Dragon Soul(Traducción)
by Okami776
Summary: historia traducida de The Saito Uzumaki Collection!(Autor original Saito Uzumaki)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z abreviado o Naruto; Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Un Saiyan"

"¿Dilo otra vez?"

"Saiyan!"

"Hmm ... Seiyuu ..."

"¡No! ¡Saiyan! ¡¿Qué eres estúpido?!"

"¡Oi! ¡No soy estúpido! Simplemente no entiendo, eso es todo"

El rey Kai dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba al joven que estaba delante de él, mirándolo con una mirada de confusión. Este joven, se llama Naruto Uzumaki. Era bastante bajo, de pie a las 5'3, con el desordenado cabello de punta dorada y los ojos azules, así como marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Si asumía bien, tenía que tener unos quince años.

"Está bien ... ¿qué entiendes?"

"Bueno, estoy muerto", resopló Naruto mientras levantaba la vista hacia el halo sobre su cabeza. "Estoy muerto porque Sasuke me mató. Él me mató porque estaba demasiado débil para detenerlo", continuó Naruto. "Terminé en una especie de espacio en blanco, conocí a mis padres y me encontré con ... Dios ... creo", cuando el rey Kai no lo detuvo, continuó. Dijo Naruto en voz baja casi como un pensamiento posterior.

"Entonces me di cuenta de que había una idea en la cabeza, me besó la frente, me dijo que me divirtiera y me diera buena suerte, entonces me encontré frente a este enorme escritorio con un tipo de barbudo de piel roja", Naruto luego se tocó la barbilla . "Creo que su nombre era Rey Enma?"

"Yemma, pero sí"

"Sí," asintió Naruto. "Me dijo que yo era un caso especial, luego me acompañaron por Snake, que por cierto es muy largo", agregó. "Entonces, aquí estoy, te conocí. Me dijiste que me esperabas y luego Me di cuenta ... tenía una cola, "gruñó Naruto mientras miraba el apéndice rubio que ondeaba perezosamente detrás de él. "¿Entonces dijiste que soy un ... Saiyaman?"

"¡Saiyan! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No es tan difícil de decir!"

"Lo sé, solo estoy jugando contigo!" Naruto sonrió haciendo que la frente de Kai se contrajera. "Entonces, de todos modos. Soy un Saiyan ... ¿qué es eso?"

"Un Saiyan es un ser que pertenece a una raza del Gran Guerrero que se ha extinguido ahora", le dijo el rey Kai, con Naruto canturreando. "Hay varios dispersos entre este universo, pero ninguno como tú"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Kami"

"Dios…"

"Sí", resopló el rey Kai. "Kami, te convirtió en un Saiyan". El rey Kai compartió con Naruto alzando una ceja. "No me preguntes por qué, no tengo ni idea. Ella lo hizo. Dijo que ambos entenderíamos en el futuro, supongo", el rey Kai se encogió de hombros. "Es por eso que ella es la jefa y yo ..."

"Un ermitaño sentado en este pequeño planeta," terminó Naruto haciendo que la frente del Rey Kai se moviera. Entonces Naruto vio algo y levantó una ceja, "¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó, su cola apuntaba hacia eso. El rey Kai miró hacia ella y levantó una ceja,

"Eso es un auto".

"Oh…"

...

...

"¿Qué es el coche?"

"No nos preocupemos por eso ahora mismo", sugirió el rey Kai con Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, aunque lo miró por unos momentos antes de centrarse en el rey Kai. "Hablemos de la razón por la que estás aquí", se sorprendió cuando Naruto asintió con la cabeza, en lugar de decir algo para calmar sus nervios. "Aparentemente mi trabajo para las próximas décadas es entrenarte"

"Oh ..." Naruto asintió lentamente antes de levantar una ceja, "¿Entrenarme cómo? Porque sabes, mis dos últimos entrenadores fueron bastante malos. Y si tengo que lidiar con varias décadas de entrenamiento horrible, me mato de nuevo ... , ¿cómo funciona eso? "

"¡Enfócate Naruto!"

"Lo siento."

El rey Kai tomó aliento para calmarse, este niño era demasiado. "No te preocupes, me hicieron muy consciente de tu falta de entrenamiento durante tu vida, y puedo asegurarte que no serás nada de eso". Naruto levantó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Está bien, um ..."

"Adelante, pregunta"

"¿Qué sentido tiene entrenarme si estoy ... bien, muerto?"

"Porque volverás a la vida", dijo el Rey Kai simplemente con Naruto obteniendo una mirada algo seria en sus ojos. "No te preocupes, no regresarás a tu planeta".

"Bien, odiaba ese lugar," Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Además, no creo que les guste el hecho de que tengo una cola", dijo Naruto pensativo mientras lo miraba. "Sabes ... al principio era un poco raro, pero ahora, me gusta", sonrió Naruto. "Como un amigo, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, claro, de todos modos," el Rey Kai decidió seguir adelante y Naruto se concentró. "Según las instrucciones de Kami, serás entrenado aquí durante varias décadas y luego regresarás a la tierra con un tipo llamado Goku", el rey Kai se encogió de hombros. Naruto levantó una ceja pero asintió de todos modos. "Ahora, te deja salir de este atuendo"

"¿Qué está mal con eso?"

"¿De Verdad?"

"¡Solo estoy molestando al Rey Kai! ¡Adelante!" Naruto sonrió y el rey Kai sonrió cuando su antena lo apuntó y la ropa de Naruto brilló. Cuando terminó, llevaba un gi naranja de entrenamiento con una camiseta de manga corta azul marino y pantalones negros con botas negras. Naruto luego tarareaba mientras se levantaba y se miraba a sí mismo antes de volverse hacia el Rey Kai. "Oye, um rey Kai, ¿puedes hacer algunas alteraciones?"

El rey Kai levantó una ceja, luego leyó la mente de Naruto y le dio una suave sonrisa de comprensión. "Claro", con eso la ropa de Naruto brilló una vez más, y esta vez, estampada en la espalda, estaba el remolino Uzumaki, y en su cabeza llevaba una diadema de Konoha. "Aunque pensé que odiabas ese lugar"

"Lo hago, pero me hace sentir más cerca de mi padre, después de todo, era Hokage", sonrió Naruto suavemente. "¡Entonces el remolino me hace sentir más cerca de mamá! ¡Los estoy representando después de todo!" Naruto sonrió cuando notó el sello del Rey Kai en el frente del Gi. "Pero aparte de eso, estoy cavando los hilos!" Naruto entonces miró hacia su nuevo sensei y flexionó sus dedos.

"¿Así que por dónde empezamos?"

* * *

Dos decadas despues

"Kyaah!"

Goku se agachó bajo la patada que Naruto le envió a la cabeza y voló hacia el cielo, pero se unió al rubio que sonrió. Naruto luego se lanzó hacia Goku, los dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes entre sí, aunque Naruto tenía la ventaja debido a su velocidad y fuerza. Goku no pudo evitar apretar los dientes de los golpes, y se encontró bloqueando rápidamente más que atacando.

El rey Kai estaba debajo de ellos, observando la tierra con una mirada de concentración. No le importaba que los dos Saiyajin tuvieran su lucha diaria, él tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. "Kamehame," Goku se preparó mientras estaba en posición mientras Naruto tenía su propia energía roja lista para ser liberada. "H-"

"¡OH NO!"

Ambos Saiyans tropezaron un poco, mientras que Bubbles dejó caer los platos sucios que estaba a punto de limpiar. Los dos parpadearon mientras miraban a su entrenador, que estaba muy inquieto, "Um, ¿hay algún problema, King Kai?" Preguntó Naruto mientras los dos flotaban hacia abajo.

"¡Extraño calculado!" El Rey Kai admitió, causando que Naruto suspirara mientras Goku parecía confundido. "¡Los dos saiyans! ¡Llegaron antes de lo esperado!"

"¡¿Eh ?!"

"¡Lo siento, está bien! Estaba tan ocupado entrenándolos, ¡me olvidé de verificar realmente!" El rey Kai gruñó. "Se convertirán en al menos dos meses más. Eso me dará tiempo suficiente para enseñarte la Bomba del Espíritu y Kaioken", miró a Goku. Naruto canturreó, bastante sorprendido de que el rey Kai estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle esas técnicas.

"Rey Kai, ¿hay alguna forma de contactar a mis amigos? Necesito informarles lo que está sucediendo. Todavía piensan que los Saiyajin vienen en un año", recordó con el Rey Kai asintiendo. Luego guió al Saiyan para que pusiera su mano en su espalda y el Kai se concentró tanto como pudo.

Naruto se quedó a un lado, observando con una expresión pensativa. Aparentemente, no iría con Goku a la Tierra, al menos no todavía. Todavía tenía entrenamiento para terminar, lo que llevaría varios meses más. El rubio no estaba realmente seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto, pero realmente no importaba. Luego miró su reflejo para ver que todavía estaba mirando como lo hacía cuando llegó hace veinte años. Le hizo preguntarse si alguna vez iba a crecer. Tal vez porque estaba muerto? Su atención luego volvió a Goku, quien le dio su firma sonrisa tonta,

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Terminemos donde lo dejamos!"

* * *

Dos meses después, Naruto se encontró mediando en la casa.

No muy lejos de él, vio a los nuevos invitados que habían aparecido debido a la muerte de los Saiyajin. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien y Chiaotzu. Goku ya no estaba presente, ya que actualmente estaba en la tierra luchando contra la elite Saiyan, el Príncipe Vegeta. Los nuevos invitados estaban actualmente juntos, viendo la batalla con el Rey Kai.

Naruto tampoco sintió la necesidad, ya que sabía que Goku ganaría. Guy no entrenó tan duro durante meses solo para que le patearan el culo. Así que realmente no lo apreciaba porque estos tipos no creían en su amigo. Estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por algo por lo que no tenían que preocuparse, en lugar de eso, podían estar entrenándose para no morir de nuevo.

"Ya tuve suficiente de esto," gruñó Naruto, haciendo que Piccolo mirara hacia él con curiosidad. "Chicos, ¿quieren dudar de su amigo en lugar del tren? Eso es estúpido. Así que voy a patearles el culo, todos ustedes al mismo tiempo", sonrió Naruto al obtener toda su atención. "Tal vez aprendas algo," sonrió Naruto mientras flexionaba sus manos. El rey Kai miró a Naruto y vio la mirada en sus ojos,

"Naruto que eres…"

De repente, la energía roja rodeó a Naruto y el planeta se sacudió un poco. Naruto respiró profundamente y los ojos de los luchadores Z se ampliaron a medida que el poder de Naruto seguía aumentando y aumentando hasta que ... "¡YAH!" Naruto rugió, devolviéndoles el golpe mientras se producía un huracán de viento. Los luchadores Z se sorprendieron por completo y se horrorizaron; cuando estaban ante ellos estaba Naruto, que ahora estaba rodeado de energía dorada, con su cabello ahora dorado de pie y rígido. Sus ojos azules ahora eran verde espuma de mar cuando miró a los luchadores Z y los hizo un gesto para que avanzaran,

"Ven a mi hermano."

* * *

Varios meses después

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, bastante".

"Eh," murmuró Naruto mientras estaba de pie junto al Rey Kai. "Bueno, supongo que ha sido real", sonrió tímidamente Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba a su alrededor. "Sabes, a pesar de lo pequeño que es este lugar ... es difícil no llamarlo hogar", le dijo Naruto a su maestro con el Rey Kai sonriendo suavemente.

Los luchadores Z acababan de irse después de que Gohan y Dende les devolvieran la vida con un solo deseo. Han pasado algunos meses desde que Goku derrotó a Frieza, y la tierra parecía bastante tranquila por el momento. El mismo Naruto estaba emocionado de volver a la vida y finalmente comenzar su nueva vida, aunque también estaba algo nervioso, ya que no sabía qué esperar.

Durante veinte años aprendió sobre la Tierra y sus propiedades. Estaba muy avanzado que el planeta en el que vivía, y un poco más unificado también. No hubo guerras, ni nada de eso. El único gran peligro que se planteó fue las influencias externas, como Nappa y Vegeta, y Frieza. Estaba bastante seguro de que vendrían más y estaba realmente emocionado por ello.

Después de todo, ser Saiyan también significaba esperar batallas emocionantes con poderosos oponentes. Sí, había oponentes poderosos en el Otro Mundo, pero la mayoría de ellos eran amigos y no representaban ninguna amenaza. Gente como Frieza atrajo amenazas, ¡y él esperaba que gente como Frieza apareciera para poder desperdiciarlas! Después de que no entrenó veinte años por nada!

¡Ha aprendido mucho! Era un poco difícil recordarlo todo, pero de alguna manera lo logró. Desde técnicas tácticas hasta técnicas de destrucción de planetas que el Rey Kai no recomendó. Cada día se ponía un poco más fuerte. Ahora mismo estaba bastante seguro de que la única persona que podía enfrentarle era Goku, considerando que ambos podían ser Super Saiyans. A pesar de que su experiencia como Super Saiyan fue mucho más que la de Goku, considerando que ha sido un Super Saiyan durante unos tres años.

En general, estaba emocionado. Sin mencionar que estaba eufórico de que el Rey Kai fuera un verdadero maestro para él, a diferencia de Jiraiya y Kakashi. Si bien no vio al rey Kai como un padre, lo vio como un tío muy divertido y, a veces, molesto, no divertido. Y fue un poco triste dejar a este tío después de tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba seguir adelante.

Su atención se centró en el hecho de que su Halo desapareció, lo que indica que estaba deseoso de volver a la vida. "Bueno, rey Kai, ¡esto es! ¡Te veré más tarde! ¡Adiós burbujas!" Naruto saludó al mono justo antes de desaparecer de la existencia. El rey Kai tenía una sonrisa propia cuando su estudiante rubio se había ido, dirigiéndose a su nuevo hogar.

"Te veo pronto."

"¡Um hola!"

Naruto dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa y saludó a la gente que tenía sus ojos en él. Luego parpadeó al ver al gigante dragón namekiano, Porunga, y silbó de agradecimiento. "Qué bueno", murmuró para sí mismo y luego vio que el Dragón se despidió y desapareció.

"Um, Naruto? ¿Realmente eres tú?" escuchó y miró a Yamcha, que parecía un poco más bajo, a pesar de que solo lo vio hace unos minutos. El rubio levantó una ceja, mientras miraba a Yamcha, luego notó cómo Tien, Chiaotzu e incluso Piccolo lo miraban un poco confundidos.

"Oi, ¿qué estás mirando?"

"Um Puar, ¿podría darnos un espejo?" Yamacha preguntó y el gato asintió antes de convertirse en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Levantando una ceja, Naruto dio un paso adelante y lo miró y realmente se sorprendió sinceramente de lo que vio.

En el espejo había un hombre parado a las 6'2. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente cortado, tonificado y definido con una constitución magra. Sus bíceps y tríceps estaban definidos y visibles, y también lucía un paquete de ocho. Su mitad inferior era igual de perfecta, con sus pantorrillas poderosas junto con sus muslos y piernas en general.

Su rostro también era más viejo, y perfectamente esculpido. Se colocó a la edad de veintitrés años. Su línea de la mandíbula estaba perfectamente estructurada, así como sus pómulos y, básicamente, toda su cara, dándole un aspecto muy guapo pero robusto. Sus marcas de bigotes también estaban presentes, con colmillos que sobresalían de su labio superior y pupilas verticales de hendidura negra. Lo único que realmente no le importaba era la longitud del hombro de su cabello, ya que se apoyaba en sus hombros. Aparte de eso…

Bulma casi se desmaya.

* * *

Un año después

"Hola Yamcha, gracias por finalmente obtener el resto de tus cosas"

Yamacha se encogió de hombros en respuesta cuando se sentó al lado de Oolong, y Puar mientras Bulma salió para sentarse con ellos. "Claro que no hay problema, no fue como si tiraras casi todo", murmuró Yamcha sarcásticamente mientras sorbía su limonada. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco mientras daba una respuesta.

"Oh, no te lastimes. No tuve otra opción cuando Naruto se mudó. ¿Cómo se vería si conservara las cosas de mis ex novios cuando mi nuevo novio se mudara?" Bulma preguntó con una ceja levantada, ganándose un gruñido de Yamcha.

"Hablando de Naruto, ¿cómo va tu relación con él?" Oolong se preguntó causando que Bulma diera un suspiro de ensueño, "Por esa respuesta, supongo que está bien". Bulma solo pudo sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Estamos tomando las cosas con calma, aunque no cuánto tiempo puedo esperar hasta que finalmente ..." Bulma se calló cuando se dio cuenta de quién era su audiencia. "No importa. ¡Pero va bien, es el chico más dulce y cariñoso que he conocido! ¡Por no mencionar que es inteligente! Y honesto y ..." Bulma luego soltó otro suspiro de ensueño mientras Yamcha soltó un gruñido.

"¿Por qué no te casas con él y ya tienes hijos?"

"Oh, lo planeo," Bulma sonrió causando que Yamcha casi se ahogara. Bulma se echó a reír mientras miraba a su ex novio y no podía evitar apreciar a Naruto aún más. ¡Era tal actualización!

Después de que le devolvieran la vida con las bolas de dragón, ella fue la primera en ofrecerle un hogar. Honestamente, a ella no le importaba que un trozo como él viviera con ella, pero lamentablemente él se negó y aparentemente comenzó a vivir en el puesto de observación de Kami. Sin embargo, en el lado positivo, él se acercó a ella para enseñarle y ayudarlo a integrarse en la vida en la Tierra.

Ella le enseñó lo que básicamente él no sabía. Esta compuesto de lecciones de manejo, compras, trabajos, todos los conceptos básicos de la vida. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que a Naruto realmente no le importaba la vida "normal". ¿Por qué conducir cuando él podía volar? Lo que le encantaba hacer. ¿Por qué tener un trabajo, cuando podría ganar tantos torneos de artes marciales como le fuera posible para que le pagaran? Lo único en lo que hizo perder el tiempo fue en las compras.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses antes de que Naruto siquiera considerara pedirle a Bulma una cita. Demonios, de hecho, fue ella quien le pidió una cita, sintiendo que se estaba demorando demasiado. Pronto descubrió que quería preguntarle por una cita oficial desde que se conocieron, pero no porque asumió que ella se enojaría y lo golpearía.

Cuando ella preguntó por qué? Ella era entonces una de las pocas personas que conocían la antigua vida de Naruto como Shinobi. Decir que ella estaba triste por él era un eufemismo. Ella se sintió muy mal, pero Naruto la hizo sentir mejor al expresar que ya no le importaba su antigua vida. Ella le había preguntado si alguna vez quería visitar su viejo planeta, pero él dijo que no, ya que era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué gastar tiempo haciendo eso cuando él podría pasar más tiempo saliendo con ella?

No fue hasta que en su cuarta cita, Naruto finalmente hizo un movimiento incómodo para besarla. Ella lo encontró realmente lindo, y entendió por qué era tan extraño para él ya que nunca tuvo experiencia con chicas en ese nivel. Pero dentro de un mes, lo tenía entrenado tal como le gustaba. No podía esperar hasta que empezaran a tener relaciones sexuales, oh incluso el pensamiento hizo que sus bragas se mojaran. Aunque estaba segura de que iba a ser extraño e incómodo, también estaba segura de que Naruto se volvería increíble considerando lo rápido que es un aprendiz y lo talentoso que es para aprender.

No fue hasta hace unas semanas, Bulma había pedido que se mudara con ella. Pareció vacilante al principio, pero pronto aceptó. Esa fue la razón por la que hizo que Yamcha sacara su mierda, para que Naruto pudiera mover su mierda. Con suerte, dentro del próximo día más o menos, él estaría viviendo con ella. ¡Oh, ella no podía esperar!

"¿Dónde está Naruto de todos modos?" Yamcha se preguntó y Bulma se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, él está participando en otro torneo o entrenándose con Gohan", informó Bulma. Esto les valió un gesto de comprensión de parte de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que sabían cómo estaba Naruto con los Torneos para demostrar su fuerza, y lo cerca que estaba con Gohan. Al parecer, el niño le recordó a Naruto una gran cantidad de Konohamaru, una de las pocas personas que realmente extrañó de su planeta.

En el transcurso del año, Naruto se convirtió en un gran hermano para Gohan. Incluso llegó al punto de que no se podía ver a Naruto sin Gohan cerca. También ayudó que Naruto apoyara la decisión de Chichi de que Gohan tuviera una educación, lo que a Bulma le pareció gracioso considerando que el mismo Naruto no era demasiado grande en la escuela. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era simplemente una forma de obtener lo que quería de Chichi, que era el momento de Gohan para que pudieran divertirse y entrenar.

Su tren de pensamiento explotó, debido al choque que escucharon cerca seguido de un ...

"Estoy de vuelta perras!"

Bulma parpadeó al reconocer esa voz. Sin mucha vacilación, todos fueron a ver qué estaba pasando. Se sorprendieron al ver que era la cápsula de su padre. nave que tomó Vegeta. Y he aquí, el príncipe de Saiyans mismo salió con la misma armadura. Yamcha se puso en posición de pelea y miró a Vegeta, "¡Tienes un montón de nervios regresando aquí!

"Oh, un valet ordenado, no estoy dando propina". Vegeta murmuró ganándose un gruñido de Yamcha.

"¿No recuerdas quién soy? ¡Luchamos cuando aterrizamos en la tierra!" Yamcha recordó. Vegeta dio un resoplido de diversión.

"No, luché contra Kakarot. Nappa luchó contra todos los demás. Bueno, excepto por ese exfoliante que fue asesinado por una saiba ..." Vegeta hizo una pausa mientras él y Yamcha se miraban el uno al otro. Después de un momento Vegeta se echó a reír.

"¡¿Ah, sí ?! ¡Te animo a que vengas aquí y te rías!" Yamcha lo miró justo antes de que Vegeta aterrizara frente a él y entrecerró los ojos.

"Ha Ha Ha," susurró Vegeta. Yamcha dio un paso atrás, su cuerpo temblando de miedo.

"Está bien, mira, ¿ahora podemos reírnos juntos?" Yamcha ofreció justo antes de que Bulma entrara.

"De acuerdo, en serio, tenemos suficiente para limpiar sin un charco de orina de Yamcha", dijo Bulma antes de caminar delante de Vegeta y empujarlo en el pecho. "Sabes, vas a tener que hacer algo para arreglar esos daños, ¿no?" Señaló y Vegeta frunció el ceño, rodando los ojos. "Mientras estemos claros. Vamos, apestas y necesitas que te limpien".

Bulma murmuró mientras se alejaba con Vegeta siguiéndola con una pequeña mueca.

'Sí, será mejor que corras' pensó Yamcha mientras sus ojos seguían a Vegeta.

"Oye, preparé algo de ropa para ti. También puse tu armadura en la lavadora", dijo Bulma mientras colocaba un par de ropa en el baño mientras Vegeta se duchaba. Tuvo cuidado de no volverse y mirar su trasero desnudo, para que no empezara a pensar en Naruto y las actividades sexuales que quería tener con él, pero aún no lo había hecho.

"Bien, pero ten cuidado, solo están limpios en seco", Vegeta le dijo mientras tiraba la armadura a la lavadora.

"Lo que sea," respondió Bulma de nuevo.

"No, en serio, perderán su elasticidad", dijo Vegeta. Después de unos momentos, todo quedó en silencio haciéndole levantar una ceja, "¿Hola?"

"Entonces Bulma, escuché que Vegeta vivía aquí ahora, eso está bien", murmuró Krillin mientras Bulma se unía a ellos en el balcón. Bulma simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras Yamcha hablaba.

"El hombre responsable de asesinar sin ayuda a la mayoría de la pandilla se está duchando en la otra habitación. Lo que viene a la mente no es nítido", declaró Yamcha.

"Oh, cállate. No está viviendo aquí. Solo le estoy permitiendo dormir aquí por un par de días hasta que Naruto se mude. Una vez que lo hace, está fuera", murmuró Bulma.

"¡Mujer de la tierra! ¿Dónde está el polvo limpiador?" Vegeta preguntó desde el baño. Bulma levantó una ceja mientras se daba la vuelta y respondía.

"No tenemos eso aquí, tenemos jabón", declaró Bulma.

"¿Qué demonios es el jabón?" Vegeta exigió con un resoplido. Bulma volvió a poner los ojos en respuesta.

"Es ese gran bloque amarillo hecho de grasa animal", le dijo.

"¡Eso suena asombroso!" Vegeta aplaudió antes de que le diera un mordisco y lo escupiera. "¡Bla! Eso no sabe nada como lo que acabas de decir"

"Oh, eso es bastante bueno", se rió Krillin.

"¿Es ese el correo beta?" Preguntó Vegeta. Bulma dio un pequeño resoplido antes de responder.

"No, Krillin acaba de llegar," escuchó a Vegeta gemir hasta que él habló.

"¡Oh Dios, se están reproduciendo! ¡Juro que lo que odio más que los débiles, es el maldito color rosa!" Vegeta murmuró mientras salía de la ducha. Todos lo oyeron dirigirse al montón de ropa antes,

"¡AAAAHHHH!"

"¡Maldita sea!" Vegeta gruñó, golpeando su puño sobre la mesa, derramando sobre una bebida. Los demás saltaron preguntándose qué estaba mal. Fue Yamcha quien habló primero, tratando de ser un asno inteligente.

"¿Qué está mal todavía enojado con la camisa rosa?" El hombre sonrió, mirando la camisa rosa que Vegeta llevaba puesta y la que Bulma le dio.

"¡No! Bueno, sí, estoy lívido en realidad; pero ese no es el problema. ¡El problema es que Kakarotto falló! ¡Freezer sigue vivo y se dirige hacia la Tierra!" Vegeta gruñó antes de mirar hacia el interior del complejo, ya que Bulma estaba dentro.

"¡Mujer! ¿Dónde está mi traje Saiyan?" El demando.

"Está en el lavado!"

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron con leve sorpresa antes de que él lo mirara. "¡Tú perra!" Vegeta gruñó antes de que él, Yamcha y Krillin salieran hacia el área donde Frieza sin duda iba a aterrizar. Cuando aterrizaron, no estaban realmente sorprendidos de ver a Piccolo, Tien y Chiaotzu también presentes.

"Yo, ¿dónde está el fuego?" Preguntó Naruto cuando él y Gohan aterrizaron con una pequeña sonrisa. Los otros lo miraron y solo Piccolo dio una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras Yamcha y Krillin sonrieron, felices de ver a sus amigos.

"Ya era hora de que lo lograran", los saludó Krillin con golpes de puño. "¡Guau, Gohan! ¡Tu poder es una locura! ¿Has estado entrenando duro?" asumió con Gohan asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su maestro que estaba mirando a Vegeta, quien estaba mirando hacia atrás. "Hm, ¿qué pasa Naruto?"

El rubio no respondió de inmediato mientras miraba hacia el cielo cuando apareció un avión, luego aterrizó con Bulma saliendo. "Oh, genial, ella está aquí ahora, estoy tan contenta de que no haya más de ti", Vegeta gruñó mientras se enfocaba en Bulma y lo fulminaba con la mirada. "¿Por qué estás aquí, mujer? No eres un luchador, eres más inútil que el enano calvo de allí"

"Bueno, quería ver qué era lo que más asustaba a este chico de Frieza. Ustedes simplemente se fueron antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de acompañarme con uno de ustedes", dijo Bulma con un pequeño puchero mientras estaba de pie junto a Naruto, y dio Le dio un ligero beso como saludo. Naruto lo devolvió con una sonrisa antes de enfocarse en Piccolo, quien les informó que Frieza finalmente apareció. Su disco, como una nave, se acercó y los pasó, aterrizando a unas pocas millas de distancia. Krillin zumbó pensando hasta que se volvió hacia los demás.

"¿Alguien más siente dos altos niveles de potencia alrededor de la misma fuerza en esa nave?" Preguntó el hombre calvo corto.

"Sí, es probable que sea su padre," respondió Vegeta ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de Yamcha. "¿Tiene un padre?" Yamcha pidió ganarse un bufido de Piccolo.

"Por supuesto, todos tienen un padre. Excepto yo", murmuró Piccolo.

"¡Ja! ¡Tu papá está muerto!" Vegeta se rió ganándose una mirada de Piccolo.

"Tu papá también está muerto", recordó Piccolo.

"¡Decir ah!"

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a manejar esto? Dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda enfrentarnos a los dos", recordó Krillin ganando un resoplido de Naruto y Gohan. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar, Vegeta lo hizo primero.

"No necesitas a Kakarot ni a nadie más, tienes suficiente mal culo de Saiyajin en tu equipo tal como está. Ahora, si me disculpas, puedes sentarte en tus manos mientras yo me ocupo del negocio", dijo Vegeta. girándose, demostrando que su camisa tenía la palabra "JUICY" en ella.

"Oye, Vegeta," dijo Naruto ganándose una ceja del príncipe. "Bonita camisa," sonrió el rubio.

"¡Y ahí está!" El príncipe gruñó antes de que él y los demás salieran disparados para ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron, se confundieron al ver que los secuaces de Frieza estaban cortados por la mitad. Pero parecía que Freezer y King Cold también estaban confundidos. Ante Frieza estaba una joven con una cápsula azul. Chaqueta, pantalón gris y botas naranjas. Tenía un largo cabello lavanda que se hacía en una trenza, con un peinado de corte hime, así como ojos azul violeta. Una nodaichi también estaba en su espalda.

"¿Entonces esta es su amor? ¿Es esta la mujer que te lastimó tanto?" King Cold le preguntó a su hijo. Freezer negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

"No, papá, este es nuevo", Frieza fulminó con la mirada a la niña, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión impasible.

"Freezer, ¿verdad?" Preguntó en un tono uniforme, su voz bastante melodiosa. Freezer entrecerró los ojos y asintió levemente, esperando algunas bromas. "Genial", fue todo lo que dijo antes de desarmar su espada, haciendo que los hombres se tensaran y se prepararan para una batalla. Dio dos ondas de su espada antes de comenzar a enfundarla.

Los hombres detrás de ella todavía estaban completos, pero estaban inmóviles. Frieza y rey frio ambos estaban confundidos. "¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" El primero se preguntaba.

"Dale un segundo", dijo la chica mientras envainaba completamente su espada. Fue entonces cuando finalmente todos cayeron muertos en pedazos. Frieza y Frío fueron atrapados con la guardia baja por esto mientras la chica rodaba el cuello. "Ahora, creo que viniste aquí buscando al Súper Saiyan ... ¿sí?"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Porque puedo cumplir el papel", la niña sonrió sombríamente cuando sus ojos azules se convirtieron en una espuma de mar sin pupilas. La explosión repentina a su alrededor era un aura dorada, y su cabello brilló dorado antes de que se convirtiera en lo que ella dijo que haría. Un Super Saiyan Esto sorprendió a los luchadores Z, incluso Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido.

"¡Hola chicos! ¡Creo que se acaba de convertir en una Super Saiyan!"

"¡Como el infierno que es!"

"Cabello puntiagudo dorado, ojos verdes ..."

"¡Eso no significa que sea una Súper Saiyan! ¿Tal vez ella sea una Súper Humana? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? ¡Tal vez ustedes sean flojos y no se hayan esforzado lo suficiente!" Vegeta se quejó con burla, incluso cruzando los brazos y Tien puso los ojos en blanco.

"Dice el no Súper Saiyan".

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

Frieza comenzó a enloquecerse antes de volar al cielo, sin embargo, cuando se detuvo, sintió ... dolor. "Eres lento", escuchó desde atrás y miró a ver a la joven detrás de él enfundando su espada una vez más. Una vez que lo hizo, Frieza sintió que su cuerpo se separaba y su padre solo podía mirar con horror. "Ha sido real, Freezer", murmuró la chica mientras apuntaba su palma abierta hacia el Freezer moribundo y lo vaporizó por completo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en King Cold, y en un borrón se había ido. Cuando reapareció, su mano estaba cubierta de sangre púrpura, mientras sostenía lo que parecía un corazón. El frío tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ya que había un agujero en su pecho, donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón. La niña arrojó el corazón sin preocuparse, luego borró su cuerpo y su nave, sin dejar rastro de nada.

La niña se apagó y miró a los luchadores Z con una sonrisa cálida y de conocimiento. "¡Hola! Voy a saludar a Goku", les dijo con un punto antes de despegar a un ritmo decente. Naruto estaba más interesado cuando agarró a Bulma, sosteniendo su estilo nupcial antes de volar. Los demás lo siguieron y se sentaron no muy lejos de la joven que la tenía de regreso, como si estuviera buscando. Después de unos momentos, se volvió hacia ellos con su sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

La persona ante ellos, su belleza era impresionante ahora que podían ver más de cerca. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello lila y ojos violetas con una piel perfecta y perfecta. Su atuendo era bastante urbano pero bastante apropiado. Debajo de la chaqueta, llevaba una blusa halter blanca, mostrando sus abdominales tonificados, con sus ajustados pantalones ajustados en la cintura. Su atuendo les permitió ver su cautivadora forma femenina. Ella se paró en 5'3 con una forma delgada pero bien proporcionada. Su largo cabello lila de estilo hime se sostenía parcialmente en una cinta blanca sobre su cabeza, hacia la espalda, mientras que el resto simplemente fluía libremente por su espalda. En general, parecía estar en su adolescencia media o tardía. Observaron sus hermosos ojos que mostraban diversión, amabilidad y un sentido subyacente de ... ¿alegría?

"Goku aterrizará aquí en aproximadamente tres horas", les dijo, sacando una cápsula y luego presionándola. Tirándolo, ella sonrió, "¿Vamos a tomar una copa?" Ella ofreció como una mini nevera apareció de la cápsula. "Tengo soda, cerveza y grifo de calor"

Los que querían una bebida obtuvieron una, sin embargo, algunos se mantuvieron alejados del adolescente. Naruto y Vegeta en particular mientras la miraban. Gohan estaba al lado de Krilin mientras Bulma estaba tomando una cerveza, aunque tenía curiosidad por la chica a su lado. "Así que señorita, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Krillin se preguntó tomando un sorbo, apreciando la belleza de la niña.

"Lo siento, no puedo decir"

"Así que señorita, no puedo decir, mi nombre es Krillin"

"Eso no es divertido,"

"¿Qué no es?"

Gohan solo negó con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia el adolescente. "¿Conoces a mi papá?" Preguntó, viendo lo que podía conseguir de la niña.

"Más o menos, realmente escuché mucho sobre él", admitió ella. Luego notó que Bulma la miraba y se giró para mirar hacia otro lado, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Vegeta miró al adolescente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras pensaba: 'Si nunca lo ha visto antes, ¿cómo diablos sabe este niño a dónde va a aterrizar? Y ella realmente no puede ser un maldito Saiyan. O es una mentirosa o tal vez ... ¡espera un segundo!

"¿Alguien bebió el último golpe de calor? ¡Te mataré!"

"WHOOP WHOOP!"

Pasaron dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos con todos simplemente hablando entre ellos. Gohan habló con Krillin y Piccolo sobre su entrenamiento, mientras que Naruto jugó un juego de preguntas con Bulma que se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa. La adolescente los observó a todos interactuar, y no pudo evitar tener una pequeña expresión en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos más, los adolescentes vieron un pitido que indicaba que Goku aterrizaría en cualquier momento. Ella le dijo al grupo a su alrededor, ganándose las cejas de unos pocos y sonrió de dos. "¡Bueno, no lo veo así que estás equivocado! Creo que nos has estado mintiendo todo el tiempo", comenzó Vegeta. "No hay manera de que pudieras ..." Lo cortaron cuando una cápsula espacial se estrelló cerca. Vegeta parpadeó y luego miró a la chica presumida, antes de hablar, "Eso podría ser cualquiera".

Todos miraron la cápsula que estaba en el enorme cráter. Y he aquí que Goku salió de la nave diciendo: "Chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, Freezer está aquí y ..." hizo una pausa cuando la pandilla estaba animando de felicidad menos unos pocos. Solo pudo parpadear confundido y dar esta respuesta,

"Hurra"

* * *

**Así que aquí está mi nueva historia de DragonBall Z, pensé que podría deshacerse de la otra vez que era un lavado, y podría encontrarme aburriéndome toome of that. Con este, es bastante fresco. De todos los modos, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Va a ser un Harem.**

**Bulma**

**Android 18**

**Fem. Broly**

**Eso es prácticamente todo.**

**Oh, ve a revisar las encuestas.**

**Luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No tengo Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z abreviado o Naruto; Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

"¡Chicos! ¡Androides!"

"¿Sí y?" Preguntó Krilin. Goku se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza en respuesta.

"En mar-"

"Mayo", corrigió piccolo.

20 de mayo

"Duodécimo", corrigió de nuevo el nombre.

"12 de mayo, a los diez de la noche-"

"Soy" Piccolo arreglado.

"¿Nueve millas?"

"A nueve millas", asintió piccolo.

"Fuera de Nor-"

"Al sur", corrigió Piccolo el Saiyan.

"¡Ciudad del sur! Dos androides aparecerán el 12 de mayo a las 10 am a nueve millas de la ciudad del sur", Goku terminó con una sonrisa.

"En tres años, escuché todo", sonrió Piccolo.

"Por favor, no se lo digas a todos", suplicó Goku ganándose una carcajada del Namek.

"Oh, no lo haré, no me gustará, de todos los modos. De acuerdo con el niño, todos moriremos por estos dos androides en el futuro. Todos tenemos los años para preparar y fortalecer antes de que llegue", advirtió Piccolo.

"Bueno, tal vez te maten a todos, pero no tengo miedo de ninguna lavadora demasiado promocionada. Para cuando aparezcan, los aplastaré sin pensarlo y luego veremos ..."

"Oh hey Vegeta, bonita camisa," Goku felicitó al Saiyan, interrumpiéndolo.

"Te odio," gruñó Vegeta.

"El rosa es un buen color para ti", sonrió Goku. Vegeta iba a replicar antes de suspirar.

"Solo toma el cumplido", pensó el príncipe para sí mismo, retrocediendo.

"Por cierto, puedo teletransportarme," comentó Goku ganándose miradas de sorpresa de todos antes de que desapareciera y reapareciera con las gafas de Roshi.

"¡¿Que demonios?!" Vegeta gritó mientras Naruto se veía un poco sorprendido.

"¡Tienes que enseñarme eso!" sonrió con Goku asintiendo con su propia sonrisa, pensando que Naruto lo apreciaría más que nadie. Y por supuesto que lo haría, su padre se había hecho famoso por su Hiraishin no jutsu, otorgado el Segundo Hokage creado, pero esos son todos los detalles que a nadie le importaban. Si bien él mismo podía usar el Hiraishin sin esfuerzo donde se convirtió en altamente peligroso, solo podía recorrer una cierta distancia. Si él pudiera ir ... a cualquier parte ... hombre.

"Está bien, ¿podemos enfocarnos aquí?" Bulma los llevó a todos al camino con los dos frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pero se miraron con complicidad. "¡Tengo una idea! ¡Por qué no encontramos las bolas del dragón, deseamos que el dragón nos diga dónde está haciendo los androides este tipo, que lo encuentren y asesinen al hijo de puta a sangre fría!" Bulma sonrió.

"No

"Pasar,"

"¡Diablos no!"

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Bulma miró a los tres Saiyajines de sangre completa. Naruto se encogió de hombros, murmurando que sería demasiado fácil. "¿Demasiado fácil? ¿Demasiado fácil ?! ¡Estos androides destruyeron el futuro y mataron a casi todos! ¡¿Y crees que realmente puedes manejar eso?"

"Bueno, sí", Naruto asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Me refiero a que Goku es un Super Saiyan, yo soy Super Saiyan, Gohan está cerca de convertirse en un Super Saiyan y Vegeta es ..."

"¡También soy un Super Saiyan! ¡Y como un Super Saiyan, disfruto el desafío!"

"¿Eres un Super Saiyan Vegeta? ¡Enséñame!" Goku insistió. Vegeta parpadeó mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación de por qué no podía.

"Oh, no me digas, no estás de humor", adivinó Tien con un resoplido.

"¿Qué te hace ese tercer ojo psíquico?" Vegeta se burló.

"No, pero me ayuda a ver Bullshit", replicó Tien con una sonrisa.

"Oye, ¿sabes qué? Vete a la mierda", Vegeta maldijo antes de despedirse del grupo. Mientras observaban a Vegeta volar, Naruto se volvió hacia Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todavía es un Saiyan regular", terminó. "¡Pero aprendí que Piccolo puede convertirse en un Super Namek!" Naruto se volvió hacia el Namek quien levantó una ceja pero bufando. "Aunque no estoy seguro de qué tan interesado está en eso. De cualquier manera, tenemos tres años para entrenar adecuadamente, y estoy bastante seguro de que podemos patear algunos culos de Android".

Bulma simplemente lo miró antes de suspirar, "Está bien lo que sea". Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras la besaba en la mejilla y luego la sorprendía al levantarla estilo nupcial. "H-hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Estamos yendo a casa,"

"¿Estamos?"

"¡Sí! ¡Entonces vamos a salir en una cita!"

"¡Vamonos!"

Los Z-combatientes vieron a Naruto volar con Bulma después de que ella recuperara su avión y Goku no pudo evitar canturrear, "Oye, ¿alguna vez se imaginaron que tal vez Vegeta y Bulma se reunirían?" Preguntó y todos le miraron incrédulos.

"¿Qué?"

* * *

Tres años despues

"¡Oye!" Krillin saludó con una sonrisa y una ola mientras aterrizaba en el acantilado donde estaban los otros guerreros Z, menos Vegeta. El hombre calvo corto tocó tierra y fue recibido por Goku y Gohan.

"Oye Krillin, hace mucho que no nos vemos", Gohan sonrió a su amigo que asintió. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un año?" preguntó. Krilin asintió de acuerdo.

"Sí, la última vez que los vi estaban en la boda de Naruto y Bulma, ¿verdad?" Goku zumbó pensando antes de asentir.

"¡Yup! Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo con Krillin?" Preguntó Goku. El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

"Oh, no mucho, acabo de entrenar con Kami y ..." una mirada de miedo apareció en su rostro cuando recordó a su segundo entrenador. "Popo"

"Realmente, ¿cómo fue el entrenamiento?" Gohan preguntó antes de que Krillin le gritara con una mirada aterrorizada en sus ojos.

"Primer paso para el entrenamiento de Popo: ¡NUNCA HABLAR SOBRE EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE POPO!" Krillin lloró. Gohan y Goku solo se miraron con un encogido encogimiento de hombros. Momentos después, Krillin se reunió y miró a sus dos amigos.

Goku no había cambiado lo que nunca, el mismo peinado, la misma sonrisa tonta y el mismo traje naranja y azul. Gohan, por otro lado, era diferente, ahora era un poco más alto que Krillin y parecía incluso más desgarrado que hace años. Krillin no podía ver a ningún bebé gordo en el niño, lo que significa que Goku, Naruto y Piccolo lo hicieron trabajar al máximo. Su cabello tampoco estaba en una cola de caballo, solo corto con dos flequillos colgando sobre su frente. Sin embargo, Krillin también notó la cicatriz en el lado derecho de la mandíbula del niño, que se detuvo en su mejilla. Aparte de esos atributos, su atuendo era todavía el mismo gi de la combinación de colores de Goku, pero diferente.

"Oye Gohan, ¿cómo conseguiste esa cicatriz?" Krillin se preguntó. Gohan frotó una mirada de recuerdo en su rostro.

"Lo obtuve cuando estaba entrenando con Naruto, lo guardé como un recordatorio", respondió Gohan en voz baja. Krillin se encogió de hombros antes de darse cuenta de los otros guerreros Z.

Piccolo todavía estaba verde con el mismo atuendo, parado en la colina. Tien y Chiaotsu también se mantuvieron igual, apoyados contra la pared por Piccolo. Yamacha se había cortado y pinchado el pelo, pero llevaba el mismo Gi naranja. No había señales de Vegeta, pero sí vio a Naruto.

"¡Yo!" Saludó con una sonrisa. El puño rubio golpeó a su amigo, quien lo miró para ver que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo durante los tres años. Lo único que parecía faltar era la falta de su diadema Konoha y el símbolo del rey Kai. Antes de que Krillin pudiera preguntar cómo había estado su amigo desde que se había casado con Bulma, lo que, sinceramente, no esperaba, vieron a Bulma saltar de su auto volador, con un bebé en sus brazos.

"Um Bulma, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Bulma ignoró a Krilin por el momento mientras le ofrecía un bebé a su esposo. "¡Da!" La niña se rió mientras se acercaba al rubio. Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba a su hija y la apoyaba en sus brazos. Bulma luego saludó a los demás antes de hablarle a su esposo con un suspiro de cansancio.

"Te fuiste sin que ella te viera que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, sabes que se supone que debes dejar un clon en caso de que vayas a algún lugar", hizo un puchero y él asintió con una risa tímida mientras su hija se reía en sus brazos. Krillin no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida entre los dos y miró al bebé de pelo lila que parecía ser una mezcla perfecta de ambos, aunque ella poseía ojos azul violeta y la piel clara de Bulma. "No me voy a quedar mucho tiempo, solo necesito que la hagas dormir ..."

"Está bien," murmuró Naruto mientras comenzaba a mecer al bebé mientras Krillin miraba a Bulma. Realmente no había cambiado mucho, aunque su belleza general había aumentado. Su trasero se veía bastante bonito y regordete, y su busto también había crecido un poco. Pensó que era porque ella tenía un bebé ... hablando de él, no sabía el nombre del bebé.

"Hola chicos, felicidades por el niño", Krillin deseó que los dos padres compartieran una mirada y luego sonrieran a Krillin. "¿Ella tiene un nombre?"

"Miya," sonrió Naruto haciendo que Krillin levantara una ceja al ver el puchero de Bulma. "Bulma y yo hicimos una apuesta de qué género sería el bebé. Quería una niña, ella quería un niño. Así que cuando el bebé resultó ser una niña en la sala de partos, se me permitió nombrarla. Así que su nombre es Miya

"¿Cómo se llamaría si fuera un niño?" Krillin se preguntó, volviéndose hacia Bulma que hizo un puchero aún más.

"Bañador,"

"Es un nombre tonto," Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Miya está mucho mejor, ¿no es así, princesa?" Naruto sonrió mientras besaba a sus hijas en la frente mientras ella bostezaba. "Ella debería estar durmiendo con un poco de amor", le dijo Naruto a su esposa, quien asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

"¡Yo!" una voz ronca habló, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia un Yajirobe llegado. Goku saludó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

"¡Oye Yajirobe! ¿Estás aquí para ayudarnos a luchar contra los androides?" Preguntó el Saiyan. El gordo resopló con diversión, tirándole una pequeña bolsa a Goku.

"Demonios, no, saca tus frijoles, papá frijol", dijo Yajirobe mientras encendía su nave.

"Bean papi?"

"Sí, así es como llamaría a mi tienda de burritos ... ¡si Korin me dejara tener uno!" Yajirobe gruñó mientras se iba. A unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de ellos, el barco explotó ganándose miradas de sorpresa de todos.

"Oh, nunca le habíamos deseado volver antes", mencionó Goku. Piccolo luego señaló a dos figuras en el cielo.

"¡Hey Mira!"

"¡¿Es un pájaro, es un avión?!" Goku se preguntó, enfocando sus ojos en ellos mientras las dos figuras volaban hacia la ciudad.

"¡Son los androides!" Piccolo gruñó cuando él, Tien, Yamcha y Krillin se lanzaron al aire sobre la ciudad para buscar cualquier energía.

"Esa fue mi segunda suposición," murmuró Goku. Naruto frunció el ceño antes de entregar a Miya a Bulma. "Gohan, ve a buscar a Yajirobe, y tráelo de vuelta aquí," ordenó Goku antes de despegar.

"Entonces vete a casa, volveré en unas horas", le dijo Naruto a su esposa, dándole un rápido beso. Luego besó la mejilla de Miya, ya que ella ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar de que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Naruto luego se fue con Gohan, quien se fue a hacer lo que se le asignó, mientras que Naruto se unió a Goku y los demás. Bulma miró un poco preocupada por su marido.

"Ten cuidado."

"¡¿Por qué no podemos sentir su energía ?!" Piccolo exigió, causando que Naruto diera una respuesta.

"Son androides, aunque usan energía, probablemente significa que no dan una salida. Tendremos que encontrarlos en la vieja escuela. Levante su Ki una vez que los haya encontrado, pero no se involucre, nosotros "No sé qué tan fuertes son", ordenó Naruto antes de ir hacia el norte, y los demás fueron a diferentes áreas.

El rubio Saiyan aterrizó en lo alto de un edificio, mirando a su alrededor con miradas rápidas pero centradas. No fue hasta que escuchó un grito femenino que se dio la vuelta y disparó hacia adelante para descubrir el problema. Naruto llegó a tiempo para ver a un anciano en un extraño levantarse listo para estrangular a la mujer que gritaba. Pero Naruto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para darle una patada a la cara, enviándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio.

"Sal de aquí", le dijo Naruto a la mujer que no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Naruto observó mientras el gordo mimo lo fulminaba con la mirada, junto con el anciano recuperado. Los Saiyajin adivinaron que eran los androides y sonrieron. "Así que, al fin, nos encontramos con los androides", dijo Naruto, su Ki comenzó a subir, no para informar a los otros guerreros, sino para aumentar su poder para poder derribar a los androides por sí mismo. Sus ojos brillaron con un verde espuma de mar mientras los miraba.

"Dime, ¿pueden los androides sentir dolor?"

"Escaneando ..." dijo el gordo con voz chillona, causando que Naruto levantara una ceja. "Escaneo completo, las lecturas computan esto es ..."

Los ojos del viejo hombre se ensancharon, y saltó por el camino tan pronto como vio a Naruto desaparecer de la vista. Sin embargo, su compañero no fue tan rápido, lo que lo llevó a estrellarse contra el suelo. Naruto apareció repentinamente en la cara blanca de los androides, lo agarró por la cara y, literalmente, lo golpeó contra el cemento con una fuerza irrazonable, causando la formación de un cráter. El rubio entonces saltó y disparó una explosión.

La explosión estaba destinada a destruir todo lo que queda, ¡no a reparar la maldita cosa! El Saiyajin parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio que el daño que le hizo al androide se estaba reparando a sí mismo. "Es Naruto, un Saiyajin similar a Goku y Vegeta", continuó el androide como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto pareció irritar a Naruto, quien aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo, con una expresión en blanco y fría. Aunque se preguntaba cómo lo sabía.

"Ah, entonces tú eres el segundo más fuerte ..., que interesante. También eres rápido", dijo el anciano, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando giró un poco la cabeza. "Pero ... ¿qué tan rápido eres?" El androide se atrevió cuando los rayos láser salieron de sus ojos y causaron la explosión de la estación de servicio.

El calor y el viento circulaban alrededor de ellos, pero Naruto ni siquiera parpadeó ni se movió. Sus ojos se centraron en los androides. Esto pareció confundirlos y Naruto los iluminó. "Destruye todo lo que quieras. No podría preocuparme menos por estos patéticos humanos. Las personas que realmente me importan están a salvo", se encogió de hombros Naruto, siempre podían desear que la gente volviera con las Bolas del Dragón. Aunque en lugar de iluminarlos, esto solo los confundía más.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí luchando con nosotros?" El viejo exigió. Esta vez fue su turno de ser golpeado. Y al igual que su compañero, no lo vio venir. Naruto apareció detrás de él, con una pierna levantada que bajó sobre el androide.

"Porque estoy aburrido,"

El androide jadeó de dolor cuando la pierna se estrelló contra su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se salieran. Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar con él en un solo momento, su compañero lanzó un poderoso puñetazo cargado a la cara de Naruto. Esperaba que hiciera volar al Saiyajin o al menos ceder. Lo único que se movió fue la piel de la mejilla del rubio. El androide miró a Naruto en completo shock cuando el Saiyajin volvió su mirada de acero hacia él. Naruto ni siquiera movió un músculo, y ambos androides fueron enviados volando, chocando contra edificios o autos. Esto es lo que los otros luchadores Z también llegaron.

"¡Maldita sea Naruto! ¡Pensé que estaba de acuerdo en luchar contra ellos juntos!" Dijo Yamcha. Naruto resopló mientras bajaba su pierna.

"Acepté patear el trasero, nada sobre hacerlo juntos. Pero como sea, puedes tenerlos de todos modos ... me aburrieron," murmuró Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

"¡GRAH!" Ambos androides rugieron, disparando rayos de energía cargados por completo a Naruto. El rubio todavía no se movió tomándolos de frente. Y cuando el humo se disipó, todavía estaba de pie, ileso.

Naruto levitó y despegó, ambos androides muy enojados por su fácil derrota, lo siguieron. Haciendo que los otros también lo sigan. Cuando Goku y los demás aterrizaron vieron a Naruto parado frente a los androides. Aunque cuando Naruto los miró, notó que Goku parecía un poco sin aliento, lo que lo hizo levantar una ceja. "Entonces, ¿estás listo para morir, Goku?" Gero se preguntó, como estaba establecido, Naruto ya no pelearía con ellos porque eran demasiado aburridos. Tien levantó una ceja cuando sintió curiosidad por saber cómo los conocía el androide. "Los conozco a todos. El Namek Piccolo, tú, Tien, eres el hijo de Gohan de Goku, mientras que la otra plaga es Yamcha. Y tú, Naruto," Gero lo miró.

Piccolo no estaba preocupado por eso, demasiado preocupado para preguntarse por qué Naruto había escogido el área de la roca. ¿No lo sabía, había terreno alto y muchos lugares para esconderse? "¡Empecemos!" Goku sonrió, jadeando un poco. Tien lo miró junto con los otros que notaban lo que estaba pasando con Goku. Goku luego fue Super Saiyan, lo que sorprendió un poco a los androides, no es que lo mostraran.

"Diecinueve, manéjalo!" Gero ordenó. Los androides asintieron mientras se acercaba a Goku. Después de unos momentos comenzaron su pelea, Goku ganó la ventaja. Todos miraron con interés como Goku había salido al aire y golpeaba el androide con un aluvión de golpes y patadas. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba pensando cuando todos estaban sonriendo para ver que Goku lo estaba malgastando, excepto Gohan y Piccolo.

"Ni siquiera está lastimando al androide", Piccolo frunció el ceño, "va a necesitar nuestra ayuda pronto".

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Parece estar bien! Solo estás siendo paranoico", Tien sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero Gohan habló mientras se enfocaba en su padre.

"No, Tien, Piccolo tiene razón. Papá se está debilitando", observó Gohan cuando su padre envió a Diecinueve chocando contra el suelo. Naruto había entrecerrado los ojos cuando vieron que diecinueve se levantaban, y miró a Goku, que estaba luchando para encender una ola de Kamehameha. Una vez que lo disparó, se sorprendieron al ver que el androide lo absorbía.

"Huh, no funcionó," murmuró Goku mientras Gero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Oye, ¿podría recuperar esa energía? ¡UGH!" Goku gruñó cuando Diecinueve lo tiró al suelo. "Hola chicos, no quiero hacer una escena pero estoy bastante seguro de que me estoy muriendo. Krilin, un frijol senzu"

"Senzu frijol!"

"¡Gracias amigo!" Goku agradeció mientras lo comía, solo para caer de rodillas un poco más. "¡Agh! ¡Lo hizo peor!" Goku se quejó mientras se aferraba a su corazón. Piccolo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su amigo, y lo llamó.

"¡Goku! ¡¿Qué pasa ?!"

"¡Me duele el pecho! ¡Resulta difícil respirar!"

"¿Cómo está tu brazo?"

"¡No sé! No puedo sentirlo ... ¿es eso normal?"

"Así que Goku está teniendo un ataque al corazón", dijo Piccolo a los demás. Gohan frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su padre, quien todavía estaba sufriendo mientras jadeaba.

"¡Papá! Te tomaste la medicina, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! Quiero decir ... yo también empecé"

"¿Qué?" Naruto parpadeó. "¿Quieres decir que te detuviste? Exigió a su amigo, ya que Gohan se veía tan horrorizado como él.

"¡Porque tenía sabor a uva!" Goku gimió justo cuando Diecinueve se estrelló contra él, derribándolo. Goku luego apagó, "¡Piccolo! ¡Etiqueta!" Goku solo le ordenó a Gero disparar un rayo de ojos al pecho de Piccolo mientras el nombre se movía para luchar, causando que se cayera. "¡Naruto! ¡Etiqueta!" Goku pidió justo cuando Diecinueve lo golpeó.

"¡Diecinueve! ¡Chúpalo seco!"

"Mío mío mío mío mío mío mío mío mío mío mío MÍO!" Con eso Diecinueve fue enviado volando de una patada de Vegeta que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Estoy de vuelta, perras", saludó Vegeta justo cuando Piccolo se levantó con un gruñido. Naruto resopló para ver al otro Saiyan que estaba junto a Goku.

"Hey Vegeta"

"Kakarot, idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Muriendo! ¿Sobre todo, un poco de ayuda?" pidió y Vegeta lo pateó a la pandilla, "¡Gracias, mejor amigo!" Goku le dio las gracias cuando Piccolo lo atrapó, lo bajaron mientras que los demás rodeaban a Goku, Naruto simplemente se quedó en su lugar con una mirada de interés.

"Traeré a Goku a casa y me aseguraré de que tome la medicina", ofreció Yamacha. "Seamos honestos, si me quedo, solo estorbaré".

"Sí,"

"Probablemente,"

"Seguro,"

"Sin ofender,"

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!"

"¿Sabes qué, diviértete?" Yamacha gruñó mientras agarraba a Goku y se iba.

"La principal amenaza es escapar, dos kilómetros, tres kilómetros"

"Disculpe, pero su principal amenaza está aquí," Vegeta sonrió, y Diecinueve lo miró.

"Seis kilómetros, siete kilómetros, ocho kilómetros"

"¿Estoy siendo ignorado?"

"No te sientas mal, está programado para escuchar solo mi comando", dijo Gero. "¡Diecinueve! Olvídate de Son Goku, podemos matarlo como nos plazca. Por ahora, enfócate en ... ¿quién eres otra vez?"

"Escaneando ..." Diecinueve murmuró mientras escaneaba al hombre. "Vegeta, Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines,"

"Oh, por supuesto, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?", Murmuró Gero sarcásticamente. "Diecinueve cuidar de él"

"Entendido,"

"Jajajaja!" Vegeta se rió de los androides. "¡Esto es precioso! ¡¿Esperas vencerme? ¡¿Con esta tonelada atómica de diversión?"

"Registrando insulto!" Diecinueve escaneado. "Respuesta: ¡Eres corto y tu línea de cabello está retrocediendo!"

"¡Oh ho! ¡Scathing!"

"Eso fue realmente bueno," se rió Naruto para sí mismo.

"¡Tu confianza es notable, Vegeta! Pero Son Goku fue capaz de lograr una forma mucho más allá de lo que hemos visto antes. ¡Y todavía le ganamos!" Gero se burló. "Sin mencionar, ¡Diecinueve tiene un amplio conocimiento de todas tus técnicas!"

"Oh, ¿verdad? Bastante la tecnología de punta que tienes ahí", sonrió Vegeta. "Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿puede sentir miedo?" Con eso Naruto se paró al lado del príncipe que levantó una ceja. "Tomaré grasa mientras manejas al viejo," ordenó Vegeta. Naruto asintió mientras Vegeta rápidamente se convertía en Super Saiyan, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"Vamos," dijo Naruto mientras él y Vegeta salían. Naruto se teletransportó frente a Gero con un ki disparado presionado contra su pecho. "No se puede absorber si está contra tu pecho, ¿verdad?" Naruto sonrió mientras volaba el androide. Vegeta estaba teniendo una pelota mientras golpeaba a Diecinueve.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Débil!" Vegeta se burló mientras le daba una patada a la barbilla de Nineteen y luego se teletransportó sobre él para aplastarlo. Naruto estaba ocupado esquivando los golpes descuidados de Gero antes de tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza. La audiencia se sorprendió de cómo Naruto y Vegeta tuvieron la misma idea que el príncipe Saiyan estaba quitando las manos de Nineteen.

"Es gracioso cómo te gustan tanto estas manos tuyas", se burló Naruto, apretando con más fuerza. Gero ladró para que lo soltara, tratando de agarrar la cara de Naruto, pero el rubio Saiyan le tomó la otra mano. "Yo gano", sonrió Naruto hasta que escuchó un boom. Mirando detrás de él, vio a Vegeta borrar a Diecinueve de la faz del planeta. Gero aprovechó esta oportunidad para destrozar a Naruto y apagarlo.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza al ver a Gero escapar, "Tenemos que encontrarlo". Justo cuando estaba a punto de despegar, él y los demás se giraron para escuchar a Bulma llamarlos. "Bulma, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó mientras ella salía del coche volador.

"¡Hn! ¡Mientras juegas goo-goo con tu mujer, voy a buscar el androide que dejaste escapar!" Vegeta se burló, "¡Puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta!" Vegeta les dijo mientras se iba. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a Bulma.

"¿Qué es?"

"Conozco el androide que estás peleando", dijo ella, causando que se viera confundido. "Su nombre es Dr. Gero, y era un viejo científico que trabajó con mi padre. Se convirtió en un androide y probablemente tenga más", explicó Bulma, sorprendiéndolos. "Mi padre dijo que estaba loco pero que era un genio. Si realmente quería vengarse de Goku como escuché, entonces probablemente tenga más que él y el otro androide", les dijo Bulma.

"Probablemente por eso se escapó. Probablemente sabía que no podía enfrentarnos a todos, y debe querer ir a su base y obtener estos nuevos androides", comentó Gohan. "Es la única solución. ¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrarlo? ¡No podremos buscar su energía!"

"Sí. Entonces tendremos que separarnos y buscarlo", dijo Piccolo.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" Krillin se preguntó.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos!" Naruto ladró antes de besar a Bulma ligeramente y luego voló. Los otros asintieron antes de despegar también, dejando a Bulma. Suspirando regresó al auto y se fue a casa.

Los combatientes Z estaban ocupados en las montañas buscando a Gero. Gohan miró bajo, mientras que Krillin miró más abajo y Piccolo miró alto. Tien miró al medio mientras que Naruto tenía clones dispersos por todas partes mientras él mismo estaba por encima de Piccolo observando.

No pudieron encontrar a Vegeta, así que lo dejaron estar. "Debería hacer explotar todo este lugar, eso lo sacará", reflexionó Naruto en voz baja para sí mismo. Pero pensó que no sería inteligente. Así que decidió proponer otra idea.

Gero estaba siendo astuto como una rata, mirando a su próxima víctima. Estudió a Gohan, Tien, Piccolo y Krillin. Miró a su alrededor antes de ver a Piccolo, quien estaba de espaldas a él. Con una sonrisa, se acercó silenciosamente al nombre. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, cargó y atrapó a Piccolo. El nombre luchó mientras su energía estaba siendo drenada. Intentó quitarse la mano de la boca, pero estaba demasiado débil. 'Gohan ven rápido! ¡Soy yo! ¡El androide me tiene! Piccolo dijo mentalmente. Gohan escuchó la voz y se dio la vuelta y cargó contra su amigo verde.

Naruto y los demás parecieron notar a Gohan y volaron para unirse a él. Mientras tanto, Piccolo se estaba cansando rápidamente mientras Gero hablaba basura. Pero antes de que lo supiera, Gohan lo echó de Piccolo. Gero voló hacia una roca antes de ser arrodillado por Naruto y luego se alejó. Cuando se levantó del suelo, notó que estaba rodeado. "¿Cómo? No importa. Tengo suficiente energía para destruirlos a todos". Gero sonrió solo por Vegeta que estaba entre ellos para poner los ojos en blanco.

"¡Supérate! Estoy cansado de que subestimes a los Saiyajin! Somos una raza de élite. ¡Podemos manejarte! Especialmente por mi cuenta," Vegeta se burló. Piccolo frunció el ceño cuando dio un paso adelante después de masticar el frijol senzu que le dio Krillin.

"Mantente fuera de esto, se lo debo a él". Piccolo declaró haber ganado una mirada de Vegeta. "¡Escucha! Él es mío. Si se las arregla para ayudarme, entonces él es todo tuyo. Cómo ustedes dos descubren que eso está más allá de mí" Piccolo dijo mientras miraba a los dos Saiyajin.

"No me importa si peleas con él. Demonios, no me importa si incluso te mata. Lo que sí me importa es que él te robe más energía y se haga aún más fuerte". Vegeta frunció el ceño. "Pero, de nuevo, podría ser algo bueno," Vegeta tarareaba ganándose una ceja levantada de Naruto. "Bien, adelante." Vegeta permitido. Piccolo ni siquiera asintió antes de irse y le dio un golpe a Gero en la cara enviándolo a estrellarse contra una pared detrás de Vegeta. "Hn". Fue su respuesta.

"Whoa viste eso?" Preguntó Krillin, asombrado.

"No le ganes demasiado". Naruto se rió con una sonrisa.

"No puedo prometer eso". Piccolo respondió antes de que Gero cargara y comenzó el asalto.

Todos observaron durante unos cinco minutos mientras Gero conseguía su culo entregado a él. De repente, Piccolo agarró el brazo de Gero y lo cortó haciendo que Naruto suspirara. Él quería hacer eso. Gero luego intentó escapar, pero Piccolo atacó a Ki y le disparó haciéndolo polvoriento. Una vez que se aclaró, Gero salió del pliegue en el que estaba. "¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Mis datos dicen que se supone que no debes ser tan fuerte! ¡Ninguno de ustedes!" Gero gritó, ¡nada de esto tenía sentido! Piccolo sonrió maliciosamente a Gero mientras se enfocaba en el androide, y decidió animarlo.

"Sus datos habrían sido correctos si no nos hubieran informado de su llegada tres años antes. Así que conseguimos a nuestros patos en una fila". Piccolo resopló, ganándose una mirada confusa de Gero.

"¿Patos? ¿Qué diablos significa eso?" Cuestionó Gero.

"¡Significa! ¡Que estábamos listos para ti!" Piccolo informó con un gruñido.

"¿Vas a terminar con él o debería?" Vegeta preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"¡No! Puedo manejarlo. Si fuera al revés, él no dudaría. Yo puedo ..." Piccolo se detuvo cuando todos, además de Gero, miraron hacia un lado para ver a alguien acercarse a ellos en una explosión.

"¿Quién podría ser?" Tien se preguntó con una expresión curiosa. La chica se acercó hasta que se detuvo junto a Vegeta.

"Miya está de vuelta!" Piccolo gritó cuando algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Naruto.

'¿Miya?' Naruto parpadeó cuando entrecerró los ojos, estudiando más a la chica. Después de varios instantes se ensancharon en sorpresa. '¡Espera un minuto! Ella fue capaz de ir Super Saiyan contra el frío! ¿Y ella es del futuro? Naruto pensó mirando al futuro a su hija.

Miya estaba mirando a Gero con los ojos entrecerrados antes de jadear. Gero, sin embargo, se estaba cagando en los pantalones, '¡¿OTRO UNO ?! ¡¿Quién diablos es ella ?! ' el demando. Pero notó que todos tenían sus ojos en el adolescente y decidieron escabullirse. 'No ganaré nada contra ellos. Tengo que liberar el 17 y el 18. ' El pensó.

"Sí, aunque no lo he visto antes, definitivamente es uno de los androides de Gero". Murmuró Miya. Sin embargo, pronto se prestó atención a Vegeta, que parecía ponerse en su rostro, haciéndola levantar una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo has visto antes? ¿No es uno de los androides que nos advirtió?" Vegeta solo exigió que Naruto hablara con una mirada severa.

"Tranquilízate, Vegeta. Ese Android es el Dr. Gero. Si realmente te quedaras y escucharas lo que Bulma tenía que decir, sabrías esto". Naruto bromeó. Miya miró a su padre y se dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, se preguntó si había nacido todavía.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los otros dos? ¡Contéstame!" Ordenó Vegeta, ¡estaba empezando a irritarse aún más que antes!

'¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!' Gero pensó antes de despegar en silencio mientras Miya miraba a Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, cálmate. ¿Realmente importa? El chico dijo que tuvimos que luchar contra dos androides. Los combatimos y la historia ha cambiado". Krillin sonrió solo para que Naruto suspirara al hombre calvo.

"Krilin, ¿no estabas escuchando a Bulma?" Se preguntó Naruto. "Toda la razón por la que perseguimos la mierda robótica fue para que nos dijera dónde están los otros androides que podría tener. Hablando de la pequeña mierda robótica, ¿dónde está?" Cuestionó Naruto, y se molestó rápidamente al descubrir que escapó. "¡Maldita sea!" con eso se echó a correr mientras los demás lo seguían.

—Sé que si hubiera tomado el aire, todos lo habríamos visto. Lo que significa que está caminando, atravesando estos estrechos cañones. Naruto resumió. "No llegó muy lejos. Después de todo, está caminando". Naruto le dijo a todos los demás mientras se sumergía a través de los cañones.

"Eres un tonto," Vegeta gruñó al lado de Miya. Naruto miró hacia atrás, pero siguió adelante mientras Miya levantó una ceja hacia él. "¡Dijiste que Gero fue asesinado por los androides, no que se convirtió en uno!" Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada.

"El cambio en la línea de tiempo, muy común, imaginé que sucedería", respondió Miya con calma, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar. Es mejor tener al menos un futuro que no esté jodido que todos ellos", se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo discutir con esa lógica", Naruto le sonrió y ella se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado.

"Puedo."

"¡A nadie le importa!"

Miya luego voló más cerca de su padre, y él la miró. "¿Entonces tú sabes?" Preguntó, un tono esperanzado en su voz. Naruto asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño un poco, "Lamento haberte engañado, papá", se disculpó Miya, y Naruto la despidió con una sonrisa despreocupada. Miya no pudo evitar sonreír también, feliz de que su padre no la culpara por nada.

"Creo que deberías describir los androides de tu época, para que no volvamos a cometer el mismo error", lanzó Naruto y Miya asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Miya los describió tan perfectamente como pudo, Android 18 se parece a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio. Mientras que Android 17 es un hombre joven con cabello negro y lleva una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello. "Parece que Dieciocho es un hottie", se rió Naruto para sí mismo.

Miya lo miró por unos momentos antes de que murmurara: "¿Sabes que ella fue la que te mató, verdad? Y no dudó", informó Miya. La idea de que su padre tuviera la más mínima idea de que Dieciocho era atractiva la hacía muy irritable.

"Entonces ella debe ser bastante fuerte", sonrió Naruto para sí mismo. "Además, déjame decirte algo, princesa. Creen que es un juego, ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento invisible. "Entonces deberíamos tratar de esa manera. Si tomamos las cosas con seriedad, pensamos más las cosas y nos matamos. Pero si tienes la misma mentalidad que ellas, entonces todo lo que quieres es concentrarte en ganar. Así es como lo manejan los saiyas, am Tengo razón Vegeta? " Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, mucho, así que da miedo", se quejó el Príncipe.

"¡Padre!"

"Escucha Miya, no he tenido una buena pelea desde que llegué a la Tierra. Así que me divertiré lo mejor que pueda, porque si realmente quisiera que se fueran", Naruto se volvió hacia su hija con una Sonrisa sádica en su rostro. "Lo estarían. ¡Así que no te preocupes! Deja que tu papá se encargue de esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Naruto guiñó un ojo mientras se detenían frente a una puerta de metal cerrada.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está Gero?" Krillin se preguntó, ganando un asentimiento. Vegeta entonces golpeó la puerta sin tener cuidado. Una vez que el polvo se asentó, el grupo fue recibido por Android 17 hablando con Gero mientras que Android 18 estaba buscando algún tipo de cápsula.

"¡Ellos! ¡Son ellos! ¡Anda matarlos!" Ordenó Gero mientras señalaba a los intrusos. Diecisiete se burló, ya que ni siquiera miró hacia ellos, murmurando cómo llegarían cuando les apeteciera. Su atención fue luego dada a Dieciocho que estaba mirando dentro de la cápsula. "¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de allí! ¡Android 16 aún no está listo!" Gero les dijo.

"¿Android 16? ¿Hay otro?" Miya cuestionó en voz baja con incredulidad. Dieciocho estaba a punto de liberarlo cuando Gero comenzó a gritar, tratando de detener el lanzamiento del prototipo y de matar a los luchadores Z.

"Estoy cansado de tu boca", resopló Seventeen mientras pateaba la cabeza de Gero de sus hombros. "Tu tiempo se terminó viejo," Seventeen sonrió mientras pisoteaba su cabeza, matando a Gero. Diecisiete años miraron a los luchadores Z, que esperaban un poco pacientemente. Krillin estaba temblando mientras Miya estaba temblando de ira. "Deja salir a nuestro amigo"

"Bien,"

"¡No puedo dejar que esto suceda!" Miya gritó cuando le mostró al Super Saiyan y lanzó sus manos hacia adelante. La energía rodeó sus manos mientras lo soltaba todo en una poderosa ola destructiva, "Hell Bringer!" El laboratorio explotó cuando Miya lo miró, volviendo a su estado normal. Una vez que el polvo se despejó, Diecisiete y Dieciocho estaban en otra parte, ilesos mientras ella sostenía la cápsula. "¡De ninguna manera!" Miya susurró para sí misma, puso todo lo que tenía en ese movimiento.

"Déjalo salir, ya ha dormido lo suficiente". Diecisiete ordenados. Dieciocho asintió mientras dejaba a Android 16 fuera. "Bueno, has estado dormido por mucho tiempo, el Dr. Gero nos dijo que no te despertáramos, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual?" Diecisiete preguntó.

"..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?" Dieciocho intentaron.

"..."

"Chico silencioso eh?" Diecisiete murmuró.

"Tal vez él no tiene una caja de voz", sugirió Dieciocho con un encogimiento de hombros. "De todos modos, ¿cuál es nuestra misión de nuevo?" Ella se preguntó.

"Encuentra a Goku," Dieciséis finalmente habló.

"Oh, entonces él habla!" Diecisiete sonrió. "Está bien chico grande, ¿sabes dónde está Goku?" Se preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Dieciséis estaba a punto de responder, cuando Naruto apareció ante ellos con una sonrisa, causando que Seventeen alzara una ceja. "¿Quién eres tú?" cuestionó mientras los tres androides lo miraban.

"Quienquiera que sea, es lindo", Dieciocho sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su compatriota rubio, quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa encantadora. "Se llama a sí mismo Naruto, al menos eso es lo que dicen mis datos"

"Tienes razón. ¿Entonces nos dirás lo que quieres?" Diecisiete se preguntaron antes de que dejara de hablar al rubio. "¡Oh, espera! Déjame adivinar, vas a impedir que encontremos a Goku, ¿verdad?" Diecisiete se burlaron.

"Sí," dijo simplemente Naruto. "Pero me gustaría pelear con los encantadores Dieciocho aquí mientras puedes manejar a los demás", Naruto señaló a la gente detrás de él.

"¡No es justo! ¡Quería a la mujer!"

"Olvídate de ti mismo", se burló Naruto del príncipe. "¿Así que aceptas?" Naruto se preguntó con Dieciocho dando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros. "Guay."

"Padre que estas haciendo?"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien", dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su hija. "Sin embargo, mantén un ojo en Vegeta," ofreció Naruto antes de irse con Dieciocho. Los dos volaron uno al lado del otro, mientras Naruto se dirigía a los cañones y la miraba. "Entonces dime Dieciocho, ¿eres un robot completo, o mayormente humano?"

"Principalmente humano", le dijo Dieciocho sin preocuparse. Entonces ella lo miró, "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún poder especial?" Se preguntó cuando finalmente se detuvo y se sentaron. Naruto sonrió mientras giraba el Súper Saiyajin, causando que Dieciocho levantara una ceja. "Así puedes convertirte en una luz de noche humana", dieciocho. "Puedo decir que vas a ser una buena pelea", sonrió ella cuando llegó a la posición de la pelea. Naruto solo no podía sonreír,

"Yo puedo también"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Naruto y Android 18 se encontraron con los puños, cada uno con su propia sonrisa. Dieciocho aparecieron detrás de Naruto y estaba a punto de derribar, pero con el fin de crear un clon que la echó.

"No estoy seguro de si ella puede absorber energía como Gero y la gorda. Pero me aseguraré. Pensé Naruto mientras se teletransportaba frente a Dieciocho. El androide femenino lo sorprendió lanzando una explosión de Ki, pero no estaba listo para el Una rodilla que le golpeó la cara y lo envió un chocar contra pilares de roca.

"Si eso es todo, eres más débil de lo que esperaba". Dieciocho murmuró ganándose una risita. Dieciocho se miraron sorprendidos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de clones. "Así puedes hacer muchas copias de ti mismo, gran grito". Naruto permaneció en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que el área estaba llena de clones. "¿Cómo es eso posible?" Dieciocho tartamudeaba.

"Ya no me pregunto por qué Miya te tiene tanto miedo. Eres muy fuerte y fuerte. Esa rodilla casi me rompe la nariz". Naruto dijo frotándose la nariz con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡No importa cuántos puedas hacer porque puedo destruirlos a todos!" Dieciocho se burló cuando ella estalló en el aire. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

"Ka-me ..." cantaron los clones formando energía azul, "Ha-me ..." Continuaron. Dieciocho se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y quedaron atónitos.

¿Entonces no son ilusiones? ¿Son clones de respiración reales? ¿Quién es este chico? Dieciocho pensamiento, honestamente sorprendido.

"HAAA!" Gritaron disparándole a sus ataques.

"No puedo derribarlos a todos". Ella murmuró antes de canalizar la energía justo antes de que llegaran los rayos. Hubo una explosión en el aire después de que los Kamehameha la golpearon. Naruto miró con ojos calculadores mientras sus clones se disipaban. Después de que el polvo se desvaneció hubo dieciocho en una barrera verde.

"Así es como ella sobrevivió". Murmuró Naruto para sí mismo.

'Este chico no es broma. Si no tengo cuidado, puede matarme. Dieciocho lo pensó antes de lanzar una lluvia de explosiones rosadas hacia él. Naruto los esquivó o los desvió mientras seguía teletransportándose a Dieciocho que disparó más cuando se acercaba. De repente, Naruto estaba sobre ella con su puño hacia atrás. Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos y bloqueó su puño, pero dolió como el infierno. De repente, se dio la vuelta detrás de ella y usó un chakra para hacerla volar.

Dieciocho años se estaba frustrando y voló a Naruto a gran velocidad. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos antes de que comenzaran a atacarlo en el cielo. Mientras luchaban, Naruto soltaba gruñidos mientras su oponente estaba en silencio y lo golpeaba. Golpeó con un golpe rápido y una patada circular y luego siguió con el mango de un hacha doble solo para ser detenido por un codo en la tripa. De repente desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella lanzando una patada desde su punto ciego.

Se giró en el último segundo, lo agarró por la pierna, lo hizo girar y lo tiró. Naruto se atrapó en el aire mientras Dieciocho cargaba después de él lanzando un puñetazo, que pasó a través de una imagen secundaria. Luego, con gracia, esquivó una patada por encima de ella y le dio un puñetazo a la cabeza de Naruto que lo envió a volar. Se atrapó en el aire de nuevo antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra la ladera de la montaña.

Maldita sea, eso duele. Ella no es pushover. ¡No he tenido una buena pelea desde siempre! Es hora de ir super. Naruto pensó con una sonrisa mientras aumentaba su poder para convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin con plena potencia. "Ni siquiera cerca de ser terminado". Con eso apareció por encima de Dieciocho, "¡Hoja de huracán!" Naruto gritó mientras se giraba y le daba patadas repetidas veces solo para que bloqueara. Naruto luego la transportó detrás de ella. "Hoja de torbellino!" Dijo mientras la golpeaba haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Pero antes de que ella realmente pudiera caer, Naruto giró su pierna hacia atrás y le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndola toser de dolor y tirándose al suelo. "Onda espiral!" Naruto gritó disparando su ataque en su dirección.

Dieciocho estaba actualmente de pie, pero escuchó su grito y miró la explosión que venía por ella. Así que intentó volar lejos, pero la explosión fue demasiado rápida e hizo contacto con el suelo, lo que provocó que la atraparan. Naruto miró impasible mientras el polvo se asentaba. No tenía idea de si la golpeaba o no sentía que no podía sentir su Ki. Pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando un rayo rosa le disparó, lo derribó y una vez más se arrodilló en la cara. Naruto salió volando y se estrelló contra una montaña con la cara roja. "Maldita sea, me enamoro de ello cada vez". Naruto gruñó, pero vio la condición de Dieciocho.

Su chaqueta se había ido, mientras que su manga izquierda estaba rota y un trozo de su camisa estaba rasgado, permitiéndole ver un pedazo de su estómago. Sin mencionar que tenía rasguños, moretones y manchas en ella. "¿Tu realmente estúpido hunh?" Dieciocho sonrieron.

"¡Cállate! Hago eso por instinto". Naruto respondió mientras se levantaba y se sacudió el polvo. "Listo para la ronda 2?" Él ofreció. Dieciocho sonrió una vez más y se puso en posición. "Bien", dijo Naruto y sin signos de mano dos mil clones de Naruto estaban a su alrededor, preparados para pelear. Ella gruñó molesta cuando perdió el rastro del verdadero Naruto.

En un borrón todos se le acercaron mientras estaba a la defensiva. La atacaron en todos los ángulos diferentes, haciéndolo un poco difícil. De alguna manera, logró esquivar o bloquear cada ataque hasta que encontró una abertura y comenzó un contraataque, destruyendo a los clones de izquierda a derecha. Después de enojarse por lo tedioso que se estaba volviendo, ella lanzó una ola masiva de energía a su alrededor, destruyó a todos los clones. Cuando el humo se disipó, escaneó a su alrededor para encontrar que no estaba a la vista. Desde arriba de ella, una onda de energía amarilla se acercó a ella, "Mierda". Ella murmuró antes de esquivarlo. Naruto maldijo cuando ella estaba justo detrás de él ahora con los brazos cruzados.

"Admito que eres fuerte. Pero tu cuerpo se cansará mientras que el mío no". Ella sonrió.

"No te preocupes por mí, Dieciocho, puedo ir todo el día". Naruto respondió mirándola con una sonrisa determinada.

"Realmente, entonces tal vez deberíamos resolver esto en otro lugar, de otra manera". Ella ofreció sugestivamente. Naruto arqueó una ceja antes de sonreír.

"Hm tal vez".

"No importa." Ella dijo haciendo que su ojo se contrajera.

"Eso es malo. Jugar con las emociones de alguien". Dijo Naruto antes de que él la cargara. Ella sonrió y cargó hacia atrás.

La tercera ronda ha comenzado.

Vegeta y Seventeen estaban en plena batalla mientras los demás lo observaban. Dieciséis miraron a los luchadores Z cuyos ojos estaban en la batalla. Al no ver una amenaza se volvió hacia la batalla.

Todos escucharon un boom y miraron hacia donde estaba Naruto. Miya quería irse para ayudar, pero se detuvo. "Él está bien, Miya. Tu padre es un Súper Saiyajin, puede manejarse a sí mismo". Ella se dijo en voz baja. Su atención se dirigió de nuevo a Vegeta, quien le dio a Seventeen un combo de tres golpes y una patada que lo golpeó contra la pared.

"El hombre mira a Vegeta que lo está matando". Krillin comentó.

"Supongo." Murmuró Miya realmente no impresionada.

"¿Qué es esta Vegeta? ¿Trayendo refuerzos?" Diecisiete preguntaron mirando a los demás. Vegeta ni siquiera miró hacia el grupo mientras soltaba un resoplido con una sonrisa burlona.

"Por favor. Solo están aquí para mirar. Soy una elite Saiyan que se ha convertido en un Super Saiyan. Soy el ser más fuerte del universo. ¡Y no se me negará mi lugar!" Vegeta proclamó antes de cargar en el androide.

Después de que los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes una vez más, quedó claro que las mesas ahora se habían vuelto con Vegeta apenas capaz de mantenerse al día. Diecisiete se encogió de hombros como si no fueran nada, pero la mayoría de las veces Vegeta apenas podía tocarlo. "¡Esto no está funcionando!" gritó Gohan. "¡Está esperando que Vegeta se queme a través de su energía antes de tomar represalias!"

"Tiene razón, con cada movimiento Vegeta pierde poder mientras que el androide se mantiene fuerte". Piccolo añadido.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Déjanos ayudarte!" Gohan llamó, queriendo al menos intentarlo.

Vegeta se levantó de un golpe. Diecisiete cayó sobre él. "¡Silencio, chico! ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡Un verdadero guerrero lucha solo!" jadeó Vegeta.

Diecisiete se giraron para enfrentarlos antes de hablar: "Realmente no lo entiendes. ¡No importaría si todos te juntaras conmigo de inmediato! ¡No tienes oportunidad! Los androides ahora somos superiores ..."

"¡Hey Android!" Diecisiete años se volvieron a mirar a Vegeta para ser clavados con una explosión de energía. "Nunca le des la espalda a Vegeta, especialmente ahora que soy un Super Saiyan. Nunca sabes qué tipo de sorpresa tengo para ti", Vegeta aconsejó con una sonrisa. "¡Ahora siente el poder de un verdadero Super Saiyan!" Gritó Vegeta mientras lanzaba otra explosión masiva de energía en el Android. El humo se despejó para revelar a Seventeen que estaba parado allí con su mano extendida frente a él fumando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿va a ser ese tipo de pelea? Bueno, entonces también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga". Diecisiete apuntó con su dedo índice a Vegeta y disparó un rayo de energía estrecha a través de su hombro izquierdo.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Gritó Vegeta con dolor agarrando su brazo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No disfrutas mi pequeña sorpresa?" Diecisiete años aparecieron rápidamente detrás del Saiyajin y le dieron patadas en la espalda, enviándolo boca abajo al suelo. Él procede a pisar su hombro herido disfrutando de los gritos de dolor del príncipe Saiyan. "Solo hago esto por tu propio bien, enseñándote algo de humildad. Para el príncipe de unas tres personas tienes demasiada arrogancia". Se burló de Seventeen cuando Vegeta pronto perdió su brillo dorado y su cabello se volvió negro.

Miya apretó los dientes con ira. No dejaría que la Historia repitiera su propia persona, aunque ya estaba en mal estado. "¡No, no de nuevo!" Miya gritó mientras volaba como un Súper Saiyan. Cuando ella se apresuró hacia Seventeen, desenfundó su espada apuntando a la cabeza de los androides, pero sin siquiera darse la vuelta, Seventeen bloqueó y rompió la hoja. "N-no w-way". Miya tartamudeó. "¡Bastardo! ¡Fueron mis papás!"

"Te dije que no interfieras. Supongo que no puedo jugar más si esto va a ser ese tipo de pelea". El androide respondió antes de que repentinamente reapareciera dentro de la guardia de Miya y la arrodillara en el estómago. El Súper Saiyajin del futuro se dobló de dolor antes de abandonar su transformación y caer al suelo inconsciente. "No eras divertido, Vegeta duró mucho más". Comentó un decepcionado Seventeen. "Bueno eso y estoy usando más poder".

Los otros Z-combatientes dieron la vuelta alrededor de Seventeen mientras él les sonreía. Tien y Piccolo se cargan en el androide dándole una andanada de combo, pero el androide los esquivó a todos fácilmente. "¡Muévete! ¡Masenko-ha!" Gohan gritó disparándole a Seventeen que se teletransportó detrás del chico e intentó noquearlo, pero Gohan apareció detrás de Seventeen en un instante, y le dio una patada en la cabeza, por lo que fue enviado a volar.

"Wow eso fue una patada". Krillin elogió pero Gohan frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No fue lo suficientemente bueno. Su cabeza debería haber sido arrancada". Gohan miró al androide que se acercaba.

"Hey Sixteen, ¿te importaría ayudarme aquí?" Diecisiete solicitó al gran Android que no se había movido de su lugar, para gran molestia de Seventeen.

"Misión, mata a Goku. Goku no está entre ellos". Dieciséis respondieron. Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco antes de que se establecieran en los luchadores Z.

"Bien entonces. Los manejaré yo mismo". Diecisiete sonrieron a punto de cargar cuando se produjo una gran explosión proveniente de la dirección de Naruto. "¿Que demonios fue eso?" preguntó mientras todos los demás se preguntaban lo mismo. Antes de que lo supieran, Naruto se estrelló junto a Miya y Vegeta.

"Ay."

"¿Sensei? ¿Qué pasó?" Gohan preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, en cierto modo usé un Super Kamehameha para sacarme de allí y disparó de vuelta. No sé si Dieciocho vivió o no". Naruto le informó cuando comenzó a levantarse antes de darse cuenta de Seventeen. "¿Ustedes aún no lo han matado?"

"Bueno, no. Vegeta quería tener su momento y conseguir su culo entregado a él". Gohan respondió. Naruto asintió y luego miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Miya noqueada.

"¿Que pasó?"

Krillin y Tien, junto con Piccolo, fueron arrebatados por su tono de voz. Pero Gohan conocía esa voz. Su padre usaba el mismo tono cada vez que estaba herido. Así que explicó que Miya intentó salvar a Vegeta, pero rompió su espada y la tiraron. "Ya veo, bueno entonces". Naruto murmuró en voz baja, mirando a una sonrisa tranquila Seventeen. Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron a la hermosa rubia que apareció a la vista.

"Nuestra lucha aún no ha terminado". Dieciocho dijo mientras volaba hacia abajo casi ilesa. Naruto gimió de molestia.

"¿No puedes simplemente quedarte abajo? Bien. Te llevaré a ambos". Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras respiraba profundamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes manejarnos?" Diecisiete se burló mientras Dieciocho entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que no era prudente subestimar este. El rubio simplemente sonrió, mientras que sus ojos ya estaban verdes y luego adquirieron un brillo travieso.

"Solo dame un minuto", dijo, haciendo que Gohan captara la pista y hiciera que todos retrocedieran un poco. La energía de oro rodeó a Naruto y continuó creciendo a medida que su nivel de poder aumentaba más y más. Apretó los dientes cuando sus venas comenzaban a hincharse mientras sus músculos se flexionaban. El suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras todos, además de Gohan, lo miraban maravillados. "¡Graaah!" Naruto gritó cuando su ya dorado cabello brilló justo cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse y los vientos comenzaron a levantarse violentamente.

'¡Naruto! ¡Detener! ¡Si haces esto, toda la tierra podría ser destruida!

'¡Hurt Miya, es hora de pagar!' Naruto respondió mentalmente al rey Kai, continuando canalizando su energía. ¡Todos estaban murmurando entre ellos sobre lo irreal que era esto! Luego se confundieron cuando su cabello comenzó a crecer, su poder continuó aumentando en el cielo. Los truenos aplaudieron mientras los rayos brillaban, toda el área ahora rodeada de oscuridad con la energía de Naruto como la única fuente de luz.

Los rayos negros zumbaban alrededor de su cuerpo constantemente mientras continuaba cargando, "¡YAAAAHH!" Los gritos de Naruto se hicieron más fuertes, mientras el vello de sus cejas desaparecía mientras su cabello seguía creciendo y creciendo. Naruto se detuvo por un segundo, mientras miraba hacia el cielo y su poder explotaba. Fue entonces cuando el color dorado de Naruto comenzó a volverse un poco verde, mientras que sus pupilas empezaron a desaparecer y él creció en tamaño y masa muscular.

Naruto ahora estaba en 6'9 con una musculatura mucho más grande, pero no de una manera tonta, sin embargo, aún era capaz de mantener esa apariencia magra. La piel del hombre también se puso un poco pálida, pero no tanto. Su cabello no era tan desordenado pero era más puntiagudo y más largo, ahora deteniéndose en sus pantorrillas. Dos explosiones aún estaban presentes, colgando sobre sus ojos sin pupila. Su aura tenía una capa exterior dorada y una capa interna de color rojo sangre. Su rostro se fijó en una expresión impasible mientras los rayos brillaban constantemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Puede ser un poco excesivo en esta situación, pero esto es lo que yo llamo, Súper Saiyan Tres", informó Naruto estoicamente. Krillin solo pudo tartamudearlo mientras Piccolo tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Gohan tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras empapaba el poder que irradiaba su maestro.

"Entonces, qué, tu cabello ha crecido y no tienes cejas, chillón", se burló Seventeen, aunque estaba bastante nervioso. Dieciocho estaba mirando a Naruto con recelo, ya que ella misma podía decir que este tipo estaba fuera de su alcance. "Nunca me quedo sin energía, tu poder no es nada comparado con el mío", sonrió Seventeen.

"Le hiciste daño a mi hija, ahora tengo que matarte".

Dieciséis estaba analizando a Naruto y se sorprendió de que su nivel de poder era desconocido. "Diecisiete, dieciocho; ¡te aconsejo que no te involucres con este hombre! ¡Está muy por encima de nuestro nivel!" Dieciséis advirtieron causando que Seventeen pusiera los ojos en blanco Naruto sorprendió a Seventeen al aparecer detrás de él, con el brazo listo para arrancar la cabeza del androide.

"¿Donde estas buscando?" Cuestionó antes de alejar el androide, convirtiéndolo en un borrón negro debido a volar tan rápido. Dieciocho tenía miedo ahora. ¡Este tipo se estaba conteniendo todo el tiempo durante su pelea! "Creo que deberías tomar el consejo de Dieciséis. Dieciocho. No me gustaría herirte demasiado", sonrió Naruto con una sonrisa sombría, mientras levantaba un brazo para bloquear la patada de Seventeen.

"¡Eso te hirió bastardo!" Diecisiete gritó cuando dio una serie de patadas en el brazo de Naruto. El Saiyajin se burló antes de agarrar el tobillo de Seventeen y lo tiró al suelo. El adolescente robot se estrelló la cara primero en el suelo. Naruto miró impasible antes de señalar con la palma de la mano abierta a Seventeen. Un orbe negro zumbaba vivo.

"Imari". Dijo Naruto mientras el orbe salía de su mano como un rayo.

Los ojos de Dieciocho se agrandaron cuando vio a su hermano a punto de evaporarse. Dieciséis hizo una mueca antes de atacar a Naruto, sorprendiendo al Saiyan y dejándolo fuera de curso, causando que la explosión se moviera hacia otro lado. Naruto se deslizó hasta el suelo y miró a Dieciséis cuando la energía explotó, haciendo que toda la Tierra se sacudiera. Dio un paso y se arrepintió mientras tosía sangre.

"Sensei?" Gohan llamó mientras la sangre se derramaba de la boca de Naruto. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Naruto estaba arrodillado, tosiendo glóbulos de sangre. Su cabello volvió a la normalidad después de unos segundos mientras tosía más. Todos de repente corrieron hacia él, y Naruto jadeó cuando dejó de toser por un momento. Luego se agarró a los costados, preguntándose qué era este intenso dolor. El Super Saiyan tres nunca ha hecho esto antes, solo lo cansaría, así que ...

"¿Q-qué carajo?" Naruto exigió y luego sus ojos se agrandaron cuando tosió más, sus ojos se aturdieron cuando sus oídos se adormecieron junto con sus extremidades. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Gohan, luego su mundo se volvió negro. Mientras estaban distraídos, Dieciséis tomaron a Seventeen y él, junto con Dieciocho, voló rápidamente para cubrirse.

"¡Oye alguien dale un frijol senzu!" Gohan ladró y Krillin los sacó, dándole a Naruto dos. Gohan hizo masticar a su maestro pero no se despertó, pero Miya lo hizo. Estaba aturdida, preguntándose qué sucedió y luego notó que los combatientes Z se amontonaban alrededor de alguien. Estrechando sus ojos, vio que era su padre y corrió hacia él.

"¡Papá! ¡¿Qué pasó ?! ¡¿Dieciocho hizo esto ?!" exigió mientras miraba a su padre y buscaba a los androides que se habían ido.

"No, solo estaba en su nuevo modo Super Saiyan, y tosió sangre", explicó Gohan, completamente confundido. Miya parecía confundida y recordó lo que su madre le había dicho, cuando le preguntó cómo había perdido su padre a los androides. Después de todo, al lado de Goku, Naruto era el Saiyajin más fuerte que había, por lo que no tenía sentido cómo caería ante algunos androides. Así que ella le dijo que padecía una enfermedad desconocida que era muy diferente y más violenta que la de Goku, que tenía algo que ver con su ADN.

"¡Es la enfermedad!" Miya habló, ganando su atención. "Mamá dijo que papá murió de una enfermedad extraña que era desconocida, pero tenía algo que ver con su ADN, porque incluso Gohan lo tenía, ¡pero estaba latente!" Miya explicó. "Ella dijo que la enfermedad lo debilitó mucho, ¡lo que le dio a Dieciocho la ventaja de matarlo!"

"Bien, mierda," gruñó Vegeta, haciendo que la atención estuviera sobre él mientras sostenía su hombro herido, apoyado contra la pared. "Tiene el virus Saiyan. Mi padre me habló de un virus mortal que fue una epidemia antes de que yo naciera. Afectó a varios saiyas y no hubo una cura inmediata", explicó Vegeta. "La enfermedad los mata lentamente apagando todos los órganos principales y consumiendo energía. Parece que el virus atacó su bazo primero. Si le das suficiente cantidad de esos frijoles, lo anulará, pero morirá pronto".

"Bueno, ¿cómo diablos lo paramos?" Gohan exigió. "¡Me niego a ir con Bulma y le digo que morirá y que no hay cura! ¡Acabas de decir que no había cura inmediata, pero que hay cura! ¡¿Qué es ?!" Gohan preguntó con Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

"Una luna llena. Cuando un Saiyajin transforma cualquier enfermedad, enfermedad o virus se borran de su sistema. La única forma de curarlo es ver la luna llena y transformarse". Explicó Vegeta. Los Z-combatientes iban a suspirar pero Vegeta los detuvo. "¡Pero! El nombre tenía que seguir y volar la maldita luna antes de que Nappa y yo viniéramos a la tierra. Tenía que hacer una luna artificial solo para volverme un gran simio". Vegeta recordó con el ceño fruncido.

Piccolo apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado. "No importa de todos modos. Incluso si la luna estuviera aquí, tendríamos que esperar otro mes hasta que ocurra una luna llena". Gohan dijo que las amigas de Naruto tenían malas miradas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo salvamos a Naruto?" Krillin se preguntó.

"Si le das de comer esos frijoles tuyos, él estará bien, pero estaría dormido". Vegeta informó, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Naruto. Vio la nueva transformación y eso lo enfureció de verdad. Pero ese poder ... él solo podía asumir una cosa y realmente no quería admitirlo.

"Bueno, sentarse aquí no lo va a ayudar. Necesitamos llevarlo a casa". Krillin dijo recibiendo guiños de los demás.

"Me voy." Vegeta gruñó antes de despegar. Miya y Piccolo colocaron a Naruto en sus hombros antes de que se fueran a la casa de Naruto con los demás detrás de ellos. En el camino estaba pensando Piccolo.

'Naruto tenía tal poder. Si todavía estuviera aquí con Goku, esos androides no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Pero ambos están fuera de servicio, 'luego miró a Miya y Gohan. 'Y los únicos Super Saiyajin que luchan voluntariamente con nosotros y no nos dan problemas son Gohan y Miya. Pero Gohan no es lo suficientemente fuerte como lo es Miya, al ver la forma en que Seventeen la manejó ', entonces se gruñó a sí mismo. 'Significando que necesitaré ganar nuevo poder también. Parece que tengo una reunión con Kami, '

Luego miró al inconsciente Naruto, y tembló de memoria el poder que había estado emitiendo. Los luchadores Z aterrizaron en el porche de Naruto y entraron para ver que Bulma estaba en la cocina mientras la bebé Miya estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Bulma vino de la cocina para ver qué estaba pasando y vio la condición de Naruto.

Sus ojos se preocuparon mientras seguía a Miya y Piccolo por las escaleras. "¿Que pasó?" Bulma preguntó mientras ponían a Naruto en la cama. Gohan frunció el ceño mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

"Sensei estaba pateando traseros, luego comenzó a toser sangre antes de desmayarse", le dijo Gohan mientras estrechaba los ojos. "Vegeta nos dijo que Naruto tiene una enfermedad que Saiyan tiene, con respecto a su ADN. La única cura es que vea luna llena, pero no tenemos luna", se quejó.

"Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacemos?" Bulma exigió. Si no hubiera luna, ¿cómo diablos iba a mejorar su marido? Él no iba a morir, ¿verdad? ¡Espere! ¡Si él muriera, podrían desear volver con las bolas de dragón! ¡Tal vez todavía no había esperanza mientras Piccolo no muriera! Dijo que Namekian frunció el ceño cuando cruzó los brazos y miró al rubio dormido.

"Esperamos".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No tengo Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z abreviado o Naruto; Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

Ha pasado más o menos una semana desde que lanzaron los androides. La ciudad de jengibre estaba siendo atacada por algo misterioso y se buscó después de la fusión con Kami. Resulta que el ser misterioso era Celular, otro androide que se envió al pasado. Antes de que se hiciera un compromiso con la célula, Miya y Gohan, junto con Bulma, fueron una revisión del tiempo dañada que era similar a la de Miya.

Después del evento con celular, Goku se despertó, ahora perfectamente bien. Estaba preocupado por Naruto, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto. Así que él y Gohan con Miya estaban en el puesto de observación de Kami. "¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará, papá?" Gohan se preguntó con Goku asintiendo.

"Estoy seguro de que Gohan. Si usamos la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica y salimos, estoy seguro de que seremos más fuertes y podremos derrotar a la célula". Goku declaró.

"Entonces, ¿quién demonios es este tipo celular?" Una voz cuestionada. Los tres saltaron de sorpresa y giraron sus cabezas para ver a Naruto.

"Sensei?" Gohan se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Papá! ¡Estás bien!" Miya exclamó mientras abrazaba a su padre, quien le devolvió el abrazo. Luego besó su mejilla, dándole una sonrisa contagiosa que pronto Naruto hizo juego con la suya.

"Sí. ¿Creías que algún virus estúpido me iba a contener? De ninguna manera". Naruto resopló mientras los despedía. Todos lo miraron interrogantes y él sonrió. "Gracias a los frijoles Senzu, comenzó a frenar el proceso, me dijo, pero frunció el ceño. "Sin embargo, me siento débil, así que dudo que pueda ir casi con el Súper Saiyan", resopló Naruto. "Pero estaré bien por ahora"

Goku asintió con una sonrisa mientras él y los demás comenzaron a explicar lo que había estado pasando desde que estaba inconsciente. Naruto tarareaba mientras pensaba en el hecho de que Cell iba a tratar de absorber a Seventeen y Dieciocho, lo que no podía dejar pasar. Simplemente porque Dieciocho era muy lindo y sería una tragedia si se la comiera esa cosa. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan con la cámara?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando que Vegeta y Miya entraron primero, luego Gohan y yo. No estaba segura de cuándo ibas a despertar", Goku compartió con Naruto asintiendo en comprensión, pero un momento después sacudió la cabeza.

"No, ¿qué hay de que Gohan y tú vayan primero? Miya irá con Vegeta, ya que no estoy en condiciones de hacer nada extenso. Cuando mejore, lo usaré", murmuró Naruto con los tres frunciendo el ceño. "Ahora shoo shoo, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿no?" Goku asintió y estaba a punto de irse con Gohan, pero Naruto recordó algo. "¡Oh! Bulma quería que te diera esto," dijo Naruto sacando una cápsula y presionando el botón.

Después de eso en su mano había un maletín. "Aquí tienes. Nueva batalla lista para la armadura Saiyan". Naruto sonrió. Goku lo inspeccionó para ver que se veía como el de Vegeta, pero el esquema de color se cambió ahora siendo negro y naranja, sobre la consideración de Bulma. "No te puedes equivocar con Orange". Naruto sonrió.

"Tienes razón." Goku regresó con su propia sonrisa antes de que él y Gohan se la pusieran y se fueran. Una vez que se fueron, Miya miró a su padre y se mostró un poco nerviosa por hablar con él, lo cual era comprensible. De vuelta en su línea de tiempo, nunca conoció realmente a su padre, ya que él había muerto a causa del virus antes de que ella cumpliera dos años. Todo lo que sabía era por lo que su madre le había dicho.

"Entonces, papi, ¿qué pasó? Escuché de Piccolo que pudiste ir más allá del Súper Saiyan. ¿Es eso posible?" Preguntó Miya, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su tono. Sin embargo, Naruto lo detectó, pero no le prestó mucha atención, ya que le dio a su hija del futuro una sonrisa con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Sí, aunque tomó mucho trabajo y concentración", murmuró Naruto. "Me entrené con el Rey Kai, así que siempre trato de mejorar. Lo siguiente que sé es que me convertiré en un Super Saiyan Four o algo así, si puedo eliminar este virus", se rió en tono de broma. Antes de que él frunciera el ceño. "Aunque si supiera que iba a acelerarlo, me hubiera mantenido constante", se quejó. Luego pensó en algo, "Oye, ¿alguno de ustedes preguntó por qué Vegeta no pudo crear una luna artificial? Quiero decir, eso es tan bueno, ¿no?" Le preguntó a su hija quien resopló.

"Por supuesto que le pregunté a papá, mamá también lo hizo. Vegeta dijo que no funcionaría", le dijo Miya con un gruñido rubio. "Dijo que la bola de poder no funciona de la misma manera que una luna real o un cuerpo planetario, porque no es natural. Te transformaría, pero no te sanaría", se quejó Miya con Naruto gruñendo en sus pensamientos. . Eso realmente apestó! Bien valió la pena un tiro. Entonces se ganó una idea,

"¡Espera! ¿Y si el rey Kai puede ayudarme? ¡Estoy seguro de que puede encontrar una luna llena que pueda usar! ¡Y Goku puede llevarme allí con su transmisión instantánea! Hombre, tal vez eso pueda ..." Sin embargo, se detuvo en sus pensamientos. como sus sentidos se apagaron. Naruto frunció un poco el ceño cuando sintió que el ki de alguien caía rápidamente. Concentrándose un poco, lo reconoció como el de Piccolo. Miya también lo sintió, mientras se asustaba, "Regresaré", con eso desapareció en un destello amarillo.

La vista que también recibió fue que Cell tiró a Piccolo. Naruto lanzó un clon y le ordenó que fuera a salvar a Piccolo y le diera un frijol senzu en el puesto de observación. Mirando detrás de él, vio a un nervioso diecisiete, un temeroso dieciocho y un alerta dieciséis.

"Bien, bien, bien", escuchó y miró hacia la repugnante criatura que era Cell. "Si no es Naruto," saludó Cell con una sonrisa con su pico. Naruto levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba, lo que Cell notó. "Sé que mi apariencia no es todo eso, pero cuando me reúna con mi hermano y mi hermana, esa será una historia diferente".

"Ew, ¿estás relacionado con esto?"

"¡No estoy muy feliz por eso tampoco!"

"Hn, quien lo haría?" Naruto gruñó antes de enfocarse. "Mira ... sea lo que sea, no voy a dejar que esas salchichas enmohecidas que llamas dedos en Dieciocho, y Seventeen, supongo," Naruto se encogió de hombros ganando un giro de los ojos de dicho Android. Sin embargo, dieciocho se preguntaba por qué los estaba protegiendo. Cell simplemente resopló antes de que él cargara contra Naruto, quien simplemente brilló frente a Cell. "Boo", fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzar a la criatura en la cara. "Les sugiero a los tres que salgan de aquí"

"¿Por qué nos ayudas?"

"¡No importa! ¡Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros!"

"Lo que sea," Naruto despidió al chico mientras Dieciséis les aconsejó que se fueran también, los dos volando. "¿Vas o no?" Naruto se preguntó mientras miraba a Dieciocho que se quedó mirando a Naruto con curiosidad. Después de unos momentos, ella asintió con la cabeza y salió volando, pero no antes de darle a Naruto una mirada más. Entonces, Cell lanzó un rugido furioso cuando apareció desde el agua para atacar a Naruto. "Oh hey allí!"

Entonces Naruto comenzó a esquivar los ataques antes de arrodillar a Cell en la tripa y lo pateó en el cielo. "Realmente no necesito ser un Súper Saiyajin para patear el trasero", Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando luego lanzó un destello sobre Cell y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Luego tomó nota de otra firma y vio a Tien: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Podría estar haciéndote la misma pregunta!" Tien miró a su amigo, dándose cuenta de que parecía un poco sin aliento. "¡Krillin debería estar en camino! ¿Qué le pasó a Piccolo?" el se preguntó. Naruto no pudo responder cuando Cell se lanzó hacia él con un rugido.

"¡Te absorberé!"

"Sí, pasa," replicó Naruto cuando Naruto creó una mini bijudama y la envió a un Celular con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, lo derribó, solo para que Naruto le golpeara la cara con la rodilla. "Eh, qué sabes, eso realmente funciona", se rió Naruto antes de que él se estremeciera un poco. "Realmente espero que esos androides tengan un ..."

"Flash de fotones!"

"¡¿Qué diablos ?!" Naruto maldijo por ver a Seventeen no muy lejos de él, maldiciendo que Cell lo esquivó. "¡Maldito idiota, ¿no te dije que te alejaras de aquí ?! ¡Cell no puede sentirte porque no tienes firma!"

"¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Pero no hay manera en el infierno de que me esté escapando para dejar que trates con él!" Diecisiete respondieron. "Además, no hay forma de que yo me deje absorber!" Diecisiete se burlaron.

"Por cierto," Cell sonrió detrás de Seventeen, quien se sorprendió. Sin embargo, Naruto rápidamente agarró la cola de Cell antes de que pudiera hacer algo y lo apartó, con Tien ayudándolo a destruir a la criatura. "¡Eres realmente molesto!" La célula gruñó y luego se ganó una idea. Sin embargo, Naruto se abalanzó sobre Cell y lo golpeó contra la pared con Naruto ahogándole la mierda mientras preparaba una explosión de ki.

"¡Naruto detrás de ti!" Tien lo llamó mientras se dirigía a su amigo, Naruto miró detrás de él para ver la cola de Cell tomando el golpe. "¡Naruto! ¡No!" Tien gritó mientras Naruto estaba siendo chupado en la cola de Cell, que estaba sonriendo de forma muy escalofriante. Pronto los gritos de Naruto se ahogaron, luego se quedó absorto mientras todos observaban en shock.

La cola de Cell volvió a la normalidad mientras sonreía malvadamente. Sus alas entonces comenzaron a cambiar, transformándose, luego a su cuerpo entero. En momentos fue un ser diferente todos juntos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y se rajaban mientras que los colmillos sobresalían de su labio superior. "¿Así que esta es mi forma imperfecta, hm? Interesante". Cell habló en voz más profunda.

"Simplemente se lo comió", murmuró Seventeen, aturdido.

"¡Mierda! ¡Oi! ¡Android! ¡O hazte a sí mismo o vete de aquí!" Tien ordenó que comenzara a recurrir a su poder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de su liga. "¡Maldita sea!" Tien maldijo mientras salía, volando hacia Dieciocho y Dieciséis, seguidos por Diecisiete.

Cuando los dos se acercaron, Seventeen miró por encima del hombro y Dieciocho sintió curiosidad. "¿Qué le pasó a Naruto? ¿Todavía está allí?" preguntó ella, un poco preocupada. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando le dijeron que Naruto había sido absorbido, "¡¿Cómo es eso posible ?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si él nos absorbe ?!" Tien frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Cell, buscándolos.

"Se hará aún más fuerte".

"¡¿Padre?!"

"Miya", escuchó ella y el adolescente miró a Piccolo con el ceño fruncido cuando se encontró con el vigía. "Tu padre se ha ido. Naruto envió un clon para que me ayudara, y en nuestro camino se disipó," Piccolo luego frunció el ceño. "Creo que Cell lo absorbió, ¿dónde están Goku y Gohan?"

"Están en la cámara del tiempo", respondió Miya aunque parecía un poco frenética. "¿Hay alguna forma de salvarlo? Quiero decir ..."

"No lo creo", Piccolo negó con la cabeza. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Cell no obtenga los otros androides", informó Piccolo. Miya asintió antes de saltar de la cornisa y se dirigió a salvar a los androides, pero principalmente a salvar a su padre.

"¡Espera papá!"

"Oh, pobre Tien", Cell se rió entre dientes cuando dijo que el hombre había sido golpeado detrás de Cell, que comenzó a caminar hacia los ansiosos Diecisiete y Dieciocho. Dieciséis se habían inflado, tratando de proteger a los dos, pero Cell simplemente se regeneró. "Ahora, ven a mi hermano y hermana", ordenó Cell.

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

"Je"

"Galick Gun!" El rayo de rayos púrpura, golpeó a Cell haciéndolo volar. Los androides miraron para ver a Vegeta que aterrizó frente a ellos. "Dime dónde está Naruto," Vegeta exigió con una mirada fulminante. "Sentí su poder antes, y ahora se ha ido".

"Fue absorbido por celular"

"¿De verdad, ahora? ¡Bien, entonces permíteme mostrarte el poder de un verdadero Saiyajin!" Vegeta se jactó cuando golpeó a Cell en la cara y luego le dio una palmada. Vegeta luego sonrió mientras sus músculos crecían y su cabello se volvía más rígido y dorado. "Soy Super Vegeta!" Vegeta proclamó causando que los ojos de Cell se ensancharan un poco.

"¡¿Pero cómo?!"

"¡Estaba furioso cuando descubrí que el payaso Naruto es el Súper Saiyajin legendario! ¡Deseando ese mismo poder, logré esta forma y me entrené con ella en la última semana! ¡Ahora, sorpréndete cuando un verdadero badass va al trabajo!" Vegeta se burló cuando apareció frente a Cell y le dio un Uppercut. Los androides vieron como Vegeta estaba pateando el trasero de Cell. "¿Es esto todo el poder que tienes del tonto? Patético". Vegeta se burló

"¡No dirías eso si estuviera en mi forma perfecta!" La célula gruñó, causando que Vegeta resoplara y enarcara una ceja.

"¿Realmente crees que estar en tu forma perfecta hará una diferencia?" Vegeta se preguntó mientras se detenía por el momento.

"¡Sí! ¡Entonces te estaría venciendo de aquí al Reino, ven!" Proclama la célula. "¡Te destruiría completamente Vegeta!" Celular se jactó con Vegeta mirándolo.

"Lo gracioso es que sé que me estás jugando. Pero bien, adelante, absorbe los androides". Vegeta permitió ganarse la vista de Miya que acababa de llegar y se detuvo frente a él. "Oh que bien las medias se reproducen aquí"

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

"Quiero ver el poder que posee la célula en su forma 'perfecta'". Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco justo cuando Cell cargaba contra los androides.

"¡No!" Miya gritó cuando se volvió Super Saiyan y luego interceptó a Cell, dándole una patada. "¡Mi padre está atrapado en ti y te agradecería que lo dejaras ir!" Miya gruñó cuando una energía púrpura oscura la rodeó. Luego miró a Vegeta, "¡Esto no es lo que papá quería! ¡La célula es una amenaza más grande para la tierra que los androides! ¡Se supone que debes matarlo! ¡No lo ayudes! ¡Eres un imbécil arrogante y egoísta!"

Vegeta simplemente se burló de ella. "¡No me importa! ¡Los saiyas vivimos para la batalla! Es nuestra alegría luchar contra oponentes fuertes para poder derrotarlos". Vegeta le espetó.

"¡Esto está mal!" Miya dijo antes de ver a Cell cargarse de nuevo en Seventeen. Golpeó a Dieciséis de distancia e hizo que su cola lo agarrara y lo absorbiera. "¡NO!" Miya gritó y estaba a punto de ir a ayudar cuando Vegeta apareció y la golpeó en el estómago.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"¿Frustrando mis planes?"

"¿Frustrando tus planes?"

"¡¿Eres tú?!"

"¡Joder, sí!" Miya gruñó mientras golpeaba a Vegeta directamente en la cara. "¡Maldita sea!" Ella maldijo al ver a Cell que ahora estaba en su perfecta forma. "¡Mira qué carajo hiciste!"

"¡Ahora para dieciocho!" Cell sonrió, volviéndose hacia el sorprendido Android. Cuando estaba a punto de absorberla, se quedó paralizado a medio paso. "¡¿Qué está pasando ?! ¡No puedo sentir mi cuerpo!" La célula gimió. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Miya agarró a Dieciocho años, mientras que Krillin escondió a Tien. Luego volaron en el aire y se fueron al puesto de observación, aunque Miya dejó caer una lágrima de su ojo.

"Lo siento papi"

Miya junto con los demás llegaron al puesto de observación con Miya y Dieciocho estaban preocupados por Naruto. "Miya, ¿qué pasó? ¿Y por qué está el androide aquí?" Piccolo se preguntó mientras observaba desde lejos.

"La célula tiene diecisiete", se quejó Miya. "Creo que papá pudo evitar que Cell absorbiera a Dieciocho años y le dio esta oportunidad de escapar. Vegeta," Miya escupió enojada, "Está luchando contra Cell".

"¿Naruto evitó que Cell tuviera dieciocho años? Pero, ¿cómo? Pensé que estaba absorto".

"Lo es. Pero el padre de alguna manera logró pasar por Cell y congelar su cuerpo por un minuto". Miya informó cuando Krillin le dio a Tien un frijol Senzu.

'Él me salvó. Podría haberme dejado absorber, pero me salvó dos veces. Por no hablar de que me lo advirtieron antes, cuando Seventen luchó contra él. Dieciocho pensaron para sí misma mientras miraba al grupo, en su mayoría Miya, que se había cruzado de brazos y fulminaba con la mirada al suelo.

Luego todos se sentaron a esperar que Goku y Gohan salieran de la cámara del Tiempo. Pero Piccolo junto con Miya estaban observando a Vegeta y Cell. Y Cell le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato a Vegeta.

Unas horas más tarde, Vegeta apareció en el puesto de observación, golpeado, física y emocionalmente, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Que pasó?" Piccolo se preguntó con una mirada fulminante, pero antes de que Vegeta pudiera responder, Miya lo cubrió en la cara.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Debería matarte!" Miya le espetó, pero Vegeta no dijo nada mientras continuaba. "Papá, él podría ser el único que te ve como un amigo, un rival en el mejor de los casos. Y tú, ¡solo ... lo escupiste!" Miya regañó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. "¡Qué amigo eres!" con eso Miya se marchó mientras Dieciocho frunció el ceño.

Vegeta se limpió el labio mientras se levantaba de nuevo, "Cell es mucho más fuerte que antes. Él iba a matarme hasta que ..." luego se detuvo pensando. Mientras esperaban, todos esperaban con aire entrecortado: "Hasta que dijo que iba a lanzar un torneo en dos semanas. Lo llama los Juegos Celulares. Es básicamente para todo el planeta presenciar las últimas defensas de la Tierra derrotadas y luego destruir la Tierra". Él principalmente quiere pelear con Kakarot ". Explicó Vegeta.

"¿Entonces por eso te dejó vivir? ¿Para entregar el mensaje?" Piccolo resopló con Vegeta apartando la mirada, apretando su puño.

"Sí."

"Eso significa que tenemos que estar más preparados". Goku habló mientras él y Gohan salían de la cámara de tiempo. Su armadura estaba hecha jirones mientras que ambos eran Super Saiyan.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Sensei?" Gohan se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin poder ver al hombre que veía como un hermano mayor.

"La célula lo tiene. Ha sido absorbido". Piccolo informó. Goku entrecerró los ojos mientras Gohan fue tomado por sorpresa por esto. "Goku, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No ha sido un día completo". Piccolo lo menciona, sabiendo como funciona.

"Papá sintió que recibió todo su entrenamiento, así que salimos temprano". Gohan respondió, aunque todavía estaba bastante molesto por su maestro.

"Voy a entrar." Vegeta dijo, sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

Miya frunció el ceño y realmente frunció el ceño. Ella no quería ir con Vegeta, pero no podía saltarse esta vez. Además, si se fortalecía lo suficiente, podría liberar a su padre de Cell. Haciendo su elección, Miya saludó después de ponerse la armadura que hizo su madre. Vegeta se burló y siguió adelante.

"Oye, ¿qué está haciendo el androide aquí?" Goku se preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de ella, con Dieciocho tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

"Miya sintió que era seguro para ella estar aquí. Así que aquí está". Krillin se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora Goku?" el se preguntó.

"Bueno, primero lo primero, voy por Naruto". Goku dijo, como si fuera muy simple. Después, comenzó a cambiarse a su atuendo normal. "Está bien, estaré de vuelta chicos". Goku dijo mientras usaba la transmisión instantánea.

"¿Ustedes sentían su energía?" Preguntó Krillin, asombrado. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia Gohan. "Gohan, ¿qué hicieron ustedes allí?" Krillin se preguntó con Gohan dando una sonrisa.

"Digamos que papá fue al siguiente nivel".

Mientras tanto, con Goku, ahora estaba parado frente a una gran Arena donde estaba Cell en el medio. Mirando a su alrededor, Goku suspiró al ver la destrucción que causó la célula.

"Goku. Me sorprende que estés aquí." Cell dijo, saludando al hombre que lo miraba con una expresión estoica.

"Parece que has estado ocupado." Goku dijo acercándose a Cell.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí? ¿Quieres intentar detenerme ahora?" Preguntó la célula con una sonrisa.

"No en realidad no." Goku negó con la cabeza antes de golpear a Cell en el estómago muy fuerte. Los ojos de Cell salidos de su cabeza se han salido de su boca. "Acabo de venir por mi amigo". Goku dijo dando un paso atrás. Cell estaba tosiendo sosteniendo su boca mientras el vómito se derramaba, pero Goku observaba impasible. La célula se enfermó antes de que él arrojara un cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de lanzar una vez más, pero se negó a que eso sucediera, se mordió la boca y construyó su Ki para mantenerlo en su lugar. Goku miró el cuerpo para ver que estaba jadeando. "Voy a darme una larga ducha de culo". Naruto murmuró para sí mismo cuando comenzó a levantarse.

"Me alegra ver que estás bien". Goku sonrió mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse.

"Si, lo que sea. Deseaba haber agarrado a Seventeen pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando". Murmuró Naruto mientras limpiaba la basura de él.

"Bastardos." La célula gruñó, ganando su atención. Ambos lo miraron para ver que todavía estaba en su forma perfecta.

"Maldición. Tenía la esperanza de que volviera".

"Parece que absorbes tu poder más que lo que pensé", murmuró Goku con Naruto y con la cabeza en la comprensión, se siente un poco más agotado de lo normal.

"Te mataré". Celular los fulminó con la mirada y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera se ha dignificado hacer un comentario con una respuesta. Antes de que Goku se fuera, miró una celda con una sonrisa, haciendo que el androide se irritara aún más.

"Te lo diré ahora, Celda, prepárate porque tendré a alguien tan fuerte como Yo y Naruto para pelear contigo". Goku le dijo antes de que él también se fuera. Celular miró a donde estaban parados.

"Disfrutaré destruyéndolos a todos".


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

"Haz que se detenga", dijo Naruto mientras escuchaba los horrendos cantos de Krillin. Incluso no puedo tomar la voz en el cantante del calvo corto. Pero de alguna manera los demás disfrutaron. Riéndose de él. Naruto simplemente no lo entendió.

Ha pasado más o menos una semana desde que Cell declaró los juegos de Cell. Después de que Miya y Vegeta salieran, Naruto quedó impresionado por el nuevo nivel de poder de su hija. Vegeta solo subió un poco más alto. Una vez que salí de la cámara, Naruto quería entrar con Dieciocho, pero Bulma y Miya lo habían prohibido. Al principio, se dio cuenta de que ella era celosa de los Dieciocho, en cualquier momento. Fue simplemente porque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tampoco ayudó a que un día allí fuera un año equivalente.

Así que en el lugar de entrenar como él había planeado, pasó el tiempo disfrutando de su familia. Él y Bulma habían llevado a mi bebé y algunos parques de diversiones para bebés, que disfrutaron inmensamente. También había pasado un día entero a solas con Bulma, Dieciocho, Futura Miya y mi bebé Miya cada una. Con Bulma terminó con una apasionada toma de amor, y con Dieciocho comenzó a hablar de comenzar una relación. Para sorpresa de Naruto, un Bulma no le importó en absoluto, hizo lo que hizo Naruto se preguntó por qué Bulma estaba en un acuerdo que tenía un harén, pero simplemente dijo que no es tan importante. Así que no lo cuestionó más.

Con Bulma, Dieciocho y Miya, desayunaron, fueron al museo, seguidos de buceo con scooba y explorando el mundo submarino. Con miya fueron clases de cerámica, así como varias horas de bolos y patinaje sobre ruedas. Él y Bulma fueron al campo de tiro y montaron a caballo luego de algunas películas. Con dieciocho años fue una caminata, una barra de luz, junto con las compras y los juegos de azar. Incluso supe que su nombre era real Lazuli, aunque preferí que se llamara Dieciocho por el momento, que ha sido un poco su nombre real.

Bulma también había podido sacar la bomba de autodestrucción en Dieciocho que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, lo que Dieciocho apreciaba. Fue agradable no se concentró ni siquiera por una semana, pero no fue un poco molesto por haber perdido las buenas peleas. Los androides que escapan de la destrucción del laboratorio de Gero causaron estragos en la ciudad del oeste, los androides 13, 14 y 15. Sin embargo, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Miya y Piccolo pueden ser manejados sin Naruto, algo por lo que estaba molesto .

También habían ido a New Namek e hicieron de Dende el nuevo guardián de la Tierra. El mayor problema para Naruto en este momento era el maldito virus. Parecía empeorar lentamente, las habichuelas senzu eran lo único que mantenía el dolor a raya. Todavía no había otra solución, además de desearle que regresara con las bolas del Dragón cuando murió, era un plan que no le importaba.

Pero en este momento, no le importaba que Krillin intentara tocar una nota alta ... otra vez. Roshi se estaba riendo como un maníaco borracho, Gohan estaba observando con leve confusión, Bulma estaba conversando con Miya, mientras sostenía al bebé Miya. Dieciocho estaba tomando una siesta, Oolong estaba comiendo y Vegeta se escondía detrás de un árbol, gruñendo y gruñendo para sí mismo mientras se cubría las orejas. Goku y Chichi estaban actualmente en la fila para conseguir a Gohan en una escuela privada. Naruto estaba tan contento de que Miya aún no estuviera en esa etapa, aunque dudaba que Bulma realmente empujara a la escuela tan duro como Chichi.

Naruto dio un murmullo cuando Krillin finalmente bajó del escenario, pero dijo que volvería para otra canción. Roshi luego subió al escenario, jugando con platos en un palo. Gohan, Krillin, Oolong y los Briefs observaban fascinados, Naruto suspiró mientras jugaba con el bebé en sus brazos, que se echó a reír y aplaudió en respuesta. Naruto sonrió cuando él entonces parpadeó y miró hacia el cielo, y Miya hizo lo mismo con curiosidad. Sacudiendo la cabeza, él luego hizo girar a Miya para hacerla reír, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Krillin comenzar a cantar de nuevo, "¡Oh! ¡Solo quiero ser, tu puupppyyy! ¡Aaaahh!" Krilin cantó.

"Oh, suena fantástico". La señora Briefs felicitó.

"Supongo que es una forma de decirlo". El señor Briefs se rió entre dientes. Futura Miya estaba confundida en cuanto a cómo alguien podría realmente pensar que esto sonaba bien, mientras escuchaba a Krillin en esta ocasión.

"¡Sí! ¡Cántalo!" Roshi aplaudió. Bulma parecía horrorizada mientras el bebé Miya se quejaba y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto. Gohan parecía completamente confundido mientras Oolong solo negaba con la cabeza, aunque Dieciocho estaba completamente fuera, sintonizarlo. Vegeta continuó gruñendo mientras cubría sus oídos, ¡ya no podía soportarlo más! ¿Cómo podría ese androide dormir a través de esto?

Krillin tomó aliento y estaba a punto de continuar cuando, de repente, una nave espacial gigante comenzó a aterrizar en su área. El viento soplaba alrededor, haciendo que los adultos cubrieran sus ojos del polvo. Cuando el barco aterrizó, Krillin lo miró por un momento antes de volver a cantar. La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron unos cincuenta hombres que corrieron hacia Vegeta que levantó una ceja y se puso de pie para saludarlos. Naruto parecía un poco confundido pero se puso serio, entregando Miya a Bulma, Futuro Miya también lo siguió.

"¡Señor!" Los hombres se inclinaron.

"¿Cuál es el significado de este?" Vegeta se preguntó.

"¡Por fin, te encontramos al Príncipe Vegeta!" Oyeron y levantaron las cejas cuando un hombre de bronceado oscuro con una capa blanca y una armadura Saiyan cruzaron la línea de soldados. El hombre se inclinó ante Vegeta, quien sonrió.

"Eres un Saiyan, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho, soy un Saiyan", asintió el hombre mientras se levantaba mientras miraba a los Saiyajines de sangre plena que tenía delante. "Así que todos ustedes", dijo mirando a Naruto y Miya. "Mi nombre es Paragus. Vine a pedirles amablemente que sean el Rey de nuestro nuevo planeta, milord", informó Paragaus. "Su nombre es New Vegeta, en tu honor. De hecho, me gustaría que todos ustedes se unieran a nuestro nuevo Reino"

"¿Un nuevo planeta Vegeta?" Vegeta cuestionó, mientras que Naruto, sin embargo, sentía como si algo raro estuviera sucediendo mientras miraba a Paragus. Había tanta emoción negativa saliendo de este tipo, pero también estaba saliendo de Vegeta. Tal vez fue una cosa Saiyan?

"Sí, milord", Paragus asintió con la cabeza. "¡Una vez más podemos mostrar al universo entero nuestra fuerza! ¡La fuerza de nuestra raza olvidada, nuestra raza más poderosa, los Saiyajin!" Paragus sonrió mientras agitaba su capa y luego señalaba a Vegeta. "¡Y contigo como nuestro líder, construiremos un imperio imparable!"

"¡Salve Vegeta!"

"Wow, habla de leales," gruñó Naruto. Vegeta no dijo nada mientras se alejaba, luego Paragus frunció el ceño ligeramente pero dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, tendremos que detener al legendario Super Saiyan mi señor. Solo tú puedes hacer esto", le dijo Paragus con un tono de suficiencia. Esto hizo que Vegeta se detuviera en seco mientras se giraba hacia Paragus, luego miró a Naruto y luego a su espalda.

"¿Me estás diciendo que hay otro Saiyan de Leyenda?" Vegeta preguntó que confundió a Paragus. "Naruto, él es el legendario Super Saiyan, lo he visto yo mismo. ¿Estás diciendo que hay más de uno?" Vegeta se preguntó.

"Lo estoy", asintió Paragus, simplemente rodando con él. "Está causando estragos en todo el sur de Galaxy con su increíble poder. Incluso a su ritmo actual, incluso nuestro nuevo planeta Vegeta, que trabajé tan duro para reconstruir para ti, será destruido", probó Paragus mientras que los demás parecían un poco estupefactos.

"Lo gracioso es que sé que estás jugando conmigo", Vegeta sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Pero abre el camino", admitió, haciendo que los demás parpadearan mientras Paragus asintió con la cabeza.

"Vegeta, no puedes hablar en serio?" Naruto lo intentó pero Vegeta lo ignoró mientras Paragus se giró hacia el resto de ellos con una pequeña sonrisa como sonrisa, lo que lo irritó. Muy pronto el barco se estaba preparando para irse con Vegeta ya dentro.

"¡Vegeta! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?! ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!" Roshi gritó mientras Oolong, Krillin y Gohan lo retenían. Naruto besó apasionadamente a su esposa y besó la frente de Dieciocho mientras ella dormía. Luego besó a la bebé Miya mientras Bulma decidía que ella necesitaba hablar, una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Realmente no quiero que vayas en tu condición cariño"

"Tengo que irme, Bulma," le dijo Naruto. "Necesito asegurarme de que Vegeta no mata su estúpido culo. Estaré bien, lo prometo", le aseguró, pero Bulma todavía no parecía segura. Con eso se fue y Bulma sintió un beso en su mejilla de Future Miya que le sonrió.

"Yo también voy, me aseguraré de que papá esté bien", aseguró Miya con una sonrisa y siguió a su padre justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, haciendo que Roshi y los demás cayeran. La bebé Miya miró el barco con el ceño fruncido. Triste de ver a su padre irse, pero una imagen de su papá sonriéndole pasó por su mente, lo que la hizo sentir mejor. Bulma vio a la nave despegar y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"Buena suerte."

"Este lugar es un basurero"

Naruto miró a su hija que estaba sentada a su lado con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a New Planet Vegeta mientras viajaban en autos con el resto de la pandilla. Vegeta montó con Paragus, Miya con Naruto en otro detrás de ellos, mientras que Oolong, Krillin, Gohan y Roshi estaban en el último.

Un poco más tarde, los tres caminaban hacia Paragus y Vegeta, "¡Salve Vegeta!" Los soldados se inclinaron. Paragus les explicó cómo estos hombres debían servir a Vegeta, y Naruto no tenía dudas de que estaba bombeando el ego del Príncipe. Mientras los dos caminaban en la cueva, Vegeta se detuvo para mirar de reojo a una mujer que estaba a un lado.

Los demás la vieron, y tuvieron que admitir que era bastante bonita, incluso hermosa, con unos bonitos labios, misteriosos pero cautivadores ojos oscuros, que parecían tener unos veinte años y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Ella se paró en 5'9 con el pelo negro hasta los hombros desordenado. Su cuerpo estaba atléticamente tonificado, y un poco curvilíneo, que mostró bastante bien.

Parecía que lucía un sostén blindado dorado que mostraba su generoso busto, así como tirantes, botas hasta la rodilla, junto con una diadema con una joya azul en el centro. Alrededor de su cintura, había una capa de color rojo que se mantenía unida por un cinturón dorado, mientras que ella mostraba sus piernas sexy y tonificadas, lo que indicaba que podría estar usando ropa interior debajo.

Lo que Naruto, Vegeta y Miya notaron fue que se veía bastante débil y cansada. "Esta es mi única hija, mi hija, Brola, que está a tu servicio, el príncipe Vegeta", dijo Paragus mientras miraba a su hija en voz baja. La mujer inclinó sumisamente la cabeza, lo que hizo que Vegeta sonriera un poco.

Entonces, ¿supongo que también eres un Saiyajin? "Vegeta preguntó que ella también asintió.

"Sí, señor", respondió cortésmente en voz baja. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera aprovechar esto, Naruto se dio a conocer a la joven, quien parpadeó al verlo.

"Hola Brola! Soy Naruto", saludó, ignorando completamente la mirada contrariada de Paragus y Vegeta. "Es un placer conocerte!" Brola miró a Naruto, y se sonrojó ligeramente en sus rasgos y agachó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Lo mismo para ti, Naruto," respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Vegeta siseó a su rubio silenciosamente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, prestaron atención a un soldado que corrió por el pasillo y pasó ante la multitud. El soldado se inclinó y les dijo que el Super Saiyan había aparecido en el planeta Totokama. Vegeta gruñó molesto, "¡¿Qué ?! ¡Estoy cuidando de este monstruo de Super Saiyan ahora mismo! ¡Brola, vienes conmigo!"

Brola se inclinó ante Naruto, excusándose. Naruto la saludó con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras que Miya se acercó a él con una expresión curiosa y con el ceño fruncido. "Papá, ¿no crees que deberíamos detenerlo? Necesitamos recopilar más inteligencia antes de actuar", sugirió Miya pero Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que Vegeta estará bien con Brola con él", dijo Naruto mientras los observaba irse, y miró a Paragus, que estaba sonriendo. "De hecho, tengo otro trabajo para ti", dijo mientras llamaba a los demás. "Quiero que ustedes tres vayan a explorar. Creo que este Súper Saiyajin legendario es un engaño"

"Parece muy inverosímil, pero Vegeta no lo cree. Honestamente cree que si hay más de un Súper Saiyajin legendario, entonces quizás también podría serlo", razonó Naruto con los tres de acuerdo, sonaba como Vegeta. "Ve a explorar e informa, no debería pasar mucho tiempo antes de que llegue Goku", murmuró.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron.

"No importa cómo lo corteses, este planeta es bastante árido".

Gohan, Miya y Krillin volaban para descubrir más sobre este planeta como Naruto les dijo que lo hicieran, y lo que encontraron les confundió. "Estas ciudades que pensamos que vimos desde el espacio no son más que ruinas. Papá querrá saber sobre esto". Miya suspiró.

"Me pregunto por qué ese chico Paragus querría construir su ciudad en un lugar deteriorado como este". Gohan murmuró mientras continuaban flotando y mirando alrededor. "Oye, ¿qué es eso de allá?" Gohan preguntó mientras volaba más cerca. Miya y Krillin volaron junto a él mirándolo también.

"Parece que están bombeando algún tipo de energía desde el subsuelo". Miya reflexionó. "¿Pero por qué tendrían que hacer eso?" Ella se preguntó. Krillin luego se ganó una idea, y decidió compartir.

"¡Espera! Lo tengo. Lo envían al palacio. Es el único lugar donde vi crecer las plantas". Krillin habló con Miya sugiriendo que echen un vistazo. Los tres volaron hacia abajo para ver una especie de pollo corto como extraterrestre.

"Lo siento, lo siento, el abuelo no se siente bien". La niña se disculpó con mucho miedo.

"Está bien. No somos tus jefes ni nada de eso". Gohan aseguró con una amable sonrisa. Mientras miraban alrededor, Gohan dijo: "Parece un poco inútil construir algo en un planeta tan arruinado". Gohan murmuró.

"¡No tiene sentido! Nos trajeron aquí después de que el Super Saiyan destruyó todo en nuestro planeta". La niña se quejó mientras intentaba sacar algo del suelo. "Trabajamos todo el día y casi no nos alimentan. Esos saiyas no tienen corazón". Ella resopló mientras trataba de sacar la cosa.

Un guardia se dio cuenta de que ella parecía estar aflojándose y patinando hacia abajo, pateandola. "¡Vuelve al trabajo! ¡Deja de jugar!" Gritó él azotándola.

"¡Shamone!" El anciano llamó, yendo a proteger a su nieta. "Shamone no tiene la culpa, es mi culpa". El anciano miró al guardia y la abrazó.

El guardia se burló, a punto de darle una patada cuando Gohan se encargó de levantarlo. "¡Basta! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarlos así!" Gohan lo fulminó con la mirada. El guardia hizo sonar su práctico silbato para llevar a sus compañeros de guardia y rodear a Gohan, quien los miró. "¿Quieres un poco?" Gohan sonrió antes de encenderlos y enviarlos a todos, mientras Krillin intentaba presumir y golpear accidentalmente a Goku, quien apareció de la nada.

"¡AY!" Goku gritó de dolor.

"D-papá?"

"Oops"

"Hunh Goku?"

"Aye aye aye!" Goku gimió mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

"¿Goku? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Krillin se preguntó y el hombre zumbó mientras miraba alrededor y se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

"No lo sé realmente. Estaba siguiendo la energía de un Saiyajin. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Goku se preguntó mientras los notaba a todos. Miya tarareaba mientras se acercaba.

"Debes haber sentido la energía de papá, mía y de Gohan. Papá nos envió aquí para explorar". Informó Miya. "Pero el motivo por el que estuvimos aquí en este planeta es porque estábamos siguiendo a Vegeta. Este tipo llamado Paragus le pidió que destruyera a este Súper Saiyajin legendario por él". Añadió causando que Goku levantara una ceja.

"¿En serio? Supongo que el rey Kai también habló con él?" Goku murmuró para sí mismo.

"Qué agradable para que te unas a nosotros Kakarot o como te gustaba que te conocieran, 'Goku'". Goku levantó la vista para ver a Paragus.

"¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?" Exigió antes de darse cuenta de algo, "¡Debes ser un Saiyan!" Goku asumió.

"Sí y tú debes ser Bardocks hijo". Paragus respondió mientras Goku lo fulminaba con la mirada. "Ahora, ¿a nuestros invitados les gustaría cenar?" Paragus ofreció. Goku lo miró por un segundo antes de decir,

"¿Estás bromeando, eso suena fantástico!"

Más tarde, en la mesa de la cena, todos los demás estaban ocultándose la cara, bueno, Oolong y Roshi. Naruto estaba comiendo tan civilizado como pudo por ser un verdadero Saiyajin.

"Bueno, no es Paragus," murmuró Goku para sí mismo, "Ahora, si yo fuera ese Súper Saiyajin, ¿sería ahora?" Goku reflexionó.

"¡Oye! ¡Voy a estar sobre tu comida si no comes!" Oolong amenazó.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me muero de hambre!" Gritó Goku antes de echarse abajo. Naruto suspiró molesto pero siguió comiendo. Mientras tanto, en otra habitación estaban los pequeños alienígenas llenándose la cara mientras Miya hacía preguntas.

"Así que fue Paragus quien destruyó tu planeta". Dijo Miya.

"No, no fue Paragus".

"Era más fuerte".

"¡Más grande!"

"Hey, despacio, chicos, tu vas a explotar". Gohan advirtió con una risita mientras seguían metiéndose.

"No, no lo haremos".

"Y no podría ser Brola, esa chica es una buena elección", murmuró Miya en voz alta. "Tal vez Paragus estaba diciendo la verdad. Y si el legendario Super Saiyan existe, es posible que tengamos muchos problemas en nuestras manos". Miya frunció el ceño, sobre todo porque su propio legendario Super Saiyan no podía luchar.

"¡Maldición!" Vegeta dijo bruscamente: "¿Cómo se supone que voy a matar a este Saiyan si ni siquiera puedes decirme dónde está?" Vegeta gruñó mientras pisoteaba el pasillo con Paragus y Brola siguiéndolo.

"Estuvimos trabajando tan duro como pudimos en el Príncipe Vegeta, las 24 horas. Solo espera un poco más". Paragus le suplicó a Vegeta que gruñera en respuesta.

"Hey Vegeta". Goku saludó sentado en la cornisa con Naruto apoyado contra la pared junto a él.

"No recuerdo haberte visto en la lista de invitados". Vegeta saludó con un resoplido.

"Aww, vamos Vegeta, no es como si tuvieras suerte de encontrar al Super Saiyan". Goku sonrió y Vegeta frunció el ceño.

"No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo atrapemos y cuando lo hagamos él es mío y está muerto", luego miró a Goku antes de alejarse. "Mantente fuera de mi camino payaso".

"Bien." Goku estuvo de acuerdo. Vegeta hmpfed y se marchó mientras Brola se detenía frente a Goku.

"Hey Brola, ¿cómo te va?" Preguntó Naruto con una cálida y amable sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar un poco, mientras lo saludaba con una reverencia. Brola sonrió débilmente antes de mirar a Goku. Dicha persona notó un aumento en Ki, al igual que Naruto, quien entrecerró los ojos. Goku saltó de la cornisa y se enfrentó a Brola, quien estaba mirando a Goku. Naruto miró con asombro antes de notar que la joya de la diadema de Brola brillaba.

'¿Está brillando?' Naruto pensó antes de mirar a Paragus, quien parecía estar controlando a Brola. ¡Es un controlador de potencia! ¡Está controlando el poder de Brola para que no se vuelva loca! Naruto pensó mientras miraba a Brola de nuevo. Roshi comenzó a quejarse con Paragus, pero Naruto no estaba escuchando, ya que estaba evaluando el verdadero poder de Brola.

"No puedo obtener una buena lectura con esa cosa en su cabeza. Pero ¿por qué está enojada con Goku? Por lo que sé, no se han encontrado antes. Naruto tarareó cuando Goku se volvió hacia Brola. Después de unos segundos, Brola se calmó y se inclinó ante Goku y Naruto. Naruto miró a Paragus quien tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro. 'Así que es ella. Brola es el Súper Saiyajin legendario. Naruto pensó cuando Goku llegó a la misma conclusión.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Estoy seguro de eso. La forma en que ella te estaba mirando y gruñendo te regaló su poder", Naruto compartió la información con su amigo que tarareó mientras se dirigía a la cama. "Pero parece que la diadema que usa es un dispositivo de poder". Murmuró Naruto pensativamente.

"Ya veo. ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Esperamos hasta que ella haga su movimiento".

"¡Ka-kakarot!"

Brola estaba en otra habitación, sentada en una silla, sudando cubos mientras contemplaba la pared, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su ira. ¡Pero fue muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que todavía podía escuchar esos gritos desgarradores! ¡No se detendrían! ¿Por qué no se detienen?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos cuando ella se aferró a su pecho, que estaba doliendo por los dolores fantasmas. "Kakarot!" Brola gruñó cuando su poder comenzaba a escaparse de su cuerpo, su odio solo crecía. Ella necesitaba controlarlo, ¡no podía lastimar a nadie otra vez! ¡Ella no podía lastimar a su padre! O a su invitado, a él no le gustaría eso y estaría enojado con ella. Pero lo más importante, no podía lastimar a Naruto.

Su corazón palpitaba al pensar en él, una pequeña alegría comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo al pensar en su compañero Saiyan. Parecía agradable y feliz. ¿Qué lo hizo tan feliz? ¿Por qué él era capaz de sonreír así, mientras que ella no podía? Tal vez él podría enseñarle a sonreír, ¡tal vez podría librarse de este dolor! Esta ira debido a ... de ...

"Kakarot!"

En la habitación de Goku había un total de tres camas. Roshi y Oolong estaban en uno, Gohan y Krilin estaban en otro y Goku estaba solo. El vestido naranja Saiyan estaba ocupado roncando disfrutando de su sueño.

En la habitación contigua, Naruto estaba durmiendo con Miya acurrucado contra él, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió que un enorme nivel de poder se estrellaba contra ellos. Roshi se mordió el pie de Oolongs haciéndolo gritar de dolor cuando Brola entró por la puerta y golpeó la cama de Goku. Goku fue lo suficientemente rápido para saltar mientras que Gohan y Krillin se despertaron. "¿Hola papá?" Gohan murmuró medio dormido antes de que ambos gritaran cuando Brola les arrojó la cama.

"AAH!" Brola gritó enojada mientras cargaba contra Goku, quien saltó hacia atrás y salió volando por la ventana. Brola estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Naruto se puso a su lado y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que el loco Saiyajin se estrellara contra los edificios.

Naruto voló para encontrarse con Goku. "Salgamos de aquí antes de que ella regrese", sugirió Naruto cuando Goku estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se fueron. Brola gruñó antes de levantarse y voló tras ellos. Miya suspiró molesta mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Goku para ver a Krillin y Gohan arrancar el colchón.

Naruto y Goku se sorprendieron cuando Brola estaba justo detrás de ellos. Goku retrocedió y le dio una patada a Brola en la barbilla, haciendo que la mujer se deslizara hacia atrás antes de lanzar explosiones de Ki verde a las dos que las esquivaron de forma cómica. Brola lanzó dos más uno para cada uno. "Lo siento, esas cosas son destructivas". Dijo Naruto mientras él y Goku le devolvían el golpe a Brola. Las explosiones explotaron con Brola en el área haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra los árboles y deslizarse contra el agua.

Naruto y Goku volaron para ver qué sucedió y se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Brola flotando sobre el agua mientras su Ki se levantaba. "Die Kakarot". Brola murmuró antes de cargar contra ellos. Goku le dio una patada en la cara haciendo girar a la mujer. Después de que Brola dejó de dar vueltas, miró a Goku con ojos aburridos mientras la sangre goteaba por su boca. Sonriendo, lo lamió haciendo que Goku se pusiera verde.

"¡Ew! ¡Eso fue completamente innecesario! ¡Asqueroso!" Goku dijo con una cara asqueada. Naruto sudó por eso, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando Brola lanzó una descarga de Green Ki a Goku, quien los esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado.

En el agua se produjeron mini explosiones a medida que avanzaba y tocaron tierra. Un humo colorido comenzó a tomar forma y de él emergieron Goku y Brola. Goku le dio un puñetazo a la cara de Brola, pero ella apenas se movió. Viendo que eso no funcionó, Goku saltó sobre Brola y regresó mientras Naruto emergía del humo con su puño hacia atrás. Naruto logró pegar a Brola en la cara, haciéndola volar hacia atrás, pero se detuvo. Brola gruñó molesta antes de que su Ki explotara haciendo que los ojos de Naruto y Goku se ensancharan. 'Ese fue el poder que sentí en el picnic'. Pensó Naruto mientras Brola gritaba a los altos cielos.

Paragus saltó y le tendió la palma. "¡Detente, Brola! ¡Soy tu padre, te lo ordeno!" Paragus ordenó tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Escucha lo que tu padre te está diciendo! ¡Cálmate por favor!" Goku lo intentó. Brola los ignoró y rió como una loca malvada.

"¡Brola eso es suficiente!" Naruto rugió, causando que algo se rompiera dentro de Brola. Brola dejó de reír y miró a Naruto con ojos aturdidos. Paragus miró a Naruto en cuestión, preguntándose cómo podía calmar a Brola. Volviéndose hacia su hija, tomó el control de la apertura. La joya en la diadema de Brola brillaba antes de que ella se cansara y se apagara. Naruto estaba mirando a Brola con ojos algo preocupados mientras miraba a Naruto con pesar.

"Vamos a llevarte de vuelta al palacio querida". Paragus aconsejó en voz baja, echando una mirada más a Naruto, al igual que Brola, que se apartó de su mirada. Goku por otro lado era bastante contundente. 'Naruto definitivamente tiene razón'. Goku dijo mientras él y Naruto salían volando sin dar una segunda mirada a donde estaba Brola.

'¡Brola es el Súper Saiyajin legendario!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

"¡Espera Rey Vegeta! ¡Por favor escúchame!"

A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta caminando hacia su barco con Brola y Paragus detrás de él. Aunque Paragus estaba tratando de detenerlo, mientras que Broba había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, Vegeta se detuvo cuando Paragus estaba frente a él. "Mi señor lo encontramos. Deberíamos poder indicar su ubicación mañana por la mañana a más tardar". Paragus informó, pero su respuesta de Vegeta fue una mueca.

Pero Vegeta se detuvo cuando escuchó a Brola gruñir ligeramente para sí misma, comenzando a agitarse mientras miraba a la nave ... "Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando?" Vegeta exigió.

"Ka-Kakarot". Brola murmuró mientras contemplaba la nave.

"¡Vegeta! ¿Vegeta estás aquí?" Escucharon a Goku decir desde dentro de la nave. "Estoy cansado de esperar y aún no he desayunado, tengo hambre". Goku se quejó. "Yahoo! ¡Hey! ¡Jeje, es una acústica muy buena aquí!" Goku se rió antes de aplaudir sus manos. De repente, su estómago gruñó haciéndole gruñir. "Parece que mi estómago también le gusta el eco". Goku se rió. De repente la risa se detuvo y se puso serio. "Vegeta, no tienes que ir a ningún lado. El Súper Saiyajin que buscas está justo aquí". Goku le dijo mientras que gruñía.

"Mantente fuera de esto, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando". Vegeta espetó cuando Goku aterrizó frente a él.

"Paragus, ¿Por qué no le dices un Vegeta aquí que Brola es el Súper Saiyajin legendario?" Goku sugirió mientras hacía un gesto a la mujer que estaba gruñendo, tratando de contener, pero era difícil.

"Vegeta, debes estar confundido, that is absurdo. Sin decir que es completamente imposible, mi señor. Mírala," Paragus hizo un gesto hacia su hija con una expresión compasiva, aunque puede ver la ira en sus ojos. "Ella tiene menos poder que yo. La niña es lamentable, ¿No puedes ver eso? Dejemos caer esta tontería y regresemos a tu palacio". Paragus hizo una reverencia.

"Vegeta!" Miya llamó mientras volaba hacia abajo. "No lo escuches. Este llamado planeta Vegeta no es más que una falsificación". Miya informó mientras Paragus le gruñía. "Mira eso. Una ilusión. ¡Ruinas! Él no construyó esto para ti. Paragus torció todo lo que ves aquí con estas personas desfavorecidas". Miya explicó justo cuando Gohan y Krillin volaron con las pequeñas personas alienígenas. "Te lo dirán todo".

Shamone miró a Brola y se quedó sin aliento mientras señalaba. "¡Esa es ella! Esa es la que destruyó nuestro planeta natal". Ella acusó justo cuando Naruto caminaba hacia ellos por detrás.

"Me engañaste." Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Sí, te engañé. Ya era hora de que tu minúsculo y tonto cerebro se diera cuenta", se burló Paragus, dejando caer el pequeño acto que tenía. "Estoy bastante seguro de que incluso Naruto lo descubrió," sonrió con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que el Príncipe fulminara con más fuerza. "La hija de Naruto tiene toda la razón, sin embargo, Vegeta. Este lugar sin sentido no tiene ningún valor para mí. Ha sido miserable poner esta pequeña farsa. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que realmente me importa?" Paragus se burló mientras todos resoplaban.

"¿Tierra?"

"¡Es una pequeña esfera en la galaxia del norte llamada tierra!"

"Típico."

"Un exuberante y verde planeta sano. El más hermoso del cosmos. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para restablecer el dominio de Saiyan?" Paragus se preguntó con Naruto frunciendo el ceño. "¿Crees que quiero que la Tierra se vea así? ¿Un páramo amargo lleno de tierra y cicatrices de combate? Por supuesto que no. Por eso decidí crear este elaborado truco". Paragus dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

"Una ciudad imaginaria para un Príncipe imaginario. Oh, cómo se reiría de ti tu padre", se burló Paragus con una risa. "Oh, y una cosa más que no te dije tontos. Me decidí por este planeta porque el cometa Camori vendrá a destruir este planeta. Y cuando te hayas ido, podremos gobernar la tierra o cualquier planeta". Paragus se echó a reír, pero se interrumpió cuando Brola comenzó a caminar hacia Goku. "Brola," lo llamó pero ella lo ignoró. "¡Brola, no! No pierdas el tiempo con ella", ordenó Paragus.

"Kakarot!" Brola gruñó cuando se volvió Super Saiyan, su poder crecía cada vez más. Vegeta gruñó, completamente irritado por haber sido engañado y el hecho de que otro Saiyan estaba tratando de matar a su rival. Le mostró al Super Saiyan que luego voló y le dio una patada al cuello de Brola, esperando romperle el cuello a la mujer, pero ella ni siquiera se movió.

Goku sonrió mientras saltaba hacia atrás, entrando en una posición de lucha. "¡Aclaremos una cosa! ¡Algunos amigos me llaman Kakarot, pero mi nombre es Goku y no eres mi amigo!" Goku aclaró con Brola dando un gruñido mientras Paragus se reía.

"Bueno, parece que no tengo que esperar a que llegue el cometa, ¡Brola ya tiene planes para ti!" Paragus se burló. "¡Brola ataca!" ordenó, extendiendo su mano pero Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente rompió el brazo de Paragus en dos, "¡AAHH!" gritó justo cuando el rubio lo apartó de espaldas.

"Eso es por ser un mal padre, asno". Naruto resopló antes de mirar a Brola y frunció el ceño. No había manera de calmarla esta vez, su poder estaba aumentando demasiado rápido y su rabia se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte. Parecía que iba a tener que luchar contra ella hasta que se calmara. Vegeta gruñó mientras encendía una explosión de ki, voló en el aire, "¡No, espera!" Naruto llamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando Vegeta se lo tiró a Brola, quien no se inmutó.

Una vez que se despejó el polvo, se descubrió a una Brola ilesa que se encontraba en medio del cráter. "Grrr… ¡GRRAAAAAH!" Brola gritó mientras su poder aumentaba. Todos miraron con incredulidad como Naruto recordaba la época en que él mismo tenía ese mismo poder cuando se transformó por primera vez en un Super Saiyan Three. Su poder creció mientras se reía malvadamente mostrando que ella estaba más tiempo bajo el control de Paragus.

El cielo se oscureció y la iluminación comenzó mientras Brola se reía, su Ki manchaba el aire. A medida que Brola cargaba su cuerpo pasaba por cambios. Su altura y masa crecieron un poco. Pasó de 5'9 a 6'3, con su masa muscular creciendo un poco, lo que hizo que su cuerpo estuviera perfectamente tonificado y definido para una mujer, pero que seguía siendo sexy. Su busto se hizo un poco más grande, pero su sostén se mantuvo, creciendo con ella, sus curvas se acentuaron.

Naruto no pudo evitar compararla con una amazona. De hecho, él no podía dejar de apreciar la sensualidad que ahora tenía. Maldita sea ella estaba bien. Loco, pero bien. Su ki ardía a su alrededor como un fuego, y la diadema fue destruida. Vegeta aterrizó en el suelo con puro miedo mientras se apagaba mientras todos los demás tenían miradas de asombro. La risa de Brola se calmó, mientras enfocaba su mirada sin pupila en Goku y lo señalaba. "¡Tú Kakarot! ¡Te elijo para que seas la primera de mis víctimas!" Bola sonrió, su voz ya no era suave y silenciosa. Fue confiado, jactancioso y lleno de sed de sangre. Gohan saltó frente a su padre con una mirada fulminante. Brola se rió entre dientes mientras se abalanzaba sobre Gohan, "¡Jajaja!"

"¡Movimiento!" Goku gritó empujando a Gohan fuera del camino justo cuando Brola se detuvo y cargó una ráfaga de ki en su pecho. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras cargaba antes de que Miya pudiera decirle algo. Ella resopló, ya que él ya había ido a atacar a Brola, y ella misma se había transformado en una Super Saiyan, siguiendo a su padre.

Naruto apareció frente a Brola, quien intentó atacar a su estudiante, y lo golpeó en el pecho. La Saiyajin se sorprendió cuando ella se deslizó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño maliciosamente a Naruto, que todavía tenía su propio ceño fruncido. "¿Realmente quieres ser mi próxima víctima, Naruto?" Brola se preguntó con Naruto preparándose.

"No puedo dejar que mates a mis amigos Brola, ¿por favor detén esto?"

"Muy bien entonces", se burló Brola mientras corría hacia Naruto, quien soltó un gruñido y se apresuró a regresar. Gohan vio como Naruto y Brola se estaban dando golpes el uno al otro. Brola le dio una palmada a Naruto, permitiéndole ser atacado por Goku. Ella sonrió antes de alejar a Goku, para ser saludada por una explosión de ki en la cara de Miya. Gruñendo de molestia, le dio un puñetazo a Miya en el estómago pero no esperaba que Naruto apareciera debajo de su barbilla. Con una llama dorada envuelta en percha, se la entregó. Gohan le mostró al Super Saiyan, antes de que atacara la espalda de Brola, mientras que Naruto luchaba en su frente.

Brola usó un campo de pulso ki, empujándolos hacia atrás. Naruto y Gohan se asintieron mutuamente antes de alejarse más para que aparezca Miya. "Ka-me-ha-me ..." gritaron Naruto y Gohan al igual que Goku que estaba por encima de Brola. Recibiendo el mensaje para salir de allí, ambos Saiyans luchando contra Brola saltaron hacia atrás. "HAAA!" Los tres les gritaron disparándoles a Brola que estaba allí de pie mientras golpeaban. Brola iba a comentar cuando Naruto le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que se deslizara hacia atrás.

Naruto y Goku aterrizaron en el suelo con Gohan junto a ellos. "Vamos a ponerlo en marcha". Goku sugirió, "¡GRAA!" Gritó girando al Super Saiyan. Naruto sonrió también convirtiéndose en Super Saiyan. Gohan aterrizó al lado de su padre que se convertía en Super Saiyan, después de que Gohan, Miya aterrizó ya transformada.

"¿Cuatro Super Saiyajins? Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que ese Kakarot". Brola sonrió maliciosamente. Naruto simplemente dio una sonrisa desafiante cuando se lanzó hacia Brola, quien se burló.

"¡Papá!"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Goku se preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras Miya fruncía el ceño.

"Él siempre olvida que tiene esa enfermedad. ¡No puede luchar así por mucho tiempo!" Miya les recordó y Gohan frunció el ceño cuando decidió respaldar a su sensei, volando hacia Brola y Naruto, quienes estaban intercambiando golpes. Brola derribó a Naruto y cargó contra Gohan agarrando el cuello del joven Saiyan en su brazo. "Gohan!" Goku llamó antes de darse cuenta de que Brola no se detenía. Como Brola cargó, el crecimiento comenzó a romperse. Goku intentó golpear a Brola, pero la loca se agachó y golpeó a Goku haciéndolo caer. Miya saltó lejos con Gohan en sus manos.

"Estoy bien. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a papá!" Gohan declaró persiguiendo a Brola que persiguió a Goku. Miya lo llamó y luego lo siguió, también vigilando a Naruto. Brola se rió locamente mientras perseguía a Goku, Gohan y Miya que lograron pasarla por encima y unirse a Goku. No es que a ella le importara. Mientras los perseguía por el estrecho cañón, comenzó a desmoronarse.

Goku y los otros dos lograron salir del cañón con Brola justo detrás de ellos. Los tres se detuvieron y se prepararon para pelear mientras Brola estaba de pie contra ellos. "¿Realmente crees que 3 contra uno hará algún bien? ¿Realmente crees que tienes el poder suficiente para vencerme?" Brola se burló.

"¡Demonios ya! ¡Rasengan!" Naruto gritó golpeando la esfera azul de Chakra y Ki en su cara. Brola fue atrapada por sorpresa, pero fue capaz de derribar a Naruto quien se apartó del camino. Naruto maldijo. Apenas hizo ningún daño. "¡Es hora de subirlo un poco!" Naruto sonrió cuando de repente se fue a Super Saiyan 2, Miya apareció justo a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

"Así que diría que ganaste la primera ronda. Pero ahora es el momento de la segunda ronda". Goku lo fulminó con la mirada.

'¡Maldita sea! Me estoy quedando sin energía. No podré mantener este formulario por mucho tiempo. Pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a jadear. Miya lo miró y frunció el ceño, preocupada en sus ojos. Los Super Saiyajin se sorprendieron cuando Roshi se cayó del acantilado y aterrizó de cara al suelo. Luego, después de él, los pequeños alienígenas cayeron sobre él con Krillin sentado sobre ellos.

Oolong cayó frente a Brola que lo miró, Oolong gritó y corrió sobre la cabeza calva de Krillin. "¡Corre! Ella me tiene en una especie de rayo tractor". Oolong dijo que mientras Krillin tenía una cara molesta.

"Uh hey krillin". Gohan saludó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el maestro Roshi?" Goku se preguntó: "No necesitamos a ese viejo tonto borracho. Sería mejor si no estuviera borracho y Oolong no le diera su ... 'Medicina'". Estamos por nuestra cuenta ". Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿Hm? Parece que los pequeños esclavos decidieron venir y ser valientes". Brola sonrió mientras les daba la espalda. "Me di cuenta de cómo miras hacia el cielo a tu pequeño planeta tonto. Apuesto a que sueñas que puedes volver allí algún día". Brola dijo mientras cargaba una explosión de Ki. "¡Pero es solo un sueño!" Brola gritó lanzándoles la explosión para que rebotara en el suelo y disparara al planeta en el cielo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntó Shamone.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero se alejó y pateó la explosión de energía en otro lugar, causando que explotara mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, mirando a Brola, que estaba divertida. "Eres una perra, ¿lo sabes?" Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a Brola.

"Esos ojos. ¡Muéstrame el odio en tus ojos! ¡Muéstrame Naruto Uzumaki!" Brola le gritó cargando a Naruto quien le devolvió la carga Cuando los dos puños chocaron el planeta explotó. "Somos el mismo Naruto Uzumaki!" Brola sonrió.

"No, tú y Gaara son lo mismo!" Naruto regresó, empujando su puño contra el de Brola.

"¡Entonces demuéstreme que estoy equivocado!" Brola gritó mientras golpeaba a Naruto en la cara haciéndolo volar de regreso.

"¡Padre!"

"Krillin, necesito que saques a todos de aquí. ¡Vete, vete ahora!" Gritó Goku mientras Naruto se limpiaba la boca con el ceño fruncido.

"Buena suerte chicos." Krillin asintió antes de hacer lo que le dijeron.

"Tenemos que terminar esto. Si dejamos que esta perra viva, destruirá el universo". Miya dijo mirando a su padre. Brola sonrió antes de correr hacia ellos de nuevo. Se estaba acercando hasta que Naruto se puso borroso delante de ella, arrodillando su barbilla. Antes de que Brola pudiera reaccionar, Naruto golpeó una súper mini bijudama contra su cara, haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra la pared.

"¡Goku! ¡Super Saiyan 2 ahora!" Naruto le ladró a su amigo, estaba empezando a perder el agarre de esta forma.

"Pero no he ..."

"¡No me importa! ¡Esta chica es demasiado fuerte! ¡Hazlo!" Gritó Naruto Goku asintió antes de cargar. "Gohan, Miya, respóndeme." Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición. Brola se frotó la cara adolorida para descubrir que solo tenía rasguños que hicieron enojar a Naruto.

"¿Es asi?" Brola sonrió, a pesar de que realmente dolió.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Naruto gritó cargando a Broly, Miya lo siguió. Los dos Saiyajin rodearon a Brola y lucharon contra ella al mismo tiempo.

"Ka-me-ha-me ..." Gohan comenzó, pero fue interrumpido cuando Brola gritó molesta. Su Ki cargó y golpeó a Naruto y Miya mientras Gohan patinaba hacia atrás. Naruto y los demás se deslizaron de regreso a donde estaba Goku.

"Naruto, no puedo hacerlo. Lleva demasiado tiempo y dudo que Brola lo espere". Goku frunció el ceño con Naruto resoplando con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Apenas podemos sostenerla por un minuto, mientras que necesitas al menos 5 para terminar". Naruto frunció el ceño, aunque su atención fue dada a Brola quien gritó mientras corría hacia ellos. Todos cargaron contra su espalda. Miya intentó golpear, pero Brola se agachó y golpeó su brazo contra el cuello de Miya y la estrelló contra la pared.

"Kakarot, ¿cuánto amas a tu hijo?" Broly amenazó con una burla.

"Gohan, vete."

"¡Pero padre!"

"¡Ahora!"

Gohan frunció el ceño, pero se fue. Goku corrió hacia Brola al igual que Brola. Ambos se agarraron a los brazos del otro y se empujaron uno contra el otro mientras Naruto estaba sobre Brola, creando otro mini Bijudama. Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo contra la cabeza de Brola, recogió a Goku y lo arrojó a Naruto haciendo que su concentración se rompiera. Brola entonces se puso borrosa delante de ellos y los pateó como si fuera un balón de fútbol. Ambos hombres chocan contra la pared.

Gohan estaba volando con la esperanza de alejarse de Brola cuando dicha persona atravesó la pared y se agarró a la cabeza de Gohan. Brola sonrió antes de empujar la cabeza de Gohan contra una pared y deslizarlo contra ella antes de lanzarlo. Gohan gritó de dolor mientras se deslizaba contra la pared. Brola entró en el edificio y le lanzó una explosión de Ki cuando Gohan se estrelló contra otro edificio. "Gohan!" Goku llamó antes de que Brola apareciera chocando contra la pared para atraparlo a él ya Miya en sus brazos. Ella se estrelló contra otro edificio y deslizó a ambos saiyas contra el suelo haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

Luego, Brola los estrelló contra una pared que se abría paso mientras Goku chocaba contra un palo y lo soltaban, volviendo a la normalidad y cayendo. Miya, sin embargo, siguió con Brola hasta que golpeó a Miya contra un riel y otra pared. Goku soltó su burbuja de aire y se convirtió de nuevo en Super Saiyan. "Gohan!" Llamó a ver a su hijo inconsciente y colgado contra el edificio.

Estaba a punto de correr tras él cuando Brola cruzó el edificio con una explosión de Ki en la mano solo para encontrarse con Naruto, quien le dio un uppercut. Brola gruñó antes de que apareciera un clon y le dio una patada en la cara repetida y enojada. Naruto luego golpeó un fuerte puño contra el pecho de Brola, mientras que Goku se fue para ayudar a Gohan, pero se detuvo cuando Brola agarró los dos de Naruto, lanzándolos contra Goku. Después de que ella lanzó una gran explosión de ki contra ellos. Los golpeó haciendo que se separaran y chocaran contra edificios. Brola, que estaba jadeando, apretó los dientes con furia.

"No es suficiente. Necesito más poder". Murmuró Brola. Aunque su atención fue dada a la repentina salida de poder, parecía ser tan fuerte como la suya, pero la suya aún la dominaba. Brola se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto pero él era diferente. Su camisa fue arrancada con pequeños moretones y cortes que comenzaron a sanar. Brola entonces notó el tono verde que tenía en su cabello, y el hecho de que él ya no tenía pupilas. "Tú ... eres como yo después de todo", dijo Brola divertida.

"De alguna manera, sí," respondió Naruto con un gruñido mientras flexionaba su mano, ahora en su forma de Súper Saiyajin legendario. Estaba bastante seguro de que se iba a suicidar convirtiéndose en esta forma, pero era la única forma de poder que tenía la que podía enfrentarse a Brola, bueno, al menos eso esperaba. Ya estaba empezando a sentir el dolor, lo que significaba que tenía que mover todo esto. "GGGRRAAAAAHH!" Naruto gritó cuando los tentáculos rojos se agitaron a su alrededor. Entonces, de repente, un aura dorada lo rodeaba, mezclando con el rojo. Brola observó con interés este nuevo poder mientras un rayo negro comenzaba a brillar a su alrededor.

"Vamos a empezar," desapareció Naruto haciendo que los ojos de Brola se ensancharan. Naruto apareció sobre ella con esa sonrisa molesta en su rostro. "Hoja de huracán!" Naruto dijo dando una gran cantidad de patadas a Brola, quien sintió dolor. ¡Y no el pinchazo del dolor real, ya que duele como el infierno!

"¡Aléjate!" Brola gritó tratando de alejar a Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto apareció frente a ella.

"Shoryu-ken!" Naruto gritó mientras le daba a Brola un corte superior. Pero las llamas eran de oro en vez de rojas. Brola gruñó de dolor mientras volaba más alto. Naruto se puso borroso frente a Brola. "Hoja de viento caliente!" Naruto gritó metiendo su pie en el pecho de Brola y fue rodeado por las llamas doradas.

Brola se estrelló contra la pared y gruñó a Naruto. "He tenido suficiente de ti." Brola admitió mientras cargaba contra Naruto con un grito de batalla. Naruto sonrió mientras se preparaba, pero se sorprendió cuando Brola apareció detrás de él y le agarró la nuca.

Broly golpeó la cara de Naruto contra el edificio y luego contra el suelo. Después de que ella tiró el Saiyan en el aire. "¡Cañón borrador!" Brola gritó lanzando una gran explosión de Ki verde a Naruto, quien gritó mientras volaba. "Ahí. Ahora no tengo que tratar contigo". Brola sonrió y vio a Piccolo. "Así que el hombrecito verde ha venido a morir, ¿verdad?" Brola sonrió antes de que comenzara otra ronda con los luchadores Z.

¿Cómo le gano a ella? Mis amigos ... ellos me necesitan.

Naruto tenía una expresión en blanco en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Se sentía impotente, inútil. Incluso había entrado en su mejor forma, una forma que aún no había controlado y todavía no podía derrotarla. ¿Por qué fue tan difícil? ¿Por qué no tenía la fuerza para protegerlos? ¿Pelear?

Naruto entonces atrapó algo en la esquina de su ojo y se enfocó en él para ver tres lunas sentadas justo frente a él. Este planeta tenia lunas? ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta antes? Eh raro Sus pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando sintió que su corazón latía más rápido. Dio un leve gemido cuando su cuerpo se quedó mirando y los músculos crecieron, su cola comenzó a agitarse mientras que el dolor comenzó a atormentar su cuerpo. Naruto comenzó a jadear cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una de las lunas, sus ojos de zafiro se volvieron de un rojo sin pupilas, ya que estaba empezando a perder la razón.

Su cuerpo pulsaba continuamente hasta que Naruto se incorporó con sus colmillos descubiertos y más afilados de lo normal. Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos sin pupila. Comenzó a rugir a medida que aumentaba su poder y estaba completamente de pie. El suelo explotó a su alrededor mientras su poder crecía. Los luchadores Z que intentaban volver a levantarse sintieron el poder de Naruto y se preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Naruto rugió más fuerte mientras se transformaba. Su nariz se convirtió en un hocico y su cuerpo creció mientras el suelo explotaba a su alrededor. Los cañones se levantaron a medida que su poder crecía.

"Esto se siente como el poder de Naruto". Goku murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos. Antes de que nadie lo supiera, un gran simio gigante estaba delante de ellos. El mono rugió y golpeó contra su pecho mientras todos miraban atónitos. Vegeta estaba temblando de miedo al centro mientras se levantaba sosteniendo su brazo dañado.

"¿Que es esto?" Vegeta se preguntó. Luego, el poder de los monos se disparó hasta que su pelaje rubio se volvió dorado debido a la carga al máximo. El simio rugió al destruir la ciudad. Golpeó edificios y disparó explosiones de Ki desde su boca causando explosiones. Brola miró con interés antes de cargarse a él, olvidando a Goku.

Brola voló hacia el mono, pero fue aplastada como una mosca. Entonces los ojos de todos se ensancharon, el simio era diferente. Su pelaje parecía más largo y un poco más puntiagudo que la mayoría. "¡Es Naruto!" Goku anunció mientras el simio rugía más.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Vegeta se preguntó, entonces notó las lunas, ¡pero estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que este Oozaru era Super Saiyan! Naruto golpeó los puños de su mono contra el suelo causando un terremoto.

"¡No me ignores!" Brola gritó lanzando una descarga de explosiones contra la espalda de Naruto haciéndolo gruñir. Dándose la vuelta, Naruto lanzó un rugido bestial a Brola, haciéndola cubrir sus ojos del poder. La cola de Naruto se agitó contra los edificios. Miya vio la destrucción que Naruto estaba causando y voló frente a él.

"¡Papá! ¡Por favor, detén esto! ¡A este ritmo, nos matarás a todos!" Miya lo intentó. Naruto la miró por un minuto antes de intentar golpearla, pero Gohan la apartó del camino.

"¡Sensei! ¡Por favor, detén esto!" Gohan se declaró. Naruto les gruñó listo para lanzarles una explosión hasta que Brola apareció y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el simio cayera hacia atrás. Brola sonrió ante Naruto gruñendo molesta y se levantó. Apuntó la cabeza hacia el cielo y abrió la boca. Todos parecían confundidos mientras esferas rojas, azules, negras y doradas salían de su cuerpo y flotaban en el aire por encima de su boca.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron de miedo cuando las esferas chocaron formando una gran esfera. La esfera era gris y dejó de crecer. Todos, además de Gohan, miraron con asombro lo que eso haría. '¡No! el no puede ¡Si lo hace, nos matará a todos! Gohan entró en pánico cuando la esfera se encogió y se puso pálido. Sin embargo, Miya disparó frente a Naruto. "¡Papá! ¡Detén esto!" Miya rogó.

La esfera se encogió y flotó hacia la boca de Naruto mientras se inclinaba y tragaba la esfera haciendo que todos, además de Gohan, se confundieran, mientras que Miya comenzó a entrar en pánico un poco más. "¡Papá, escúchame! ¡Te ruego que no hagas esto!" Miya suplicó mientras el vapor salía de la nariz de Naruto. De repente su estómago se hinchará y aumentará. "¡POR FAVOR!" Miya gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Naruto la miró por un rato antes de abrir la boca, haciéndola casi morir de un ataque cardíaco cuando se enfrentó al cielo y un rayo salió de su boca hacia el cielo y los ojos de todos se abrieron. La explosión se detuvo después de un rato mientras Naruto miraba a Miya de cerca y avanzaba. Él miró su cara pero ella no se movió. El dedo gigante de Naruto limpió su mejilla suavemente antes de que él gruñera y su cuerpo brillara y comenzó a encogerse. Después de unos minutos, alguien estaba parado en un edificio mirando las lunas. Miya voló con cuidado hacia la persona para mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que estaba mirando.

De pie en el edificio estaba Naruto, que creció por lo menos 2 pulgadas más alto. Su pecho, brazos y cola están cubiertos por un pelaje de color naranja carmesí. Mientras que la mitad de su pecho estaba desnudo. Sus pantalones negros se veían más holgados. Su cabello parecía ser un poco más puntiagudo, más desordenado y más largo, ahora sentado sobre sus hombros. Sin mencionar que había cambiado de color, ahora negro con rayas rubias. Sus ojos eran azafrán con aberturas verticales negras, con una sombra de color rojo oscuro recortada debajo de los ojos, los músculos de Naruto también crecieron, pero mantuvo su aspecto delgado. "Miya"

Su voz que ahora era un poco más profunda envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "Lo siento por hacerte llorar, no volverá a suceder si puedo evitarlo", prometió Naruto, haciendo que ella lo abrazara. Él le dio una suave sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Necesito que saques a todos del planeta"

"¿Y tu?"

"Estaré bien", aseguró, besando suavemente su frente. Miya sonrió en comprensión y luego se apartó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Naruto luego miró a las lunas, desapareciendo de la vista. Brola se sorprendió cuando Naruto, apareció frente a ella. "Ya terminemos, ¿por favor? No quiero matarte".

"¿Mátame?" Brola se rió en respuesta. "¡¿Crees que puedes matarme ?! ¡No puedes vencerme! ¡Ganaré y morirás!" Brola le gruñó mientras se movía para darle un puñetazo a Naruto, pero estaba bloqueada con su mano, causando que sus ojos se ensancharan.

"¡Esta es la diferencia en nuestra fuerza, conoce tu lugar!" Naruto se quebró cuando él arrodilló a Brola en el estómago y luego le dio una patada. Ella voló y se estrelló contra las paredes y fue detenida por Naruto que apareció detrás de ella. "Heh," sonrió Naruto mientras extendía su palma y disparó un ki rojo a Brola. El Saiyajin gruñó de dolor antes de volar al cielo.

"Voy a terminar esto ahora!" Brola rugió mientras impulsaba su última técnica. "Te mueres aquí!" Brola le gritó, mientras cargaba. Naruto miró impasible antes de mirar a la nave espacial que abandonó el planeta. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Brola y en un instante estuvo justo sobre ella, su mano se posó en su abdomen. "¡GUH!"

¡Dolor!

Fue una sensación novedosa para Brola. Su padre la había golpeado muchas veces en el pasado, pero nunca le habían hecho daño. Oh, antes había habido punzadas de incomodidad cuando el guerrero mayor trató de disuadirla por su desobediencia, pero siempre era algo que podía evitar. Una sensación de picazón que no era agradable ni dolorosa. Paragus había intentado hacerle daño muchas veces y en eso había fracasado estrepitosamente, porque ella nunca podría ser lastimada. No por alguien más débil que ella. ¿Incomodidad? Sí, pero nunca duele. Pero esta vez no fue un simple cosquilleo. Por primera vez desde que era bebé, Brola había sido herida.

Brola nunca había experimentado esta explosión de poder puro, que provenía de un solo puño. Era solo uno, perforado a través de sus protecciones y la envió en expansión. No hubo bromas ingeniosas, ni replicas orgullosas. El Saiyan delante de ella no perdió tiempo con las palabras, simplemente atacó.

Incluso se quedó sin aliento mientras agotaba su poder, se desangró de ella mientras se encorvaba, sosteniendo su abdomen. El legendario Super Saiyan se forma casi evaporándose bajo la tensión del último ataque. Su cabello dorado regresó a regañadientes a las trenzas de ébano, sus músculos recuperaron su tono más pequeño y su cuerpo retrocedió. Esto fue. No había nada que dar, ella fue golpeada, inclinándose ante su oponente que todavía estaba de pie. A pesar de esto, algo dentro de ella, trató de hacer que se levantara de nuevo, sin embargo, el calor de una explosión de Ki dirigida a su cabeza, lista para ser liberada, rápidamente borró esa idea.

Una mano se apoderó de su cabello, sacudiendo violentamente la cara hacia arriba para saludar a la de su opresor. La guerrera reprimió las ganas de jadear y sintió una réplica para morir en su garganta mientras miraba a los ojos. Esos cautivadores ojos temerosos. Este ... él era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella. Cualquier movimiento de agresión más por su parte, solo terminaría en su existencia siendo borrada.

"¿Has terminado?"

Brola asintió lentamente. Realmente no podía creer lo que había sucedido, y lo que todavía estaba sucediendo. Ella había sido golpeada. Humillado ¡Aquí había un guerrero más poderoso que ella! Y por la mirada en sus ojos, aún más salvaje. En ese instante, Brola, que había estado tan sin vida y apática fuera de una batalla, encontró un propósito. Este hombre. Ella lo derrotaría. Este rival. Suponiendo que ella viviera para ver ese día. Había una gran posibilidad de que el hombre a quien ella consideraba su enemigo definitivo, pudiera acabar con ella y ahora, solo por despecho. Si ese era su destino, que así sea. Ella había perdido a alguien fuerte después de todo.

"Bueno." Brola parpadeó cuando fue liberada y miró para ver que Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad después de tomar una respiración calmada, aunque estaba bastante agotado. "¿Estás satisfecho?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada, y ella solo podía mirarlo fijamente, aunque sus ojos mostraban su confusión. "Tu vendetta con Kakarot. ¿Pudiste sacarlo de tu sistema o no?"

"S-sí", admitió Brola lentamente. Golpear la mierda del saiyan había sido muy terapéutico. Por supuesto, ella todavía cuidaba la ira hacia su compañero Saiyan, pero estaba muy lejos del odio indignante que ella le tenía hasta este momento.

"Bien, vamos".

"¿Q-qué?"

Naruto se detuvo cuando se giró hacia ella e inclinó un poco la cabeza. "Te dije que no? No quiero matarte. Además, eres fuerte, lo que significa que no puedes ser aún más fuerte y desafiarme en el futuro", sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano. . "Sin mencionar que parecías ganarte el control sobre ti mismo. Y si te pierdes de nuevo, solo te daré una patada en el trasero", dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Brola miró su mano extendida, y la alcanzó, aceptándola. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir cuán fuerte era su agarre y cuán suave era su mano. Era una sensación agradable considerando que no estaba golpeando contra ella. Naruto la ayudó a levantarse con su sonrisa aún en su lugar, y ella se frotó el hombro un poco tímidamente. "¿Y ahora que?"

"Ahora, nos vamos a casa", se encogió Naruto. "Te disculpas a todos por darles una patada en el culo, y lo llamamos parejo", Naruto sonrió mientras Brola parpadeó mientras miraba el suelo en el pensamiento.

"En casa ..." murmuró Brola en voz baja. Nunca tuvo un hogar, ya que siempre se estaba moviendo con su padre, y nunca se sentía segura en ningún lugar a pesar de su poder. Ella ha escuchado la palabra muchas veces y ha destruido tantas, pero para ganar una propia ... se sintió feliz. Una sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro mientras ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, "Sí, vamos a casa". Naruto sonrió y extendió su mano, que Brola estaba a punto de alcanzar. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, el dolor brotó de su pecho y la sangre comenzó a gotear de sus labios. Podía escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Naruto, la incredulidad mezclándose con la de la victoria de otro. Sin poder hacer nada, la Saiyajin encontró un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, su visión se volvió borrosa, "Naru ..." susurró ella antes de que su cuerpo se arrugara y cayera.

"¡NO!"

"Tiro perfecto, como se esperaba".

"¡Celebra tu cabeza de mierda!" Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se movía para atrapar a Brola. Comprobó su pulso para no sentir nada, el perfecto rayo de muerte para el corazón era demasiado. Naruto gruñó mientras se levantaba para atacar el androide, pero de repente cayó de rodillas y sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. "¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!"

Cell simplemente se echó a reír mientras miraba el cuerpo caído del así llamado Super Saiyan legendario. Había pensado en absorber a la niña, pero ¿por qué? Ya era perfecto. Pero él no era estúpido, ella era una amenaza, su poder lo empañaba. Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, Naruto se estaba maldiciendo y maldiciendo a Cell, quien honestamente había sido un pensamiento distante. Un conflicto con el que se enfrentaría después de Brola. Tan agotado como estaba, física, mental y emocionalmente, había dejado escapar sus sentidos. ¿Cell había estado observando todo este tiempo, esperando que uno de ellos cometiera un error? ¿Agotarse ellos mismos? ¡¿Todo el tiempo?!

"¿Ahora ves lo que pasa cuando bajas la guardia?" Cell se burló de Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra y altiva. "Pensé que te había sentido luchar contra un gran poder en algún lugar dentro del cosmos; parece que tenía razón al seguirte a este planeta después de todo", sonrió Cell. "Muchas gracias, amigo. ¡Ahora no hay nadie más para desafiar a alguien tan perfecto!" hizo estallar su energía en énfasis, cuyo acto hizo que el terreno debajo de sus pies se derrumbara en su interior.

"¡¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí ?!"

"Ah, mientras has estado teniendo una semana tranquila, he estado entrenando y aprendiendo. ¿Deseando que hicieras lo mismo, hm?" Cell se rió entre dientes, lo que provocó que los ojos de Naruto se convirtieran en una mirada de enojo que se enfureció, convirtiéndose instantáneamente en un Super Saiyan Three, pero Cell se echó a reír al notar que Naruto aún no podía moverse mucho. Una mirada de incredulidad y desesperación en su rostro. "¡Esa cara! ¡Es perfecta!" Cell se rió con locura antes de que él se limpiara una lágrima de su ojo. "Ahora, si me disculpan, seguiré mi camino. Todavía tengo que prepararme para los juegos de Cell, y muy poco tiempo para hacer esos mismos preparativos", dijo Cell mientras miraba a los sin palabras. Naruto "¿Qué? No hay tonterías de que me vas a detener? ¿No proclamas que me vas a matar? Vamos, Naruto, al menos haz que esto sea un poco más divertido,

"Vete a la mierda"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Cell sonrió, antes de que él murmurara. "Bueno, entonces debería ponerme en marcha. Tú también, después de todo, no querrás perderte un momento tan divertido la próxima semana", Cell le guiñó un ojo antes de que desapareciera y Naruto levantó la vista para ver al cometa que estaba rumbo al planeta. Frunciendo el ceño, se puso de pie con un gruñido y se concentró en su poder, pero estaba teniendo problemas. Maldijo en voz baja y presionó su mano contra el cadáver de Brola y sus dedos contra su frente mientras buscaba la energía de Miya o incluso de Goku. Una vez que lo encontró ...

Él se había ido.

* * *

**Realmente no quería dar una AN, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo. En primer lugar, quiero gritarle a NeonZangetsu ya que utilicé una parte de su idea con Brola en este capítulo. Su historia La imperfección es increíble, ve si ya no lo has hecho.**

**El siguiente es el emparejamiento para Vegeta, él obtendrá un emparejamiento OC. Sin embargo, ella no tendrá mucho papel para hablar, pero él tendrá una esposa. Así que sí.**

**Tercero es la fuerza de Naruto ... otra vez. Realmente no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Te enojas. Lo hago demasiado fuerte, pero parece que tu enojo lo debilité. Así que déjame aclarar esto, no estoy en toda la mierda del Multiplicador, ya que no tiene mucho sentido para mí y no me interesan las matemáticas en ese nivel. Pero antes de todo este Virus Saiyan ... Naruto es más fuerte que incluso Cell en su forma Verdadera Perfecta. ¿Por qué? Porque él podría ir a Super Saiyan Three. Naruto conoce su fuerza, y a veces la detesta porque apenas significa desafíos. De ahí que peleara con Dieciocho en Super Saiyan y pareciera ser igual a ella. Pero tan pronto como Miya se sintió herida, decidió dejar de jugar.**

**El virus lo puso a la par con Super Namek Piccolo. Solo puede ser un Súper Saiyajin durante mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se rinda. Incluso en su forma básica, el virus todavía afecta su fuerza, por lo que parece débil. Pero no es débil, en absoluto. Y el hecho de que ahora sea un Super Saiyan Four, prueba que no hay nadie más fuerte que él, aparte de Beerus y Whis, de quien ni siquiera conoce. Naruto solo se hará más fuerte desde aquí, no más débil. Entonces, si tienes un problema con eso, entonces deja de leer esta historia porque obviamente no es para ti. Si no puedes simplemente correr con las olas de esta historia, deja de leer porque obviamente no es para ti.**

**A continuación, la gente siente que esta historia está siendo apresurada ... No, simplemente me salté todas las tonterías con las que no tengo ganas de meterme. ¿Por qué alargar la saga completa cuando en ese período de tiempo Naruto está inconsciente? Ya sabes lo que sucede, así que ve a verlo si quieres verlo. Luchó contra Gero, luchó contra Dieciocho, se desmayó, se despertó absorbido por Cell, salvado por Goku, los juegos de Cell se anuncian ... ¿qué? Ese es básicamente el flujo de la saga, ¿por qué estirar veinte capítulos? Es tonto. Así que no, no se está apurando para aquellos de ustedes que piensan así.**

**Probablemente también vayas a preguntar sobre su Forma legendaria y cómo se formó ... Entrenamiento, después de todo, él es una raza diferente de Saiyan, ¿no es así? Dado su estado por Kami ella misma. Además, Queen Ice no estará en esta historia, así que deja de preguntar al respecto. Vados y Zangya no estarán en el harén ... así que deja de preguntar al respecto. Oh ... ¿y quién dijo que Miya era la mujer Trunks? Porque seguro que no era yo lol. Sí, ella tiene el pelo color lavanda como Trunks, y ella vino del futuro como Trunks ... no la convierte en la mujer Trunks. Esta es una realidad diferente, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué debería esperarse que el niño que viene del futuro sea Trunks, que es el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma? Así que lo cambié. No significa que Trunks no nacerá ... pero Miya no es la Trunks femenina. Eso es lindo aunque**

**Ugh, este fue un momento muy largo y realmente debería haber sido puesto en Sit Down With Saito! Pero ... tenía que sacarlo ahora.**

**Estoy fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor, riendo suavemente que estaba atrapado en la cama. Bulma se acostó a su derecha, se acurrucó contra él mientras la abrazaba. Permaneció allí durante varios minutos mientras disfrutaba de la comodidad que le brindaba a su bella esposa. Mientras inhalaba el aroma de su amante, se relajó un poco y fue verdaderamente agradecido por su familia. Cuando regresó a casa, estaba de muy mal humor. La muerte de Brola lo enfureció. Pero no fue hasta el bebé. A los pocos minutos se reía y jugaba con ella, dejando de lado a lado por el momento.

Naruto siempre había estado entusiasmado con la idea de tener una familia propia, pero nunca entendí realmente la alegría que traía un niño. Después de todo, no había conocido a sus padres durante quince años, y solo llegó a conocerlos durante su tiempo en Otro mundo. Pero al crecer, a menudo ver cómo los padres amaban a los otros niños. Aunque no fue hasta que Miya se colocó en sus brazos cuando ella nació, que realmente entendió cómo era ser padre.

Miya es su todo. Ella no era solo una prueba física del amor que compartía con su esposa, sino que era parte de él, su legado. A menudo se preocupa cuando ella se pone en una situación que no puede durar. Le gustaba poner cosas en su boca por la razón que fuera, causando que él y Bulma se preocupen de que se ahogara con la cosa incorrecta. Se encontró a sí mismo riendo alegremente cuando ella hizo algo tonto. También se hizo un poco irritado cuando ella hizo cosas que se suponía que no debía hacer. Ella podría ser un bebé, pero Miya tenía una vez meses y era inteligente.

Aunque el futuro de Miya era una buena referencia, tenía la sensación de que mi bebé crecía para ser un gran alborotador, siempre estaba estirando su mano y apretando su cola cada vez que pueda. ¡También tenía una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos cada vez que lo hacía! Pero lo que es más importante, se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja cada vez que la oía reír. Su tiempo fue tan honesta y despreocupada, y muchas veces más, porque solo Goku no podía leerlo. Naruto amaba a su hija, y nada más que a Bulma le importaba. Haría lo que pudiera para protegerlos, hasta su último suspiro de muerte. Eventualmente, sus hijos crecerán y sentirán lo que necesitábamos, pero siempre lo necesitarán y siempre estarán allí cuando lo hagan.

"Estás pensando", escuchó y miró hacia abajo para ver a Bulma mirándolo con una sonrisa amorosa. "Buenos días, amor", saludó y Naruto regresó inclinándose y besándola tan amorosamente y apasionadamente como pudo. Bulma soltó un gemido y pronto tuvo que alejarse, mirándolo. "Sabes que no puedes hacer eso nena"

"Lo sé, pero ahora también quiero", sonrió Naruto mientras la acercaba más, y sus ojos se abrieron al sentir su erección presionando contra su muslo. "Ahora deja de luchar contra mi amor", se rió entre dientes mientras Bulma soltaba una risita, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Ella gimió dulcemente cuando él le amamantó el cuello, una mano en la teta y la otra frotando su coño empapado.

Levantando la cabeza de su cuello, él besó sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior. Bulma sonrió antes de besarlo completamente, disfrutando de la pasión entre ellos cuando comenzaron a molerse unos contra otros. "Naruto," Bulma susurró con voz ronca mientras Naruto seguía chupando su cuello. Él zumbó, preguntándose qué quería ella. "No me importa un carajo el juego previo, lo quiero ahora", le dijo Bulma. Naruto detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella sonreía suavemente. "Estoy hablando de sexo directo, deja de joder", ordenó. Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa burlona, dándose cuenta de que estaba desatando sus pantalones. Los dejó caer hasta los tobillos y se inclinó hacia arriba.

Alejándose de sus bragas, echó un vistazo a su brillante coño y se alineó con ella. Con un solo golpe él estaba dentro de ella, y ella dio un fuerte gemido. Su boca se puso en una O, lo envolvió con sus piernas y lo mantuvo cerca, sus manos sintiendo su espalda musculosa. Naruto no tuvo problemas para bombear a su mujer repetidamente, ganando fuertes cantos de canciones. Mientras él continuaba arando en ella, los dos se miraron a los demás, sin intercambiar palabras, solo sus sentimientos.

"¡Ha ~ rd ~ er!" Bulma ordenó con un gemido. Naruto simplemente obedeció, impulsando sus golpes. La mujer soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Naruto golpeó su cuello uterino. "¡Otra vez!" Ella le dijo y él continuó haciéndolo, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar de placer. "¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Mo ~ re ~!" Con gruñidos, Naruto continuó golpeando el cuello uterino de la mujer. Él también estaba sintiendo mucho placer al apretar a Bulma a su alrededor y al calor cómodo que ella estaba emitiendo en su polla.

Naruto aceleró su acercamiento, agregando aún más poder a sus movimientos. Bulma ni siquiera podía gritar su placer, el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo. No fue hasta que Naruto en realidad entró en su vientre que ella le dio un susurro bastante coherente en su oído. "Cu ~ m! CU ~ MM ~ ING ~!" Bulma cantó, su lengua ahora saliendo de su boca, sus ojos comenzaron a rodar hacia su cabeza mientras Naruto continuaba con sus acciones. Momentos después, Bulma fue derrotada, corriéndose por todo Naruto que todavía no había alcanzado su punto máximo todavía.

El rubio Saiyan dio un gruñido animal, su cola agitándose alrededor. Su poder comenzó a aumentar rápidamente mientras se enfocaba en su compañero. Antes de que lo supiera, la habitación estaba envuelta en una brillante luz dorada, lo que significa que se había convertido en Super Saiyan. Bulma soltó un grito cuando sintió el calor y el poder que Naruto le estaba dando, estaba más concentrado de lo normal y ¡era genial! La cama, literalmente, había empezado a gemir y crujir como si estuviera tratando de romperse.

"¡Guh! ¡GUH!" Naruto gimió cuando comenzó a entrar con Bulma que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Los minutos pasaron y Bulma estaba al borde de la completa inconsciencia, Naruto aún no había llegado a su límite ... pero eso estaba llegando a su fin.

Durante los minutos de derrotarla, habían cambiado de posición dos veces. Bulma había tratado de montarlo pero se detuvo tan pronto como llegó una vez más. Ahora ella estaba boca abajo en su almohada, con los brazos sueltos. Ella también estaba de rodillas, pero su regordete culo redondeado que Naruto estaba disfrutando a fondo estaba frente a él, mientras él se paró y continuó atascándola. Si uno estuviera mirando, podrían ver el bulto en el estómago de Bulma. La mujer estaba salivando mientras sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco. No sentía ningún dolor, solo el asombroso placer que su compañera le estaba dando.

"¡Grah! ¡Yugh!" Naruto gruñó antes de dar un golpe final, una poderosa libra contra su culo. Él liberó su lujuria y semilla reprimidas en su vientre de espera. ¡Bulma sintió que su estómago comenzaba a explotar y también la sensación de satisfacción al ver que Naruto había llenado su vientre hasta el borde, y todavía estaba yendo! Viendo a dónde iba, Naruto salió de la mujer, todavía corriéndose. Con una sonrisa, le dio a su orificio anal limpio una buena lamida antes de que la tapara, haciendo que se pusiera rígida por una ligera incomodidad. Pero eso desapareció porque ella podía sentir el semen que goteaba llenando su agujero de culo.

Naruto vio como su semen comenzó a salir del rojo y desgastado coño temporal de Bulma como una cascada rezumante. El rubio había emitido un gemido de satisfacción cuando finalmente terminó de correrse. Pero por si acaso, comenzó a montar el culo apretado de Bulma por lo que valía. La mujer ni siquiera tenía la voz o la mentalidad correcta para gemir. Naruto luego se retiró, le acarició un poco la polla y le dio un último derroche en el culo y la espalda, algunos incluso se metieron en su cabello.

Momentos más tarde, el culo levantado de Bulma se cayó y Naruto se recostó a su lado, echándola una cucharada. Todavía podía ver su semen goteando de su coño, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Alineando su polla, él entró en su coño de nuevo, evitando que su semilla goteara. Bulma dio un ligero gemido de la sensación. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y cerca de su cuerpo, con el rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello. Lo besó antes de cerrar los ojos, listo para obtener el descanso que quería. Bulma también estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escuchó una serie de palabras que nunca pensó que saldrían de la boca de Naruto. "Te amo, Bulma," susurró Naruto antes de finalmente quedarse dormido. Bulma sonrió suavemente mientras se acurrucaba un poco en el pecho de Naruto, disfrutando de su abrazo.

"Yo también te amo, Naruto"

"¡Hola chicos!"

Naruto apartó la vista de Bulma y luego miró a Goku, Gohan, Chichi y Ox King que aparecieron en su sala de estar. Naruto y el futuro Miya estaban vestidos apropiadamente para la batalla. Miya llevaba una variante del atuendo de su padre. "¡Goku!" Bulma se volvió hacia su amiga, "¿Quién te dio permiso para transportar aquí?" ella exigió que el Saiyan se rascara la cabeza con timidez aunque el bebé Miya estaba aplaudiendo alegremente.

"Lo siento, aunque sería más rápido", informó Goku. Naruto notó que tanto Goku como Gohan estaban en Super saiyan, con Gohan vistiendo un atuendo similar al de Piccolo con una capa. "¿Estamos preparados para ir?" Goku preguntó con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza con Miya. Naruto se despidió de su esposa y su hijo. Con Dieciocho a su lado, todos se fueron, se dirigieron a los juegos de Cell.

"Así que papá, ¿cuál es el plan?" Miya se preguntó mientras volaban. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Realmente quería matar a Cell, pero se suponía que este era un día importante para Gohan. Pero había mucho en juego, porque realmente quería ir a casa y hacerle el amor a Bulma por el resto del día. Con ese pensamiento en mente,

"Voy primero".

"¿Que demonios?"

Esto vino de Naruto que estaba de pie con toda la tripulación, aunque estaba mirando a un dirigible. En la pantalla había una foto de un sonriente Hércules Satanás, dando la señal de victoria. "¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hércules, Satanás, he venido a derrotar a Cell!" Una voz declarada. La puerta se abrió, se soltó una cuerda y un grupo de personas se deslizó por la cuerda. Los luchadores Z observaron con una mirada confusa mientras Hercule y el anunciador presentaban a cada uno de ellos.

"No son serios, ¿verdad?" Krillin preguntó con un gemido. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco murmurando cómo odiaba a los medios de comunicación. Después de cinco minutos, Cell inhaló profundamente antes de exhalar y dar un paso adelante.

"Es bueno ver que todos aparecieron. Me sorprendería si no lo hicieras. Ahora, ¿a quién le gustaría ir primero para enfrentarme?" Cell sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos se centraron en los luchadores Z, aunque sus ojos se centraron principalmente en Naruto, que igualó su mirada.

"¡Ése sería yo!" Uno de los aprendices de Hércules dijo, se llamaba Caroni y se veía bastante femenino. Naruto pensó que era Gay mientras Vegeta quería matarlo. Los luchadores Z y todas las personas que vieron esto en la televisión se vieron obligados a mirar, ya que cada persona fue derrotada fácilmente por Cell. Cell parecía molesto y centró su atención en los luchadores Z.

"Bien, ahora que las plagas están fuera del camino, ¿quién irá primero?" Cell se preguntó, con una ceja levantada ... si él tenía una ceja. Naruto miró a Piccolo quien sonrió con una inclinación de cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron y las cámaras de repente estallaron en llamas. Naruto asintió con satisfacción antes de subir al ring.

"Buena suerte, Sensei," Gohan deseó que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza. Todos también deseaban suerte a Naruto, pero sabían que no la necesitaba, ya que era el más fuerte de todos. Después de todo, logró un nuevo estado de Super Saiyan, al que llamaban Super Saiyan Four.

"Entonces, ¿eres el primero? Realmente esperaba salvarte para el final, pero supongo que no podemos tener todo lo que queremos", Cell se rió entre dientes mientras Naruto lo miraba con odio. "¿Qué pasa con esa mirada, hm?"

"Te odio, así de simple". Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras se enfocaba en Cell.

"¡Eso es lo que hace que esto sea tan emocionante!" Cell sonrió justo cuando dejó que su Ki saliera de su cuerpo. "No puedo esperar para demostrarte lo débil que eres contra un ser perfecto como yo", Cell se burló mientras Naruto se burlaba mientras ascendía por el Super Saiyan, ahora un Super Saiyan Two.

"¡Parece que el luchador rubio y Cell están a punto de comenzar! Dudo mucho que este hombre pueda hacerle daño a Cell desde que nuestro héroe, Hercule no pudo hacer nada en absoluto". El Anunciador dijo, pero los combatientes Z lo ignoraron cuando sintieron que el Ki de Naruto y Cell seguía aumentando.

"¡Empezar!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos luchadores desaparecieron de la vista, dejando solo un rastro de polvo y una pequeña ráfaga de viento detrás. El anunciador y el ahora despierto Hércules, junto con sus aprendices, buscaban por todas partes a Naruto y Cell. Miraron a los luchadores Z que estaban tranquilos y lanzaban sus ojos alrededor.

"Naruto realmente está pateando culos". Yamacha sonrió.

"Es solo un calentamiento. Las cosas acaban de empezar, después de todo". Piccolo comentó justo cuando los dos reaparecieron en medio de la arena, sus puños se estrellaron uno contra el otro y ambos sonrieron con locura.

"Eres mejor que la última vez, Naruto". Comentó la célula. Naruto ni siquiera respondió, ya que rápidamente se agachó y le dio una patada al Android de Cell que apenas disparó y se estabilizó antes de voltearse y lanzar una patada a la barbilla de Naruto enviándolo de vuelta. Cuando Cell retrocedió, hizo una señal con la mano y apagó una larga ráfaga de fuego salvaje. Naruto lo reconoció como una bomba de llama Dragón e hizo sus propias señales con las manos.

A partir de la humedad en el aire, se hizo un vórtice de agua como una pared alrededor de Naruto, bloqueando el fuego, creando una niebla. Los luchadores Z estaban confundidos mientras Gohan y Goku entendían lo que estaba pasando. Naruto frunció el ceño en su rostro cuando Cell se rió entre dientes. "Perra," gruñó Naruto mientras se abalanzaba sobre Cell y empezaron a pelear una vez más. Sin embargo, Cell parecía estar evitando los ataques de Naruto, que hicieron tictac al hombre y él dio un paso atrás, justo cuando dos clones vinieron a sus lados con Rasengans.

Sin embargo, la celda permitió que una barrera de rayos lo rodeara, lo que Naruto reconoció como el chidori de Sasuke. Completamente confundido, Naruto dejó escapar su furia como en un borrón que estaba sobre Cell, un Rasenshuriken en la mano. Sin embargo, la célula desapareció antes de que golpeara, y Naruto se giró, lanzando el jutsu. "¡Maldición!" Cell maldijo cuando el ataque explotó, atrapándolo en él.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver a dos clones celulares que usaban la técnica de colmillo sobre colmillo, acercándose a él. Naruto preparó su ki y disparó a los dos, antes de agacharse bajo una patada de Cell y responder con un cabezazo en el pecho. Cell se quedó sin aliento, mientras Naruto levantaba su pierna y le daba una patada en la cara a Cell antes de disparar un rayo de energía que le disparó a Cell.

"¡Me sorprende que en realidad puedas seguir mi ritmo!" Cell se rió mientras Naruto lo miraba. "¡¿Pero qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Cell sonrió mientras formaba un signo de mano y luego aplaudía. Naruto luego miró hacia arriba para ver un gigantesco meteoro atravesando las nubes y el cielo, cayendo hacia la tierra, envuelto en llamas.

"Qué básico", se burló Naruto cuando creó un Rasenshuriken y lo arrojó al meteoro que lo destruyó. Cell usó esto como una distracción, cargando a Naruto. Pero Naruto, el rubio, se concentró en Cell y atrapó el puño de los androides, lo que le hizo retroceder. "¿Es asi?"

"Oh, acabo de empezar!" Cell sonrió cuando sus ojos se convirtieron en el Sharingan que luego se convirtió en un Egeo Mangekyo Sharingan que estaba confundiendo al infierno con Naruto. ¿Cómo diablos tenía Cell un Sharingan? Claro que lo absorbió, ¡pero no tenía información sobre eso! Oh no ... sí lo hizo. Su tiempo en el otro mundo ... maldita sea. Naruto maldijo porque hubo una explosión repentina que hizo temblar la tierra. Cuando el polvo se despejó, todos quedaron asombrados por el verde etéreo samurai que rodeaba a Cell, que miraba a Naruto, que miraba con molestia.

"¡¿Que es esa cosa?!"

"Susanoo," murmuró Naruto para sí mismo. Él mismo nunca ha luchado contra el ser, pero eso no significa que no aprendió todo lo que pudo cuando se trataba del mundo Shinobi. Naruto tomó nota de lo perfecto que Cell lo estaba usando, y se dio cuenta de que tendría que aumentar su nivel. De pie, se quitó el polvo, de repente, las llamas doradas rodearon a Naruto y luego lo envolvieron por completo, confundiendo a todos.

Cuando las llamas finalmente se apagaron, ante ellos estaba el Super Saiyan Four Naruto.

"No deberías haber hecho eso," Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Cell que sonreía. "Me acabas de recordar lo que debería estar haciendo por lo que hiciste", Naruto frunció el ceño y rodó el cuello. Naruto luego salió disparado del piso mientras Suasnoo levantaba su brazo y se balanceaba hacia abajo, con llamas negras rodeando su espada.

Naruto evitó fácilmente la espada, ahora frente a Susanno con el puño hacia atrás. Naruto apretó su puño y luego golpeó a Susanoo, que en realidad envió a Cell a volar con él. Naruto luego salió disparado hacia el Susanoo y un rayo junto con Ki envolvió a Naruto cuando fácilmente se estrelló contra Susanno, "¡Lariat!" Llamó provocando una explosión. Cuando el polvo se despejó, todos pudieron ver a Naruto de pie sobre la herida que gemía de Cell, su Susanoo se había ido.

El Saiyajin miró a Cell y Naruto lo recogió para que se pusiera de pie. Cuando Cell se quedó medio aturdido, Naruto echó hacia atrás el puño y golpeó a Cell en el estómago. Esto hizo que sus ojos se abultaran literalmente, mientras jadeaba por el dolor y la conmoción. Naruto entonces dio un paso atrás y vio la magia suceder. Pronto, Cell creció en tamaño y se veía muy enfermo, mientras el moco se deslizaba por sus labios. Todos miraron asombrados mientras Cell lanzaba un cuerpo cubierto de limo.

"Es eso…"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Diecisiete," llamó Naruto suavemente cuando Dieciocho vio a su hermano y rápidamente la hizo moverse, tomándolo también.

"Gracias", Dieciocho agradeció al Saiyan que asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, pero desapareció mientras miraba a la Célula imperfecta. Sin embargo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Ki iba en aumento y se burló antes de agarrar a Cell.

"No," dijo Naruto simplemente mientras arrojaba a Cell al cielo. Mientras Cell volaba más alto y más alto en el cielo, Naruto cargó su poder y fue envuelto en llamas doradas una vez más. Levantando la mano, Naruto logró crear una bijudama en segundos, y luego procedió a agregar la naturaleza del viento para crear el shuriken como cuchillas a su alrededor.

"¡No te dejaré matar ... a nadie más!" Naruto rugió mientras lanzaba el Bijudama Rasenshuriken a Cell. Todos se cubrieron de la explosión resultante que empequeñeció la de un bijudama normal. Cell solo pudo gritar ya que fue completamente borrado de la existencia ...

No queda una sola molécula.

Los cálidos rayos naranjas del sol naciente besaron el horizonte ininterrumpido, lanzando un cálido brillo al mirador que una vez perteneció a Kami. Los héroes más grandes de la Tierra aún no habían descansado de su batalla con Cell, sino que, en cambio, se habían reunido todos aquí, y sus rostros se volvieron hacia la tierra de abajo con una expectativa silenciosa. Esto permitió que las ráfagas ocasionales y la luz cálida se derramaran sobre ellos. De hecho, la brisa que caía en cascada a través del Lookout era suave, un marcado contraste con la ruidosa vorágine que había consumido la tierra unas horas antes.

Las nubes de arriba ahora no eran más que pequeñas y dispersas volutas, teñidas de oro por el sol. El cielo mismo parecía reflejar su agotamiento mientras se iluminaba de negro a azul. Una delgada nube de humo aún permanecía sobre ellos, las nubes persistentes solo evidenciaban la victoria de Naruto. "Entonces, ¿quién quiere hacer los honores?" Goku preguntó como antes de ellos estaban las Bolas del Dragón de la Tierra. Le tomó menos de una hora recoger las pelotas después de usar el radar de Bulma. Goku se volvió hacia Naruto con una sonrisa, "¿Lo harías?"

"¿Eh? Claro". Naruto se encogió de hombros, avanzando con su familia y amigos detrás de él. Luego tomó un suspiro antes de hablar: "¡Eterno Dragón! ¡Por tu nombre, te invoco! ¡Vamos, Shenron!" Naruto gritó con una voz poderosa.

Inmediatamente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, como si el sol se hubiera puesto. Cuando llegó a un punto negro, los mismos Dragones brillaron aún más brillantemente que antes, aparecieron rayos de rayos alrededor de ellos. Esta sería su primera vez mintiendo sobre el Dragón, y quedó hipnotizado. Su corazón vibra al extraño pulso de las bolas. Iba a venir, y iba a ser masivo.

De repente, Shenron brotó de las Dragonballs. A medida que su cuerpo verde oscuro serpenteaba a través del horizonte, toda la forma parecía emitir una luz que lo hacía claramente visible contra el dosel negro. El gran Dragón finalmente terminó de posicionarse en el cielo y comenzó a acercar su enorme cabeza a los que lo habían convocado.

"Whoa"

"Tú que me has convocado," gruñó Shenron, sus ojos mirando a Naruto. "Habla y te concederé los dos deseos que desees". Shenron les informó que Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se daba una mirada seria.

"Mi primer deseo, es que cada persona que Cell y los androides hayan matado para volver a la vida", deseó Naruto. Los ojos de Shenron brillaron por unos momentos, luego pareció asentir levemente.

"Tu deseo ha sido concedido!" Shenron informó con Naruto sonriendo. Su atención se dirigió a un grito ahogado, y miraron a la revivida Brola sentada con una expresión de asombro y confusión en su rostro. Naruto sonrió cuando él se acercó a ella cuando ella comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero antes de que pudiera salirse de control, Naruto se arrodilló a su lado, colocando su mano en su hombro. Brola volvió la cabeza hacia él y sus ojos parecieron calmarse mientras miraba a su rival que le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida. No se compartieron palabras, pero ella entendió todo lo que él estaba diciendo. Ella estaba en casa "¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?" Shenron exigió con Naruto mirando a sus amigos, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

"Bueno, ya que derrotaste a Cell, creo que deberías tener el último deseo", Goku sonrió y Gohan y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Aunque Vegeta no parecía emocionado ya que tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Naruto parpadeó antes de obtener una verdadera sonrisa, mirando hacia Shenron.

"¡Mi segundo deseo es por todos los daños que se restauraron los androides de la línea de tiempo de Miya!" Naruto dijo tan serio como pudo, lo que sorprendió a muchos de ellos, especialmente a Miya. Se sorprendieron cuando los ojos de Shenron brillaron.

"Tu deseo ha sido concedido. ¡Adiós!" Shenron hizo una oferta y de repente desapareció con las bolas de dragón flotando para dispersarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran, los clones de Naruto los agarraron y se los dieron a Popo, quien asintió y los selló. Una vez que todo se hubo calmado, Naruto se volvió hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿de quién tiene hambre?"

* * *

_¡No te detengas, no te detengas! ¡Estamos de suerte ahora!_

_No te detengas, hay mucho que encontrar!_

_Podemos encontrar el paraiso_

_¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir! ¡Ir! Libera tu alma._

_Abundan los misterios hechos de una energía profunda (energía)._

_Los enemigos por todas partes, pero voy a ir sin miedo y libre._

_Te daré fuerza, tú me das amor. Así es como viviremos. (asi viviremos)_

_El coraje no se desvanecerá. Si estás conmigo, mis enemigos nunca podrán ganar._

_Lucharemos por el amor y la gloria. Viviremos para contar la historia._

_No hay nada que no pueda vivir, nada muere; Nos levantaremos de nuevo._

_¡No te detengas, no te detengas! ¡Estamos de suerte ahora!_

_No te detengas, mantén tu espíritu orgulloso._

_Y cabalgar sobre el viento_

_¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir!_

_¡No te detengas, no te detengas! ¡Estamos de suerte ahora!_

_No te detengas, hay mucho que encontrar._

_Podemos encontrar el paraíso._

_¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir! ¡Ir! Libera tu alma._

_¡ALMA DE DRAGON!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Siete años…

Siete malditos, aburridos y pacíficos años pasaron desde que borró todas las células vivas del cuerpo de la célula. Y decir que Naruto no estaba aburrido, fue una subestimación. Oh, estaba muy aburrido, hasta el punto de que había salido de la Tierra buscando problemas.

Aunque, aunque podría estar aburrido, eso fue simplemente por la falta de acciones peligrosas en su vida. Además de eso, estaba bastante contento con el resultado de su vida. Aunque carecía de batalla, no hay amor en tu vida.

No demasiado pronto después de los juegos de Cell, Naruto había pasado dos semanas con Bulma, Dieciocho y Brola, respectivamente. Nadie más, solo ellos, viéndolo como unas vacaciones del mundo y sus problemas cotidianos. Al final de las dos semanas, Naruto sabía que se había acercado más a cada mujer, especialmente a Bulma.

No había existido un día en esas dos semanas en el que no había pasado el tiempo. Se había abierto completamente a su esposa, sin ninguna razón para ocultarle nada. Las cosas que se hicieron como pareja, que eran bastante románticas, que se solían cenar y cenar, para que todos los vieran.

Luego, con dieciocho años, también se abrió con ella. No tanto como lo hizo con Bulma, pero lo suficiente como para que ella se sienta cómoda y haga lo mismo. Ella se contó a su trágico pasado, que se llevó a cabo en Gero, se llevó a cabo por ella y Seventeen, y que se refiere a androides. A su vez, compartió su pasado de aislamiento y soledad hasta su muerte. Naruto no había cenado y cenado Dieciocho, ya que ese no era su estilo. Así es, en el lugar de eso, en la parte superior del tiempo comprando, en el casino o en la playa, donde finalmente se hizo oficial su relación con un poco de buen sexo en la playa.

Naruto se enteró de que Dieciocho era bastante fresco y sereno, con una personalidad sarcástica. Por lo general, esa es la gente que resulta bastante molesto, y que nunca casi nunca sonreír, siempre sonreían. Sasuke era así y realmente no se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, he encontrado extremadamente sexy con Dieciocho, adorando su personalidad que notó. Muy pronto, su sonrisa comenzó a convertirse en pequeñas sonrisas, luego en risas tranquilas, simplemente porque él no sabía cómo hacerlo. Después de todo, era un tipo bastante tonto y alegre cuando quería ser, hasta que Dieciocho se encuentra muy encantador. Una vez que una relación de amor, ella le gustó, una Bulma y Brola se referían a ella como Lazuli, que eran los únicos que conocían su verdadero nombre junto con Seventeen.

Finalmente, fue Brola, que no se preocupó por ninguna de las cosas que atendieron a Dieciocho y Bulma, aunque a lo largo de los años también ha aprendido. Brola era una guerrera, ¿y cómo pasó las dos semanas con ella además de entrenar? Fueron a una aventura espacial, metiéndose en todo tipo de desorden en otros mundos y aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Entonces, una noche, ella prácticamente lo saltó mientras dormía, y se encontró con él completamente desnuda, expresando cómo sentía la necesidad instintiva de aparearse con él. Así que él, por supuesto, obedeció.

Después de los juegos, pronto aprendió que la personalidad de Brola no era lo que originalmente pensaba que era en New Vegeta, tranquilo y manso. No, la mujer era bastante brusca, no tan grosera, pero muy cortada y seca. Sin mencionar que era un poco sádica y bastante dominante, lo que combinado con su sorprendente habilidad de ser seductora era bastante mortal para Naruto.

Generalmente con Dieciocho o Bulma cuando querían tener relaciones sexuales, soltaban pistas y lo hacían "trabajar" por ello. Brola, no jugó a ningún juego, ya que fue directa al grano y, por lo general, fue la que lo inició. Fue solo gracias a Bulma que aprendió a no ser tan ruda. Al cabo de varios meses, sus sesiones de amor pasaron del sexo instintivo a la toma de amor moderadamente dura.

Aproximadamente un año después de los juegos, Naruto se encontró con dos esposas más y un cuñado. Pero esto fue después, los tres habían dado a luz más o menos al mismo tiempo, agregando tres hijos más a la familia Uzumaki.

Era extraño y muy estresante para Naruto considerando quiénes eran sus esposas. Él había estado cerca de Bulma cuando ella estaba embarazada de Miya, en realidad estaba bastante tranquila y dócil. No esta vez, no, esta vez ella aumentó su estrés en el quinto mes. Ella constantemente se sentía insegura, y constantemente lo mantenía despierto durante la noche pasando por cambios de humor en momentos aleatorios. Sus amigos lo encontraron divertido. No lo hizo.

Luego estaba Lazuli, que constantemente tenía los antojos más extraños y siempre sentía la necesidad de comer mientras se quejaba de cuánto peso estaba ganando. Sin mencionar que ella estaba mayormente enojada, generalmente por nada, y Naruto se encontró fingiendo dar disculpas sinceras por cosas sin sentido. Una vez se metieron en una pelea porque él tomó un queso sin preguntar. Era UN MISMO queso, y ella casi hizo estallar la casa. Tampoco ayudó que Seventeen no se molestara en ayudarlo cuando se trataba de su hermana. Culo.

Oh, por último fue Brola. Esa mujer le dio el negocio. Pensó que Lazuli era malo con su ira, Brola era mucho peor. Ella siempre estaba enojada con él, él no sabía por qué, pero ella estaba. Demonios, ella ni siquiera sabía por qué! Ella siempre lo fulminaba con la mirada y murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo, pero sin embargo exigía constantemente su afecto. Estaba bastante seguro de que durante los nueve meses completos, ella lo odiaba más de lo que había odiado a Goku. Él no entendió, pero se ocupó de ello.

Honestamente, todo valió la pena cuando uno a uno sus hijos habían nacido. Bulma consiguió el chico que había deseado, llamándolo Trunks para disgusto de Naruto. Lazuli había dado a luz a su hija, llamándola Samui, que se parecía a su madre. Brola había dado a luz a su hijo, Asura.

Los años viendo crecer a sus hijos pasaron casi a la perfección. Como él pensó, estaba disfrutando verlos crecer en su propia persona. Realmente lo encontró increíble cómo todos tomaron los rasgos de él y su madre respectiva, y en algunos casos sus otras dos esposas. Por lo general, era bueno para llamar cosas, pero no estaba tan seguro teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba equivocado con respecto a uno de sus hijos.

Su adorable y hermosa Miya, no era necesariamente la creadora de problemas que él creía que sería. Eso pertenecía a su hermano menor, Trunks. Miya era muy sensata, pero no con la calma y la calma como su hermana, sino más bien de manera educada. Se preguntaba de dónde lo sacó considerando que él mismo no era muy educado y tampoco lo era Bulma. Tal vez por eso Trunks es la forma en que él es.

Aunque tenía ocho años, Miya era increíblemente inteligente y muy consciente del mundo que la rodeaba. Actuó mucho más que su edad y jugó muy bien el papel de hermana mayor. A ella también le gustaba molestar a quienes podía, generalmente Trunks y Asura eran las víctimas de sus burlas. Lo que encontró divertido acerca de su hija fue el hecho de que ella despreciaba cuando sus hermanos discutían, asustándolos hasta la mitad con su intención asesina. Además, ella también era muy estricta con las reglas. Una vez más, él y Bulma sabían de dónde había sacado eso, considerando que rompían las reglas la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no delante de los niños. Tenía que dar un buen ejemplo.

No es que realmente funcionara considerando que Trunks parecía estar siempre en algún tipo de problema. Ya sea con Samui, Asura o Goten. Su actitud era realmente arrogante, hasta el punto de que incluso a Naruto lo encontraba un poco molesto, pero por lo general era Lazuli quien señalaba de dónde lo había sacado, lo que generalmente hacía que Naruto se mordiera la lengua. Trunks también fue un poco mimado y egoísta, que Naruto notó que recibió de Bulma, quien lo admitió a regañadientes. Como resultado, hacen todo lo posible por deshacerse de los aspectos negativos de la personalidad de Trunks lo mejor que pudieron. Pero, de nuevo, era un niño, y Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que se convertiría en un joven responsable y bondadoso en el futuro.

Junto a Miya, Samui era la que tenía el mismo nivel, al igual que su madre. Ella era igual de madura, tranquila y silenciosa también. Por lo general, hablaba cuando era necesario, o Trunks encontraba la manera de meterse debajo de su piel y se metían en peleas. Naruto honestamente encontró que era muy lindo cómo aspiraba a ser como su madre, hasta el punto de que incluso Seventeen no pudo evitar gruñir. La única vez que Samui fue realmente habladora fue cuando pasó a pasar tiempo con su padre. También se puso muy nerviosa o avergonzada cuando fue elogiada por alguno de sus padres.

El último fue Asura, quien Naruto vio como su propia copia de alguna manera. Asura era realmente despreocupada y bastante amorosa, lo que Naruto notó que a veces molestaba a su madre. Siendo el más joven, hacía que los que lo rodeaban parecían bastante inocentes, lo que usaba a su favor cada vez que hacía bromas. Esos rasgos como esos hicieron que Naruto se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Asura era como él. Aunque tuvo sus momentos de cabeza de toro como su madre y fue bastante fácil de irritar cuando algo le molestaba.

Sin embargo, sobre todo, hubo algunas cosas que todos sus hijos compartieron. Su amor por la batalla. Su orgullo como Saiyans. Y el amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, para gran consternación de Naruto, solo Asura había mantenido su cola cuando era un bebé, mientras que Bulma y Lazuli no veían una necesidad real por ello. En todo caso lo vieron como un peligro potencial. Pero a pesar de su falta de colas, todos sus hijos estaban orgullosos de ser Saiyajin y lo demostraron con sus actitudes cuando se trataba de entrenar. Naruto no pudo evitar apreciar el talento que tenían todos, lo que también hizo que Brola se sintiera orgullosa, ya que fueron ellos quienes los enseñaron. Para algunos niños de ocho años, eran algo bastante.

Pensar en eso llevó a Naruto a su propio entrenamiento y cómo no pasó un día en el que al menos hizo tres horas de entrenamiento. Ayudó que tuviera a Brola, Goku, Piccolo e incluso Vegeta para entrenar. Y con el pasar de los años, simplemente se hicieron más y más fuertes. Sin embargo, Naruto se encontró luchando con Vegeta sobre todo cuando no era Brola o Goku.

Pasar mucho tiempo entrenando con Vegeta, les permitió a sus hijos mezclarse. No mucho después de los juegos de Cell, Vegeta había impregnado a una mujer de otro mundo llamada Masa. Era muy bonita, un poco tranquila y educada, lo que le confundía por qué Vegeta se había enamorado de ella. Pero ese no era su negocio, Masa era una buena mujer, que dio a luz a gemelos, Karasuba y Augus. Tanto Karasuba como Augus no fueron tan sorprendentemente rivales con Miya y Asura. A Naruto personalmente no le importó, sintió que era bueno tener rivales que tuvieran la misma fuerza que tú, que te hicieran querer ser mejor.

Lo que lo llevó a la situación en la que estaba ahora,

"Que haces hijo?"

Se detuvo en su propio entrenamiento mientras echaba una mirada a Trunks, que estaba luchando en un entorno de alta gravedad. La razón era que era tan alta, porque en este momento era su tiempo habitual de entrenamiento en solitario, así que cuando Trunks lo recorrió, no le importó hasta ahora. Él no necesitaba a Bulma en su culo porque Trunks estaba siendo terco.

"Goten ... llamó anoche ... dijo que iba a estar en el torneo ... ahora ... ¡Yo también quiero!" Cada palabra había sido dada a través de los dientes apretados, mientras luchaba por moverse, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba bajo el peso de la gravedad. Su cabello lavanda pegado a su joven rostro.

"Esto es quinientos veces hijo de gravedad", murmuró Naruto mientras continuaba con sus flexiones de un dedo con moderada facilidad. "No hay ninguna razón para meterme en problemas si no puedes manejarlo", se quejó, ya podía escuchar a Bulma regañándolo. Luego, hizo un zumbido y sonrió levemente mientras decía: "Miya fue capaz de manejar esto bien", levantó Naruto, haciendo que la frente de Trunks se contrajera.

"¿Sí?" luego se enderezó con un pantalón antes de sonreír. "Supongo que tendré que ir solo, Super"

"Eh?"

"Hmm!"

"¿EH?" Naruto miró sorprendido cuando vio a su hijo convertirse fácilmente en un Super Saiyan. "¿Cuándo demonios aprendió a hacer eso?" Se preguntó Naruto mientras veía a Trunks saltar con facilidad. "Si Trunks puede irse de Super Saiyan con una gota de sombrero, entonces eso significa ..."

"¡Maldición!" Trunks maldijo y Naruto parpadeó cuando Trunks se sentó sobre su trasero y comenzó a tirar de su cabello. "¡Ella me va a matar! ¡Lo olvidé totalmente!" Trunks lloró cómicamente causando que Naruto levantara una ceja a su hijo. "¡Oye, oye! ¡¿No me viste hacer eso bien ?!"

"Trunks, ven, hijo," ordenó Naruto, poniendo su entrenamiento en pausa por el momento. Trunks se dirigió hacia su padre mientras Naruto lo miraba, "¿Cuánto tiempo has podido hacer esto?" se preguntó con el niño rascándose la mejilla tímidamente.

"Um ... un rato ahora"

"Y no te molestaste en decirme hasta ahora porque ..."

"¡Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa!" Trunks resopló. "Fue idea de Asura, y Miya firmó un contrato. Ella dijo que nadie debería saberlo hasta el torneo", murmuró Trunks, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño, pensativo. "No estás loco, ¿verdad?"

"¿Loco? ¡Diablos, no! ¡Solo significa que tenemos que intensificar el entrenamiento! Pero, no arruinaré la sorpresa de tu chico", sonrió Naruto ganándose una inclinación de cabeza de Trunks. "Estoy seguro de que a mamá realmente le gustaría esto", expresó con Trunks sonriendo de acuerdo. Era verdad, Brola estaría muy impresionada y orgullosa de que los niños pudieran ir de Super a tan pequeños. Aunque en el otro lado, ella aumentaría mucho el entrenamiento. "Está bien, muéstrame lo que tienes niño"

"¡Sí señor!" Trunks sonrió cuando dio un paso atrás y se abalanzó sobre Naruto. Su padre pudo retroceder y bloquear todos los ataques con un mínimo esfuerzo, sus ojos experimentados pudieron rastrearlo todo. Sin embargo, en su propia irritación por fallar, Trunks se presionó un poco más. Sus ataques fueron más rápidos, más fuertes y, finalmente, de los mil golpes que ha lanzado ...

Uno finalmente aterrizó.

Por puro reflejo, Naruto golpeó a Trunks en la cara, enviándolo a volar de regreso. El rubio entonces parpadeó mientras Trunks sostenía su cara roja y picante mientras lágrimas calientes brotaban de sus ojos, su labio inferior temblaba. "¡T-no dijiste que devolvieras el golpe a papá!"

"Bueno, yo no dije que no lo haría!" Naruto replicó antes de que él resoplara. "Tienes que estar listo para cualquier cosa, ¿vale? Ahora, sécate los ojos y vámonos. Vamos a conseguirte un poco de caramelo".

"R-realmente?"

"Sí, en serio, ahora ven antes de que tu madre se entere"

"¡Bien!"

"Voy a ganar."

"No, voy a ganar!"

"Nuh eh, voy a ganar!"

"¡No! ¡Voy a ganar!"

"Dije…"

"Si ustedes dos no se callan en este momento, ¡estoy girando a esta perra!" Bulma gritó desde el asiento del conductor, causando que Trunks y Asura se callaran rápidamente. "Maldición. ¡No importa quién gane! ¡Es importante que te diviertas!"

...

...

"Eso es patético…"

"¡Naruto! ¡No ayudando!"

Brola se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo, quien soltó un gruñido. Miró a Bulma, que vestía un sexy vestido rojo con una bufanda amarilla, luego a Lazuli, que vestía jeans y una blusa halter. La misma Brola llevaba puesto un sostén deportivo rojo con unos leggings negros con sus botas y tirantes dorados. Ella todavía tenía que verse sexy para su pareja después de todo. La mujer luego miró hacia atrás, hacia el grupo de niños que todos podían ver, estaban emocionados, incluso Samui. Sus ojos empezaron desde los más viejos hasta los más pequeños, observando su apariencia lo mejor que pudo.

Miya estaba actualmente mirando por la ventana, teniendo su habitual expresión pensativa. El largo y hermoso cabello lila de la niña fluía libremente por su espalda, ya que ella tenía un corte de cabello estilo hime. Ella también estaba vestida con un Yukata blanco con pantalones cortos de color púrpura ajustados debajo.

Samui también estaba mirando por la ventana mientras ella llevaba sus auriculares, usando un gi gris con unos vaqueros negros. Se parecía mucho a su madre, con un corte corto para su cabello rubio, ojos azules tranquilos y una belleza natural.

Trunks llevaba un gi azul con pantalones grises y una banda naranja con pulseras naranjas. Su corto y corto cabello lavanda se detuvo ante sus ojos azules que lanzaban miradas maliciosas a Asura, mientras él tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Asura tenía el pelo negro de punta con dos mechones envueltos en vendas que enmarcaban ambos lados de su cara, también tenía un pañuelo azul alrededor de su frente. Su atuendo era un Gi naranja con pantalones negros y una faja azul. Sus ojos azules miraron a Trunks mientras él tenía un pequeño puchero lindo.

El factor común con todos los niños fue la espiral de Uzumaki estampada en sus espaldas. Luego, Brola miró a su marido, que llevaba puesto su atuendo habitual, aunque tenía tirantes de platino en las muñecas, que contrastaban con su oro. Sin poder ayudarse a sí misma, ella lo alcanzó y él se dio la vuelta para aceptar su beso, los dos pronto tomados de la mano. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la familia llegara al lugar donde se estaba celebrando el torneo, y entusiasmó a todos los niños que salieron. Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras caminaba junto a sus esposas mientras se dirigían a la entrada.

"Así que lo hiciste después de todo"

Naruto parpadeó cuando él y Bulma se giraron un poco para ver a Goku y su familia con Yamcha. Krillin y Maron también estaban con ellos, con su hija de seis años, Kisa, que se parecía un poco a su padre pero con el pelo azul de su madre, en una corta cola de caballo. Gohan sonrió a la figura de su hermano mayor, quien sonrió. "Bueno, por supuesto", sonrió Naruto mientras miraba el atuendo de Gohan y levantó una ceja, "Um, Gohan, ¿qué pasa con el atuendo?" Se preguntó Naruto, notando su atuendo verde y negro con la capa roja, el pañuelo blanco y las sombras. "Espera ... ¡no me digas que eres ese tipo perdedor que ha estado dando vueltas por la ciudad de Orange!"

"Sí, lo es, es un poco raro", Goku asintió con la cabeza con Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco, Gohan se desinfló, pensando que se veía muy bien. "Hola Bulma, dieciocho, Brola", saludó a las esposas de su mejor amigo. Todos lo saludaron a su vez mientras los niños se saludaban también. "¿Habéis visto a Vegeta o Piccolo?"

"Todavía no", Naruto se encogió de hombros cuando decidieron registrarse. "Pero estoy seguro de que se mostrará. No hay forma de que Vegeta simplemente se pierda al intentar presumir en público" murmuró Naruto mientras todos entraban juntos, notando lo animado que era.

"No soporto las multitudes", se quejó Bulma con Naruto riéndose entre dientes mientras él la tomaba y la de Lazuli. Muy pronto todos se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que había vítores y la gente corría en cierta dirección. "¿Que esta pasando?" Bulma tarareaba mientras Krillin resoplaba.

"Oh, mira, chicos, nuestro héroe. El hombre que nos salvó a todos de Cell, porque éramos demasiado débiles".

"Nunca hice nada al respecto, ¿eh?" Naruto gruñó con Lazuli poniendo los ojos en blanco y pellizcando su mejilla. "¡Ey ey!"

"¡Por supuesto que no, aunque te dije que hubiera sido una buena idea! ¡Podríamos estar nadando en toneladas de efectivo!"

"Dices eso como si no lo hiciéramos ahora", Bulma se rió entre dientes mientras Lazuli seguía pellizcando la mejilla de su marido. Era cierto, gracias a que Naruto ganó su propia fortuna, junto con el dinero de juego de Bulma y Lazuli, vivían en una mansión muy bonita y espaciosa que les daba suficiente espacio para respirar, y un centro de entrenamiento subterráneo que Naruto y Bulma Había construido. "Pero no hay nada de malo con un poco de fama, tal vez podrías haber tenido una ciudad con tu nombre"

"Tuve un puente con mi nombre, además odio a los medios de comunicación ... Estoy bien", se quejó Naruto mientras alejaba la mano de Lazuli. No vio ningún punto en reclamar la fama que realmente no quería. Él venció a Cell y salvó su hogar, eso es todo lo que le importaba. ¿Estaba molesto de que un idiota como Hercule Satan tomó la fama? Sí, él no quería eso. Pero, de nuevo, fue Hercule una pequeña molestia o lidiar con el terror constante de los medios de comunicación que fue una molestia aún mayor. Realmente odiaba a los medios de comunicación.

"Escuché que conoces a su hija Gohan", dijo Oolong, causando que Naruto levantara una ceja mientras miraba a su viejo estudiante. Gohan, sin embargo, no respondió, mientras que la atención de Naruto fue dada a Brola quien continuó, con un gruñido. Siguiendo su ejemplo, todos siguieron adelante, sin querer perder más tiempo. Mientras caminaban, Naruto soltó un gruñido.

"¿Sabes qué? Voy a patearle el trasero ..."

"Ah, vamos, Naruto, no seas así", bromeó Goku a su amigo. "Quiero decir que el señor Satanás no está lastimando a nadie", se encogió de hombros, Naruto resopló en respuesta. "Como dijo Dieciocho, debería haber hecho algo cuando tuviste la oportunidad"

"Sí, pero esto será mucho más dulce cuando avergüence su trasero frente a todo el mundo, quién sabe, ¡él podría simplemente morir de vergüenza!" Naruto sonrió mientras Bulma y Brola sonrieron, gustando el sonido de eso.

"¡Oh! Casi lo olvido", recordó Gohan. "Naruto, Brola, decidimos que sería más que justo no ir a Super Saiyan durante el torneo"

"¿Qué?" los dos Saiyajines de sangre plena se detuvieron y lo miraron. Luego miraron a Goku, quien se encogió de hombros. "No."

"Oh, vamos chicos", intentó Gohan. "Quiero decir, ¿no crees que no sería tan divertido si todos fuéramos Super Saiyan peleando entre nosotros? Somos los únicos que podemos presionarnos hasta ese punto. Y piensa en los medios, Naruto, odias a los medios de comunicación ", recordó Gohan.

"Odias a los papás de los medios de comunicación", lanzó Miya.

Naruto gruñó antes de volverse. "Lo pensaré. No hay promesas. Piccolo está aquí", señaló Naruto, haciendo que los ojos se dirigieran hacia el árbol que Piccolo estaba esperando. "¡Yo! ¿Has visto Veggie en alguna parte?"

"¡Pensé que te dije que dejaras de llamarme payaso!" escucharon una voz iracunda y miraron hacia un lado para ver a Vegeta caminando hacia ellos con su habitual expresión gruñona. Junto a él estaba su bella esposa, que tenía 5'4 con una constitución bastante atlética y un impresionante busto. Tenía la piel clara y el pelo liso y plateado hasta los hombros, con ojos ámbar dorados. Actualmente llevaba una blusa negra con una falda azul oscuro.

De pie junto a Vegeta, había dos niños, un niño y una niña. La chica era bastante bonita con el pelo largo y plateado tirado en una cola de caballo con dos flequillos en el costado de su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados en rendijas, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras vestía un Yukata negro, alrededor de su cintura estaba su cola Saiyan.

El chico tenía el pelo plateado salvaje hasta los hombros, lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje. Tenía ojos negros que contenían un poco de arrogancia. Estaba un poco musculoso, ya que llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas con pantalones blancos, una nodaichi colgando de su cadera. Envuelto alrededor de su cintura también estaba su cola Saiyan.

"Un poco tarde, ¿verdad?" Naruto sonrió al príncipe, quien se lo devolvió con el suyo. Naruto luego miró a sus hijos para ver que Miya y Asura estaban teniendo una mirada deslumbrante con los niños de Vegeta. "Bueno, ahora que todos están aquí, ¿por qué no nos registramos?" Naruto sugirió con una sonrisa cuando todos asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar de registro.

"¡Papá no quiero estar en la división Junior!"

"¡Sí!"

"No está bien"

"¡Son las reglas!" Miya le dijo a sus hermanos que no estaban contentos con eso. "Aunque es un poco estúpido", se quejó principalmente para sí misma.

"Hmm, parece que lo han cambiado de los viejos torneos", murmuró Bulma con un zumbido. "Eso es realmente una buena idea"

"¡No mamá! ¡No es una buena idea!" Trunks resopló mientras miraba hacia el tipo de registro. "Gracias por la oferta amigo, pero vamos a tomar la sección de adultos"

"Troncos," llamó Naruto con un suspiro, ganándose una mirada de su hijo. "Tienes que vivir con eso. O estás en el Junior o te sientas en la audiencia con mamá", dijo haciendo que todos los niños, además de Miya, se quejen.

"Está bien papá ..."

"¡¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor? ¡Todos los competidores al área de espera! ¡Esta es su última llamada!"

"Bueno, eso somos nosotros", sonrió Naruto mientras estaba de pie junto a Lazuli y Brola mientras Bulma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un bonito beso. Luego se volvió hacia su familia dándoles una sonrisa muy agradable.

"Ahora recuerda, no se trata de ganar, se trata de ..."

"Divirtiéndote, qué ..." todos dijeron en tono aburrido, haciendo que la frente de Bulma se contrajera.

"Solo haz lo mejor que puedas, gilipollas".

* * *

**Ahí está la actualización ... que responde a tus preguntas si estoy haciendo la saga Majin Buu. Oh ... Estoy totalmente. Probablemente ahora estés molesto por el hecho de que Hercule sea campeón del mundo ... Bueno, Naruto odia a los medios más de lo que no le gusta que Hercule sea famoso. Así que eligió el menor de los dos males, no significa que no intentará humillar a Hércules ... o que sus hijos no lo intentarán.**

**Probablemente estés preguntado por qué no está Miya en el futuro en el harén ... ¿Ella tenía su propia línea de tiempo para tratar? Además de su relación ni siquiera era así. Seguro que estabas durmiendo juntos en la misma cama en Nueva Vegeta, pero que era ya estaba bastante cerca. Realmente no tengo mucho más que decir además de ir a la nueva encuesta que está en marcha, así como mi nueva historia, Viaje.**

**Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

"¡Hola! ¿De dónde son ustedes?"

"..."

"Jodan a Satanás", dijo Naruto a la cámara, mientras que en Vegeta y Piccolo con sus esposas riéndose a su lado. "Hombre, me siento mal por los niños que sabes", murmuró Naruto mientras miraba a los niños que eran jefes de ellos, haciendo que sus esposas lo miraran. "Quiero decir, ya que no tendremos ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros, pero aún así así", frunció el ceño.

"Estarán bien", Lazuli lo despidió. "Ella es suficiente con ellos". "Solo espero por el bien de Gohan que no hagas nada drástico", se rió ella.

"¿Qué pasa con ese atuendo? Es horrible", comentó Brola y Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Si está interesado en las mujeres, no veo cómo se va a sacar a nadie con eso", murmuró Brola. Tanto Naruto como Lázuli se rió mientras se abría paso en la sección de calentamiento. Los niños corrieron emocionados por el túnel, con los adultos siguiéndolos para ver a todos los competidores, lo que era mucho. "Yo digo que los borremos todos ahora"

"Estoy de acuerdo", asintió Vegeta con un gruñido. Naruto se redujo entre los dientes, pero se escuchó cuando la multitud se aplaudió cuando Hércules salió, levantando sus manos con un rugido. "Comenzando con él"

"Por todos los medios"

"Naruto, Vegeta" llamó Goku.

"Multa". Los dos saiyans murmuraron.

"¡Atención, por favor! ¡Las preliminares para el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales, ahora comienzan!" El referendo habló. "Ciento noventa y cuatro personas han ingresado al torneo de adultos, pero desafortunadamente solo hay dieciséis puestos", explicó. "Y según las reglas, el campeón defensor, el Sr. Satanás, se califica automáticamente. Si haces los cálculos que dejan quince lugares".

Todos escucharon atentamente mientras Goku parecía estar haciendo los cálculos. "Para asegurar los puntos, haremos pruebas de fuerza. Las quince personas con las puntuaciones más altas en la punzonadora recibirán los quince lugares". Justo en ese momento la máquina fue colocada frente a ellos. "Ahora, para probar la nueva máquina perforadora y darnos un puntaje, ¡le pedimos al campeón mundial defensor que haga el primer golpe! ¡Sr. Satanás! ¡Saldría, por favor!"

"¡Boo! ¡Apestas!"

"Silencio", Lazuli regañó un poco a su marido. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco cuando Hercule hizo que los participantes alentaran el cinturón del campeonato. Lo vieron mientras se regodeaba y se jactaba de las cámaras, lo que molestaba a los luchadores Z.

"Piccolo,"

"En él", y dicho eso, las cámaras explotaron todas a la vez.

"Gracias", Naruto miró a sus hijos. "Oi, escucha," habló Naruto atrayendo su atención. "El anillo es un lugar para luchadores, no buscadores de publicidad. Así que no me importa lo que diga Gohan, quiero que no se queden atrás y luchen para ganar". Naruto le dijo a sus hijos que todos asintieron en comprensión con sonrisas y sonrisas.

"Está bien papá!"

"Eso también va para ustedes dos," Vegeta le dijo a sus gemelos que asintieron.

"Si padre."

"YAH! SATAN PUNCH!" Hercule rugió cuando golpeó la máquina perforadora, y anotó 137. Asura y Trunks también tuvieron que evitar reírse mientras Naruto realmente se echó a reír mientras el resto de la multitud estaba asombrada. Luego Hercule se marchó y dio una ola de partida: "¡Buena suerte a todos ustedes luchadores! ¡Y espero que alguno de ustedes pueda al menos romper los cien, para que podamos tener un partido decente!"

"Todas las entradas formen una línea frente a la máquina de perforación, y avancen después de que le hayan asignado un número", les dijo el árbitro.

"Y cualquiera que esté entrando al torneo Junior, por favor reúnase aquí por mí".

"Bien, pequeños boogers, vete," sonrió Naruto mientras les daba un pulgar hacia arriba. Lazuli puso los ojos en blanco antes de besar cada una de sus frentes. Brola asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que todos se fueran. "Entonces ... ¿sería un verdadero movimiento para mí ir con todo?"

"¡Digo que lo hagamos interesante y veamos quién puede obtener el puntaje más bajo!" Sugirió Goku.

"¡Eso es absurdo Kakarot!"

"En realidad suena divertido", Krillin se rió entre dientes.

"¡Siguiente! ¡Número dieciocho!"

"¡Míralo ahí! ¡Esas chicas lindas para un luchador!"

"Sí, pero apuesto a que ella anota un trece"

"Bebé,"

"¿Hm?"

"Patear el culo,"

"¿Te amo tu lo sabes?" Lazuli sonrió cuando ella besó su mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Mientras caminaba hacia la máquina, tarareaba antes de moverla, su número era 774. "¿Cómo fue eso?" le preguntó a su marido.

"Meh", se encogió de hombros con un guiño haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos los demás, sin embargo, se sorprendieron y sorprendieron por el número, ganando la atención de Videl. Ambos estaban molestos, sin embargo, cuando el árbitro dijo que debía estar fuera de orden. "Bebé…"

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Patear el culo"

"¿Te amo tu lo sabes?" el guiño A Lazuli se le permitió intentarlo de nuevo y ella lo pulsó moderadamente, haciendo que el número fuera aún más alto. "Whoa, 1003!" Naruto silbó mientras los humanos se sorprendían y Krillin soltó un gemido. "Es por eso que estoy con ella, y no con él", pensó para sí mismo cuando Krillin era el siguiente y anotó 192. Goku fue el siguiente y anotó 186, Piccolo anotó 210, luego Naruto se acercó y rodó el cuello. Naruto lo golpeó y su puntuación fue ... "Esperaba un poco más ..." 999.

"El mecanismo de presión parece estar roto, mira si puedes buscar la otra máquina", dijo el árbitro con Naruto rodando los ojos. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Una vez que uno nuevo estaba frente a él, Naruto echó hacia atrás su puño y golpeó, causando que literalmente volara hacia atrás, explotando.

"¡¿Pero cómo?!"

"Tanto para la restricción".

"Naruto, lo superaste."

"En realidad él tiene la idea correcta," Vegeta sonrió.

"Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿ne?" Naruto sugirió antes de que se hiciera una idea, "Mientras que tú puedes conseguir una nueva máquina, voy a apoyar a mis hijos. ¿Vienes Vegeta?" Se ofreció y el príncipe resopló. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse con estos gilipollas. Dicho esto, el grupo comenzó a alejarse. Mientras caminaban, se dieron cuenta de que Gohan estaba de pie junto a una chica. "Podrías hacerlo mejor hermano", le dijo Naruto a Gohan con un movimiento de cabeza, lo que provocó que Lazuli y Brola soltaran una risita mientras Krillin se rió.

Mientras el grupo seguía caminando, Goku se encontró con Videl antes de ponerse al día con sus amigos.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a comprar con el dinero?"

"Voy a comprar ese nodaichi que papá no me va a atrapar", se quejó Miya mientras estaba de pie junto a sus hermanos, junto con Goten y los gemelos. "¿Qué hay de ti, Samui?" le preguntó a Samui con un zumbido mientras se golpeaba la barbilla con el pensamiento.

"Vi un par de auriculares geniales no hace mucho, parecen estar muy bien", se encogió de hombros mientras Asura se sentaba en el suelo junto a Goten pensando profundamente. "No te hagas daño, realmente no es tan grave", le dijo a su hermano.

"Es como, porque no quiero desperdiciarlo en nada, ¿sabes?"

"Tal vez deberías considerar comprar un cerebro", Augus se burló ligeramente, ganándose una mirada de Asura. "¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decirme, bub?"

"¡Sí, en realidad lo hago! Eres un asno real, y no puedo esperar para patearte frente a toda esa gente", sonrió Asura. "Entonces, una vez que termine con tu trasero, Trunks es el siguiente"

"Awww, pero quería luchar contra Trunks", frunció el ceño Goten. Mientras el grupo de niños hablaba entre ellos sobre quién ganaría, y contra quién esperaban pelear, pronto se les presta atención a un niño rubio sin camisa, con un salmonete, que se acerca a ellos, seguido de dos lacayos.

"¡Hey media pinta!" Oyeron al chico que se acercaba a Trunks, quien entrecerró los ojos. "¡Serás mi primera víctima! ¡Espero que estés usando tus pañales!" se burló "¡Necesitarás un relleno extra!" se rió antes de moverse para golpear a Trunks, pero el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. "¿Eh? ¿No te estremeces?"

"No de chupar la polla perdedores como tú, perderte el pelele", Trunks lo despidió. "De todos modos, como estaba diciendo ..."

"¡Cómo te atreves!" el niño le gruñó a Trunks que continuó hablando: "¡Acabas de sellar tu destino en corto! ¡Te voy a golpear tan fuerte que tendrás una conmoción cerebral!"

"¿Puedes incluso deletrear conmoción cerebral?" Murmuró Samui.

"¿Qué dijiste perra?"

"..."

"..."

"¿Tú… solo llamaste perra a mi hermana?" Trunks fulminó con la mirada al niño que era demasiado estúpido para conocer el miedo. "Está bien, tienes mi atención". Trunks luego comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario mientras sus hermanos lo seguían para revelarse a la audiencia. Los hermanos estaban uno junto al otro mientras buscaban en la multitud a sus padres.

"¡Ve todo el camino Trunks!"

Ahí estaba mamá.

"SI NO PIERDAS NO RAMEN!"

Y allí estaba papá.

"Bien, ahora definitivamente tengo que ganar", se quejó Asura. El Torneo Junior había comenzado minutos más tarde, y uno por uno,

"¡Samui gana!"

"Miya gana!"

"Karasuba gana!"

"Kisa gana!"

"Goten gana!"

"Asura gana!"

"¡Augus gana!"

Cada niño, incluso Kisa, ganó su partida contra su oponente que no era competencia. Trunks era el único que aún no se había ido, pero ahora era su turno de enfrentar al mullet kid de antes. Kid iba a pagar caro por llamar perra a su hermana, ¡nadie la llamaba así, sino él, maldita sea!

"¡Edasa de quince años! ¡Contra Trunks de ocho años!"

"¡Dale una patada en el culo!"

Trunks sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza a su madre y luego miró a su padre que lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida. "¿Hm? ¿Dices algo?" Trunks se preguntó mientras miraba a Edasa, quien le gruñó por ser ignorado.

"¿Seguro que no quieres rogar?"

"Llamaste a mi hermana una perra ... ¿verdad?"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué hay de eso?"

"Tú eres el que va a rogar".

"¡Empezar!"

Trunks no perdió tiempo en cortar al niño y luego agarró su tobillo y lo golpeó contra el suelo. Trunks luego procedió a pisar a Edasa en el suelo, "¡Nadie llama a mi hermana una perra! ¡Pero a mí!" Trunks comenzó con cada pisotón antes de que él le diera una patada a Edasa cuando el niño quedó inconsciente. Con lo que hizo, se alejó.

"¡Este niño en realidad necesita atención médica, pero Trunks avanza!"

"¿Fue el pisado necesario?"

"La respiración de él no es necesaria", respondió Trunks a su hermana mayor. Luego soltó un resoplido: "Por eso quería pelear con los adultos", se quejó. Samui golpeó el brazo de Trunks y él la miró, "¿Para qué fue eso?"

"Eso estuvo genial."

Durante el resto de la competencia hasta cierto punto, todos los débiles fueron eliminados, quedando solo seis contendientes, que eran los hermanos Uzumaki, Karasuba y Augus. Samui fácilmente se enfrentó a la hija de Krillin con Maron, pero ella se lo tomó con calma sin parecer insultante. Ahora era Asura, contra Augus, los dos parados uno frente al otro.

Ahora los padres de estos dos hijos sabían que iba a ser un partido emocionante. "Entonces… sé que no vas a salir adelante. ¿Pero quieres pensarlo antes de avergonzarte de toda tu familia?" Augus se burló con Asura rodando los ojos, mientras se deslizaba en una forma.

"Pasaré."

"Tonto,"

"¡Empezar!"

Ambos muchachos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, encontrando los puños directamente. Hubo una ola de poder que surgió cuando se miraron a los ojos. Asura luego sonrió mientras Augus sonrió y los dos retrocedieron, enviándose fuertes patadas el uno al otro antes, Asura cambió una patada baja a una patada redonda, que marcó en la cara de Augus. El niño frunció el ceño en respuesta cuando comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques a Asura. Asura, agachó a cada uno antes de saltar hacia atrás y luego empujar hacia adelante, lanzando algunas patadas a Augus, quien las bloqueó antes de dar un paso atrás. "Está bien, hemos terminado con el calentamiento?"

"Claro," Asura sonrió mientras se encendía y Augus hizo lo mismo antes de que los dos se rieran y se lanzaran el uno al otro. La multitud se confundió cuando los dos desaparecieron, pero se sorprendió cuando en realidad estaban volando en el aire con sus antebrazos empujándose uno contra el otro. Dando un paso atrás, Asura hizo una patada con la que Augus se agachó y luego trató de retroceder, pero Asura retrocedió un paso. Cuando Augus iba a recuperarse, Asura lo apresuró, lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara de Augus, enviándolo a volar.

Augus gruñó cuando él giró su cuello y luego voló hacia Asura. Asura vio su puño entrante y movió su cabeza para esquivarlo, luego lo golpeó en las entrañas antes de darle una palmada. Sin embargo, Augus no estaba bajando silenciosamente cuando se detuvo a medio vuelo, luego se teletransportó un poco por encima de Asura y lo empujó hasta el suelo. El hijo de Naruto sostuvo su cabeza cuando se vino abajo, aunque antes de impactar, cambió de postura y aterrizó a salvo. Sin embargo, Augus sonrió mientras desaparecía, causando que los ojos de Asura se ensancharan. Se dio la vuelta para defenderse, pero su tobillo fue agarrado, antes de que pudiera siquiera registrar lo que sucedió, fue golpeado contra el suelo mientras Augus se echaba a reír.

Sin embargo, su risa se interrumpió cuando Asura emergió del suelo y lanzó una rápida patada en la tripa, lanzando a Augus más alto en el aire. Luego lo persiguió y conectó nuevamente una patada en la rodilla al estómago de Augus, luego una patada en la cabeza seguida de una segunda patada en la mandíbula, una vez más seguida de otra patada para cortar el estómago de Augu. Asura continuó su asalto golpeando la cabeza de Augus y luego envía una fuerte patada para enviarlo a volar en el aire. Dando una última persecución, golpeó a Augus con una patada en el cielo y lo lanzó al escenario.

"WHOO! KICK ASS SON!"

"¡MUESTRE QUE PIPSQUEAK LO QUE HIZO DE ASURA!"

"¡AUGUS, levántate ahora!"

"Tan vergonzoso," gruñó Augus cuando encontró difícil levantarse, el daño a su cuerpo le dolía más de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, al encontrar que su padre le estaba dando órdenes, se puso de pie, retorciéndose el cuerpo y haciendo estallar su espalda. Ninguno se preocupó por el hecho de que la audiencia estaba pidiendo más, ya que habían estado en silencio todo el tiempo desde que comenzaron a volar. "Mi turno." Cargó contra Asura, y desapareció. Asura entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba hacia arriba, pero se sorprendió cuando apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara, enviando a Asura al aire. Augus voló por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo, donde derribó al caído Saiyan, antes de que Roundhouse lo pateara al suelo. Augus corrió hacia su víctima y lo lanzó al aire antes de aparecer por encima de Asura lanzando una patada de hacha.

El cuerpo de Asura le dolía bastante, pero una sonrisa excitada estaba en su rostro. ¡Esto fue divertido para él, más que divertido! ¡No podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar su tiempo que ser golpeado y vencido a su rival! Sin embargo, tenía que verse bien considerando que su familia lo estaba observando y animando. Se teletransportó, apareciendo frente a Augus, su puño golpeando la cara de los chicos. Inclinando el brazo hacia atrás, cubrió la cara de Augus con un gruñido antes de arrodillarlo en el estómago. Augus jadeó de dolor antes de gruñir cuando Asura soltó su rodilla y le dio un codazo en la espalda, obligando a Augus a que se apoyara en el suelo. "Estás empezando a enojarme," gruñó Augus mientras se las arreglaba para levantarse y hacer una pausa con Asura.

"¿Quieres que me disculpe?"

"Culo inteligente", se burló Augus. "¿Sabes qué? Realmente esperaba llegar a la final sin hacer esto, pero no esperaba pelear contigo tan pronto. ¡Pero como sea!" Augus sonrió mientras permitía que su poder brotara de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un Super Saiyan que confundió a la audiencia mientras sorprendía a algunos de los luchadores Z. Vegeta sonrió y Asura frunció el ceño. "¡Ahora solo me importa vencerte! ¡Así que ven a mí!"

"Bueno, ya que quieres hacer trampa," gruñó Asura antes de sonreír mientras se enfocaba. "YAH!" Asura rugió, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe revelando los ojos verdes de espuma de mar ya que él también era un Super Saiyan. Ahora Brola se sorprendió tanto como Vegeta. "¡Vamos entonces!" Asura sonrió mientras se preparaba.

Asura cargó contra Augus con una sonrisa, y a medio camino, él desapareció. Al instante en guardia, se giró y movió la cabeza del golpe que Asura intentó dar. "Estúpido", se burló mientras enviaba un golpe desgarrador a las entrañas de Asura, haciéndolo encogerse de dolor. Luego se deslizó detrás de Asura y envió una patada circular y un puñetazo a la espalda; esto lo hizo girar, pero se volcó y lo golpeó con una patada en la barbilla, enviando a Aura hacia arriba.

Luego, Augus apareció ante Asura, lo agarró por la cara y lanzó un rugido cuando se precipitó hacia el suelo, golpeándolo contra él. Luego arrojó a Asura, y se apresuró hacia él, golpeándolo con un paño. Agarrándolo por los hombros, Augus lo levantó con una patada vertical, enviando a Asura al aire una vez más. Apareció ante Asura, lo agarró de la cara y voló para estrellarlo contra el suelo de nuevo.

"¡W-wow! ¿Está Asura fuera?" El locutor se preguntaba mientras el público se acercaba para observar de cerca a la inmóvil Asura mientras Augus sonreía, volviendo a la normalidad. "¡Creo que lo es! Esto hace que…"

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Asura se levantó y se lanzó hacia Augus, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Golpeó al niño con un aluvión de golpes y patadas, antes de darle una patada al aire, luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego lo hizo de nuevo para alejarlo. Augus gruñó cuando comenzó a levantarse, pero Asura no le dio tiempo para recuperarse o regresar a Super Saiyan, continuando su ataque de golpes rápidos y patadas repetidas veces.

La familia de Asura lo alentó cuando el chico finalmente golpeó a Augus en el estómago y lo mantuvo allí en el mismo lugar. Augus permaneció inclinado sobre el puño con una mirada de dolor y conmoción en su rostro. Asura luego retiró su puño y le dio una patada devastadora en la cabeza, enviándolo a deslizarse por el escenario. Resopló e hinchó mientras miraba con cansancio a Augus, que estaba realmente inconsciente.

"¡Yo ... creo que se acabó la gente! ¡ASURA GANA!"

"Wow, ¡fue un muy buen partido!" Goku sonrió cuando Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras Vegeta fruncía el ceño. Naruto se dio cuenta y soltó una risa amistosa cuando le dio una palmada a Vegeta en la espalda.

"Oh, anima a Vegeta, fue un buen partido. Pero solo puede haber un ganador", sonrió haciendo que Vegeta gruñera mientras se cruzaba de brazos y resopló.

"¡Lo que sea, payaso! ¡Augus podría haber perdido, pero Karasuba es un verdadero guerrero como su viejo! ¡No perderá con el tuyo!" Vegeta apostó con Naruto riéndose mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Realmente no sé acerca de eso, Vegeta, Miya-chan ha estado entrenando muy duro últimamente", mencionó Naruto y se ganó la aprobación de sus esposas. "Pero veremos qué pasa cuando sea el momento". Luego miró a su hijo antes de decir: "Ese fue un partido interesante, ¿eh, bebé?" Miró a Brola, quien asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras observaba a su hijo apagarse y luego animarse mientras ganaba, volviendo al vestuario.

Pronto su atención fue puesta en el escenario mientras Trunks y Goten se acercaban. Los dos dieron un partido muy bueno e interesante, manteniendo a todos igual de entretenidos con el último. Naruto pudo escuchar a Bulma y Chichi animando a sus respectivos niños de la audiencia, mientras que él y Goku también apoyaron a sus respectivos hijos. A pesar de ser un poco más grande que Goten, Goten aún tuvo una muy buena pelea contra Trunks. Sin embargo, Trunks pronto ganó la ventaja, causando que Goten se desesperara y se convirtiera en un Super Saiyan. Naruto estaba impresionado de que su hijo no se volviera Super Saiyan también, a pesar de que Goten se apagó.

Sin embargo, Naruto y Bulma no pudieron evitar gemir cuando Trunks comenzó a ponerse engreído, decidiendo luchar contra Goten con un brazo. Lazuli y Vegeta se rieron ante la desgracia de los padres cuando la actitud de Trunks estaba empezando a enturbiar su juicio. Fue un gran espectáculo, pero lo consiguió con sinceridad. A pesar de la desventaja, ambos parecían estar en pie de igualdad hasta que Brola resopló molesta.

"¡SALGA DE JUGAR ALREDEDOR DE USTEDES DOS! ¡SEA SERIO!"

Como resultado, los dos terminaron en un empate. Ambos se golpean el uno al otro con un choque de energía. "Eso no es lo que quise decir," el sudor de Brola cayó con un gruñido mientras Naruto se rió tímidamente. Dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Miya y Karasuba caminar en el escenario. Vegeta sonrió mientras ahora se paraba al lado de Naruto y Goku. Goku miró a los dos padres y no pudo evitar obtener una pequeña sonrisa antes de que también le prestaran atención al escenario, aunque escuchó a Bulma animar a su hija.

"Realmente es una pena que no podamos usar nuestras espadas", murmuró Karasuba en un tono de voz tranquilo mientras "miraba" a Miya, quien tenía una expresión en blanco. "Tenía muchas ganas de mostrarte la nueva técnica que se me ocurrió, es bastante mortal".

"Estoy seguro de que lo es," Miya sonrió ligeramente, aunque no fue muy amable con su oponente. "También estoy un poco decepcionada, esperaba mostrarle a papá lo hábil que soy", murmuró Miya antes de encogerse de hombros. "Pero supongo que esto también funciona", Miya se enfocó en Karasuba.

"Ne, saltemos el calentamiento y saltemos a la derecha. He estado ansiando por esto toda la mañana", Karasuba sonrió con Miya simplemente permaneciendo en silencio. Sus bromas ahora descansaban, los dos se colocaron en sus respectivas posturas, mirándose el uno al otro por un buen minuto más o menos. Miya tenía una mirada pensativa enfocada, mientras que Karasuba tenía su sonrisa sedienta de sangre.

Los dos se lanzaron el uno al otro, y Miya esquivó fácilmente una patada, que fue seguida por un golpe. Miya luego saltó hacia adelante y pateó a Karasuba en la tripa, luego en la cara. Con un gruñido, Karasuba lanzó más golpes que fueron esquivados y Miya se deslizó a través de su guardia y envió una patada circular a su cara. Karasuba gruñó cuando estaba de rodillas en la tripa, seguida de un uppercut, luego siguió con una patada en la mejilla.

"Sorprenderse", sonrió Miya mientras le daba a Karasuba un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ella luego le entregó un uppercut, enviándolo al aire. Ella se movió detrás de su enemigo y, de espaldas, le dio una patada en el hombro. Terminó levantándose sobre sus pies y luego le dio un codazo en la barbilla con otro golpe en el estómago.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Karasuba cuando le dieron un puñetazo en la cara y luego otro puñetazo en el estómago que terminó con el combo con otra patada en la mandíbula, lanzándola más lejos en el aire. Miya no cedió mientras volaba y apareció por encima de su víctima con velocidad para golpearla contra el suelo. Karasuba se vio obligado a aterrizar en una posición de empuje para recuperarse del ataque de aplastamiento de huesos. "Esta bien no!" Karasuba gruñó mayormente para sí misma mientras volaba hacia Miya, enfurecida.

Miya se balanceaba rápidamente y se movía a través de los golpes y patadas de Karasuba antes de lanzar una patada en el cielo a su barbilla, haciéndola más fuerte en el aire. Miya voló más allá de Karasuba, luego se dio la vuelta para darle una patada y luego le dio un puñetazo. Mientras Karasuba volaba, Miya la agarró del tobillo y la voló a gran velocidad, golpeándola contra el suelo. "Realmente siento que he entrenado demasiado para esto", se quejó Miya mientras miraba a su rival.

Luego miró a la multitud y vio a su madre que la alentaba en voz alta, le lanzó una sonrisa pero luego encontró a la persona que estaba buscando. "¡Vegeta! ¿Puedes por favor hacer que tu hija se vuelva Super Saiyan? No creo que lo haga ..."

"YAAAH!"

"No importa." Miya movió su cabeza del golpe salvaje de Karasuba y luego la golpeó directamente en la cara. Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ella dio una patada en la cara a la chica antes de saltar y luego cargarse para engancharla en el estómago. Fijando su posición, Miya levantó a la chica en el aire y voló en pos de ella para derribarla con una astilla en la mano. Karasuba voló hasta el suelo, medio inconsciente, pero Miya no había terminado ya que apareció justo donde Karasuba había caído y le dio una patada, rompiendo su espalda en el aire.

Esta vez, Miya no persiguió a Karasuba, quien cayó al suelo, inconsciente ya que volvió a la normalidad. "Ella va a estar tan enojada cuando se despierte," Miya se rió para sí misma antes de encogerse de hombros. "Debería haberse tomado en serio", Miya se inclinó ante el público que gritaba de pura emoción cuando fue declarada ganadora.

"Supongo que hace dos para dos ¿eh Vegeta?" Naruto sonrió mientras la cara del Saiyajin se contorsionaba con rabia cómica. Lazuli y Brola tenían sonrisas en sus rostros mientras miraban a Miya, quien saludó a la multitud mientras se iba para que pudiera comenzar el siguiente partido, y Asura y Samui salieron. "Esa Miya, ni siquiera fue Súper"

"Tus hijos son realmente fuertes, Naruto, la pobre Kisa ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad", Krillin frunció el ceño justo cuando aparecían Gohan y Videl, preguntándole qué extrañaba. "Oh Gohan, ahí estás. ¿Cómo fue pasar tiempo con tu novia?" Krillin bromeó causando que Gohan se sonrojara mientras Naruto y Goku se reían.

"¿Estás caliente Gohan, o te estás sonrojando?" Goku lo tiró.

"¡¿Podrías callarte? ¡El partido está empezando!" Brola espetó a los hombres haciendo que los tres se callaran rápidamente y miraran hacia adelante con una expresión de vergüenza. Gohan estaba agradecido, ya que se alegraba de que Naruto no dijera nada, no necesitaba a Videl en su caso de nuevo. "¿Quién crees que va a ser el vencedor?" Brola le preguntó a su hermana esposa.

"Es difícil decirlo de verdad", murmuró Lazuli mientras miraba su copia de carbón que era su hija, y Asura. "Asura tuvo una buena pelea con Augus, pero está un poco sin aliento. Samui casi no sudó", Krillin quería protestar pero tenía demasiado miedo de las dos mujeres para hacerlo. "Este partido podría decidirse más por la resistencia que por la habilidad"

"Hmm"

"Haz tus mejores hijos!"

Samui se sonrojó de vergüenza al escuchar a su padre mientras Asura sonreía, lista para el comienzo del partido. "¡Finalmente podemos presumir! ¡Vamos sis! ¡Vamos a mostrarle al mundo lo que tenemos!"

"No actúes tan genial," murmuró Samui mientras los dos se deslizaban en sus respectivas posturas. Asura simplemente dio una sonrisa emocionada cuando Samui dijo: "Voy a vencerte, luego te venceré y te mostraré que realmente soy el más fuerte de los cuatro. Luego, papá me amará más y mamá lo hará ... "

"¡Empezar!"

Asura se apresuró a Samui, que esquivó el puño y lo fulminó con la mirada. "No había terminado, no me gusta que me interrumpan twerp". Samui golpeó a Asura, quien agarró el puño antes de ponerla de rodillas en la tripa y luego le dio un uppercut con un mango de doble hacha. Luego, Asura voló hacia Samui dando una serie de patadas de huracán. Luego terminó con un puñetazo, enviando a Samui al suelo. "Entonces, hardball eh?"

"¡¿Dejarás de hablar y pelearás ?!"

"No es una elección inteligente de palabras hermanito". Con eso, Samui apareció ante Asura y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago antes de golpearlo con un revés. El saiyan salió volando pero se detuvo abruptamente. Asura frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hermana seria y le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras se dirigía a Super Saiyan. Samui no dijo nada mientras simplemente aparecía ante Asura, enviando un fuerte golpe a su plexo solar. Esto al instante lo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Ella acaba de sacarlo del Super saiyan?" Krillin parpadeó, sorprendido junto con los otros mientras Lazuli sonrió.

"Si ella lo hizo."

Asura se encorvó con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta, pero Samui no terminó cuando ella golpeó un hacha con el hacha doble sobre la cabeza de Asura, enviándolo a estrellarse hacia el suelo. "Está bien, eso duele. Me duele mucho", se quejó Asura mientras luchaba por levantarse. "Ow ow"

"Ahora mira de quien habla demasiado," Samui sonrió levemente a su hermano, quien le dirigió una mirada perezosa. "¿Listo para la segunda ronda?" La respuesta de Asura fue ir de Super Saiyan nuevamente y él cargó contra ella. Lanzó un puñetazo que conectaba con su cara, luego siguió con un asalto a su estómago con una serie de golpes antes de dar un uppercut y luego patearla. Luego voló tras su hermana y lanzó un puñetazo, pero Samui le agarró las muñecas. "Supongo que sí".

Asura luchó y luego se lanzó al escenario para continuar su lucha. Lanzó golpes y patadas a Samui, quien los esquivó antes de devolverlo con un fuerte golpe en la cara. Asura se recuperó rápidamente y lanzó más golpes y patadas que fueron esquivados con facilidad, pero fue capaz de conectar algunos golpes. Una en la cara, luego una rodilla en el estómago, que la hizo retroceder. "No está mal twerp, pero," Samui luego rodó su cuello con una sonrisa. Ella no terminó cuando cargó contra su hermano, los dos saiyans intercambiaron una gran cantidad de patadas y golpes.

Samui encontró una abertura, mientras agarraba el tobillo de Asura y luego lo tiraba. Ella entonces se apresuró hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Su puño se alojó en sus entrañas, luego levantó a Asura y lo tiró al suelo. Asura frunció el ceño cuando desapareció, lo que hizo que Samui parpadee, luego se diera la vuelta y se arrodillara en la barbilla, seguido de un golpe de hacha con el revés en la cara. Sin embargo, para gran disgusto de Asura, fue una imagen posterior. Él gavea gruñó cuando le dieron un nudillo en la espalda, luego le dio un codazo, seguido de una fuerte patada en el estómago, y luego otra patada para enviarlo hacia la audiencia.

Asura se detuvo antes de ser descalificado, a pesar del dolor y soltó un aullido mientras corría hacia su hermana. Él se entregó y no se rindió con un potente aluvión de patadas y golpes en su estómago. Samui golpeó a uno y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho a Asura, lo que provocó que Asura tosiera de dolor. Agarrándole el pelo, ella lo derribó y le llevó la rodilla al pecho.

"Oooh, eso tuvo que doler", murmuró Goku mientras observaban a Asura volver a la normalidad por segunda vez. Samui se quitó la rodilla y dejó a su hermano en el suelo, ya que estaba inconsciente. "Bueno, ella ganó. Y ni siquiera fue Super Saiyan", Goku mencionó que no sorprendió a la madre de las niñas mientras Naruto canturreaba mientras miraba a su esposa que había una pequeña sonrisa. Luego miró a Brola, quien suspiró mientras ella le rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Samui es el ganador!"

"¡EMPEZAR!"

"¡Ahora es el momento del partido que he estado esperando!" Gohan sonrió haciendo que todos miraran hacia él. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabías que Miya y Samui iban a enfrentarse?"

"¿Hm? Bueno, sí. Vigilo su entrenamiento la mayor parte del tiempo", Gohan se encogió de hombros. "Miya y Samui son mucho más fuertes que Trunks y Asura. Así que esperaba que pelearan en las finales", Gohan sonrió mientras miraba más cerca y los demás también, aunque Videl le daba a Gohan una mirada extraña, aunque ella misma se enfocó como Bueno, todavía asombrada por lo que estaba viendo.

"Ese fue un muy buen partido", Miya le sonrió a su hermana menor mientras se enfrentaban entre sí. Samui asintió con su propia sonrisa, "Verlo realmente se emocionó pero ..."

"¿Pero?" Samui parpadeó cuando Miya sonrió suavemente mientras miraba a su alrededor y se enfocaba en su padre que estaba observando atentamente.

"Por mucho que quiera mostrarle a papá lo fuertes que somos, no podemos hacer eso aquí", dijo Miya, lo que hizo que Samui la mirara confundida. "Aunque no usaron explosiones de energía como acordamos, aún fueron Super Saiyan. Eso podría traer problemas para la familia más tarde, que sé que mamá no quiere lidiar con eso", murmuró Miya, refiriéndose a Bulma. "Entonces, digamos que tomamos este partido en otro lugar y dejamos que nuestra familia vea de qué estamos hechos cuando nos vamos por completo". Miya ofreció.

"Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes," gruñó Samui, poniendo una mano en su cadera. "Quiero decir que podría haber sido un poco más fácil con Asura entonces. Oh, bueno", resopló antes de encogerse de hombros. "Bien, pelearemos más tarde. ¡Pero es mejor que te desanimes, Miya! ¡No estoy bromeando!"

"Lo haré, lo haré", se rió Miya mientras despedía a su hermana. "Gracias hermanita,"

"Sí lo que sea."

Miya se rió ante el ligero rubor de su hermana y se volvió hacia el locutor. "Disculpe, señor anunciador, me rindo". Miya le dijo al hombre que estaba muy sorprendido por esto. "Estoy un poco cansado de mi último partido, ¿sabes?"

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?"

"Seguro."

"¿¡SE DIO POR VENCIDA!?" Bulma gritó desde la audiencia causando que otras personas se alejaran de su rabia mientras Chichi tenía un puchero en su rostro. "¡Vamos, Miya! ¡¿Qué significa esto ?! ¡No puedo tener a mis dos hijos perdiendo!"

"Lo que sea que haya pasado es por tener…"

"¡Cállate Porky!"

"Eh, me pregunto por qué hizo eso", murmuró Goku pensando mientras Gohan parecía derrotado. Naruto y Lazuli miraban a sus hijas con una mirada de curiosidad. Luego miraron a Piccolo, quien había escuchado toda su conversación, tal como él había hablado.

"No quieren volar el estadio. Así que pelearán en otro lugar más tarde y nos dejarán verlo en privado", informó Piccolo, ganándose miradas de comprensión mientras Vegeta soltaba un resoplido.

"Que pensativo."

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Antes de comenzar con la competencia de adultos, vamos a tener nuestro partido de exhibición especial contra el nuevo campeón mundial junior Samui y el señor Satanás! ¡El campeón de artes marciales!" El anunciador le dijo a la audiencia. Miya se sentó a un lado mientras Samui tenía su habitual expresión en blanco mientras esperaba pacientemente.

"¡Así es, señor Satanás! ¡El artista marcial más famoso del mundo!" El locutor dijo alegremente mientras el público aplaudía y se lo comía por completo. "El héroe que salvó al mundo de Cell, ¡qué placer! ¡Ver a este veterano maestro de las artes en un partido amistoso contra Samui! ¡La nueva estrella novata!"

Samui frunció el ceño al oír esto, y la molestia era clara en sus ojos. ¡Su papá fue el que venció a Cell, salvó a su madre, a su tío y al mundo! ¡No había forma en el infierno de que ella simplemente dejara que se deslizara! ¡Oh ella iba a patear el culo bien! Es lo que su padre y su madre querrían después de todo.

"¡Dale una patada a su culo!"

"¡ES LO QUE QUEREMOS DESPUÉS DE TODO!"

Miya dio una gota mientras Samui le daba un pulgar a sus padres. "¡De acuerdo, amigos! ¡El campeón del mundo de rienda debería salir en cualquier momento!" pero no había rastro de Hercule, lo que molestó más a Samui. "¡Sé que está aquí afuera, amigos! ¿Qué tal una gran alegría para atraerlo? ¡Ríndete por el señor Satanás!"

La multitud simplemente rugió en respuesta, "¡De acuerdo! ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo la bienvenida de un héroe!" Pero todavía no había rastro de él. "Increíble que no funcionó!" el locutor continuó haciendo que la multitud se enojara, pero aún faltaron algunos más hasta que tropezó y Samui lo miró fijamente mientras se jactaba.

"Ahora Samui, ve con calma, ¿está bien?" Miya le dijo a su hermana desde la línea de banda. Samui no respondió cuando Hercule subió al escenario y continuó alardeando. Miya parpadeó cuando fue testigo de lo arrogante que era el hombre y frunció un poco el ceño, "Samui ... ¿por favor, no te preocupes?"

"No, soy una ruptura con su espíritu".

"Lo intenté." Miya murmuró y luego se dio cuenta de cómo Goku y los demás comenzaron a alejarse, aunque su padre y Lazuli eran los únicos que se quedaron con Gohan y Videl. "Deben haber sentido que era demasiado patético como para verlo", murmuró Miya antes de mirar a Hercule, que estaba haciendo alarde, intentando asustar a Samui, pero ella simplemente lo miró con una expresión en blanco. "Ella realmente va a romperlo", suspiró.

"¡Oye, niño! ¡Vamos, tranquilo!" Hercule corrió hacia Samui que se estaba calentando. "¡Esto es solo un partido de exhibición, está bien! ¡No debemos ser demasiado serios!" Lo intentó pero ella lo ignoró mientras se estiraba. Samui entonces se detuvo y rodó su cuello, mirando a Hercule.

"Claro. No voy a ponerme serio", le dijo ella y Hercule pareció calmarse. Pronto comenzó el partido y Samui sonrió. "¿Listo? Aquí voy." Samui luego pisoteó el pie de Hercule, causando que él apretara los dientes con gran dolor. "Ahora, quédate quieto", sonrió y comenzó a golpearlo como a un puñetazo, pero a pesar del hecho de que se suponía que iba a volar por el primer golpe, se mantuvo firmemente en el mismo lugar por su pie.

"¡Wow! ¡El señor Satanás no va a ninguna parte!" el locutor señaló que Samui distribuyó con una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, Hércules estaba al borde de la inconsciencia ya que todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Luego le soltó el pie y luego le dio un puñetazo en la tripa antes de enviarlo con un uppercut. Samui retrocedió cuando Hércules aterrizó con un fuerte golpe delante de ella y le dio una patada suave al locutor. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se marchó.

"Patético".


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z abreviado o Naruto; Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

"¿Podrías bajar la velocidad?"

"¡Como, que va!" Goku respondió a Lazuli, ya que el grupo estaba ahora en el área de buffet. Él, Naruto, Vegeta y Brola comían como el típico Saiyan, aunque Naruto iba a un ritmo más lento que sus hermanos Saiyan. "¡Esto es algo bueno!"

"No creo que alguna vez me acostumbraré a esto", murmuró Piccolo mientras se sentaba con Krillin mientras observaba la esquina de Saiyajin.

"¡OH! ¡COMIDA!" Asura sonrió mientras caminaba con sus hermanos y los hijos de Vegeta. "¡Estoy hambriento!" Asura sonrió al mismo tiempo que se murmurara. Mi amiga se encontró junto a su padre, mientras que Samui estaba junto a su madre.

"Ustedes lo hicieron muy bien", les dijo Naruto a sus hijos, aunque notó que faltaban dos. "Oye, ¿dónde están Trunks y Goten?" Se produjo la causa de que Miya parpadee y Samui mirara alrededor.

"No lo sé, solo estaban con nosotros", murmuró Miya antes de darse cuenta de que Gohan y Videl entraron. "Oye, ¿de quién es eso?" Preguntó, empujando a su padre y haciendo un gesto a Videl. Naruto miró hacia donde señalaba su hija y se echó a reír.

"Esa es la novia de Gohan, Videl", informó al hacer que Miya levante una ceja de verdad. "Ella es la hija de Hércules. Hablando de eso", Naruto se volvió hacia Samui y Se frotó la cabeza. "Buen trabajo pateando una falsa princesa, no podría haberlo hecho mejor a mí mismo", sonrió Naruto mientras Lazuli sonreía.

"Lo habrías matado querido"

"Es por eso que Samui lo hizo mejor de lo que yo hubiera hecho", sonrió Naruto. "Oh hey Gohan, Videl," se rió Naruto haciendo que Brola y Lazuli se rieran. Cuando Goku y Krillin interactuaron con Videl, Naruto miró a los niños que no estaban comiendo y sonrió. "Ustedes deben estar hambrientos de toda esa lucha", luego él chasqueó los dedos y los camareros se acercaron. "¿Podemos conseguir otra mesa para los niños?"

"Por supuesto, señor", los camareros hicieron una reverencia mientras hacían lo que les había ordenado. Naruto luego miró a los gemelos que estaban recibiendo el hombro frío de Vegeta, y frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de sonreír, "Augus, Karasuba", llamó para llamar su atención. "Ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien. Solo un poco más de entrenamiento y concentración, y estoy seguro de que les darán una patada en el culo a estos chicos en poco tiempo".

"Papá," se quejó Miya. Asura hubiera dicho algo, pero sabía que no debía hablar con la boca llena. "Pasarán años antes de que Karasuba me alcance," Miya resopló y su padre la golpeó en la cabeza, "Ow, ¿para qué fue eso?"

"No seas un ganador adolorido Miya," lo reprendió Naruto a la ligera. "Cuando ves que alguien hace lo mejor que puede, les das respeto, incluso si fracasan. Sigues teniendo esa actitud y te equivocarás", advirtió Naruto, lo que hizo que ella asintiera lentamente para comprender. Naruto ni Vegeta notaron las miradas agradecidas de los niños de Vegeta. "Ahora ve a comer"

"Sí, papá", murmuró Miya mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que estaba preparada para ellos. Samui siguió a su hermana mientras Asura se reía y seguía comiendo mientras estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre. Karasuba y Augus se unieron a la mesa, aunque allí estaba bastante tranquilo y Naruto resopló. Tendría que hacer que esos niños fueran más amigos que rivales, y luego miró a Vegeta, que también estaba callado. No había forma de que Vegeta fuera a ayudar con eso, tal vez podría hablar con Masa.

Minutos más tarde, Videl no pudo evitar ver conmocionado cuando los platos se apilaban cada vez más sobre la mesa, lo mismo que con la mesa infantil. Era como si sus estómagos fueran un pozo sin fondo. Ella se sorprendió aún más al ver que Gohan también estaba contribuyendo a ello, mientras que Lazuli, Krillin y Piccolo solo observaban. Esto no era normal.

"Papá, nos hemos quedado sin pasta!"

"¡Disculpe! ¡Más espaguetis por favor!"

"¡Y trae más rollos de huevo mientras estás en ello!"

"¡Oh! ¡Y más pollo!"

"¿Puedo por favor tener más ramen?"

"¡SÍ RAMEN!"

Así que no es normal.

"¡Hombre! ¡Estoy tan lleno! ¡Si tengo que pelear con uno de ustedes, no me peguen en el estómago!"

"Eso es gracioso Kakarot, porque si peleo contigo, ¡voy directo a la tripa!"

"Aww Vegeta!"

"Estuvo bien, pero la comida de Bulma es mucho mejor," murmuró Naruto mientras apretaba sus dientes mientras Asura montaba su hombro. Lazuli soltó un resoplido mientras Brola soltaba una risita.

"No podría decir que estorbaste la cara todo el tiempo", dijo Lazuli haciendo que los niños se burlen y Naruto se queje. "Deberíamos ir a revisar el sorteo, ver a quién pelear contra quién", sugirió. Naruto tarareó, eso fue una buena idea, sin embargo, alzó una ceja junto con Piccolo, ya que había dos personas de pie frente a ellos no muy lejos. "Están en nuestro camino porque ..."

"No tengo idea," murmuró Naruto cuando estaba recibiendo una extraña vibra de los dos. Ambos llevaban ropa extraña, un chico grande y un chico más pequeño que flotaba. El grupo se detuvo y el más pequeño flotó hacia ellos.

"Buenas tardes, no serías Naruto, por casualidad, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con el rubio levantando una ceja.

"¿De quién preguntando?"

"Mi nombre es Shin. Tu reputación es como un gran luchador que te sigue, tú también Goku", Shin miró hacia el otro Saiyan. "Realmente esperaba pelear con cualquiera de ustedes durante el torneo", Naruto no respondió nada mientras le daba al hombre una mirada en blanco que era increíblemente similar a la de Samui. Sus hijos miraron entre los dos mientras Shin continuaba, "No es que confíe en vencerte, en absoluto. Solo deseo tener el mayor desafío que se me ocurra, y sé que ustedes dos son hombres que entienden eso. "

"Por supuesto."

"UM esta bien."

"Bueno, entonces, ha sido un honor", sonrió Shin. "Y estoy muy ansioso por la competencia de hoy", dijo Shin mientras miraba entre los dos. "He viajado lejos para tener esta oportunidad de encontrarte en la batalla. Incluso puedes decir que soy uno de tus más grandes fanáticos", dijo Shin con Naruto manteniendo su expresión en blanco. "En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que no estaré decepcionado. Naruto, ¿puedo darte la mano?"

"Papá," Samui llamó en voz baja pero Naruto no miró hacia ella, incluso cuando Brola puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo. El rubio no dijo nada mientras se encogía de hombros y extendía la mano. Samui frunció el ceño cuando Shin tomó la mano de su padre y la sacudió, aunque Naruto levantó una ceja mientras Shin zumbaba.

"Gracias", dijo Shin después de unos momentos. "Eres tan valiente como todos dicen", le dijo Shin antes de aterrizar en el suelo y hacer una reverencia. "Buenos días", con eso se fue. Naruto lo miró mientras los dos extraños se alejaban. Naruto luego sonrió, luego una risita.

"¿Qué es tan divertido papá?" Asura se preguntó mientras miraba a su padre con curiosidad. Naruto luego negó con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia sus amigos.

"Nos conseguimos chicos de competición"

"¿Dieciséis luchadores en total? Espero que uno de ellos valga la pena pelear".

"¡Oh! ¡Estás aquí!" El anunciador saludó al ver a la mitad de los competidores en el torneo de adultos. Sin mencionar que también vio a los niños que organizaron peleas tan buenas, aunque notó que Goten y Trunks estaban desaparecidos. "¡Espera un segundo! ¿Son tus hijos?"

"¿Hm? Sí," sonrió Naruto mientras Asura le dio una sonrisa a juego. Miya hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que Samui hizo un pequeño asentimiento mientras estaba de pie junto a su madre. "Lo hicieron muy bien, ¿eh? ¡Tal vez la próxima vez los dejes pelear con los adultos!"

"Oh, voy a poner una buena palabra!" El locutor sonrió. "Bueno, entonces, parece que todos los que deben estar aquí, ¡están aquí ahora! ¿Deberíamos llamar al Sr. Satanás?" Preguntó con Samui levantando una ceja, ¿ese tipo aún podía pelear? Sin embargo, un asistente se acercó al locutor y le susurró al oído. "Está bien seguro, supongo." Luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a todos los demás. "¡De acuerdo, gente! Llamaré tu nombre y vendrás aquí para sacar una bola. Las bolas que elijas determinarán a tu oponente en el partido".

"Está bien, no pido mucho. Pero por favor, no me hagas pelear con ninguno de mis amigos", Krillin rezó en voz baja haciendo que Piccolo se riera entre dientes y sonriera con suficiencia.

"Krilin, el destino no es algo que puedas controlar".

"Oye, nunca te duele intentarlo. Especialmente no Goku ... o Naruto ... o Vegeta ... y dioses no Brola," suplicó Krillin mientras echaba una mirada a la hermosa mujer Saiyan que estaba mirando al resto de los rivales.

"¿Estos débiles son la competencia?" Brola gruñó. "También podría comenzar con Kakarotto", resopló Brola con Goku riéndose entre dientes. Sin embargo, ella notó a los dos tipos musculosos con M en sus cabezas. "Se ven interesantes", señaló, con Naruto y Goku mirando hacia dichos dos.

"Cuatro de los ocho son interesantes entonces", se rió Naruto, pero luego se dio cuenta de un luchador disfrazado y levantó una ceja. '¿Qué están haciendo esos dos dweebs?' fue capaz de decir fácilmente que eran Trunks y Goten y suspiró. "Supongo que realmente querían pelear en los adultos, también podría darles un consejo", luego se acercó a ellos y los dos se quedaron inmóviles y entraron en pánico. "Tranquilízate, no estoy aquí para despedirte", les susurró. "Solo espero que no pelees con ninguna de tus mamás, ¿vale? No creo que lo aprecien".

"¿Por qué nos ayudas?" Trunks se preguntó con Naruto resoplando.

"Por favor, si realmente quisiera ayudarte, te enseñaría la técnica de Henge, pero estás solo para esto", se rió Naruto mientras se alejaba con una ola. "¡Buena suerte a ti!"

"Sr. Killa?" llamó el anunciador, llamando la atención de un hombre negro musculoso que parecía ser un luchador de MMA. Lo escogió una bola y el anunciador asintió, "El número 14 va para Killa". No tomó mucho tiempo para que los números se tomen y los partidos se decidan.

Krillin vs Brola

Ma Junior (Piccolo) vs Shin

Videl vs Spopovich

Gohan vs Kibito

Sr. Satanás contra dieciocho

Goku vs Vegeta

Máscara poderosa contra Killa

Naruto vs Yamu

Krillin estaba llorando mientras se enfrentaba a la persona con la que esperaba no pelear más. Brola estaba molesta porque estaba atrapada con Krillin, mientras que Naruto estaba molesto, él estaba último y se enfrentaba a alguien que no era Goku o Vegeta. Lazuli, sin embargo, estaba extasiada de que ella estuviera en contra de ese tonto Hercule, que hiciera un poco más daño que Samui. Goku y Vegeta estaban emocionados, mientras que Piccolo estaba algo ansioso por pelear con Shin.

"¡Ahí! ¡Tenemos una tabla completa de luchadores! La lucha comenzará de inmediato. Les mostraré a todos en la sala de espera y estoy seguro de que conocen las reglas de la lucha", se rió el anunciador. "Los niños son más que bienvenidos a venir contigo, considerando que puede que no haya asientos", el anunciador le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, quien se echó a reír con una inclinación de cabeza. Pensó en Bulma y murmuró, tal vez debería derribarla también?

Nah

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¿Están listos para comenzar?"

Todos esperaron pacientemente en la sala de espera, los niños con Gohan, Videl y Goku mientras miraban a la multitud desde adentro. Vegeta se quedó en silencio con sus propios hijos mientras miraba a Spopovich y Yamu. Piccolo meditó, mientras medía a Shin y Kibito. Lazuli observaba divertido a Krillin mientras se preparaba sombríamente para su golpiza, oh me refiero a la batalla. Naruto y Brola estaban en la parte de atrás haciendo pesas, hasta el punto de que si alguien miraba hacia ellos, parecería que los dos estaban a punto de joder.

"¡Ahora! ¡Que comience el Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales!" El locutor sonrió. "¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a sacar a nuestros primeros peleadores al ring! ¡Krillin y Brola! ¡Vamos, baja!" El anunciador dijo. Krillin tragó saliva mientras se giraba hacia su hija, y él le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella parecía confundida.

"Que pasa papi?"

"Oh nada, cariño, solo ... no le prestes demasiada atención, ¿vale?" Krillin le dijo que la hacía parecer aún más confundida. ¿Por qué no le prestaría atención? Su papá iba a ganar ... ¿no era él? Krillin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, tratando de poner un frente valiente.

Naruto finalmente liberó a Brola del beso que realmente la había calentado y molestado, "Supongo que es hora de luchar contra el amor", informó él y ella soltó un gruñido. "Oye, oye, piénsalo, si ganas, eso significa que podemos luchar en la próxima ronda", sonrió. Haciendo que ella murmure mientras lo mira, "Piensa positivo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Quieres decir cuando gano", ella sonrió y Naruto se rió con una inclinación de cabeza. "Regresaré entonces", Brola lo besó ligeramente antes de pasar, pasando su mano cariñosamente alrededor de la cabeza de su hijo mientras pasaba mientras él deseaba su suerte. Brola siguió a Krillin hacia afuera, e ignoró los aros y los gritos de la población masculina, aunque vio a Bulma y saludó. Luego se volvió hacia el nervioso Krillin y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Deberías renunciar a Krillin. No querría avergonzarte delante de tu esposa y tu hijo"

"S-sí," estuvo de acuerdo Krillin, pero él negó con la cabeza cuando vio a Maron que lo alentaba en las gradas mientras ella se sentaba al lado de Yamcha, y hasta podía escuchar a Kisa animarlo también. "Eso es lo que haría un hombre inteligente. ¡Pero me he vuelto muy tonto a lo largo de los años! Además, es solo una competencia amistosa", sonrió Krillin mientras tomaba una posición. "Estoy seguro de que lo haré bien"

"Tienes corazón, lo respeto", Brola se rió entre dientes mientras rodaba los hombros. "Si yo fuera la loca que era hace siete años, lo habría arrancado", se rió y Krillin se puso a sudar. "Entonces tengamos una buena pelea", sonrió Brola mientras se preparaba.

"¡Que comience el partido!" Ante esto, Krillin decidió atacar, pero Brola lo bloqueó, junto con todos los otros golpes que lanzó. Krillin, sin embargo, siguió haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de abrumarla, pero Brola bloqueó a todos hasta que logró abrirse paso, golpeándola en la cara. Brola parpadeó y soltó un gruñido cuando algo en ella se rompió y ella golpeó a Krillin directamente en la cara, haciendo que él volara y se estrellara contra la pared.

Ella parpadeó antes de sonrojarse de leve vergüenza mientras Krillin se echó a reír de dolor al caer al suelo. "¡Fuera del ring! ¡Krillin está caído! ¡Brola es la ganadora!" Brola resopló antes de cruzarse de brazos y marcharse, sacudiendo las caderas de forma natural mientras lo hacía, haciendo que la mayoría de la población masculina ganara los ojos del corazón al ver un pedazo de culo tan fino. Brola, sin embargo, se detuvo y lanzó una mirada fulminante, causando que todos se congelaran antes de que se marchara.

"¡Wow, mamá! ¡Lo sacaste de un puñetazo!" Asura sonrió mientras corría hacia ella. Brola sonrió levemente y levantó a su hijo, poniéndolo en su hombro. A pesar de su altura promedio natural, parecía muy natural que Asura se sentara en su hombro con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia Naruto, quien le dio un ligero beso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo malhumorado que estaba Piccolo mientras Kisa se iba para ayudar a su padre.

"Me siento un poco mal", admitió Brola en voz baja a su marido y Lazuli, mientras que Asura había comenzado a jugar con Augus. "Iba a dejar que se alargara un poco, que se viera bien frente a su familia, pero luego algo se rompió", frunció el ceño, pensativa. "No lo sé…"

"Está bien", Naruto la despidió haciendo que ella lo mirara. "Krillin ha sido golpeado mucho más fuerte que eso, estoy seguro. Claro que su orgullo puede ser un poco dañino, pero dudo que Kisa o Maron lo miren de manera diferente", sonrió Naruto. "Demonios, si lo piensas, Krillin es en realidad el ser humano más fuerte del universo", esto hizo que ambas mujeres lo pensaran, y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Lazuli era un androide, Goku, Vegeta, Brola, Gohan y Naruto eran saiyas, y Piccolo era un namekian. Krillin era mucho más fuerte que Yamcha, y Tien cualquier otro humano. ¡Lo que hizo que la afirmación de Naruto fuera cierta! ¡Krillin era el humano más fuerte del universo!

"¡Ahora para el partido número 2! ¡Y estoy seguro de que esta será una pelea colosal! ¡Ma Junior vs Shin!" Al escuchar esto, Shin se fue con Piccolo siguiéndolo. Naruto observó alejarse de sus esposas y se paró junto a Goku y Vegeta mientras miraban afuera para ver el partido, con una mirada seria en sus caras. Lazuli y Brola levantaron una ceja a su esposo que parecía inusualmente serio, lo que también atrajo la atención de sus hijos.

"No lo entiendo", admitió Asura mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco confundido. "¿Es este tipo Shin realmente tanto problema?" Le preguntó a sus hermanas que honestamente asintieron y él frunció el ceño. Luego miró a su padre, luego a su madre, que parecía estar un poco confundida. "Si lo dices, no parece ser tan fuerte para mí", esperó la respuesta astuta de Samui, pero nunca llegó. Esto era raro

"¡Luchadores! ¡Que comience el segundo partido!"

Todos esperaron que algo sucediera, pero nada estaba pasando. Ambos se miraban fijamente, lo que estaba empezando a irritar a la audiencia. "¿Qué pasa con Piccolo? ¿Por qué no peleará?" Gohan se preguntó con curiosidad mientras Naruto zumbaba, mientras Vegeta gruñía y Goku fruncía el ceño.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Piccolo con el locutor y luego estrechó sus ojos hacia Shin. "No puedo", sacudió la cabeza, lo que sorprendió a todos. Naruto levantó una ceja mientras ahora se enfocaba en Shin, con muchas ganas de saber qué demonios era ese tipo. Sabía que era increíblemente fuerte, ¡pero para Piccolo ni siquiera intentarlo era algo inaudito! "Yo renuncio". Con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"¡Bueno, ya lo escuchaste! ¡Ma Junior tira el partido! ¡Eso hace que Shin sea el ganador por defecto!" el anunciador le dijo a la multitud que no estaba muy contenta considerando que esta era la segunda pérdida hoy. Piccolo entró y Asura corrió frente a Piccolo.

"Oi oi! Piccolo, ¿qué te pasa?" Asura exigió. "¿Realmente no puedes tener miedo de que ese chico pueda? ¡No se ve tan fuerte! ¡Quiero decir, mira su corte de pelo!" Asura insultó y Naruto no pudo evitar ver a su yo más joven en su hijo. Si tan solo tuviera las marcas de bigotes.

Piccolo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su joven amigo y luego miró a los demás antes de centrarse en Asura. "Es más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar", admitió Piccolo trayendo sorpresa de Goku, Vegeta y Gohan. Naruto sin embargo era muy curioso, mientras que Asura parecía confundida.

"¡Ahora! ¡Vamos a continuar con el tercer partido! ¡Videl vs Spopovich!" No mucho después de decir que la banda comenzó a tocar y la multitud aplaudió a Videl. Videl le dio a Gohan un guiño que lo hizo sonrojarse, algo que tanto Naruto como Vegeta captaron pero no dijo nada justo cuando Spopovich se dirigió hacia el escenario. Sin embargo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Shin estaba mirando a Spopovich antes de pasar junto a todos y detenerse ante Piccolo que lo estaba esperando. "¡Hey fanáticos del deporte! ¿Estás listo? ¡Es Videl vs Spopovich! ¡Aquí vamos!" El anunciador informó, justo cuando Videl se preparaba. Miya frunció el ceño cuando miró a los dos y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto."

"¡EMPEZAR!"

Videl fue aplastado, hasta el punto de que Gohan se había enfurecido y la iba a salvar. Pero su pérdida no fue total, ya que había puesto a Spopovich en su espalda tres veces antes de que le rompiera el cuello el cuarto. Pero eso no le impidió sorprender a la multitud y volver a levantarse y golpearla. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera matarla, Yamu le dice que deje de castigarla y que termine el combate. Así que Spopovich la saca del ring y lo declara el ganador. Cuando Videl fue llevado al médico, Goku se fue para comprar frijoles Senzu.

Cuando Goku se fue, Naruto se ofreció a ayudar también, viendo que no le gustaba cómo Spopovich manejaba a Videl. Además, sintió que Goku se distraería y tomaría demasiado tiempo, así que fue a su casa a su árbol de frijoles senzu y consiguió su propia bolsa, manteniéndolos a salvo con él. Cuando Naruto había regresado, le dio a Gohan un frijol senzu y le agradeció a su hermano mayor la figura antes de salir corriendo para ayudar a Videl.

Cuando Goku llegó, Gohan estaba en el escenario. "¿El infierno te tomó tanto tiempo?" Naruto se quejó mientras miraba a Goku, quien soltó una risa tímida. "Comiste ¿verdad?" Goku se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Naruto negó con la cabeza, "Típico. ¿Cuántos frijoles senzu obtuviste?" se preguntó y Goku levantó tres dedos. "¡¿Tres ?! ¡¿Perdiste todo ese tiempo para traer de vuelta tres frijoles Senzu?"

"Y esta es la razón por la que tenemos un árbol", murmuró Lazuli con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo, mientras que Goku se echó a reír. Sin embargo, su atención fue dada al partido, y ella levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué no están peleando? Él no se va a rendir, ¿verdad?"

"Espero que no", resopló Samui, ha tenido suficientes pérdidas hoy.

"Él quiere que se convierta en un Super Saiyan", Goku les dijo con Naruto parpadeando de sorpresa, luego Piccolo dio un paso adelante y llamó a Gohan, quien miró hacia atrás. Piccolo hizo un gesto de aprobación, por lo que Gohan frunció el ceño pero asintió. "¿Qué es Piccolo? ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?"

"No estoy seguro de Goku, ya veremos". Piccolo respondió justo cuando Shin se acercó a ellos por detrás, haciendo notar su presencia diciendo cómo era la hora.

"No tienes que preocuparte por Gohan, él estará bien", dijo Shin. "Pero no importa lo que pase, quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás fuera del ring", Shin ordenó que Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada.

"No sé quién coño eres mohawk, pero hago lo que quiero. Si Gohan necesita mi ayuda, lo ayudaré", dijo Naruto y sus hijos asintieron con la cabeza. Gohan era su hermano mayor después de todo, no había forma de que simplemente se sentaran, ya que estaba siendo lastimado sin ninguna razón. "¿Qué quieres con él de todos modos?"

"Quiere ver su poder", respondió Piccolo antes de mirar a Naruto. "¡Y Naruto, muéstrale algo de respeto! ¡Esa no es manera de hablar con el Supremo Kai!" Piccolo le dijo que causando asombrosas miradas a Krillin, Goku y Vegeta. Sin embargo, Naruto miró a su alrededor con una ceja levantada, luego miró a Brola.

"¿Se supone que estoy en shock?" Sus dos esposas solo se encogieron de hombros. Naruto luego miró hacia Piccolo. "No me importa quién sea, lo sé, no significa que me importe una mierda", se encogió de hombros Naruto. Después de todo, él siempre había hablado mal de sus superiores, especialmente el Sandaime, Godaime y Jiraiya. ¿Se suponía que todo eso iba a cambiar porque un antiguo Kai estaba frente a él? Por favor.

Sin embargo, su atención fue dada a Gohan que se convirtió en un Super Saiyan. "Escucha, estoy seguro de que en el instante en que Gohan se convierta en un Super Saiyan, Spopovich y Yamu lo atacarán", dijo el Supremo Kai con Naruto enarcando una ceja. "Pero no debes tratar de ayudarlo. Es posible que no estén conscientes de ello, pero Gohan es el que están buscando. No quieren su vida, solo su energía".

"Última oportunidad de solicitud", le dijo Gohan a Kibito. "¿Solo quieres ver a un Super Saiyan? ¿O quieres que suba unos niveles?" Gohan sonrió, causando que Kibito pareciera sorprendido.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay niveles más allá de un Super Saiyan?" Su respuesta fue un gesto de asentimiento justo antes de que Gohan soltara un rugido y se convirtiera en un Super Saiyan.

"¡Este es un Súper Saiyan! Este ... ¡YAAAH!" Gohan rugió mientras encendía más, haciendo que las baldosas se levantaran un poco. Una vez que terminó, los relámpagos zumbaron a su alrededor y él sonrió. "Es un Súper Saiyajin dos. Si quieres ver bien el siguiente nivel, vas a tener que hacerme,"

"Esto es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora", Kibito asintió para sí mismo, realmente impresionado. ¿Su energía era enorme, mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba y había aún más poder que estaba conteniendo? Increíble. Pero sin embargo, aún no se compara con lo que él y el Supremo Kai sintieron hace tantos años, incluso la energía no se sentía igual que si perteneciera a otra persona. Kibito no pudo evitar mirar hacia su maestro, pero la primera persona que vio fue a Naruto Uzumaki. "Podría ser...?" Kibito se quedó sin aliento. ¿Tenían el equivocado? ¿Fue él el que Kami había elegido?

"¿Cómo ha crecido tanto su poder?" Vegeta exigió en voz baja mientras sus hijos parecían un poco confundidos. ¿Realmente había crecido tanto? ¿Y de qué estaba hablando el siguiente nivel? ¿Podría ser que Gohan hubiera logrado el Super Saiyan Tres mientras que él no lo había hecho? Luego miró a Goku y Naruto, ambos estaban mirando a Gohan con pequeñas sonrisas de orgullo. Eso lo demostró! ¡Gohan se estaba conteniendo!

"Es el luchador más fuerte en este torneo", murmuró el Supremo Kai mientras miraba el escenario. "Sin embargo, ¿será suficiente?" se preguntó a pesar de haber visto la expresión de sorpresa de Kibito, así como la epifanía que tuvo. Sin embargo no habló sobre eso, simplemente frunció el ceño con curiosidad. Su atención se prestó a Spopovich y Yamu, quienes corrieron junto a ellos y se dirigieron a Gohan que no estaba en la defensa. "Yah!" El Kai gritó mientras liberaba poderes telequinéticos, sosteniendo a Gohan todavía.

"¿Que demonios?" Naruto parpadeó mientras miraba a Gohan y luego al Kai. "¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡Déjalo ir!" Naruto rugió mientras se movía, pero Piccolo se interpuso en su camino. "¡Movimiento!"

"¡Tenemos que escuchar el Su-UGH!" Piccolo gruñó cuando Naruto lo golpeó en el estómago y lo empujó fuera del camino. Naruto corrió hacia Gohan listo para mostrarse como el joven al que veía como a su hermano menor mientras estaba siendo drenado. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera encontrar que no podía moverse.

"Te lo dije, debes quedarte atrás!" El Supremo Kai le dijo a Naruto mientras sostenía al Saiyajin y su familia que también estaban luchando. Naruto gruñó al Kai y lo sorprendió cuando el hombre se convirtió en un Súper Saiyajin. Su control casi se deslizó pero se mantuvo firme, "¡Gohan no está en peligro! ¡Sólo quieren su energía!"

"¡No me importa un comino!" Espetó Naruto mientras observaba cómo Gohan se apagaba mientras el duo de risa tomaba su energía. "¡Están muertos!" Naruto gruñó cuando comenzó a encender un poco más. "Y luego eres el siguiente, Supremo Kai," Naruto le escupió, luego Naruto se dio cuenta de que Goku no se estaba moviendo, pero no porque él estaba siendo retenido. "¡Goku! ¡Haz algo!"

"Gohan está bien", le dijo Goku mientras tenía una expresión seria. "Si estuviera en un peligro real, yo sería el primero en salir, lo sabes", le dijo Goku a su mejor amigo, quien frunció el ceño y miró hacia Gohan. A medida que su energía seguía siendo consumida, el dispositivo que usaban los dos estaba brillando intensamente, iluminando toda el área. Hubo un destello de luz, y una vez que se desvaneció, los dos se fueron, dejando a Gohan en el suelo.

"Está bien, se han ido, ahora déjame ir!" Ordenó Naruto pero el Supremo Kai negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué carajo no?"

"Porque Kibito no necesita tu ayuda con Gohan", respondió Kai. "Ahora, debo seguirlos y descubrir dónde están tomando el poder de Gohan", esto los sorprendió mientras Goku lo interrogaba. "Apreciaría tu ayuda, pero entenderé si deseas quedarte aquí. Pero debo irme", con eso se fue. Pronto, Naruto y su familia fueron liberados del control y el rubio se apagó un poco.

"Voy con él", declaró Naruto, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de su familia. "Necesito saber qué diablos está pasando aquí", murmuró Naruto con Goku asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡Ragh! ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo, Kakarot! ¿Estás intentando saltarte en nuestro próximo partido, verdad?" Vegeta exigió mientras se acercaba a Goku. Mientras discutían, Naruto se volvió hacia su familia y Brola cruzó los brazos.

"Voy contigo, los niños se quedan aquí con Dieciocho", ella le dijo haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. "No me mires así, estoy aburrida y necesito algo de entretenimiento. Me voy, te guste o no".

"Ugh bien".

"¡Papá vamos a venir también!" Asura dijo, pero los tres padres sacudieron la cabeza. "Aw pero por qué no?"

"Demasiado peligroso. Ahora no es el momento de discutir", Naruto le dijo a sus hijos que Miya era la única que entendía. "¿Lo tienes?" Le preguntó a Lazuli quien asintió con la cabeza. Naruto asintió antes de besarla ligeramente, luego se fue. "Videl, dale esto a Gohan, él debería sentirse mejor", le dijo Naruto a la chica mientras le lanzaba un frijol senzu. Ella asintió y corrió hacia su amiga caída.

"Ten cuidado por ahí, amor", le dijo Lazuli y él le guiñó un ojo antes de mirar a los demás.

"¿Vienes o no Goku?" Preguntó Naruto mientras él y Brola salían volando. Krilin, Piccolo también se unió a él con Goku y Vegeta siguiéndolo detrás. No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarse con Supreme Kai y Naruto luchó contra las ganas de golpearlo. "Oi!" Llamó para llamar la atención de Kai. "¡Nos debes una explicación!"

"Me alegra que hayas decidido venir y te agradezco", les dijo el Supremo Kai. "Sin toda tu ayuda, me temo que no podré derrotarlos", les dijo, lo que causó que los ojos de Naruto se estrecharan mientras Goku parecía sorprendido. "No me preocupan Spopovich y Yamu. Es el Mago que los controla"

"Espera ... ¿como magia?" Preguntó Naruto con el Kai asintiendo con la cabeza. "Eso es rico", se rió Naruto. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de magia estamos hablando? ¿Harry Potter, Fairy Tail? ¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Bibibi Babidi Boo!" Naruto se rió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.

"Si, exactamente"

"¿Perdóneme?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z abreviado o Naruto; Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

"Entonces ... déjame entender esto ... ¿No estás bromeando sobre Bibidi Babidi Buu?"

"Por decimoquinta vez, no!"

"Está bien, lo siento, pero ¿alguien más no tiene el humor en esto? ¡¿De verdad?!" Naruto se echó a reír mientras que Brola rodaba los ojos hacia su marido. "Está bien, está bien", Naruto se secó el ojo. "Entonces, rastreamos a esas perras, las reventamos, luego volamos a Buu antes de que poder despertarse, ¿verdad?"

"Ese es el plan"

"¡Finalmente! Algo que realmente puede ir bien", resopló Naruto mientras se negaba con la cabeza. "Porque podría haber sido la última vez que decidimos ser verdaderos saiyajines y disfrutar de un desafío, la Tierra podría haber explotado",

"Pero eras un Super Saiyan Four, no había manera ..."

"Sí, por eso dije que podría haberlo hecho", sonrió Naruto. "Pero si no estás aquí, entonces quién ..."

"Gohan".

"Gohan".

"Gohan".

"Gohan".

"Vete a la mierda a todos"

"En cualquier momento", Brola le guiñó un ojo a su compañero, se rió entre dientes y besó su mejilla. Luego miré al Supremo Kai, "Entonces, ¿esta cosa de Boo, ¿Qué es lo que hace que no tengas poder, a pesar de volar algunas planetas?". Brola miró a Naruto para ver si iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo ... era un marido inteligente.

"En este momento, no es Majin Buu, debemos tener cuidado, es Babadi", les dijo el Supremo Kai. "Su fuerza reside en su magia. Uno de sus trucos le permite aprovechar el mal que existe en los corazones de Yamu y Spopovich, y así controlar sus acciones", informó el Kai Supremo. "¿Imagina si alguien verdaderamente poderoso estuviera bajo su hechizo?" Todos simplemente fruncieron el ceño, pero de todos modos continuaron, de hecho acelerando. Pronto entraron a la zona rocosa, y Gohan, junto con Kibito, la alcanzaron. Una vez que lo saludaron, se encendieron, quedándose un poco detrás de los dos que estaban siguiendo. "Mira su aterrizaje", señaló el Supremo Kai. "Esto es extraño, hemos buscado en toda esta área antes",

A pesar de esto aterrizaron, cubrimos detrás de una montaña. Naruto miró en silencio mientras estudiaba el área mientras él y todos los demás reprimían su energía. Pronto él, junto con los demás, vio la nave blanca que estaba a millas de distancia. Luego vieron una tercera persona con Yamu y Spopovich, pero les dijo que no era Babidi. "Oi, ¿esta vez piensas que enterró su barco bajo tierra?" Esto causó que los dos kai miraran con curiosidad. "La tierra ha sido desenterrada, ¿ves?"

"Es tan obvio", se quejó el Supremo Kai. "Esto significa que Babidi había aprendido que Kibito y yo lo seguimos hasta la Tierra. De lo contrario, no habría ninguna razón para que ocultara su nave", Kai se imaginó con Piccolo sugiriendo que atacaran ahora. Después de todo el tiempo que perdieron, más tiempo se le dio al enemigo para resucitar a Majin Buu.

"Segundo," habló Naruto. Sin embargo, el Supremo Kai dijo que esperarían su tiempo porque Babidi liberaría a Buu fuera de la nave. "Parece que estás haciendo suposiciones, amigo. Y considerando que también tengo una familia para volver ...", sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio a alguien salir y los dos se inclinaron. Naruto levantó una ceja al ver un frijol lima alienígena flotante y un hombre alto y musculoso de piel roja y azul. "¿Quienes son?"

"T-eso es Babidi y ... y ..."

"¡Y qué, escúpelo!" Vegeta exigió.

"¡D-dabura! ¡El Rey Demonio!" El Supremo Kai les dijo. "El mundo de los Demonios es una tierra de sombras, que corresponde a este. Aunque puedes ser el luchador más fuerte en este, él es el luchador más fuerte de ese mundo. ¡Él es el Rey!"

"¡Uh chicos, estoy empezando a sentirme un poco superado aquí!" Krilin expresó nerviosamente. "Quiero decir que seguiré ayudando si crees que me necesitas, pero ¿por qué no tomo al pequeño?"

"Tonto, el pequeño es Babidi," Vegeta gruñó haciendo que Krillin parpadee de sorpresa. "Lo que significa que en realidad es el más fuerte, que interesante".

"Entonces, si este tipo Dabura está bajo el hechizo de Babidi y es tan fuerte", Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué nos hace inmunes a caer bajo su hechizo?" Cuestionó, con Brola riéndose para sí misma. Y se preguntaba de dónde sacaban los niños su arrogancia.

"Un mago busca los deseos malvados en el corazón de una persona", expresó Kibito. "Una vez descubierto, los manipula y los mejora. En última instancia, los usa para controlarlos", dijo Kibito con Piccolo con una expresión bastante sorprendida. "Una vez que Babidi ingresa al corazón de una persona, el proceso está básicamente completo. Todo lo que necesita es encontrar un rastro de maldad para poner a alguien bajo su poder. Solo los de corazones inocentes y libres de deseos como nosotros tienen la oportunidad de luchar contra él con éxito, "Naruto tarareaba mientras miraba a Vegeta y luego se giraba hacia Kai, quien se quejaba para sí mismo.

"Seguramente el Supremo Kai no tiene miedo, ¿verdad?" Naruto se burló de Vegeta riéndose para sí mismo mientras golpeaba a Naruto con el puño. El Supremo Kai simplemente miró a Naruto antes de mirar hacia otro lado y el rubio se burló. "Bien, quédate aquí y encógete si quieres. Pero los estoy tomando, también tengo una familia para regresar. ¿Vegeta, Brola?" Preguntó y los dos asintieron cuando empezaron a flotar de nuevo, pero se quedó atónito cuando vio a Spopovich hincharse y luego explotar.

"Ew, no quise decir literalmente". Yamu luego comenzó a volar, pero fue asesinado por el otro subordinado. "Wow, buen tiro", comentó Naruto mientras todos observaban con sorpresa y sorpresa. "¿Qué? Realmente no puedes sorprenderte, quiero decir que él es malvado, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que hacen las personas malvadas. Usan a las personas y luego las matan cuando ya no sirven. Algo que haría si fuera malvado. ... menos errores en el futuro, pero no estoy tan ... "Naruto frunció el ceño. "Ah, y nos encontraron por el camino"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Piensa en a quién seguimos, y ahora Dabura nos va a matar", Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Dabura apareció de repente ante Kibito y lo borró con una onda de energía en el siguiente momento. "Mierda, es rápido!" Naruto señaló antes de lanzarse hacia Dabura quien esquivó su ataque y Vegeta, junto con Goku, seguido por Dabura, logró bloquearlos. Mientras bloqueaba, escupió a Krillin.

"¡Estar atento!" Supreme llamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que golpeó a Krillin. "¡Oh no!" Kai se quedó sin aliento, justo cuando Piccolo se lanzó hacia Dabura, quien también lo escupió. "Debería haberlos advertido!"

"¡Eso es tan desagradable!" Naruto rugió mientras golpeaba a Dabura en la cara, enviando al demonio al suelo. Naruto estaba a punto de terminar con Dabura cuando escuchó a Krillin comenzar a gritar y miró a su amigo que se estaba convirtiendo en piedra, Piccolo también. "¡Krillin! ¡Piccolo!" Naruto gruñó mientras miraba a Kai y luego a Dabura, quien huyó hacia la nave. "¡Bastardo! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Naruto rugió mientras se lanzaba tras el rey demonio.

"¡Naruto espera!" El Supremo Kai llamó, pero el rubio lo ignoró mientras Brola perseguía a su marido. Muy pronto los otros tres Saiyajines los siguieron y el Supremo Kai se quejó antes de seguirlos dentro. "Todos son tontos"

Al llegar a la nave, Naruto se zambulló dentro sin preocuparse, y siguieron. "Voy a matar a Dabura, luego voy a matar a Babidi, luego, después de eso, voy a destruir a Buu", gruñó Naruto, aparentemente a nadie. Cuando llegaron al suelo, levantó una ceja al ver el interior, mientras que los otros también aterrizaron. "No hay nadie aquí."

"Eso parece una puerta", señaló Brola justo cuando entraba el Supremo Kai. "Así que apareciste después de todo, ¿eh?"

"No tienes idea de en qué te has metido", le regañó el Supremo Kai haciendo que Naruto lo despidiera.

"¿De quién es la culpa, eh? Apuesto a que sabías que los lugies de Dabura podrían convertir a sus víctimas en piedra, no mencionaron que ahora, ¿verdad ?!" Naruto le gruñó a Kai mientras Goku lo retenía. "Gracias a ti, Krillin y Piccolo están atrapados así hasta que asumo que matamos a ese bastardo rojo. Tienes suerte, tengo cosas más importantes en mi lista o te patearía el culo", se burló Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Ahora qué camino es para esos idiotas?"

Vegeta notó que Brola se movía incómodamente un poco, y levantó una ceja, "¿Qué te pasa?" el se preguntó. Ella no podría haber estado ansiosa, ¿verdad? ¿Ella el legendario Súper Saiyajin?

"Naruto es tan sexy cuando está enojado", murmuró en voz baja en respuesta provocando que Vegeta la mirara con los ojos abiertos antes de apartar la mirada con un rubor avergonzado. Realmente no necesitaba saber eso. Su atención se prestó a un sonido extraño y levantó la vista para ver que la puerta se estaba cerrando.

"Una vez dentro de esta nave, no hay salida", les dijo el Supremo Kai. "Nuestra única esperanza de escapar ahora es destruir a Babidi". Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras Vegeta sonrió.

"No te preocupes, voy a volar este lugar en el olvido"

"No, no lo harás!" El Supremo Kai le dijo. "¡Un choque repentino podría liberar a Majin Buu accidentalmente!"

"¡Muy mal, corto!" Naruto frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Solo estamos en este lío porque tú y los otros Kai no tenían las bolas para destruir a Buu cuando debías hacerlo. Retrocede y déjanos manejarlo ahora. Este es nuestro planeta, podemos decidir lo que hacemos, "

"Eres arrogante ..." El Supremo Kai se apagó cuando Brola repentinamente se acercó a su marido y lo tiró hacia abajo para darle un feroz beso lujurioso. Los otros se sorprendieron bastante cuando Naruto pronto se entregó al beso para apagar temporalmente el fuego en las entrañas de su esposa. "Um ... ¿es realmente el momento para eso?" la pareja casada lo ignoró, el beso duró varios momentos más antes de que Brola se apartara y le diera una mirada que sabía muy bien.

Vamos a resolver esto más tarde.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, su atención fue dada a la puerta que se abría ante ellos, el alienígena que mató a Yamu caminando hacia ellos. "Bienvenidos compañeros guerreros, han llegado a la etapa uno. Soy Pui-pui", sonrió el alienígena.

"Ya era hora de que alguien apareciera," se quejó Gohan mientras rodaba el cuello. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la etapa uno?"

"El maestro Babidi está en el nivel inferior de esta nave", les dijo Pui. "Actualmente estamos en el nivel superior, también conocido como etapa uno. Y ahora hay una forma de llegar a él a menos que derrotes al guerrero que aparece en cada etapa", continuó Pui. "No tienes que preocuparte por llegar a la etapa dos, porque el primer guerrero al que debes enfrentarte es desafortunadamente," Pui-pui se echó a reír justo antes de que se vaporizara.

"Hablaba demasiado," Vegeta gruñó mientras el Supremo Kai parecía realmente sorprendido. "Vamos, terminemos esto. Cuanto antes terminemos esto, antes podré tener mi pareja con Kakarotto", dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba la iniciativa, Naruto y Brola lo seguían. Goku y Gohan se echaron a reír al pasar junto al Supremo Kai, quien todavía estaba sorprendido.

Luego entraron en la siguiente etapa y Goku sonrió, "¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno!" Dijo cuando comenzó a estirarse. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras se paraba a un lado besándose con una agresiva Brola, mientras que los otros ignoraban a la pareja. "¡Espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para mí!" Pasaron varios minutos, y todavía no había señales de que un enemigo se acercara, "¡Hey! ¡Sal de aquí!" Goku hizo un puchero.

"Argh, ¿por qué no entramos por la puerta y llegamos al fondo ya?" Vegeta exigió con impaciencia.

"¡No podemos hacer eso! Puede que no esté en toda su potencia, ¡pero el menor impacto podría liberar a Majin Buu! No podemos ..."

"Deja que eso suceda, yadda yadda," gruñó Naruto cuando él y Brola finalmente dejaron de besarse y se unieron al grupo. "Dioses, ya lo has dicho como mil veces", le dijo que se fuera.

"Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que Majin Buu no es realmente una amenaza, lo mismo que con el Rey Demonio", se burló Brola mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de su busto. Su lujuria por su marido estaba satisfecha por ahora, pero estaba segura de que lo primero que iba a hacer después de que todo esto fuera a montarlo hasta que se convirtiera en un Súper Saiyajin 10. Maldición, ella necesitaba un par de bragas nuevas en este momento.

"¿Qué?" Supreme parpadeó, mientras él la miraba. "¡No, no puedes hablar en serio! ¿No lucharás contra ellos?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué deberíamos nosotros?" Vegeta habló mientras Brola asintió. "Ella es la legendaria Súper Saiyajin y soy el Príncipe Vegeta. Por lo que he visto de Dabura hasta ahora, no veo razón para temerle tanto. Entonces, ¿por qué su escupida te convierte en piedra? Romperé su la mandíbula antes de que él pueda, "Vegeta resopló.

"Sí, tu amigo Kibito fue descuidado y lento", agregó Brola. El Supremo Kai se quedó asombrado entre los dos, luego miró a Naruto, quien parecía estar tan aburrido si la mirada en blanco en su rostro era una indicación. Pero en realidad él simplemente estaba palpando el culo gordo de Brola y acariciando sus pantalones, lo que la hizo sentir un poco tensa, mientras luchaba contra su sonrojo.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos Goku?" Se preguntó el Supremo Kai.

"Sí, Vegeta y Brola tienen razón," Goku asintió. "Dabura no es tan difícil, si se dijera hace varios años, podríamos tenerle un poco de miedo. Pero, de nuevo, aún tenemos a Naruto, que es muy bueno como un luchador", Goku se encogió de hombros. "Hace unos siete años luchamos contra este tipo llamado Cell, que fue duro hasta que Naruto dejó de jugar con él y lo sacó con unos tres movimientos", sonrió Goku. "¿O fueron las cuatro?"

"Dos,"

"Sí, conté dos", estuvo de acuerdo Gohan con su mentor. "No te preocupes, Supremo Kai, tenemos esto", Gohan sonrió mientras Kai los miraba a todos en shock. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Fueron estos Super Saiyajin realmente tan fuertes? Luego miró a Gohan y murmuró en voz baja. Era difícil restringir los movimientos de Gohan, pero era extremadamente difícil controlar los de Naruto incluso antes de que contuviera a la familia Uzumaki. También estaba seguro de que podría no haber sido todo su poder.

"¡Oye! ¡Sal de aquí ahora!" Gritó Goku. "¡Vamos! ¡Estoy listo para pelear!" Justo cuando dijo que la puerta comenzó a abrirse y de ella salió un gran monstruo mientras les gruñía. "¡Ygah! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa ?!" Goku se preguntó mientras la bestia les rugía. La bestia se acercó a ellos sin dejar de gruñir.

"¡Oh, delicioso! ¡¿A quién le como primero ?!"

"No puedo creer que sea este tipo," gruñó Goku. "Claro que es grande, pero me parece un poco tonto", suspiró Goku.

"Conozco a esa criatura. Es Yakon, es una de las criaturas más feroces del universo, y es extremadamente fuerte", dijo el Kai Supremo con Brola y Vegeta mirándolo mientras Gohan canturreaba. "No creo que Goku pueda vencerlo solo", al escuchar esto, Vegeta resopló.

"Kakarot pelea con él ya," ordenó Brola y el hombre asintió antes de lanzar un puñetazo a Goku y los dos comenzaron a pelear en el aire con Goku evitando todos y cada uno de los ataques. "Realmente debería hacerlo explotar"

"Sí, pero luego Goku se quejará, y él me dará un dolor de cabeza y ugh, no vale la pena", Naruto negó con la cabeza con Brola riendo. Los dos luchadores aterrizaron en el suelo con la camisa de Goku cortada un poco. "¿Puedes acelerar esto a lo largo de Goku? Tenemos un torneo para regresar, ¿sabes?"

"¡Así es Kakarot! ¡Date prisa!" Vegeta rompió en acuerdo.

"Te escucho," Goku asintió con el ceño fruncido. "Nunca me dejes divertirme", se quejó. Luego miró las garras y murmuró: "Será mejor que lo vea. Una resbalón y esas garras podrían romperme en dos", reflexionó.

"¿Me oyes Yakon?" Dijo una voz a través del intercomunicador. "Escúchame, lo estás haciendo bien, el monstruo de mi padre. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes?" Babidi elogió. "Con tu ayuda, Majin Buu resucitará antes de lo esperado. Y tengo un regalo para ti que acabará con estos intrusos rápidamente. ¿Cómo te gustaría visitar tu planeta favorito? ¡El planeta de la oscuridad! ¿Te gustaría que mi mascota ? " Preguntó Babidi.

De repente todo se oscureció, lo que sorprendió a todos. Realmente no podían ver nada mientras Yakon se reía. "Oye, ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién apagó las luces? ¡Está muy oscuro aquí!"

"¡Bienvenido al planeta de las tinieblas!" Yakon se rió. "Te estás rascando la cabeza, ¿verdad?" Yakon dijo mientras miraba a Goku, quien de hecho se estaba rascando la cabeza. "¡No puedes verme! ¡Pero yo puedo verte!"

"Yakon nació en este lugar. Un lugar lejano en el universo donde la luz no puede alcanzarlo", les informó el Kai Supremo. "Es por eso que se llama el planeta de la oscuridad", con eso dijo que Yakon atacó, con la esperanza de comerse al hombre naranja. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Goku pudo evitarlo, luego lo estrelló contra el suelo. Yakon se cavó bajo tierra y salió en busca de Goku, pero no había ni rastro de él. Goku apareció detrás de él y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza, enviándolo a la tierra. Yakon corrió alrededor, con la esperanza de que Goku cayera por detrás, pero se agachó y luego le dio una patada en la cara. "¿Alguno de ustedes puede decir qué va a salir?"

"Sí, ganando Kakarots", le suministró Brola. "Parece que este llamado monstruo está luchando para incluso lanzar un golpe. No necesita ver, puede sentir la energía de las bestias. Todos podemos", Brola se iluminó. "Pero si necesitas una luz, el pequeño Kai luego observa", sonrió Brola justo cuando Goku se volvió Super Saiyan. Yakon lo miró sorprendido antes de que comenzara a reírse, lo cual es lo que Goku notó, preguntándose por qué estaba tan tranquilo.

Levantaron las cejas, cuando Yakon comenzó a comer la luz, así como la energía de Goku. Cuando Yakon terminó, Goku había vuelto a la normalidad. "Yakon es una criatura que come energía luminosa. Goku es un Súper Saiyajin, ¡la energía que está emitiendo es como una delicadeza para él!" El Kai les informó. "¡Goku! ¡No te conviertas en un Super Saiyan! ¡Él comerá tu energía!" Kai supremo advirtió.

"¡Esa energía! ¡Nunca la he tenido antes! ¡Era tan sabrosa! ¡Dame un poco más! ¡Dame un poco más de eso ahora!" Yakon ordenó mientras se frotaba el vientre. Al escuchar esto, Goku sonrió y se convirtió en Super Saiyan nuevamente. "¡Jajaja! ¡Voy a hacerte una comida! ¡Ahora ven a mí!"

"¿Por qué lo está haciendo de nuevo?"

"Goku tiene un plan, solo mira" dijo Naruto al Supremo Kai. Yakon comenzó a alimentarse de nuevo y Goku sonrió cuando simplemente se quedó quieto y se alimentó aún más, dándole a Yakon más para alimentarse. "Veo lo que estás haciendo Goku," sonrió Naruto al ver el bulto de Yakon. Una vez que fue demasiado, explotó Yakon. "Se exageró"

"Con energía de sobra," murmuró Vegeta. "Interesante," gruñó antes de que siguieran a Goku al siguiente piso. Todos fueron a la siguiente etapa y esperaron a que algo sucediera, aunque Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Goku. '¿Entonces él también ha empujado sus límites como un Super Saiyan más? ¿Cómo se me escapó esto? ¡Maldición! ¡¿De quién es el siguiente, Brola ?!

El grupo esperó por lo que se sintió para siempre, lo que en realidad fue de unos treinta minutos. Tanto Vegeta como Brola estaban muy molestos, "¡¿Quién demonios creen que nos están esperando tanto tiempo ?! ¡Vamos!" Vegeta espetó mientras Gohan se paraba en frente, ya que era su hora de luchar.

"Me pregunto a quién enviarán a continuación", murmuró Gohan mientras estaba emocionado. "¡Esto se siente como un programa de juegos o algo así!" Gohan sonrió mientras Goku sonrió por detrás.

"No puedo esperar a ver tus habilidades en acción, hijo", dijo Goku, ganándose una mirada de Gohan y Supreme Kai. "Aunque fue Naruto quien lo hizo, estoy bastante seguro de que habrías derrotado a Cell, ¡y solo eras un niño!" Goku sonrió. "¡Ahora todos ustedes han crecido!"

"Dudo que haya sido realmente serio con su entrenamiento," Vegeta se burló haciendo que miraran hacia él. "Ha estado ocupado en la escuela y saliendo en citas", se burló Vegeta antes de mirar a Gohan. "A menos que me equivoque y hayas estado entrenando entre clases o durante la educación física o algo así," Vegeta sonrió. "¡Tal vez él es realmente el más fuerte aquí!"

"Adelante, Gohan. Muéstrale", Naruto permitió que el joven parpadee. "Quiero decir que Vegeta no ha estado como yo y tu papá. ¿Por qué no le muestras los frutos de tu entrenamiento? Puede que sea un poco exagerado, pero como hemos manejado todo hasta ahora, no lo hago. ver por qué no? Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras Gohan parpadeó.

"¿Tu lo dices realmente en serio?"

"¡Si hijo! ¡Adelante!"

Tanto Brola como Vegeta miraron entre los dos y luego a Gohan con curiosidad. Gohan sonrió con una inclinación de cabeza mientras él giraba su cuello. "¡Muy bien! ¡Una vez que aparezca mi oponente! ¡Lo haré!" Gohan asintió antes de que se prestara atención a la puerta cuando comenzó a abrirse. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de quién era, Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh sí, hazlo".

"Derecha."

"Debo decir que estoy impresionado", dijo Dabura. "Vencer a Yakon e ir a la tercera etapa es mucho más que lo que cualquier otro mortal ha logrado hacer. Sí, fue bastante inesperado", se rió Dabura. "¡Así que ahora debes enfrentarme! Lo que significa que no progresarás más".

"Tu jefe debe estar nervioso si va a enviar a su luchador número uno", resopló Brola. "¿Por qué no sale él? ¿Eh? ¿Está demasiado asustado?" Brola se burló con una sonrisa burlona y Kai la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Vamos a prescindir de la charla ociosa, preferiría que solo atacaras", Dabura la despidió. "Todos ustedes juntos"

"¡Ahora espera un minuto!" Gohan habló. "Papá y Vegeta tuvieron un turno, ¡así que ahora es mi turno! Estoy haciendo esto solo, además es hora de mostrar y decir, y tengo mucho que mostrar", Gohan sonrió con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba en una posición de caballo. "Solo espera allí", dijo Gohan mientras giraba instantáneamente Super Saiyan. Agarrando sus puños, comenzó a encenderse y sonrió, "¡Yah!" rugió, causando que un rayo lo rodeara, mientras su cabello se afilaba.

Cuando Gohan comenzó a fortalecerse aún más. Naruto y Goku miraron con ojos orgullosos mientras Brola y Vegeta estaban completamente sorprendidos mientras Gohan continuaba, causando que la habitación se volviera un poco loca. ¡Ni Saiyan quería ser admitirlo, pero Gohan en realidad era ... ¡más fuerte que ellos? Observar sin poder hacer nada cuando el pelo de Gohan comenzó a crecer y sus músculos se contrajeron a poco que se encendiera, avanzando más y más hasta que respondamos ...

Super Saiyan Tres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z abreviado o Naruto; Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

Dabura no tuvo oportunidad.

El nunca lo hizo

Gohan estaba jugando y golpeando sin piedad a Dabura como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Cada golpe que Gohan golpeó fue como un pie fuera golpeado en la cara de Dabura repetidamente. El chico era más rápido que él, si Dabura parpadeó, lo extrañaba. Fue tan soportable hasta el punto en que comenzó a golpear a Dabura. También fue más fuerte que todavía.

¿Por qué? Debido a que Dabura era el juguete que Gohan había estado buscando desde que se había convertido en un Super Saiyan Tres años atrás, bajo la guía del entrenamiento de Naruto. El rubio se había asegurado de que Gohan no había disminuido su entrenamiento a pesar de ser un momento de paz. Entonces, un día, decidió empujar a Gohan al siguiente nivel. La intención era Súper Saiyajin dos, pero en cambio, recurrió a Súper Saiyajin tres y había estado entrenando con él durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, se ha mantenido en secreto para todos los demás, además de Naruto y su padre. Incluso Piccolo no lo sabía, ¿por qué? Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa. Chico, si las miradas de Vegeta y Brola son una indicación. Con una sonrisa, volvió a golpear a Dabura que estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de escapar y derrotar a Gohan estaba fuera de la escena.

Vegeta y Brola? No solo se sorprendieron. Estaban enfurecidos. ¿Por qué se enfurecieron? Porque mientras Gohan y Kakarot probablemente se hayan convertido en Super Saiyan tres, con Naruto incluso superando eso, todavía están atrapados en el segundo nivel de Super Saiyan. Ninguno de ellos podría ir más allá, para sobrepasar sus límites. Trabajar más duro con Naruto, cada uno individualmente para superar sus propias barreras, pero fue inútil. Durante siete años, ¡se te anota como si te hubieran estancado! ¿Cómo se hizo? ¿Cómo se hizo? Vegeta estaba en el mismo bote que ella, ¡aún no había luchado contra Kakarotto!

¿Por qué eran tan débiles? Brola estaba furiosa porque aunque amaba a su esposo más que a nada, su objetivo siempre ha sido derrotarlo. Para ser mejor que su rival que había domesticado al monstruo que era ella. ¡Él era el obstáculo que ella deseaba superar! Y aquí estaba, él mismo era un Super Saiyan Four y entrenaba a otro para ser un Super Saiyan Three mientras ella todavía tenía algunos problemas para controlar su modo Legendario como un Super saiyan dos. ¿Cómo podría ella dejar que esto sucediera? ¿Se había ablandado? ¿Tener un hijo y una familia en realidad la debilitaba? ¿Fue eso? ¿No tenía la ira y la ira suficientes para realmente alimentar su poder? ¿Para hacerla más fuerte? ¡Esto no podría ser posible! ¡Esto simplemente no podría ser posible!

Los pensamientos de Vegeta estaban en la misma línea, esto simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. Gohan, el hijo de Kakarot y alumno de Naruto, ¿era realmente más fuerte que él? ¡¿El Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin ?! ¡No había manera! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Había estado entrenando durante siete años seguidos! ¡Doce horas al día, todos los días durante siete años! Y todavía todavía se había acercado a superar el escenario en el que se encontraba como un Super Saiyan. ¡¿Cómo podría ser esto?!

"Esto duele," gruñó Dabura mientras salía de una montaña. Luego se dio cuenta de la rabia que estaba saliendo tanto de Brola como de Vegeta y él tarareaba. "Ya veo ..." se rió entre dientes. 'Señor Babidi,' llamó mentalmente.

'Dabura! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿Por qué estás perdiendo?

'¡Este chico es mucho más fuerte de lo que originalmente pensé, milord! En realidad no podría durar mucho tiempo. Pero quería informarle de dos perspectivas, 'Dabura informó mentalmente cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras Gohan flotaba ante él con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. 'La mujer, y la corta. El mal en sus corazones, está ahí! Úsalo, señor, 'Dabura tuvo que cortar la línea cuando Gohan volvió a golpearle el culo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Gohan le pusiera un dedo encima, se sorprendió cuando el escenario regresó a la nave. Rápidamente, Dabura huyó, "¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Gohan ordenó, pero Dabura bajó del ascensor de todos modos. "Maldita sea, no había terminado", se quejó Gohan antes de calmarse, y volvió a su forma normal. "Hombre, eso fue bastante divertido. Oye sensei, ¿tienes un frijol senzu?"

Naruto asintió mientras le entregaba a Gohan un frijol Senzu, así como Goku. Los dos se los comieron y su energía regresó. "Me pregunto para qué se fue," murmuró Naruto mientras tocaba su barbilla. "Tal vez deberíamos averiguarlo, estoy cansado de esperar", Naruto miró a Gohan. "Gohan no juega tanto con la presa, te costará".

"¿Te costó? ¿Te costó?" Vegeta espetó mientras miraba a Gohan. "¡Podríamos acabar con esto si hubieras dejado de jugar y terminar con Dabura! ¡Pero no! ¡Gohan tuvo que jugar con su nuevo juguete y perder más tiempo del que deberíamos haber tenido!" Vegeta gruñó. "Puedes ser un mocoso fuerte, un Super Saiyan tres, pero hay un tiempo y un lugar para todo y mi tiempo no lo es!" Vegeta espetó.

"¡Es la fuerza bruta lo que determina el resultado de una batalla! ¡No jugueteando hasta que te aburres! ¡¿No aprendiste algo de Naruto cuando derrotó a Cell ?!" el gruñó "¡Los más poderosos sobreviven y los débiles perecen!" Vegeta gruñó a Gohan mientras él estaba ahora frente a él. "¡¿Y te olvidaste de tu Krillin y Piccolo ?! ¿Sabes por qué son de piedra? ¡Porque son débiles! ¡¿Es ese el destino que quieres para ti ?! ¡¿Te han pillado desprevenido porque estabas jugando ?!" Vegeta exigió. "Tsk, ¡estatuas de jardín! ¡Si tienen suerte, alguien les hará un baño de pájaros!"

Escuchar esto hizo que Gohan frunciera el ceño cuando comenzó a pensar que Vegeta tenía razón. Había estado jugando con Dabura. Debería haberlo terminado, pero quería presumir y soltarse después de tanto tiempo de paz. Se sabe que Vegeta presumía y se jugaba a sí mismo, pero cuando llegó el momento de matar, no perdió el tiempo haciéndolo. De hecho, pudo haber destruido a Dabura después de los primeros minutos. Si Vegeta hubiera peleado con Dabura, lo habría acabado. Entonces Krillin y Piccolo ya no serían estatuas.

"Oh, vamos, Vegeta, relájate. Gohan no sabía que Dabura iba a salir corriendo", dijo Goku con un encogimiento de hombros descuidado que molestó a Brola. "Estoy seguro de que lo habría acabado rápidamente si lo supiera"

"¡Deja de poner excusas para él, Kakarot!" Brola le espetó al hombre, sorprendiendo a Naruto un poco por su repentina ira. "¡Eres tan suave como él es Kakarot!" Brola acusó con un punto. "¡Y estoy cansado de jugar! ¡Vegeta tiene razón! ¡Pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí! ¡No me importan las maldiciones por Dabura, Babidid o este Majin Buu! ¡Voy a poner fin a esto ahora!" Brola se burló mientras creaba una explosión de energía verde, apuntándola al suelo.

"Brola, bebé," llamó Naruto, tratando de calmarla, pero ella se encogió de hombros. "Bebe escucha lo se ..."

"¿Sabes? ¿Sabes lo que eh? ¿Sabes lo aburrido que he estado aquí viendo a estos idiotas pelear? ¿Qué tan molesto que haya sido escuchar a este estúpido Kai abrir la boca? ¡¿Qué tan cansada estoy de esperar? ¡¿Sabes, verdad ?! ¡Aléjate de Naruto o te apuntaré con esto! " Brola le espetó a su marido, quien estaba realmente sorprendida por su arrebato. "¡No más esperas! ¡No más excusas de corazón débil! ¡Tomaré el control de este espectáculo y lo terminaré! ¡Comenzando con esta maldita nave! ¡Llevándola al Reino, ven!"

"¡Convenido!" Vegeta sonrió mientras él también preparaba una explosión de energía.

"¡Espera! ¡Eso podría hacernos más daño que bien!"

"¡Si haces explotar la nave ahora, seguramente revivirás a Buu!" El Supremo Kai dijo de acuerdo con Goku. "¡Ni siquiera puedes soñar con el poder de Buu! ¡Si ese monstruo es liberado, será el fin de este planeta! ¡La Tierra se reducirá a cenizas espaciales!"

"¡¿No acabo de decir que no me importan las cosas de Buu ?! ¡¿Por qué sigues hablando ?!" Brola exigió mientras señalaba la explosión hacia un Supremo Kai aturdido. Sin embargo, Naruto se paró frente a Brola, bloqueando a Kai mientras Goku tomaba la mano de Vegeta. "¿Al infierno? ¡Naruto se aleja de mi camino o es atacado!"

"Explórame entonces," Naruto la fulminó con la mirada, lo que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "Esto ha ido lo suficientemente lejos, Brola. No sé qué te pasa, pero no me gusta. Me irrito, realmente lo hago. Y no me gusta este Kai más que tú, confía en mí. Pero si este maldito Kai tiene tanto miedo a Buu, y existe la posibilidad de que esto destruya nuestra casa, ¿por qué arriesgarnos? Naruto se preguntó haciéndola gruñir. "¿Por qué arriesgar a nuestra familia? ¿Nuestros hijos?" Cuestionó suavemente y Brola frunció el ceño al pensar en sus bebés, especialmente en Asura.

Brola luego resopló antes de cancelar la energía y se volvió con el ceño fruncido al igual que Vegeta. "¡Bien! Lo que digas entonces," gruñó Brola enojada. Naruto dio un pequeño suspiro, mientras miraba a su bella esposa, preguntándose qué la había molestado tanto. Luego miró al Kai.

"Ahora quiero saber por qué se escapó", afirmó con el Kai Supremo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sí, no tiene sentido. Claro que lo estaban golpeando, pero ..." Kai frunció el ceño al notar que Vegeta de repente gruñía cuando se aferró a su dolor. Brola lo hizo tan bien como cayó de rodillas. "Qué es ... oh no!" ¡De repente tenía sentido ahora!

"¡Brola! ¿Brola, qué va? ¡Babe, háblame!" Naruto le exigió a su esposa mientras ella negaba con la cabeza gritando de dolor, Vegeta hacía lo mismo con Goku y Gohan tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando. "¡Brola!"

"¡Sal de mi cabeza!" Brola exigió cuando de repente se volvió Super Saiyan. Su mandíbula estaba apretada. Vegeta se paseaba dolorosamente mientras sostenía su cabeza mientras Brola aferraba su cráneo. "¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo! ¡Vete!" gritó en voz alta, su poder brotó de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a entrar en su modo Leyenda.

"¡Debes combatirlo! ¡No puedes dejar que gane!" El Supremo Kai aconsejó a los dos Saiyajin mientras que Brola se estaba transformando constantemente y Vegeta también comenzó a transformarse, convirtiéndose en un Super Saiyan. "¡Eso es! ¡Resistir! ¡Combatirlo!" El Kai lo guió, pero se estaba volviendo muy difícil y doloroso para los dos Saiyajin, ya que el poder de Brola comenzó a ascender y ascender de forma constante mientras gritaba a los cielos. Era asombroso que la nave no se hubiera derrumbado mientras ella flotaba en el aire. "¡Vegeta! ¡No! ¡Has cambiado! ¡Ya no eres así! ¡Babidi no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti!" El Supremo Kai dijo antes de volverse hacia Brola.

Naruto entonces agarró al Kai, golpeándolo contra la pared, "¿Qué está pasando? ¡Qué está pasando con mi esposa! ¡Contéstame maldita sea!" Exigió Naruto mientras agarraba el collar del Kai. Sin embargo, el Kai lo ignoró mientras se enfocaba en Brola que estaba ascendiendo más allá de su estado de Leyenda.

"¡Brola, debes calmarte! ¡Ya no estás sola! ¡Tienes una familia! ¡Hijos! ¡Un marido!" Kai lo intentó pero Brola simplemente gritó más cuando sus pupilas se habían desvanecido por completo y su cabello comenzó a crecer. "¡Has cambiado! ¡Brola, por favor, para! ¡Nos destruirás a todos!" Continuó pero no sirvió de nada. Mientras Naruto golpeaba la pared junto a la cabeza de Kai.

"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando ?!"

"¡Babidi está tratando de dominar sus mentes! ¡Él quiere esclavizarlos, así que ellos harán lo que él quiera!"

"¿Cómo la ayudamos?"

"¡Luchan porque sus corazones no son puros! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer sino apoyarlos y tratar de que vean la razón! ¡Ponerlos inconscientes no funcionará, solo lo empeorará!" Naruto frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia Brola, flotaba hacia ella y la abrazaba lo mejor que podía.

"Cariño, estoy aquí, ¿vale? ¡No permitiré que Babidi te aleje de mí! ¡No lejos de tu familia!" Naruto le dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "El pasado es el amor pasado, no dejes que te controle".

"Naru I… .GYYAAAAAAHHH!" Brola no pudo decir nada más ya que su poder continuó explotando, devolviendo a Naruto y golpeando la pared con bastante fuerza. Gruñó mientras observaba a su esposa que ahora estaba rodeada por su poderosa aura verde lima, con los puños apretados mientras flotaba en su forma de Leyenda, un súper Saiyajin tres con una M desapareciendo en su frente.

Naruto observó con horror cómo el poder de su esposa continuaba disparándose a niveles que nunca antes había sentido. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Vegeta que estaba en el mismo barco, aunque en menor escala. Ni siquiera notó que toda la nave estaba temblando violentamente, la habitación casi fue destruida por el poder que poseía Brola. Era un poder monstruoso, era terrible, ni siquiera podían acercarse a él. "Brola ..." llamó suavemente cuando el poder de Brola se detuvo por el momento y junto con Vegeta, los dos comenzaron a reírse con una risa demente que resonaría con Naruto para siempre. "Brola no ..."

El rubio parpadeó cuando él y todos se encontraron en el centro del estadio de artes marciales. Los ojos estaban sobre ellos, mientras la audiencia se confundía mientras Majin Brola estaba de pie junto a Majin Vegeta. Los dos Saiyajin miraron con odio a sus nuevos enemigos que miraban alrededor. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, mirando a Brola que tenía su mirada loca enfocada en él. "Tenemos que sacar a estos dos de aquí", le dijo Naruto a Goku, quien hizo un gesto de comprensión.

"Disculpe señores y señoras", dijo el anunciador. "El campeonato ya ha concluido. Todos se ven muy fuertes, pero siempre habrá el año que viene", les dijo.

"Estamos aquí para un pequeño partido de exhibición," Vegeta sonrió y el locutor notó a Goku.

"¡Oye Goku! ¡No te vi allí! Temo que tú y tus amigos hayan llegado un poco tarde", dijo el anunciador mientras pasaba junto a Vegeta, que parecía molesto.

"¡Estar atento!" Goku informó cuando Vegeta hizo estallar su poder, disparando al anunciador de vuelta, pero Gohan lo atrapó mientras Lazuli casi estaba fuera del escenario. Naruto estaba a punto de moverse cuando vio que tanto Vegeta como Brola se mostraban molestas.

"¡Lo haré! ¡Mi objetivo es luchar contra Kakarotto!" Vegeta dijo mientras Brola gruñía de acuerdo, aunque tenía otro premio en mente. "¡Los otros no son nada!" luego se giró para mirar a Goku y lo señaló. "¡Es hora Kakarot! Luego, cuando termine contigo, ¡Naruto es el siguiente!" Vegeta escupió mientras miraba al rubio Saiyajin cuyos ojos estaban sobre Brola.

"Tú, Rival… ¡serás mi víctima!" Brola se burló mientras creaba una bola de energía y luego la disparaba hacia un lado, sorprendiendo a Naruto y Goku. Vegeta entonces disparó su propia onda de energía, y como resultado de los dos ataques ofensivos. La audiencia entera se redujo a un cuarto de su población. "¡Lucha contra mí o mueren más personas! ¡Volaré este planeta! ¡Rival!"

"Brola…" gruñó Naruto mientras apretaba sus manos. "Te amo… ¡pero has ido demasiado lejos!" Naruto le gritó mientras instantáneamente se convertía en un Super Saiyan dos. Brola sonrió mientras Naruto la fulminaba con la mirada, "¡¿Y si ... y si nuestros niños estuvieran separados de esa multitud ?! ¡¿Y si Asura estuviera allí ?!"

"Nada de eso importa Rival!" Brola gruñó, lo que en realidad sorprendió a Naruto y Lazuli que estaba escuchando. "¡Si no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitarlo, entonces no merece vivir!" Brola se burló y Naruto la miró con nada más que dolor en sus ojos. Luego miró hacia abajo, su cabello ensombreció sus ojos. "Ahora pelea conmigo Rival!" Brola gruñó mientras creaba más energía.

"Bien," dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia Brola y le ponía la mano en el hombro. "Goku ... maneja esto." Naruto ordenó justo antes de que desapareciera usando transmisión instantánea. Cuando reaparecieron, Brola miró a su alrededor para ver que se encontraban en un desierto desolado con montañas y cosas así, y miró hacia arriba para ver las estrellas.

Naruto retrocedió un poco mientras la miraba. "Estamos lejos de la Tierra, para que no hagas daño a nadie nunca más", le dijo Naruto y ella sonrió. "¿Realmente quisiste decir eso? ¿Sobre nuestro hijo?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja y Brola se burló, dándole la respuesta. El ceño fruncido del rubio se profundizó cuando él levantó una mano y se secó una lágrima. "Ya veo. Bien, entonces" el poder de Naruto comenzó a aumentar lentamente,

"Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Brola, mi esposa", comenzó mientras miraba el suelo. "Quiero salvarte, para que podamos ser una familia otra vez. Pero ... la última vez que intenté salvar a mi mejor amigo, en lugar de proteger lo que era precioso, morí". Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras miraba lentamente a Brola. "No volveré a cometer el mismo error. Protegeré de ti a mi hijo y al resto de mi familia, incluso si eres su madre ..."

"Qué dulce", resopló Brola mientras lo señalaba. "¡Eso no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, Rival! ¡Basta de charla! ¡Es hora de luchar! ¡No te detengas!" Ella gruñó y Naruto frunció el ceño mientras él desenvolvía su cola alrededor de su cintura. A medida que aumentaba su poder, repentinamente se disparó el cielo.

"No lo haré".

En aproximadamente un minuto, Naruto había entrado en el Super Saiyan Four mientras se enfrentaba a Majin Brola en su modo legendario Super Saiyan Three. En un instante, marido y mujer se lanzaron el uno al otro.

¡WHAM!

Sus nudillos apretados se desnudaron uno contra el otro, una onda explosiva se formó a partir del choque que hizo un cráter debajo de ellos mientras también sacudía el planeta. Brola entonces agarró a su enemigo por los hombros y lo golpeó en el estómago. Naruto trató de contrarrestar, pero ella agarró sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas. Luego soltó a su presa en un torbellino. El Saiyajin derribó el planeta pero pronto desapareció. En un instante estuvo directamente detrás de Brola. Esperaba un ataque furtivo, pero Brola desapareció justo cuando golpeó. Giró a la defensiva justo a tiempo para detener el golpe del Saiyajin con el dorso de una mano. Su brazo se sostuvo con fuerza, el antebrazo se aflojó cuando se contuvo contra el brutal golpe de bersker.

Brola se giró y lo invadió de nuevo, aunque Naruto estaba listo. Los puños se encontraron con los puños, con dos Súper Saiyas golpeando sus nudillos una contra la otra en repetidas ocasiones. Cada uno buscaba una ventaja donde no había ninguna. Los dos fruncieron el ceño ante el punto muerto, y soltaron todo lo que tenían. Rodilla golpeada contra rodilla, frente golpeada contra la frente; El brazo de Naruto se giró en un borrón negro, causando que se formaran chispas cuando se liberó en el estómago de Brola. La mujer amazónica se dobló doblemente, ahogándose cuando el viento salía de sus pulmones.

Naruto dio un paso atrás cuando Brola se recuperó, de pie en toda su altura con una sonrisa. Naruto la cargó, y ella fácilmente evadió sus golpes, luego lo golpeó en el estómago antes de agarrar su cabello y luego le dio una larga lamida en la mejilla, "¡Tal vez antes de que te mate, podamos tener unos cuantos buenos UGH!" ella se fue volando mientras Naruto la golpeaba en el estómago.

"No tengo ningún interés en tener sexo contigo, perra", dijo Naruto en tono frío. "No mereces tal trato", entonces él comenzó a disparar una descarga de energía a Brola. La mujer saiyan, los desvió a todos antes de que apareciera frente a Naruto y le dio un abrazo de oso.

"¡JAJAJA!" ella se rió mientras Naruto gruñía por el dolor, sintiendo sus costillas rompiéndose. "¡Voy a disfrutar rompiéndote!" Naruto soltó un rugido y se las arregló para despedirla y dejarlo ir. Brola se rió entre dientes mientras atacaba de nuevo, con Naruto evadiendo sus ataques centrados pero salvajes. Se vio obligado a bloquear con sus antebrazos, pero fue expulsado, antes de que pudiera detenerse, Brola estaba sobre él, dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Brola se agarró el tobillo antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, lo levantó y lo golpeó en el suelo varias veces. Luego lo tiró y él gruñó mientras se deslizaba por el suelo.

Naruto se puso de pie mientras se quitaba el polvo. Brola luego lo atacó con un grito de guerra, y él evadió el swing hacia abajo y respondió con una rodilla en el estómago antes de arruinarla en la cara. Él la siguió desde que la mandaron a volar. Una vez que lo alcanzó, le dio un golpe de doble hacha en la cara, enviándola en otra dirección. Teletransportándose justo encima de ella, Naruto pisó sus pies en su pecho, golpeándola contra el suelo. Haciendo un salto hacia atrás, le envió una ola en espiral con una mano hacia ella.

Sin embargo, Brola apareció justo detrás de él y le dio una palmada. Naruto se estrelló contra una montaña, pero él saltó de nuevo y se lanzó hacia ella, golpeándola dos veces en la cara y luego aplastándola con un mango de doble hacha. Luego le dio una patada en la cara y luego saltó usándolo como una tabla. Con facilidad, Naruto la atacó con una Gran Onda Espiral. Sin embargo, ella lo sorprendió cuando extendió la mano, lo agarró por el tobillo y lo golpeó contra el suelo antes de sostenerlo boca abajo mientras su cuerpo colgaba libremente. Brola enarcó una ceja, pero su curiosidad le costó cuando Naruto lo envió y le lanzó una bofetada al revés, lo que le permitió ser liberado.

Una vez que tocó el suelo, la cabeza de Naruto golpeó a Brola en el cofre, quitándole el viento. Saltando hacia atrás, empujó a Brola hacia atrás con una ráfaga de aire en una montaña. Brola se rió entre dientes cuando salió de la montaña y gruñó. "¡Más rival! ¡Dame más!" Naruto frunció el ceño mientras corría hacia Brola, lanzando una serie de golpes. Brola fácilmente evitó a cada uno antes de darle un codazo a Naruto en el estómago y luego lo golpeó en la cara con un revés.

Naruto gruñó cuando se detuvo, luego lanzó una ola de energía a Brola que fue derribada, pero fue utilizada para una distracción. Naruto se había teletransportado para aparecer frente a Brola y golpearla en la cara. Sin embargo, la mujer lo vio venir y bloqueó el puñetazo con la palma abierta. Ella apretó su mano y apretó, Naruto gimió de dolor, pero se quedó sin aliento en su lugar una vez que él fue puesto de rodillas en el estómago y luego un uppercut.

Naruto de repente gruñó cuando apartó sus manos y la golpeó en la cara. El ataque la envió a volar un poco, lo que permitió que su atacante apareciera detrás de ella y le diera un codo en la espalda antes de agarrar su cabello y lanzarla directamente al aire. Una onda explosiva de energía roja chocó con Brola, lo que le hizo gruñir de dolor. Brola continuó volando hacia el cielo hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo tiró.

Con un gruñido, levantó las manos, canalizando energía hacia ellas. Ella bajó a ambos y comenzó a disparar explosiones de energía. Naruto, que estaba abajo, resopló mientras combinaba cada descarga de energía con la suya, haciendo que se cancelaran mutuamente. Esto continuó durante unos dos minutos antes de que Naruto se teletransportara justo encima de ella y tirara a Brola hacia el suelo. "Esto es lo que querías, ¿eh? ¿Ir de cabeza a cabeza con un Super Saiyan Four?" Naruto preguntó mientras Brola se levantaba y lo miraba.

"¡Esto es exactamente lo que quería!" Brola se rió. "¡Durante años perdí lo que realmente era! ¡Perdí mi pasión! ¡Lo que me hizo fuerte! ¡Lo que me hizo sobrevivir!" Brola gruñó. "¡Durante años antes de que aparecieras, nadie podía derrotarme! ¡Fui yo quien forzó a otros a sobrevivir! ¡Era una diosa! ¡Pero luego viniste y me lo arrebataste!" Brola acusó con Naruto frunciendo el ceño. "¡Tú y tu misericordia! ¡Tú y tu amor! ¡Solo he sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo desde entonces debido a tu misericordia! ¡Porque me incliné ante tu fuerza! ¡No más! ¡Seré el más fuerte del universo! ¡Y haré todo lo posible! ¡inclínate ante mí!"

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero se sorprendió cuando Brola apareció frente a él y le envió un fuerte puñetazo. Luego agarró su cara y le dio un aluvión de golpes fuertes en el pecho de Naruto. El saiyan a menudo tosía sangre cuando se atragantaba debajo de su mano. Brola lo soltó para entregar dos golpes más de desgarrón. Naruto se encorvó debido al dolor justo antes de ser lanzado al suelo con un golpe. Luego señaló con la palma de la mano abierta a la posición de Naruto y comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía con una sonrisa cruel.

Brola parpadeó cuando una mancha apareció ante ella y una bota conectada con su mandíbula, lo que la llevó a volar en una hilera de montañas. Cuando Brola regresó, Naruto cargó contra ella. Sus golpes eran mucho más duros y más precisos, llegó el momento en que Naruto logró golpear un puñetazo en la cara de Brola. Luego siguió con dos golpes más en la cara con cada mano antes de arrodillarla en el estómago y golpearla contra el suelo. Luego cargó energía y se lanzó a Brola con el pie extendido.

"YAH!" Naruto gritó y ella le dio una patada directa a la garganta de Brola. Luego la agarró por los pies y la golpeó contra el suelo antes de lanzarla y lanzarle una ola de energía, causando una explosión. Naruto derribó el rayo verde que salía del humo y disparaba con un Masenko. Brola salió del humo saltando, evadiendo la ola. Naruto apareció ante ella y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en las entrañas, lo que hizo que se encorvara. No se molestó en derribar a Brola mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza y la vaporizaba con una Super Spiral Wave. Su victoria duró poco, ya que se le envió un puñetazo a la cara, luego una ola de energía que lo envió al suelo. "Estamos prácticamente parejos," Naruto frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a fruncir el ceño. "No tengo tiempo para esto"

"¡Sé que estás reteniendo a Rival!" Brola habló mientras se había cruzado de brazos y él la miró. Era obvio que ella había estado en una dura batalla como él. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras lograba ponerse de pie. "¡Esto es entretenido pero quiero una verdadera pelea! ¡Dame todo tu poder para poder aplastarlo!" Naruto no dijo nada mientras miraba el suelo. "¡Durante años me mantuviste en la oscuridad! ¡Durante años no me has mostrado tu verdadera fuerza! ¡Yo! ¡Eres esposa! ¡Tu compañero! Y tú ..." Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su esposa que comenzó a gritar, ella El poder aumenta cada vez más a medida que las nubes se forman sobre el planeta. Naruto vio como podía sentir que el planeta comenzaba a temblar. "¡Muéstrame Rival! ¡O destruiré este planeta entero contigo sobre él! ¡Entonces destruiré a Kakarot! ¡Vegeta! ¡Y a cualquiera que esté en mi contra!"

"Si eso es lo que quieres bien ..." dijo Naruto mientras Brola sonreía. Naruto respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a invocar su poder. "¡Te lo mostraré! ¡El poder más allá de ... un Súper Saiyan Cuatro! La única forma que tengo todavía de ... ¡MAESTRO!" Naruto gritó y los ojos de Brola se agrandaron mientras su poder explotaba y estaba cubierto por una cúpula de energía blanca. Pronto de pie ante ella, sobre una rodilla estaba su rival. Brola miró la emoción cuando Naruto comenzó a ponerse de pie, con los ojos cerrados y mirando al suelo. Naruto había cambiado dramáticamente, su pelaje naranja carmesí ya no era de ese color, en cambio era plateado, con su cabello completamente blanco. Su piel real era de un tono rojo, mientras que un rayo negro brillaba a su alrededor, mientras que la energía blanca lo rodeaba también.

"Este poder es ..." Brola se quedó en silencio cuando Naruto levantó la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos, revelando una calma estoica impasiva ojos rojos. "N-no hay manera", murmuró para sí misma, ya que podía sentir el poder que irradiaba de él en oleadas. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte? Justo debajo de mi nariz? He estado allí todo el tiempo ... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo ?! ¡¿CÓMO?"

Naruto simplemente la miró mientras tenía su rabieta y su propio poder comenzó a aumentar, pero él todavía lo empequeñecía. Naruto flexionó su mano de piel roja con una expresión impasible. Luego se encerró en Brola y en un instante se fue. El poderoso berrinche de Brola llegó a su fin cuando se encorvó, lanzando globos de sangre. Brola no tuvo tiempo de recuperar lo que había dejado cuando Naruto la levantó por el cuello.

Brola se encontró a sí misma golpeada contra el suelo, causando que todo el planeta temblara por el impacto. "¿Querías esto, verdad? ¿Mi poder completo? Bueno, aquí está", Naruto la miró, hablando con cero emociones en su tono. Luego levantó un puño cerrado, "Tómalo todo". luego abrió la mano e inmediatamente toda la zona quedó envuelta en una ola explosiva de poder.

Cuando todo se calmó y el planeta dejó de temblar, Naruto aterrizó sobre su espalda con un ruido sordo. Estaba de vuelta en su forma normal mirando las estrellas con pantalones doloridos. Realmente odiaba esa forma. No solo tomó su energía como loca, sino que le quitó todas sus emociones. Su ira, su lujuria, su alegría, no sentía nada. No odio, o amor, nada más. Todo lo que sentía era el poder, y no estaba seguro de si sentía eso. ¿Cuál fue el punto de tener tal poder si le costó todo lo que le importaba? Esa era una forma de Super Saiyan, que no quería dominar.

Naruto gruñó mientras movía sus adoloridos brazos hacia su gi y sacaba la bolsa de frijoles senzu. Rápidamente se comió uno, masticándolo antes de sentirse todo mejor. Bueno, en su mayoría. Sus lesiones físicas habían desaparecido, pero sus lesiones emocionales no. Cuando se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, miró a su alrededor y finalmente vio la forma inmóvil de Brola que estaba en estado normal. Se le acercó con la bolsa en la mano y se arrodilló. Puso su mano en su garganta por un pulso y sintió una. Ella viviria Se movió por un frijol senzu pero se detuvo mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

Esas palabras hirientes que realmente le dolían el corazón. Él entendió que ella estaba enojada debido a Babidi, pero ... ¿era así como se sentía realmente? ¿Estaba ella tan enojada que no le importaba contener su lengua? ¿Qué pasa si él le dio este frijol Senzu y simplemente quería pelear de nuevo, o ella lo odiaba aún más? Él no quería eso. Pero él tampoco quería que ella muriera. Frunció el ceño y sacó un frijol senzu, y lo colocó no muy lejos de ella.

No podía darse el lujo de pelear con ella otra vez, se perdió el tiempo suficiente. No estaba seguro de si Majin Buu era libre o no, lo que significa que había una posibilidad de que la tierra pudiera estar en peligro. Lo que significa que su familia estaba en peligro. Con un suspiro, volvió a mirar a la inconsciente Brola y le besó la cabeza. "Todavía te amo". Este es el caso de su cabeza.

Luego se fue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?"

'Perdóname, Augus, Karasuba, Masa, Naruto e incluso a ti ... Kakarot'.

Naruto volvió a la cabeza hacia el sur al sentir una gran liberación de poder, así como un destello de luz. "Vegeta, maniquí!" Naruto gruñó mientras usábamos la transmisión instantánea. En un instante, Naruto se encontró junto a un sorprendido Piccolo y Krillin. Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba demasiado ocupado en el hecho de la poderosa onda explosiva que estaba a millas de distancia de ellos. "Vegeta", susurró mientras comenzaba a calmarse. Luego frunció el ceño y estaba en un punto de irse cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo y Goten estaban inconscientes en los brazos de Piccolo.

"Vegeta los eliminó", informó Piccolo. "Estoy tratando de ayudar con Buu, pero no he tenido que involucrarnos justo antes ..." Piccolo no tuvo que terminar como Naruto entendió. Luego frunció el ceño mientras miraba a los dos niños. "Llévelos al puesto de observación, estaré allí pronto", dijo Naruto antes de despegar.

Cuando se acercó, se detuvo un poco mientras observaba el enorme cráter que se había formado. Por no hablar de las nubes de tormenta que estaban sobre ella, constantemente teniendo un rayo. "Vegeta, maldita mar," Naruto se chupó los dientes. "Espero que lo que hayas hecho por ti se hiciera realidad, o ..." Naruto se detuvo mientras miraba detrás de él. "¿Qué demonios Piccolo?"

"Tuve que comprobarlo", le dijo Piccolo, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. "No estoy donde Goku está, pero Gohan está muerto", esto se ganó una mirada de Naruto cuando Piccolo asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Escuché a Vegeta decirlo antes de que muriera, Buu lo mató". El puño de Naruto se apretó mientras miraba el cráter. "Le dije a Krillin que les contara a todos lo que pasó hoy. Lo que pasó con ..."

"No preguntes", naruto lo llamo rápidamente. "No tengo ganas de hablar de eso en este momento", resopló Naruto con Piccolo asintiendo en comprensión. "Así que ... este Majin Buu, ¿qué es él?"

"Grasa, rosa e infantil"

"Genial." Naruto murmuró mientras descendía y comenzó a caminar con Piccolo. "No siento nada. Creo que funcionó", dijo Naruto y Piccolo asintió con la cabeza. "Espera, qué es ... oh," reflexionó Naruto cuando él y Piccolo vieron los miles de pedazos de rosa. Naruto entonces escuchó gemidos y gemidos y se fue con Piccolo levantando una ceja mientras seguía a Naruto. "Bueno, bueno, si no es Babidi", se burló Naruto mientras miraba al mago que tenía la mitad de un cuerpo.

"¡Ayudame por favor!" el rogó.

"Hmm ... no", sonrió Naruto, creando energía, "No eres digno de mi misericordia", dijo mientras borraba a Babidi de la faz del planeta. No hay necesidad de alargarlo para que no pierda la oportunidad de matar a ese bastardo. Él fue la razón por la que Vegeta y Brola resultaron como lo hicieron y por qué Buu era libre. Luego se dio cuenta de las piezas rosadas que se movían, "Um, Piccolo? ¿Se supone que eso suceda?"

"¡Están vivos!" Piccolo declaró que la pieza comenzó a recogerse.

"¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí como un idiota! ¡Explícalos!" Ordenó Naruto cuando comenzó a disparar tantas piezas como pudo con Piccolo. Pero aún no funcionaba, ya que se estaban regenerando rápidamente y se convirtieron en múltiples Majin Buu's que volaron juntos y crearon un Buu. "¡Que demonios!" Naruto gruñó listo para una pelea.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Si vamos!" Piccolo ladró mientras volaba, Naruto frunció el ceño antes de seguir a Piccolo.

"¡Oi! ¡¿Cuál es la gran idea ?! ¡Podríamos haber tomado esa mierda rosa gorda!"

"¡No!" Piccolo negó con la cabeza. "¡Vi a Vegeta luchar contra esa cosa! ¡Se regeneró fácilmente! ¡Vegeta incluso dio su vida para borrarlo del planeta y es como si nunca hubiera pasado! ¡Esto no es Cell, no puedes simplemente destruirlo por completo! ¡No hay manera de hacerlo! ! "

"No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos", resopló Naruto. "Apuesto a que un buen Big Bang Kamehameha en Super Saiyan Four haría el trabajo, pero no te asustaste. Ugh", Naruto frunció el ceño y Piccolo se detuvo y agarró a Naruto por la camisa, con una mirada frenética en sus ojos.

"¡¿No lo entiendes ?! ¡Majin Buu es el ser más fuerte al que probablemente nos enfrentaremos! ¡No puede morir por medios simples! No podemos cortarlo como Frieza, no podemos vencerlo como a Brola, ¡No podemos vaporizarlo como Cell! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo incluso más poderoso que eso! ¡Algo más fuerte! " Piccolo le explicó a Naruto. "¡Ahora puedes volver y morir intentando como Vegeta, o pensar en una forma inteligente de matar a esa perra antes de que destruya nuestro planeta!"

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Buu y frunció el ceño. "Está bien. Haremos otro plan. Tú te diriges a Kami, es el único lugar seguro desde que dejamos esa mancha rosa sin supervisión", gruñó Naruto. Naruto entonces se concentró, "¿Dónde estás ... ah! ¡Ahí!" Con eso, Naruto se había ido.

Cuando reapareció, estaba de pie junto a Bulma, quien saltó un poco sorprendida. "¡Naruto!" Bulma llamó sorprendida antes de abrazar a su esposo y luego lo besó tan amorosamente como pudo. "¡Oh, me alegro de que estés bien! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Brola?" Ella le preguntó a sus hijos que solo lo vieron y corrieron a abrazarlo también. Naruto miró a Lazuli y la besó ligeramente antes de sonreír suavemente a sus hijos.

Luego miró a su alrededor para ver que el avión estaba roto, que Yamcha estaba arreglando. Roshi se quedó a un lado con Oolong y Puar. Chi-Chi estaba hablando con Maron, que estaba con Kisa, Videl y Ox King. Masa y sus hijos gemelos también estaban a un lado mientras ella miraba hacia el cielo.

"¿Papi?"

El rubio miró a sus hijos que lo miraban con curiosidad y él le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste. "Tu madre está agotada en este momento, estaba siendo ... mala", les dijo Naruto con una suave sonrisa. "Vi a Trunks y Goten, que estaban con Krillin, dirigiéndose al puesto de observación," les informó Naruto. Luego suspiró. "Voy a encontrar a Goku y Gohan ..." Chichi miró a Naruto con una mirada de preocupación y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Está bien, estoy seguro".

"¿Y mi padre?" Preguntó Karasuba mientras daba un paso adelante haciendo que Naruto la mirara. "¿Como es el?" se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Naruto miró a los dos niños y luego miró a Masa, que parecía un poco preocupada. "Naruto?"

"Se ha ido. Se sacrificó para detener a Maj ..."

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Augus le espetó. "¡Mi padre es el Saiyajin más fuerte que hay! ¡La persona más fuerte del universo! ¡No hay forma de que él muriera por alguien! ¡Estás mintiendo!"

"Oi, mi papá no tiene que mentirte!" Asura le espetó a Augus, quien le gruñó. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos niños pudiera decir algo, Naruto caminó hacia los hijos de Vegeta, pero él los pasó y abrió sus brazos a Masa, quien se arrojó en sus brazos, sollozando en silencio. Asura frunció el ceño mientras miraba junto con los demás. Se quedaron allí por unos minutos en silencio antes de que Masa se agarrara a sí misma y le hiciera un gesto de asentimiento a Naruto.

"Gracias", dijo en voz baja. Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de respirar profundamente.

"Nos vamos. Los llevaré a todos a Kami", les dijo Naruto. "Todos se agarran a mí y al otro". Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y lo hicieron. Apretando los dedos contra su cabeza, todo el grupo desapareció y apareció en el puesto de observación, frente a Dende y el Sr. Popo. "Bien, están aquí. Sr. Popo. Necesito que establezca habitaciones para todos, la Tierra no está segura con Majin Buu dando vueltas. Todos se quedarán aquí hasta que lo cuiden" dijo Naruto, sin dejar espacio para argumento.

Justo cuando dijo eso, Krillin y Piccolo aparecieron con Goten y Trunks. Inmediatamente, ambas madres respectivas fueron a por su hijo inconsciente mientras Krillin tragaba saliva. "Krilin, Piccolo," llamó Naruto para llamar la atención de sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza y los dos entendieron ... "Voy a encontrar a Goku," dijo Naruto mientras presionaba sus dedos contra su frente. Cuando reapareció, se encontró en el desierto, Goku a sus pies. "Ahí tienes,"

Luego lo pateó, agarró un frijol senzu y lo metió en la boca de Goku, haciéndolo masticar. Una vez que tragó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se disparó hacia arriba. "Whoa!" Goku se quedó sin aliento antes de volverse y miró para ver a Naruto. "Oh, Naruto ... gracias", se rió mientras Naruto lo ayudaba a levantarse. "Supongo que Vegeta me noqueó. ¿Qué pasó con Brola?"

"Tiempo fuera," dijo Naruto en breve. "Escucha Goku, Vegeta está muerto, Gohan se está muriendo, Babidi está muerta, Buu está vivo y deambulando libre", resumió Naruto, sorprendiéndolo. "Nuestra familia está atenta. Necesitamos comenzar a prepararnos para luchar contra Buu", le dijo Naruto con Goku asintiendo en comprensión. "Piccolo siente que necesitamos algo súper fuerte para matar a Buu. Debido a que Vegeta se voló a la mierda y Buu aún se regeneró, es peor que Cell".

"Oh hombre, suena muy fuerte"

"Lo sé. Pero antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de pelear con él, Piccolo salió corriendo," Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Mira, no sé qué tan fuerte es este fenómeno, así que no quiero arriesgarme. Digo que entrenemos tan duro como podamos, todos nosotros. Tú, yo, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin y el Niños, "dijo Naruto antes de que murmurara. "Tal vez no tanto Krillin,"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Vamos a encontrar a Gohan!"

"¿Te importa explicarnos qué está pasando?"

Naruto miró a sus esposas que lo esperaban pacientemente mientras salía del baño, recién salido de una ducha. El rubio sacudió la cabeza, y Bulma suspiró, "¿Dónde está Brola Naruto? No has dicho una palabra sobre ella, excepto que está fuera de tiempo, lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Babidi pasó", Naruto frunció el ceño, lo que los sorprendió al ver la verdadera ira en sus ojos. "Gohan acababa de terminar de pelear con Dabura, quien se escapó como una perra. Vegeta y Brola se enojaron, como realmente locas. Justo cuando Goku y yo nos calmamos, Babidi se hizo cargo de sus mentes y ..." Naruto suspiró mientras se sentaba en la Cama, mirando al suelo. "Debiste haber escuchado a sus muchachos, ella estaba tan enojada, tan furiosa, y arrebatada en el poder. A ella no le importaba ninguno de nosotros. No a mí, ni a ti, ni a los niños, ni siquiera le importaba si Asura fue asesinada en ese ataque, ella solo quería pelear ... "Naruto miró hacia otro lado mientras se veían bastante sorprendidos por esto. "Ella me culpó por ser su debilidad. Ella realmente estaba tratando de matarme"

"Entonces no fue Brola," habló Lazuli, ganando su atención. "Brola puede ser un poco burda y jungla a veces, pero todavía tiene un corazón. Esa persona con la que estabas peleando, estoy segura de que dijo que algunas cosas realmente odiosas no eran tu esposa, ni mi hermana, ni mis una madre." Lazuli negó con la cabeza con Bulma asintiendo con la cabeza. "Fue Babidi"

"Todavía tenía que dejarla," Naruto frunció el ceño. "No tenía miedo por mí, tenía miedo por mi familia. Ella lo amenazó y sabía que hablaba en serio. Incluso consideré matarla así que ..." Bulma atrajo a Naruto a un abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos, su voz ahora tranquilo. "¿Es mi culpa? ¿La hice sentir así? Nunca quise que ella se sintiera así, yo ..."

"Dile eso", Lazuli consoló a su marido, frotándose la espalda. "Cuando salga del descanso, dile cuánto la amas, demuéstrala, demuéstrala. Arregla lo que creas que hiciste mal", le dijo Lazuli mientras asentía lentamente. "Pero en este momento, no puedes preocuparte por Brola. Solo tenemos una cierta cantidad de tiempo para obtener un buen entrenamiento. ¿Vamos a usarlo?"

"Sí, esos niños dependen de ti, amor", sonrió Bulma. "Tú y Goku son los más fuertes del universo. Bajo tus enseñanzas, estoy seguro de que esos sinvergüenzas serán geniales", le dijo Bulma antes de atraerlo hacia un beso apasionado y amoroso que regresó. Una vez que se apartó, Lazuli lo atrajo para darle un beso, que duró unos momentos más. Apartándose, sonrió mientras abrazaba a sus esposas.

"Te amo,"

"Nosotros también te queremos cariño".

"¡Muy bien twerps, bienvenidos a Saiyan Boot Camp!"

Goku soltó una risita a Naruto cuando él y su amigo se pararon frente a los siete niños que tenían delante. Todos ellos vestían básicamente el mismo atuendo, pantalones Gi negros con una blusa negra de spandex y un chaleco saiyan blanco. Todos los niños prestaron la mayor atención posible. "Como todos ustedes saben, la Tierra está en peligro y va a necesitar su ayuda", al escuchar esto, Goten, Trunks y Asura sonrieron. "Usted es parte de su última línea de defensa competente. Mientras hablamos, Majin Buu probablemente está ahí abajo causando estragos. ¿Nuestro objetivo? Entrenar a nuestros culos para borrar a esa perra gorda de la existencia. ¡Hoorah!"

"¡Hoorah!"

"Ahora, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y yo vamos a ser tus entrenadores. Dieciocho, Krillin, Yamcha y el Maestro Roshi también van a colaborar", dijo Naruto obteniendo un gesto de acuerdo de parte de dicha gente. "Detrás de ti, es una de nuestras únicas claves para patear algunos traseros importantes. La cámara del Tiempo Hiperbólico"

"Hype, ¿y ahora qué?" Augus levantó una ceja.

"Cámara de tiempo hiperbólica"

¿Cámara de delitos hiperglémicos?

"Para," les dijo Naruto, sabiendo muy bien que el Rey Kai estaba jugando con él. "La cámara de tiempo hiperbólica es muy especial y muy buena, especialmente porque la hemos mejorado, pero no solo eso, también tenemos la sala Péndulo", sonrió Naruto. "¡Dos razones por las que este Lookout es una manera genial de entrenar!" Naruto hizo rodar su cuello. "Ahora presta atención porque solo voy a decir esto una vez. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí."

"Bien. La cámara del tiempo, es una puerta a otra dimensión. Otra dimensión de la que vamos a abusar. Un día aquí, hace un año", sonrió Naruto y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Con las Dragonballs hace mucho tiempo, pudimos desear que la cámara de tiempo permitiera a una persona una entrada de cuatro días de entrada. No solo eso, gracias al Sr. Popo podemos acomodar a tres personas adentro. Gracias, Sr. . Popo, "

"Gracias señor Popo"

Dijo que asintió con una sonrisa. "Ahora realmente no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que Buu destruya el mundo. Así que vamos a usar la cámara al menos dos veces, dándote twerps al menos dos años de entrenamiento", explicó Naruto. "Dos de ustedes estarán emparejados y se les dará un sensei. Mientras estén allí, los que están aquí entrenarán igual de duro usando la sala de Péndulo, que hace que la gente se preocupe por cualquier momento", les dijo Naruto, ganando sus asentimientos. .

"Ahora aquí están los emparejamientos," comenzó Naruto mientras los miraba. "Trunks y Goten," los dos asintieron. "Augus y Asura", esto se ganó las miradas de los dos chicos. "Miya y Karasuba," ambas chicas simplemente se miraron y luego de vuelta a Naruto, "Samui se emparejará conmigo", sonrió Naruto, ganándose una sonrisa de su hija. Luego miró a su amigo, dando un pequeño asentimiento, "Goku".

"¡De acuerdo! Así que, niños, a lo largo de los años aprendí de un baile especial de Metamorans en Otro Mundo cuando visité al Rey Kai", dijo Goku, y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Se llama fusión. Una danza de fusión, que se realiza entre dos personas de altura similar y habilidad física similar", luego miró a Naruto, quien asintió. "¡Una vez hecho correctamente, te conviertes en un poderoso guerrero! O eso he oído", se rió entre dientes.

"Y así es como vamos a vencer a Buu", lanzó Naruto. "O al menos una de las formas. Goku y yo te lo enseñaremos, y cuando entres en la cámara del tiempo, ' Practicaré hasta que lo hagas bien. Aunque hay un límite de tiempo de 30 minutos, y pasará una hora antes de que se pueda hacer la fusión nuevamente ", explicó Naruto.

"¿Ya se han fusionado?" Trunks se preguntó, pero Naruto y Goku negaron con la cabeza, aunque Miya tenía la sensación de que estaban mintiendo. "Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos?" Trunks preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Cálmate Trunks, vamos a comenzar pronto. Primero tenemos que enseñarte a bailar. Luego entrará el primer grupo, Trunks y Goten, que serán ustedes dos con Gohan", les dijo Naruto. "Bien, ¿listo para empezar?"

"¡Sí!"

Tomó unas pocas horas para que los niños tuvieran una buena idea con el baile de fusión, y Piccolo también lo entendiera. Una vez que todos entendieron el concepto y los detalles detrás de él, Trunks y Goten fueron los primeros en entrar a la cámara con Gohan siguiéndolos. Se les daría un día para que la siguiente pareja pudiera entrar, que serían Asura y Augus con Naruto. Cada pareja entraría al menos una vez, y si hubiera tiempo para un segundo día, entonces irían para un segundo día. Una vez que Goten y Trunks estuvieron en la cámara, Naruto y Goku se enfocaron en los demás lo mejor que pudieron con Krillin, Roshi y Lazuli para ayudarlos. Naruto también estaba contento con una sala de entrenamiento muy grande en el puesto de observación, que utilizaron para su ventaja.

Lo primero en lo que se centraron Naruto y Goku fue en el trabajo en equipo. ¿Por qué? Porque si lucharan solos contra Majin Buu, seguramente morirían. Naruto expresó esto muy fuertemente a todos ellos. No le importaba perder con Buu y morir cuando solo era él, pero estos eran niños, sus hijos. Honestamente, ni siquiera los quería cerca de Majin Buu, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones considerando que Piccolo estaba básicamente asustado.

El grupo pudo trabajar en el trabajo físico en equipo durante varias horas en la sala de entrenamiento, antes de dirigirse a la sala Péndulo. El primer lugar donde entrenaron los niños fue Namek, que participó en la batalla contra la fuerza Ginyu y contra Frieza. Al principio, Naruto pensó que la saga sería inútil considerando lo débil que era la fuerza de Ginyu para Goku, y lo fácil que era lidiar con Frieza como un Super Saiyan. Los niños habían superado ese nivel cuando tenían seis años. Pero en realidad estaba bastante contento de que hubieran sido diezmados.

Aprendió de Popo que la sala de péndulo siempre estaba desafiando las mentes de sus usuarios. Entonces, aunque los usuarios pueden ser más fuertes, la sala siempre sería más fuerte, lo que la hace muy útil. Naruto y Goku dejaron a los niños en sus propios dispositivos contra la fuerza de Ginyu y Frieza, mientras que ellos mismos también comenzaron a entrenar, incluyendo a Piccolo, Lazuli y Krillin en su entrenamiento. Videl no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a un lado y mirar, simplemente sorprendido por los luchadores. Llegando a la conclusión de que estos eran los verdaderos salvadores de la Tierra, no su padre.

Al final del día, Naruto y Goku verificaron los daños causados a la tierra y se sorprendieron bastante de que fuera tan poco. Claro que murieron algunas personas, pero la mayoría de los daños se produjeron en las tiendas relacionadas con alimentos, especialmente dulces. Sin embargo, Naruto era bastante cauteloso, por lo que envió algunos clones a la Tierra para detectar el daño y uno para vigilar muy de cerca a Majin Buu.

Cuando pasó un día, la puerta de la cámara de tiempo se abrió y Trunks y Goten salieron con Gohan detrás de ellos, con un nuevo aire de confianza sobre ellos. Tanto Naruto como Goku realmente podían sentir la diferencia de poder de los dos niños que saludaban con entusiasmo a sus padres. Si bien puede haber sido un día para los que están afuera, fue un año entero para los que están dentro, y un año sin el amor y el afecto de sus padres hizo que los niños los extrañen profundamente. Incluso Bulma y Lazuli estaban bastante sorprendidos cuando Trunks les mostró mucho amor que no era muy normal para el muchacho engreído.

Con Trunks y Goten fuera de la cámara de tiempo, y listo para continuar entrenando, Naruto se centró en Asura y Augus, que estaban al lado para entrar. Naruto dejó a los otros en las manos capaces de Goku y Piccolo, mientras él mismo entró en la cámara con los dos muchachos. Fue una experiencia muy ... única para Naruto, considerando que esta fue la primera vez que la usó también. Una vez que superó su sorpresa inicial de lo genial que era, lo primero que hizo para que los chicos empezaran fue que resolvieran cualquier rivalidad que tuvieran. Él no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con sus egos y actitudes que luchaban entre sí. Así que hicieron todo lo posible hasta que a ninguno de los dos les quedó nada.

Después de la batalla, los entrenó individualmente y en equipo para desarrollar sus habilidades. Una vez que sintió que estaban en un buen lugar, hábilmente sabiamente y con respecto a las relaciones, los hizo hacer la fusión. Básicamente, tenía que estar al mismo nivel para que la fusión realmente funcionara, así como para estar a la par. A Goten y Trunks les funcionó muy bien porque eran mejores amigos. Le tomó a su hijo y al hijo de Vegeta varios intentos para hacerlo bien antes de que finalmente lo hicieran perfecto y entrenaron duro por el resto del año.

Dejando de lado el entrenamiento, Naruto también trabajó muy duro para fortalecer su vínculo con su hijo y crear un vínculo fuerte con Vegeta. Sabía lo duro que Vegeta era con sus hijos, con Masa siendo la barrera entre ellos. Vegeta era el padre obstinado dominante con Masa siendo la cuidadora amorosa, para equilibrar a los niños. Naruto entendió por qué Asura y Augus tenían algún tipo de rivalidad porque eran básicamente sus padres. Asura se parecía mucho a él y Augus se parecía mucho a Vegeta, era un poco aterrador.

Pero no obstante, hizo lo mejor que pudo para desempeñar un papel paternal para Augus, y si no es un padre, entonces un papel de hermano mayor, como hizo con Gohan. Cuando se marcharon, Asura y Augus eran bastante buenos amigos, aunque no lo parecían. Que era similar a la relación de Naruto con Vegeta. Los tres salieron de la cámara y Naruto comprendió rápidamente por qué Trunks y Goten estaban tan emocionados al salir. Desde su matrimonio con Bulma, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto con sus esposas. Así que cuando salió Naruto, inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer el amor con las dos esposas que las sorprendieron, pero lo aceptaron alegremente, disfrutando de la pasión que Naruto les había dado sin sentido a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Naruto llevó a Miya y Karasuba al interior de la cámara y reinició el proceso. Sin embargo, estaba bastante sorprendido por las habilidades que mostraron los dos, ya que lucharon un día entero antes de que Karasuba finalmente se rompiera. Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido junto con Miya cuando Karasuba ascendió a un Super Saiyan dos y le dio a Miya un momento aún más difícil. Naruto sintió que era un poco más difícil poner su rivalidad a un lado, porque sentía que estaba solo en su ADN. Pero los hizo formar un equipo en múltiples ocasiones y notó que la dinámica entre ellos era bastante nostálgica. Su rivalidad le recordó su rivalidad con Sasuke. Sin embargo, Miya tomó el papel de Sasuke y Karasuba tomó su papel, lo cual fue realmente extraño. Pero experimentó con él lo mejor que pudo y, a los ocho meses, los dos estaban más que listos para irse.

Una vez que salieron, Naruto una vez más hizo el amor con sus esposas, tan apasionado como lo hizo el día anterior. Naruto luego entró en la cámara por tercera vez con Samui y Goku. Naruto sabía que Samui realmente no tenía a nadie con quien fusionarse, lo cual estaba completamente bien. ¿Por qué? Porque sentía que Samui era el más fuerte de los niños, lo que en realidad era sorprendente considerando lo talentosa que es Miya.

La razón por la que Naruto sintió que Samui era la más fuerte fue porque sus hermanos podían ir a Super Saiyan y ascender. Ella no pudo. Naruto no sabía por qué, ni le importaba realmente lo que alivió mucho a Samui. Él entendió que ella se sentía como el eslabón débil porque no podía ir a Super Saiyan como sus hermanos, pero trabajó más duro que ellos para estar en el mismo nivel que ellos.

Así que el objetivo de Naruto era que Samui alcanzara su máximo potencial. Y con él y Goku entrenándola, estaba bastante seguro de que pronto sería capaz de vencer a sus hermanos sin sudor, Super Saiyan o no. Cuando se hizo después de todo el año, tenía más confianza en sus habilidades que antes. Gohan pronto reemplazó a Samui en la cámara, a la vez que a Naruto, Goku y Piccolo. Pero a medida que entrenaban ...

Super Buu estaba sobre ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

"Eso es Majin Buu?"

"¡Pensé que estaba gordo!"

"¡Se transformó obviamente!" Piccolo dijo con una mirada temerosa mientras él y los niños se enfrentaban a Majin Buu, que era más delgado y sin camisa, con una mirada malvada en sus ojos. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que no lo buscaras!" Le espetó a Trunks y Goten que frunció el ceño, disculpándose rápidamente. El otro día, Trunks y Goten se lucieron y se fusionaron con Gotenks y decidieron que podían luchar contra Majin Buu por su cuenta. Sin embargo, rápidamente los golpearon, lo que provocó que Miya y Karasuba salieran a salvarlos y también lucharan contra Majin Buu antes de huir. Ahora horas más tarde, aquí estaban.

"¿Qué hacemos, Sr. Piccolo? Mi papá, Goku y Gohan todavía están allí", Miya frunció el ceño mientras se encontraba en una posición lista. "Sin mencionar, a nuestra familia. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes de que él mate a todos", declaró Miya con Piccolo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Te encontré ... finalmente," Buu sonrió antes de que comenzara a encenderse. Todos ellos fueron recuperados por su poder, sabiendo que era mucho más fuerte que antes. "Produce," ordenó Buu mientras rodaba el cuello. Nadie respondió y él dio un furioso rugido: "¡PRODUCE!" gritó mientras su poder se encendía haciendo que se estremecieran un poco.

"Este chico ..." Asura frunció el ceño antes de dar un paso adelante, "¡Oi! ¡Pinky! ¿Qué quieres eh?" exigió que Buu se calmara un poco mientras sonreía.

"Me prometieron una buena pelea", dijo Buu. "¡Produce al retador! ¿Cuál de ustedes es?" Buu se preguntó mientras miraba entre todos ellos. Miya frunció el ceño pensando que no podía dejar de temblar. "No seas tímido. ¡Adelante, ha llegado el momento!"

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Augus sonrió mientras él giraba su propio cuello. "¡Vamos a empezar esto! ¡Asura!" Augus llamó y Asura asintió con la cabeza cuando los dos se volvieron Super Saiyan y Buu sonrió. Sin embargo, levantó una ceja cuando Piccolo extendió la mano. "¿Eh? ¿Piccolo?" Buu gruñó mientras miraba a su alrededor antes de fruncir el ceño.

"El que hizo la promesa, no está aquí ahora mismo, ¿dónde está?" Buu exigió. "¿El mentiroso?" Mientras los miraba, Piccolo frunció el ceño al recordar lo que Goku le había dicho. Dos días antes de que él y Gohan se unieran a Naruto en la cámara de tiempo, Goku había ido a reunirse con Majin Buu, prometiéndole una lucha contra un guerrero fuerte. Buu había intentado destruir West City y todo lo demás, así que Goku tuvo que detenerlo. Esto, por supuesto, implicaba luchar contra él como Super Saiyan Three, lo que provocó el interés de Buu. Sin embargo, solo ha pasado un día, y los tres seguían entrenando. "¡Produce!"

"¡Él no está aquí!" Piccolo solo dijo que Buu le gruñera con esa sonrisa loca. "¡Está bien! Está aquí, pero no puede pelear en este momento", le dijo Piccolo a Buu. "Por favor, él está tomando una siesta". Esto pareció interesarle un poco a Buu cuando se encogió de hombros.

"Despiertalo."

"¡Pero él solo se fue a dormir!" Piccolo mintió cuando se paró frente a los niños que estaban confundidos con lo que estaba pasando. Podían luchar juntos contra Buu, no necesitaban a sus padres. Sin embargo, Samui fue el único que pensó lógicamente, en la misma línea de Piccolo. Seguro que la fusión podría ser usada y lucharon contra Buu; pero solo duró treinta minutos con una hora de enfriamiento. ¿Y si en esos treinta minutos no destruyeron a Buu? Eso significa que serían dejados para luchar contra él y morir. Si Goku, Naruto y Gohan peleaban con ellos, había una posibilidad mucho mayor de éxito.

"¡Déjalo descansar un poco más, te lo ruego!" Piccolo dijo, pero Buu simplemente tarareaba mientras miraba a Piccolo. "Mira, Buu, él podría pelear contigo. ¿Pero no querrías que peleara contigo cuando esté en su máximo poder? Quieres un verdadero desafío, ¿verdad?" Se preguntó Piccolo mientras Buu lo meditaba.

"¡Esperar no es divertido, odio esperar!"

"¡Pero la promesa fue hecha por dos días! ¡Todavía tenemos uno!"

"Bueno, eso es cierto", admitió Buu. "Pero ahora estoy aquí, producir". Buu ordenó con Piccolo sudando ansiosamente mientras los niños parecían listos para una pelea para estallar. "Niños ... yo pelearé con ellos"

"¡No!" Piccolo se negó. "¡Estos niños no valen la pena, Buu! No te van a satisfacer, te prometo que no", intentó Piccolo con Buu gruñendo. Mientras Piccolo se mantuvo estable con un plan, podían escuchar a Chichi en la espalda luchando contra su padre que la estaba reteniendo de pelear con Buu. ¡Tenía que comprar más tiempo, a cualquier costo!

"La última vez, producir".

"¡Por favor! ¡Solo un día más! ¡Estará en su mejor momento mañana! ¡Lo prometo!" Buu simplemente lo miró mientras Piccolo aún lo intentaba. "¡Piénsalo! ¡Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tienes para probar tu verdadera fuerza!" Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Buu se abrieron un poco por el interés. "Todavía hay muchas personas en la tierra que puedes matar por tu diversión mientras esperas esta pelea". Esto atrapó a todos, además de Buu con la guardia baja, pero Piccolo lo ignoró. Levantó una ceja cuando Buu le dirigió una sonrisa demoníaca y luego comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor del mirador en el borde, mirando a la tierra debajo con una mirada pensativa.

Todos se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo, pero tenía sentido para Piccolo y Miya. Estaba evaluando cuántas personas seguían vivas. Lo que significaba que Buu les estaba dando el tiempo que deseaban. Un día, no más que eso. Piccolo se volvió hacia los niños, "Dentro ahora". Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al interior con la familia mientras Piccolo lanzó una mirada a Buu, que todavía estaba paseando.

"¿Cuál es la gran idea de Piccolo? ¡Podríamos haberlo tomado!"

"Cállate, ¿quieres?" Samui le espetó a su hermano quien parpadeó. "Ese tipo está muy por encima de nuestra liga, incluso juntos como Fusion", le dijo a sus compañeros mientras Piccolo fruncía el ceño mientras observaba a Buu. "Él nos destruirá antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de pensar en un plan decente. Tenemos que esperar a papá".

"Nos estás subestimando, hermana", se burló Trunks haciendo que ella lo mirara. "Es posible que Gotenks no pueda ganar solo, pero el resto de nosotros y Piccolo y Mama, entonces estamos bien".

"¿No lo entiendes?" Miya frunció el ceño ganándose la atención de todos. "Solo tenemos un disparo derribando a Majin Buu", recordó Miya. "¿Por qué desperdiciarlo cuando nos patean el culo? Podemos ser mucho más útiles ayudando a papá, Goku y Gohan. ¿Verdad Piccolo?"

"Sí", Piccolo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Chichi, quien agarró a Goten.

"Nuh eh, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que mi hijo se pelee con ese monstruo", Chichi se negó, pero Goten retiró su mano. "Goten?"

"¡El mundo me necesita, mamá! ¡Papá y Gohan me necesitan! No puedo simplemente sentarme y verlos pelear sabiendo que puedo ayudarlos", Goten negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero estoy peleando", dijo el chico sin dejar espacio para la discusión y Trunks parpadeó junto con Chichi.

"Wow Goten, ojalá pudiera hablarle así a mis madres"

"Apuesto a que sí", Lazuli resopló mientras Bulma rodaba los ojos. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Piccolo? ¿Nos sentamos aquí y esperamos con anticipación hasta que ese asqueroso monstruo se aburra? ¿No podemos decirles a esos tres que salgan y peleen?"

"No", Piccolo negó con la cabeza. "La puerta está cerrada por dentro. Una vez que el reloj funciona, solo los que están adentro pueden abrir la puerta. Así que incluso si quisiéramos, no podríamos informarles", dijo Piccolo antes de que Bulma tuviera una idea.

"¡Espera! ¡Los clones de Naruto! ¿No envió a algunos a ver a Buu? ¡Tal vez se disiparon y le dijeron lo que estaba pasando!" Bulma sonrió justo antes de que su atención fuera dada a Majin Buu, quien comenzó a disparar una corriente constante de explosiones de energía que llovían sobre la tierra. "¿Que esta haciendo?"

"¡Oh no!" Miya jadeó, "¡Está matando a todos en la tierra!"

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso ?! ¡¿Qué tan fuerte es este tipo ?!" Troncos exigidos.

"Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que necesitemos a los demás", Samui frunció el ceño profundamente. "Esto no es tan genial". Piccolo frunció el ceño antes de volverse hacia los demás y los miró.

"No tenemos un día después de todo. Una vez que haya terminado con su ejecución, va a querer pelear", dijo Piccolo causando que se tensen. "Sin embargo, lo haré esperar una hora. Probablemente no sepa lo que es una hora, así que voy a estirarlo todo el día. Esperemos que se enamore de él", luego salió caminando justo cuando Buu terminaba. Su ejecución de la raza humana.

"¿Dónde está el fuerte?" exigió con Piccolo de pie frente a él.

"Solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para prepararlo", le dijo Piccolo a Buu. "¡Puede estar listo en una hora si está bien! Por favor, Buu", pidió Piccolo y Buu frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué es una hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo es?" Piccolo tuvo que mantener su sonrisa para sí mismo mientras creaba un reloj de arena. Luego lo puso en el suelo, con Buu levantando una ceja.

"Cuando toda la arena haya caído al fondo, habrá pasado una hora", le dijo a Buu, quien entrecerró los ojos mientras caminaba hacia ella y se agachó.

"¡De ninguna manera!"

Al escuchar esto, Videl hizo tictac cuando dio un paso adelante, "¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es una hora? ¡No es gran cosa! A menos que estés asustado, ¿es eso, Buu?" Buu lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se enfocaba en la chica que se preparaba para una pelea.

"Chica de boca ruidosa, deberías morir", la señaló, lista para disparar una ráfaga de energía para matarla, pero Piccolo lo detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¡Esa chica es la hija del Sr. Satán!" Piccolo dijo de repente que se ganó una mirada de sorpresa de Buu. Piccolo recordó al clon de Naruto que le contó a él, Gohan y Goku sobre el tiempo de paz de Buu en la Tierra antes de convertirse en Malvado Buu. "¡Una hora! ¡Ella está preguntando! ¡La niña del Sr. Satán! ¡No nosotros, ella!"

Buu gruñó mientras miraba a Videl. "¡Es cierto! ¡Su aroma es como el de él!" Buu entonces resopló. "Muy bien, este Majin Buu esperará una hora", estuvo de acuerdo antes de mirarlos a todos. "Entonces los mataré a todos". Piccolo asintió comprendiendo que Buu se agachó y miró el reloj mientras la arena goteaba lentamente. Mientras eso sucedía, los niños miraron por la ventana y Asura parpadeó.

"No puedo creer que haya funcionado".

"No puedo creer que no haya funcionado"

Esto vino de Asura, que no pudo evitar tener una gota de sudor debido a los gritos de Buu que no quería esperar más, a pesar de que solo eran treinta minutos. "¡Espera! ¡Solo han pasado treinta minutos! ¡No tendrás un desafío si peleas con él ahora!" Piccolo trató de razonar y, en respuesta, Buu hizo un agujero a sus pies.

"Nuh eh", dijo Buu mientras movía su dedo. "Ya terminé. ¡Terminé de esperar! Estoy luchando", sonrió Buu antes de que él soltara un rugido. "¡SALGA! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS ?!" Buu exigió con un grito. Su poder comenzó a estallar y Piccolo se apartó del camino, mientras todos se dirigían hacia lo más lejos que podían.

"¡Esto es una locura! ¡Ya terminé de esperar!" Trunks frunció el ceño. "¡Me niego a sentarme y esperar a que nos mate! ¡Vamos, Goten!" Trunks dijo y Goten asintió mientras aparecían ante Buu con Bulma y Chichi buscando a sus hijos.

"¡Trunks espera!"

"Está bien mamá", Miya le sonrió a su madre y le dio un abrazo haciendo que Bulma se asustara mucho. "Me encargaré del twerp. Solo, mantente alejado de todo, ¿vale?" Ella guiñó un ojo antes de abrazar a Lazuli también. "Mamá, quiero que te quedes con todos los demás, para que ustedes puedan escapar", le dijo a Lazuli que frunció el ceño.

"Pero que pasa…"

"Estaremos bien, mamá", Samui sonrió a su madre antes de mirar afuera, justo cuando Trunks y Goten se fusionaron. "Solo confía en nosotros!" con eso ella voló hacia abajo, parada al lado de Trunks y Goten. Ambas madres tenían miradas temerosas en los ojos cuando Miya y Asura también se fueron. Karasuba y Augus también abrazaron a su madre y se encontraron con sus amigos, todos ellos parados en su pareja mientras Buu les sonrió.

"Niños ..."

"¡Quieres pelear! ¡Te daremos una!" Asura espetó a la criatura rosa que sonrió y corrió hacia ellos y golpeó a Trunks. "¡Ah! ¡Troncos!"

"¡Ow! ¡¿Por qué fue eso ?!" Trunks exigió mientras sostenía su rostro. "¡No puedes simplemente ir así de la nada! ¿No sabes qué es un puñetazo? ¡Es algo que solo combatientes inexpertos hacen!" Trunks le dijo a Buu que simplemente lo miró un poco sorprendido cuando Trunks se paró un poco frente a él. "¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? ¡Estamos tratando de prepararnos para poder darte una pelea justa! ¡Aunque nos has echado a perder un día!" Trunks le espetó.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no pruebas algo de paciencia?" Trunks gritó antes de volver a la cola. Buu tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado cuando Trunks lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Ahora, nos vamos a encender! ¡Tú te quedas ahí quieto y te avisamos cuándo es el momento de luchar! ¡¿Entiendes ?!" Trunks exigió y Buu asintió lentamente. "Sheesh". Se quejó

"¿Lo hiciste?" Samui preguntó con su tono en blanco habitual ganando un giro de los ojos de Trunks.

"¡No es mi culpa! Intentemos esto de nuevo", murmuró y los demás asintieron. Los niños se convirtieron en Super Saiyan, menos Samui, que alcanzó su máximo, un aura azul oscuro a su alrededor.

"¡Todos juntos chicos!" Miya le dijo al grupo que asintió mientras Samui retrocedía un poco. Metiéndose en parejas y espaciándose perfectamente, todos comenzaron a bailar mientras Majin Buu observaba con anticipación.

"¡FUUUUU!"

"SSSIIIOOON!"

"HAAA!"

Una luz brillante destelló ante Majin Buu, que miró con interés. Una vez que la luz se desvaneció ante ellos, tres nuevos guerreros tomaron los lugares de los seis Super Saiyajines. Buu notó cómo todos llevaban la misma ropa. Aunque la niña tenía un chaleco cerrado en lugar de uno abierto. Todos ellos estaban en Super Saiyan mientras miraban a Majin Buu.

"Gotenks!"

"Augura!"

"Miysuba!"

"¡Vamos a derribarte, Majin Buu!" Gotenks sonrió mientras él hacía una pose, pero los otros dos no siguieron mientras miraban a Buu. Los tres híbridos parecían una mezcla perfecta de sus dos creadores, aunque Miysuba tenía un nodaichi en la mano. "Yah!" Gotenks rugió cuando él y Augura corrieron hacia Buu, creando y sosteniendo un rasengan gigante juntos que se estrelló contra la cara de Buu, apagándolo de golpe.

"¡Increíble!" los dos muchachos sonrieron mientras retrocedían, pero Miysuba y Samui habían entrecerrado los ojos mientras veían cómo se formaba el rostro de Buu. A pesar de que todavía tenía su expresión en blanco, "¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que me dirías cuándo puedo empezar a atacar", dijo con calma.

"Oh, sí, uh, solo aguanta un segundo", Gotenks se rió tímidamente mientras él y Augura saltaban hacia Miysuba y Samui. "¡Oi! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? ¡Después de ese ataque él ni siquiera está herido!" susurró un poco frenéticamente a sus hermanos.

"Damos todo lo que tenemos", murmuró Miysuba mientras se enfocaba en Buu. "Primero que nada, tenemos que alejarlo de aquí. No durará mucho más, y con él extinción sobre los humanos, es más que suficiente espacio para luchar".

"¡Derecha!" Los tres asintieron. Centrándose en Buu, echaron un vistazo a Miysuba, quien hizo rodar su cuello y desenfundó su espada.

"¡Vamonos!" con eso, ella y Samui despidieron a Buu, que no se había movido. Se dirigieron a la tierra mientras Gotenks y Augura sonrieron antes de que lo siguieran, Buu levantó una ceja y comenzó a seguirlos. Miysuba miró hacia atrás y asintió, "Él está siguiendo, debemos ser buenos ..."

"¡Entrante!" Augura gritó justo cuando una ola de energía rosa pasaba junto a él y Gotenks. Samui y Miysuba también lo evitaron, pero siguieron volando antes de que se prestara atención a Buu, que se estaba ganando con ellos. "¡Gotenks! ¡Halo ahora!"

"¡Cierto! ¿Distraerlo, lo harás?" Gotenks ordenó a su hermano que asintió mientras se dirigía hacia Buu, sorprendiéndolo con un golpe en la cara. Augura no se detuvo mientras golpeaba implacablemente a Buu, que estaba tomando cada golpe para su molestia, ¡ni siquiera estaba esquivando! "¡Halo viene a la altura!" Gotenks dijo mientras lanzaba un halo cósmico a Buu justo cuando Augura se movía. Buu miró con interés cuando apareció a su alrededor, se cerró repentinamente y se apretó. "¡Le tengo!"

"¡Mi turno!" Miysuba sonrió cuando apareció con su espada y la levantó en alto, "¡Sí!" Miysuba rugió cuando comenzó a cortar a Buu en trozos con una ola interminable de barras. Una vez que se cortó, ella apretó el puño, reuniendo energía y liberándola en una onda explosiva, vaporizando a Buu. "Hecho y hecho,"

"¡Estar atento!" Samui la llamó cuando apareció ante su hermana híbrida y la sacó del camino justo cuando volaban varias explosiones de energía rosa. Luego miraron para ver a un pequeño Super Buu disparándoles tales explosiones, pero no solo eso, había miles de él. "¡¿Que demonios?!" Buu se rió cuando él y sus clones comenzaron a disparar una descarga de energía a los niños que se desviaron y evitaron cómicamente.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo detenemos a este tipo?" Augura exigió antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Buu mirándolo con una sonrisa. "¡Santa mierda!" maldijo antes de emitir un rugido y explotó su poder, creando una ola explosiva que hizo que Buu saliera volando mientras estaba dentro. "Eso estuvo cerca,"

"¿Era que?" Buu sonrió por detrás de Augura y se quedó sorprendido. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que sus hermanos estaban luchando contra su propio Majin Buu, que los golpeaba fácilmente. Buu luego derribó a Augura, mientras el chico voló, se contuvo y se inclinó solo para que Buu estuviera boca abajo con una sonrisa loca. Luego golpeó a Augura en la cara que se estrelló contra un edificio de abajo.

"Augura!" Gotenks llamó antes de que él gruñera y comenzara a chocar con su propio Buu que realmente se defendió. Gotenks envió una patada que se bloqueó antes de saltar para evitar el puñetazo de Buu mientras volaba más alto. Buu pasó junto a él y lo pateó. Antes de que él soltara un rugido y se acercara a Gotenks, quien se detuvo y gruñó. "¡He tenido suficiente!" con un estruendo, atacó a Buu, que estaba realmente sorprendido. "Encabeza perra!" Gotenks sonrió mientras golpeaba a Buu, los dos tensándose de dolor.

"Idiota", se quejó Samui antes de que ella bloqueara la patada de Buu y devolviera su propia patada giratoria, luego una gran cantidad de patadas en la cara antes de apartarse de su rostro y dispararle una ráfaga de energía. Para su sorpresa, Buu, se acercó a ella y la golpeó en el estómago una vez y luego siguió con un bombardeo que la hizo toser sangre. "¡SUFICIENTE!" Ella tosió, su poder empujándolo hacia atrás. "YAH!"

Buu parpadeó cuando Samui le dio un puñetazo en la cara y él se deslizó hacia atrás, aguantándolo en agonía. Iba a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero Samui lo golpeó en el estómago antes de lanzarle una patada redonda a la cara. Buu luego se estrelló contra un edificio y Samui comenzó a recurrir a su energía. Levantando ambas manos delante de ella, cargó una esfera de energía azul oscuro. Desde ella, dispara una cantidad implacable de explosiones de energía desde la esfera, con la intención de hacer explotar a Buu tanto como pueda.

Miysuba evitó fácilmente los ataques de Buu antes de moverse para atacarlo mientras él intentaba bloquear su espada. Sin embargo, estaba descubriendo que no era tan fácil como su espada lo atravesó fácilmente, pero no solo que estaba empezando a doler. Miysuba logró cortar su brazo antes de darle una patada en la cara dos veces, luego giró alrededor de un tercio que lo envió de regreso. Entonces ella lo alcanzó, apareciendo por encima de su torso y golpeándolo contra el suelo. Mientras él creaba un cráter, la energía negra y roja comenzó a rodear su espada. Buu gruñó mientras corría hacia ella y ella sonrió, "¡Getsuga Tensho!" Los ojos de Buu se agrandaron cuando la ola de energía se dirigió hacia él, pero él fácilmente lo evitó.

"¡Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso!" Se rió, pero tan pronto como parpadeó, Miysuba estaba frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando su mano estaba justo delante de él, la energía dorada se formó de su mano, zumbando a la vida. Buu frunció el ceño justo antes de que se convirtiera en cenizas. Miya luego miró a los dos restantes de Buu. Gotenks estaba siendo golpeado por el suyo, mientras que Augura estaba chocando los puños con los suyos. Entonces ella ganó una idea.

Teletransportándose, rápidamente apareció un poco por encima de Buu y cortó la antena de él que estaba envuelta alrededor del tobillo de Gotenk. Buu gruñó de dolor justo antes de que le dieran un golpe en la cara y ella dio un paso atrás, "¡Getsuga Tensho!" gritó ella, agitando su espada. La onda de energía se encontró con Buu, vaporizándolo también. "¡Gotenks! Escucha," se volvió hacia su hermano. "Es hora de usar ese último movimiento tuyo", Miysuba le dijo que lo sorprendió. "Vamos a distraer a Buu hasta que estés listo, entonces, mientras te enfrentas a él, Augura, Samui y yo para aumentar nuestra potencia y ayudar. ¡Date prisa!"

"¡Derecha!" Gotenks saludó justo cuando Miysuba se iba para ayudar a su otro hermano. Por suerte para ella, Samui se había unido a ella y los dos atacaron a Buu. Samui golpeó a Buu directamente en su estómago con un puño de poder y Miya le cortó la cabeza. Augura agradeció a sus hermanas justo cuando las tres vaporizaron a Buu. Tres hermanos miraron a su alrededor y se giraron para ver que Gotenks estaba aumentando su potencia al máximo, provocando vientos peligrosos y nubes que se oscurecían.

"¿Dónde está Buu? Lo sé ..." Augura parpadeó mientras levantaba la vista para ver al oponente que venía sobre ellos desde el mirador, lo que los confundió. "¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué salió de la vista ?!" se preguntó justo cuando Buu se detuvo un poco por encima de ellos y les sonrió. "Espera, ¿ese chocolate? ¡Oi! ¡¿De dónde sacaste el chocolate?"

"Sabroso", Buu sonrió mientras lamía sus labios haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan. "Todos tus amigos ... están dentro de mí", se rió mientras eructaba mientras se frotaba la barriga.

"¿T-quieres decir que los comiste?" Samui preguntó y la sonrisa de Buu confirmó sus sospechas. "¿Los comiste? Tú ... YAAAAAAHH!" Samui gritó cuando su poder estalló y corrió hacia Buu y comenzó a luchar contra él mientras Miysuba y Augura se quedaron sin palabras. En una furia ciega, Samui continuó luchando contra Buu, quien le bloqueaba cada golpe con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Te mataré! ¡¿Me entiendes? ¡Te mataré!" ella gritó y logró golpear un puñetazo en la cara de Buu. "¡Piccolo! ¡Krillin! ¡Kisa! ¡Maron! ¡Yamcha!" Samui aparece y con cada golpe golpea la cara de Buu.

"¡Chichi! ¡Rey Buey! ¡Oolong! ¡Maestro Roshi!" Continuó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, su poder aumentaba constantemente. "¡Dende! ¡Sr. Popo! ¡Masa! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" Samui luego golpeó una mano de doble hacha contra la cabeza de Buu cuando fue enviado hacia la tierra. "¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡MORIR! ¡REVENGE DESTROYER!" rugió a los cielos, su energía se apoderó de ella por completo y disparó una poderosa ola de energía de su cuerpo que se estrelló contra Buu.

Buu gritó de dolor cuando se dirigía hacia la tierra, pero se agarró y dirigió la explosión hacia el cielo. Jadeó mientras sus heridas se curaban y miró a un agotado Samui. "Tú… ¡eres el siguiente!" Sonrió y corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando Miysuba y Augura se interponían en su camino, los dos lo miraban con furia.

"¡Te mueres ahora!" Augura gruñó mientras se encendía al máximo, los relámpagos zumbaban a su alrededor cuando ahora era un Super Saiyan Two. Miysuba observó cómo su hermano corría hacia un sorprendido Buu, apretando su puño contra el estómago de Buu y girándolo. Buu tosió cuando fue enviado a la tierra, pero Augura apareció detrás de él con energía en la mano. "¡Aniquilador de estrellas!" rugió, disparando la bola de energía verde oscuro que se estrelló contra Buu y lo envió hacia Miysuba.

Agarró su espada con un gruñido, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros mientras levantaba su espada. "Split", dijo ella en voz baja y lo bajó. Buu jadeó de dolor cuando él, junto con la bola de energía que estaba montando, se dividió repentinamente en dos. A pesar de ser rápido, fue muy doloroso y insoportable, ya que sintió que todo su ser estaba siendo partido por la mitad, lenta y dolorosamente. Miysuba miró con una expresión en blanco a la tierra cicatrizada que tenía una división.

Buu no pudo evitar ahogarse en un grito ahogado de dolor cuando sus dos mitades se alejaron una de la otra. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa antes de volver a estar juntos. "¡Maldito seas ... MISMO!" Buu se calló cuando Augura apareció ante él, su rodilla derecha en el estómago de Buu. Retrocedió y retrocedió para golpear a Buu a un lado con un puñetazo izquierdo, quitándole la mitad de la cara. Augura entonces cargó esferas verde oscuro en ambas manos y corrió hacia Buu. Golpeó con una serie de golpes y patadas, dejando atrás vetas verdes de energía con cada ataque. Luego terminó con una patada de gancho de izquierda que derribó a Buu en el aire.

Mientras Buu flotaba, tratando de recuperarse, Augura y Miysuba corrieron hacia Buu, y lo agarraron antes de usar un ataque de doble inmersión para golpear a Buu en el suelo. Luego, Samui apareció junto a sus hermanos fusionados y las tres palmas abiertas en el agujero y dijo al unísono: "¡Destello del infierno!" disparando una onda de energía mixta de alta presión en el agujero que provoca una gran explosión de luz.

Los tres comenzaron a flotar hacia Gotenks, que estaba exitosamente en el Super Saiyan Three. "Ustedes se ven terribles, ¿qué pasó?" Gotenks se preguntó por qué Samui apartaba la mirada y Miysuba fruncía el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿A alguien le importa que me diga qué está pasando?"

"Se los comió", esto causó que los ojos de Gotenks se abrieran de par en par cuando parecía confundido. "Todos ellos, mamá, Piccolo, Krillin", explicó Augura, lo que causó que los ojos de Gotenks perdieran la concentración antes de que él apretara sus puños y comenzara a encenderse, enojándose. Vieron como su hermano comenzó a ir a toda potencia. Pero pronto se prestó atención a Buu: "Necesitamos realmente vaporizar este coño".

"De acuerdo," los cuatro asintieron, pero fueron atrapados con la guardia baja cuando Buu apareció ante Samui, agarrando su cabeza y luego con la otra mano tenía la palma abierta.

"Adiós," sonrió él mientras disparaba la explosión en su cara enviándola a volar lejos, y chocando contra algo duro. Antes de que los otros tres pudieran reaccionar, Buu dio una sonrisa, "¡GGRAAAAAAAAAH!" gritó, su poder explotando en una onda de poder. Los tres fueron arrastrados por el poder cuando Buu se rió entre dientes. "¡Idea!" Gruñó y comenzó a estirarse. Mientras los tres se recuperaban, se quejaron y comenzaron a buscar a Buu.

"¿A dónde se fue?" Gotenks se preguntó.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Samui", declaró Miysuba con el acuerdo de los otros dos antes de que fueran golpeados con fuerza por algo. "¿Que demonios?" Ella gruñó y vio algo rosa volando alrededor. "¡Mierda! ¡Está volviendo!" Miysuba anunció justo antes de que la golpeara, luego golpeó a Augura.

"¡Es una especie de bala de cañón!" Gotenks observó justo antes de esquivarlo solo para ser golpeado. "¡Maldición! ¡Es duro como el infierno!" los tres gritaron de dolor cuando Buu hizo un zoom alrededor de ellos, golpeando a uno de ellos a la vez mientras estaban atrapados en su área deseada. Ni siquiera pudieron tener la oportunidad de encenderse debido a que él era tan rápido. "Si él sigue así, ¡hemos terminado! ¡Idea!" Cuando Buu volvió, Augura y Miysuba se prepararon. "Gritando banshee ataque!" gritó justo cuando Buu se acercaba a ellos. Buu fue repentinamente envuelto en energía de oro y Gotenks sonrió. "¡Pareces algo sorprendido! ¡Bien!" la energía pronto lo transformó en una bola cuando Gotenks lo atrapó. "Está bien, ya sabrás el juego"

"¡Derecha!"

"¡Bueno!" luego golpeó la pelota hacia Miysuba, quien preparó su pierna y la pateó hacia Augura, que sonrió al pasarle. Se acercó a la bola de zoom y la levantó tan fuerte como pudo. "¡Bien!" Gotenks sonrió mientras encendía y disparó después de la pelota. "Spiking Buu ball slam!" Gotenks dijo mientras usaba la mano del hacha doble para aplastar la pelota hacia la Tierra. "¡Vamos! ¡Veamos el resultado!" sonrió y sus hermanos lo siguieron para ver el cráter gigante que se había formado. "¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo un final de golpe!"

"Bueno, apurémonos, solo nos quedan cinco minutos más hasta que la fusión desaparezca", les dijo Miysuba y ellos asintieron. Luego se encendió y los tres se encendieron con ella. "¿Listo?" ellos asintieron "Kaaaaaaaa ..."

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee ..."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa… .."

"Meeeeeeeeeee ..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Los tres rugieron cuando lanzaron una ola de Super Kamehameha cada uno, que se fusionó. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron cuando una ola de energía rosada combinó con su Kamehameha y la envió de vuelta hacia ellos.

"¡Volver!" Miysuba ordenó que se apartara del camino, y los otros dos lo siguieron. La nueva oleada de poder creó y cráter aún más grande; una vez que estuvieron a salvo, Miysuba miró hacia el rayo de energía que se desvanecía. "¡No dejes caer a tus guardias!" ella le dijo a sus hermanos que asintieron mientras esperaban a que apareciera Buu. Mientras miraban hacia abajo, Buu estaba allí de pie con la mano levantada con una sonrisa.

"¡Perra arrogante! ¡Explóralos!" Augura se quebró cuando él y sus hermanos comenzaron a disparar una descarga de energía hacia Buu. Esto duró más o menos un minuto antes de que finalmente se detuvieran y Gotenks silbara. "¡Hombre! ¡Mira el tamaño de ese agujero!"

"¡Mira!" Augura señaló y se giraron para ver a Buu levantarse de la tierra a varias millas de distancia, mirándolos con una mirada de rabia. "Chicos, creo que lo hicimos enojar", murmuró, pero Miysuba se burló en respuesta.

"Eso no es nada comparado con lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento", dijo ella con el acuerdo de Gotenks. "Parece que dañamos un poco su ego, pobre bebé", se burló Miysuba, pero eso le costó cuando Buu la apresuró, con la cabeza en la cara. "UGH!" Buu luego dio una patada a Augura en la cara mientras golpeaba a Gotenks en la tripa. Augura fue enviado volando mientras Buu atacaba a Gotenks para despedirlo también. Luego, Buu se enfocó en Miysuba que intentó arreglarse, pero Buu la agarró y la apretó con fuerza. "¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Vamos!"

Buu sonrió mientras la tiraba al suelo, creando una fisura. Buu sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja, al ver que ahora estaba rodeado por los tres Saiyajin que lo miraban. "¿Quieres pelear sucio?" Gotenks gruñó. "¡Eso está bien para mi!" con eso los tres se acercaron a él y comenzaron a lanzar tantos golpes fuertes y patadas como pudieron. Buu los esquivó hasta que Miyasuba y Gotenks dejaron de permitir que Augura golpeara su pie contra la cabeza de Buu, enviándolo a una ciudad cercana, chocando contra varios edificios.

Los tres luego lo persiguieron cuando Buu se incorporó con su habitual gruñido. Esperó a que los tres se acercaran a él y esta vez no bajó la guardia cuando atacaron, aunque frunció el ceño cuando los dos chicos retrocedieron, lo que permitió a Miysuba bisecarlo y luego cortarlo por la mitad. Ambos muchachos luego lanzaron ondas de energía para vaporizarlo, pero no funcionó cuando Buu se reformó rápidamente y usó sus brazos para agarrar a Miysuba y Gotenks, y se giró, arrojándolos. Augura rugió mientras cargaba contra Buu, quien abrió un agujero en su estómago.

"Whoa!" Augura expresó mientras casi se topa con un edificio. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de estrellarse, pero no importaba que Buu se estrellara contra él. El edificio se derrumbó y, unos instantes después, Augura, molesta, se puso de pie ante Buu, que sonrió. "¡Mierda, no deberías haber hecho eso! ¡RAAAH!" Augura rugió mientras aumentaba su poder. "YAH!" gritó y se dirigió a Buu, quien abrió la boca y lanzó una poderosa ola explosiva en la que Augura quedó atrapado.

"¿Quieres jugar ese juego? ¡Bien!" Gotenks rugió cuando apareció detrás de Buu, quien fue sorprendido. "¡Toma esto!" luego abrió su propia boca y disparó la misma técnica que sorprendió a Buu, ya que lo hizo volar y aterrizar con una caída. Gotenks se reunió con él y le dio una patada a Buu en la cara y luego continuó su asalto mientras Buu intentaba defenderse. Cuando Gotenks cedió, dio un paso atrás cuando Buu gimió de dolor, obviamente estaba agotado.

"Genial", sonrió Gotenks. "Me pregunto dónde está Miysuba. Ella puede cortarte en pequeños cubos y nosotros podemos convertirte en cenizas. ¡Ya terminaste!" Gotenks se burló mientras se encendía y comenzó a cargar una onda de energía. Buu solo podía mirarlo con rabia y dolor. "Kame ..." sin embargo se detuvo cuando su poder desapareció, volviendo a su estado normal. "Oh ... esto es malo".

Buu observó por unos momentos mientras Gotenks intentaba averiguar qué debía hacer. Buu sonrió cuando comenzó a sanar y comenzó a caminar hacia Gotenks. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, un estado normal de Miysuba de pelo blanco apareció ante Buu. "¡Deja a mi hermano solo!" Miysuba rugió a Buu, disparando a un Kamehameha bastante fuerte. Cuando terminó el ataque, Buu se quedó allí, aparentemente inmutable. "Mierda, eso no funcionó como esperaba. ¡Gotenks corre!" Miysuba ordenó justo antes de que Buu la pateara hacia un lado, haciéndola golpear contra una pared. "Ay."

Gotenks corrió como lo ordenó su hermana y, antes de que pudiera esconderse detrás de una roca o algo así, Buu la hizo explotar. Miró a Buu con miedo mientras dicho monstruo lo miraba malvadamente. Buu alcanzó a Gotenks y le dio un puñetazo en la cara antes de agarrarlo con su antena y luego lo hizo girar antes de tirarlo a la ladera de la montaña. "Oi!" Escuchó y levantó una ceja.

Volviendo la cabeza, recibió un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de Augura, que también se encontraba en estado normal. Augura luego continuó asaltando la cara de Buu, pero ni siquiera se movió. '¡Esto no está funcionando!' El niño saltó hacia atrás y encendió un ataque. "Star Gazer!" rugió disparando una ráfaga de explosiones de energía que creaban humo alrededor de la reserva todavía Buu. "¿Lo conseguí?" Su respuesta fue un golpe en la cara que lo envió a estrellarse contra una pared también. "Ay."

Buu resopló cuando se volvió hacia donde estaba Gotenks. "¡Estas muerto!" Oyó y se rió de lo que veía. "¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Estás ahí! ¡La Fusión debe haber terminado!" Trunks y Goten dijeron simultáneamente. Luego miraron a sus hermanos para ver a Miya y Karasuba que estaban inconscientes, luego a Augus y Asura, que estaban luchando por levantarse.

Buu se dirigió hacia los dos chicos en pánico que se pusieron en posición de pelea. Luego se detuvo mientras miraba a los dos niños. "No sé qué hacer, sin la fusión, estamos cocinados", le susurró Trunks a Goten, que se estaba volviendo aún más temeroso.

"¿Quieres decir que hay una posibilidad de que vamos a morir?"

"¡Es más que una simple oportunidad! Yo y tú vamos a morder al grande Goten"

"¡Oh! Eso es malo!" Goten se quejó antes de tener una idea. "¡Oye! ¿Por qué no huimos?"

"No me iré sin ellos", dijo Trunks mientras miraba a su hermana y su hermano, y a los gemelos. "Ni siquiera creo que podamos ser honestos. Pero él está allí de pie mirándonos", se quejó Trunks. "¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Somos muy jóvenes para morir!"

"Sí, sólo somos niños pequeños!" Goten olfateó. "¿Dónde están mi papá y Gohan?"

"¡Aún entrenando como tontos mientras sus hijos están a punto de morir!" Trunks se olió a sí mismo. Luego ambos retrocedieron cuando Buu se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. "¡Oh, mierda!"

"¡Es hora! Pequeños alborotadores," Buu sonrió antes de que murmurara cuando Asura se paró frente a los dos chicos. "¿Con prisa por morir eh?"

"Sea cual sea el meñique", Asura refunfuñó antes de convertirse en Super Saiyan. "¡Todavía tengo algo de pelea en mi izquierda! ¡Y no me rendiré hasta que me muera!" dijo que con Trunks y Goten asintiendo antes de que ellos también fueran Super Saiyan. Buu los miró antes de sonreír y levantó la mano, comenzando a formarse una energía rosa. "¡Mierda! ¡Que se preparen los chicos!" Asura advirtió justo antes de que Buu les disparara la poderosa explosión. A medida que se acercaba, los tres niños se congelaron, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. ¡No puedo moverme! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme ?!

La explosión se acercó a ellos, sin embargo, de repente, rebotó en algo y se envió al cielo, ganando la atención de Buu mientras parpadeaba confundido. Vio como su ataque se elevaba hacia el cielo antes de explotar, volviendo el cielo rosado por unos momentos. Entonces gruñó mientras miraba a los niños y alzaba una ceja al recién llegado, quien habló.

"Deja a estos chicos solos".


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Majin Buu dirigió una mirada de curiosidad al recién llegado que se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa desafiante. La persona se interponía entre él y los niños que parecían asombrados ante la aparición de los recién llegados. Esta persona ... era fuerte.

Asura parpadeó mientras estudiaba a la persona que tenía delante de él, y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras ganaba estrellas. "¿Mamá?" Cuestionó y Brola giró su cabeza ligeramente para revelar su hermoso rostro a su hijo antes de que ella girara por completo. Además de su atuendo, llevaba su faja roja, así como su collar de oro, brazaletes y gargantilla. "¡Mamá!" Asura aplaudió mientras corría, abrazándola tan cerca como pudo. "¡Oh, te extrañé tanto!" Él expresó mientras ella se rió suavemente, reconfortándolo.

"Te extrañé demasiado pequeña," dijo suavemente, pasando su mano por sus oscuros mechones mientras él lloraba entre sus pechos. "Asura, ¿por qué estás llorando?" Brola se preguntó con curiosidad y Asura levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver sus llorosos ojos azules.

"¡P-porque eras, te habías ido! ¡Y papá no me dijo a dónde o si ibas a volver!" Asura expresó, sin notar la mirada sombría que apareció en los ojos de Brola. "Y luego pensé que iba a morir y ... y ..."

"Tranquilízate, cariño", Brola lo consoló, con su dulce y dulce sonrisa regresando. "No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo si puedo evitarlo. Lo prometo", le besó en la frente. "Ahora podemos hablar más tarde, pero por ahora quiero que saques a tus hermanos y amigos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" ordenó que ella lo bajara y él se secó los ojos.

"¡Bueno!" Él asintió con una sonrisa. Brola sonrió mientras se metía con su cabello y luego zumbó mientras miraba alrededor, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en la criatura que era Majin Buu. "¿Qué pasa?" Asura se preguntó mientras él podía ver la mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

"¿Dónde está tu padre? No lo siento en ninguna parte", murmuró Brola. "De hecho, no siento a nadie", dijo en voz baja y Asura miró hacia otro lado, mirando al suelo. "Asura?"

"Papá está entrenando con el tío Goku y Gohan en la Cámara Hiperbólica del Tiempo", le dijo a ella, lo que la hizo zumbar, eso lo explicó. "Pero todos los demás ..." Asura luego miró y señaló a Majin Buu. "¡Buu los comió! ¡Piccolo, Krilin, mamá y mamá también!" esto causó que los ojos de Brola se abrieran un poco antes de que se convirtieran en un resplandor en blanco.

"Ya veo. ¿Dónde está Samui? No la veo por ahí".

"¿Oh? Buu la noqueó, creo. Podría estar por ahí en alguna parte"

"Encuéntrala, ¿quieres? Y mantente alejado de aquí el mayor tiempo posible". Brola le dijo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Buu, "No necesito que se lastimen". Con eso con un aire de extraña calma y una expresión en blanco, se acercó a Buu, mientras que Asura hizo lo que le dijeron con la ayuda de Goten y Trunks. Brola se detuvo mientras estaba de pie frente a la imponente criatura rosa que la fulminó con una sonrisa loca.

"Entonces, ¿quieres pelear con Majin Buu?"

"¿Pelear contigo? No", Brola negó con la cabeza mientras un brillo mortal aparecía en su ojo para igualar su sonrisa. "Voy a matarte." Buu no tuvo tiempo de registrar sus palabras, ya que ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lo que le hizo retroceder mientras jadeaba y gemía de dolor. Cuando Buu se recuperó, Brola corrió hacia él y lo golpeó en la cara, enviando a Buu aún más lejos.

Los niños quedaron asombrados por la demostración de poder, mientras que Buu simplemente se sorprendió de que los ataques de esta mujer realmente dolieran. Brola sonrió antes de correr hacia Buu, dándole un uppercut. Buu gritó de dolor cuando Brola apareció y comenzó a hacer malabarismos con una serie de golpes y patadas, en forma de triángulo. Brola luego terminó el combo golpeando a Buu con una patada que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, Brola se burló mientras caía del cielo, aterrizando directamente sobre la espalda de Buu, lo que hizo que él gritara de dolor al haber creado un cráter debajo de él. Brola continuó pisando su espalda, empujándolo más y más profundamente en el suelo. Luego, con calma, voló y se apartó a un lado, esperando que Buu se levantara desfigurada. "Escuché que causaste muchos problemas mientras estaba fuera, Majin Buu", dijo Brola haciendo que la criatura le gruñera. "Básicamente forzaste a Vegeta a estallar, casi matas a Gohan, exterminaste a la raza humana y te comiste a la gente que considero mis amigos y mis hermanas. Pero lo más importante", Brola entrecerró los ojos con una mirada furiosa. "Tú lastimas a mis hijos".

"¡Buu te hace morir!" Buu le gruñó mientras se regeneraba. "¡Qué dice Buu! ¡Buu, haz! ¡Ahora mueres!" Buu rugió mientras volaba hacia Brola quien resopló, quitándose un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. Ella evitó fácilmente cada golpe que le lanzara, no importaba lo fuerte o rápido que fuera, no podía tocarla. Era obvio que Buu se estaba enojando por perder y antes de que pudiera atacarla, le dio un golpe en las entrañas, lo que hizo que se encorvara para sostener su abdomen.

Brola lo golpeó, lo que lo hizo caer y rodar con fuerza contra el suelo. Luego ella flotó hacia él mientras Buu intentaba levantarse. "Ni siquiera soy un Super Saiyan y te estoy desarmando. Qué triste", murmuró Brola. "Pensar, ese tonto Babidi pasó por todos los problemas para liberar a un debilucho", se burló. Buu se levantó y se limpió la boca ensangrentada y gruñó cuando Brola comenzó a flotar hacia él. "Me interesa,"

"¡GUAAAAH!" Buu se quedó sin aliento cuando Brola apareció ante él con la bota en el estómago. Luego se apartó y luego lanzó una patada circular a su cabeza que lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás. Luego apareció a su lado y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza mientras Buu seguía retrocediendo, corrió hacia él y lo golpeó con un tendedero. Buu tosió cuando Brola lo agarró por los hombros y lo levantó para darle una patada vertical en el aire. Teletransportándose frente a Buu, ella lo agarra de la cabeza y lo arroja al suelo.

Brola luego agarró la antena de Buu y comenzó a golpear de un lado a otro contra el suelo. Luego, una vez que se aburrió de hacer eso, lo sostuvo a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y comenzó a golpearle la cara repetidamente. A medida que ella lo golpeaba, su velocidad aumentaba y aumentaba hasta que lo soltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, haciéndolo volar hacia un lado en una montaña.

"Wow Trunks, tu madre es genial!"

"¿Yo se, verdad?" Trunks respondió con una sonrisa mientras observaban desde lejos mientras mantenían el inconsciente. Asura se acercó a ellos con un Samui inconsciente, "¿Estamos listos para regresar al puesto de observación?" preguntó. Asura asintió y todos se fueron.

Brola esperó un momento para que Buu se recuperara, que llegó en forma de una onda de energía que ella hizo a un lado perfectamente. Buu se acercó a ella como una bala de cañón y ella extendió su mano, atrapándolo con una que sorprendió a Buu mientras miraba a la impasible Brola. A pesar de que Buu trató de empujarla, ella ni siquiera se estaba moviendo. Luego levantó la rodilla y luego pateó a Buu en el cielo. Buu voló, pero luego volvió a ella, pero ella le dio una patada de nuevo hacia un lado, como si fuera un balón de fútbol. Terminó chocando contra otra montaña.

Cuando él también vino, se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás por sorpresa, ya que Brola se quedó allí y ella sonrió con una sonrisa verde que rodeaba su mano. La montaña entera se convirtió en polvo un momento después. Buu estaba de rodillas mientras se recuperaba del ataque, jadeando, aunque prestó atención a la bota dorada que se paró frente a él. Levantó la vista lentamente para ver a la hermosa mujer saiyan mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. "Buen día, hm?" luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza: "Vamos, puedes pararte. Te dejaré".

Buu gruñó cuando comenzó a levantarse y miró a Brola. "Tú ... ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! ¡NADIE ME ME ENCUENTRA!" Buu gritó ya que en realidad era rojo. Mientras continuaba gritando, Brola le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara y luego lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que todo su vapor saliera disparado. Buu resopló mientras él soltaba una carcajada con una sonrisa. "Entonces ... eres tú", dijo causando que Brola levantara una ceja. "Te he estado esperando. Desde que empecé a pelear con esos mocosos. Incluso mientras luchaba, podía sentir tu poder en un lugar muy lejano. Podía sentirlo crecer, sabía que vendrías aquí. Opuestos Después de todo, atraiga ", Brola simplemente miró, bastante aburrida. "¡Te he estado esperando todo el tiempo! No puedo dejar que exista un poder, mayor que el mío"

"Ya veo," murmuró Brola. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, hm?" Se preguntó Brola. "La única razón por la que aún respiras es porque temo que pueda volar el planeta. No lo he refinado tanto como mi marido", se rió Brola. "Todavía no, al menos. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene salvar un planeta, si voy a explotarlo?"

"¡Adiós!" Buu gruñó. "¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Qué pasa con los que odio!" Buu gruñó. "¡Mujer estúpida! ¡Pagarás! ¡SÍ! ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que me hiciste!" Buu se expresa de una manera insana. Brola no se movió incluso cuando Buu se encendió, lo que supuso que era su máximo. Ella todavía no se movió cuando Buu la miró mientras él se reía locamente con una mirada desquiciada; Sus venas palpitaban por todo su cuerpo. Brola bufó incluso cuando Buu lanzó un grito ...

Y explotó.

"Eso es mucho humo", se quejó Brola y salió volando de la nube de hongo. A pesar de estar justo al lado de Buu cuando explotó, ella estaba perfectamente bien, debido a la creación de una barrera de energía a su alrededor. Miró el cráter de abajo y zumbó. Majin Buu no estaba muerto, estaba tratando de escapar para poder planear. "Lo que sea. Necesito encontrar a los niños", murmuró mientras miraba alrededor y veía su energía. Se dirigió hacia arriba y se dirigió hacia el mirador.

Mientras volaba, tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro, incapaz de ayudar a pensar en su amado esposo. Ella lo lastimó muy mal; No importaba si ella había estado bajo el control de Babidi, cada palabra que le decía era cómo sentía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mezcla con su rabia y ese fue el resultado. Pero ahora, ella fue sanada mental y emocionalmente gracias al Supremo Kai y al élder Kai. Sin mencionar que ella era mucho más poderosa que antes!

En cuestión de minutos, apareció en el puesto de observación, notando el daño moderado que recibió. Luego vio a los niños no muy lejos y caminó hacia adelante para ver que todavía estaban inconscientes. "¡Mamá!" Trunks saludó con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba. Brola sonrió cuando le devolvió el abrazo antes de mirar a los demás. "Todavía están fuera de combate, realmente no sabemos qué hacer", se quejó Trunks.

"Aquí, aliméntalos," ofreció sacando una bolsa de frijoles Senzu. "Antes de que apareciera para pelear con Buu, pasé por la casa. Afortunadamente, todo estaba intacto, por lo que el árbol aún está creciendo", Brola sonrió y Trunks asintió mientras tomaba la bolsa y tenía una. Después de tragar se sintió todo mejor.

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Hey Goten! ¡Asura! ¡Mira esto!" Trunks sonrió mientras les tiraba frijoles senzu. Los dos los comieron y sintieron que su poder regresaba. Trunks luego se arrodillaron y alimentaron a los otros senzu frijoles también. Al cabo de aproximadamente un minuto, todos estaban despiertos, sorprendidos y contentos de ver a Brola. "Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a Buu?"

"Se está escondiendo", respondió Brola mientras se paraba contra una columna con los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia la tierra. "Se inmoló para escapar, está tramando algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado en la cámara?"

"Varias horas," contestó Miya mientras giraba su hombro. "Tratamos de dejar que Buu nos diera el día completo, pero él estaba demasiado impaciente. Ni siquiera podemos abrir la puerta desde afuera, así que no podemos llegar a ellos", Miya frunció el ceño.

"Sin mencionar que Buu comió Piccolo y Dende", dijo Karasuba frunciendo el ceño. "Lo que significa que no podemos usar las bolas de dragón para desear que alguien vuelva", al escuchar esto los demás se pusieron sombríos. Brola, sin embargo, tenía una expresión pensativa y negó con la cabeza.

"No. Dende sigue vivo, puedo sentirlo". Brola dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el pilar. "Necesitamos llegar a él antes de que lo haga Buu. Ustedes, quédese aquí, volveré tan pronto como pueda", les dijo antes de irse a buscar a Dende. Una vez se fue, Augus resopló.

"Esto muerde", esto ganó la atención de los demás. "¡Hemos entrenado muy duro para matar a Buu y él nos gana!"

"Lo hubiéramos tenido si no nos hubiéramos quedado sin tiempo", Asura frunció el ceño obteniendo un gesto de asentimiento. Samui decidió hablar mientras los miraba,

"Tenemos que ser más coordinados", les dijo. "No hay más juegos, no hay más juegos. Nuestras familias se han ido y es su culpa. Tenemos que golpearlo con todo lo que tenemos o morir intentando. Mamá está aquí, pero todavía existe la posibilidad de que Buu gane. Tenemos que ayudarlo Ella lo mejor que podamos. De acuerdo? "

"Convenido."

"Guay."

"¿Te importa decirme cómo estás vivo?"

Dende negó con la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa agradecida a Brola, que lo había encontrado poco después. "Era el señor Popo. Buu salió de la nada después de pelear con los niños, Piccolo pudo sentirlo y nos advirtió. Dijo que no había un guardián ni bolas de dragón y me echó", explicó Dende con Brola asintiendo en comprensión. .

"Bueno, entonces pensó rápido sobre sus pies", sonrió con una sonrisa burlona antes de mirar a Hercule y a su perro que había encontrado en el camino a Dende. Aunque a ella no le importaba el hombre, él era el único humano en la tierra, bien podría salvarlo. "Puedes volar bien?" le preguntó a Dende quién asintió. "Bien, nos dirigimos de nuevo al puesto de observación. Los niños están allí y no quiero dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo", luego miró a Hercule extendiendo su mano.

"Vamos."

"Una revancha ¿eh?"

Majin Buu tenía una sonrisa emocionada mientras miraba a los siete mocosos que tenía delante, todos con muchas ganas de irse. "¡Sí! ¡Tenemos un puntaje que resolver! ¡Vamos, no me digas que le tienes miedo a Majin Buu! ¡Lucha contra mí!"

"¡Siempre estoy dispuesto a pelear!" Asura sonrió con Augus asintiendo en acuerdo. "¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Le damos a este tipo el momento de su vida antes de que lo terminemos?" él ofreció. No tenían más remedio que luchar considerando que Brola aún no había regresado, y Buu parecía más impaciente que de costumbre.

"Definitivamente", asintió Karasuba mientras todos se encendían al máximo. "HAAAA!"

"¡Recuerda! ¡No te detengas!" Miya recordó y todos asintieron. "¡Juntos!"

"¡FUUUUU!"

"SSSIIIOOON!"

"HAAA!"

Una luz brillante destelló ante Majin Buu, que lo miró con emoción. A medida que la luz se desvanecía, Samui fue el primero en apurarse a Buu, quien se burló cuando bloqueó sus ataques, aunque observó que eran mucho más poderosos que antes. "¡No tengo ningún interés en ti niña!" Buu se echó a reír cuando él golpeó el brazo de Samui y luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Luego la agarró de la cabeza y la golpeó contra el suelo.

"¡Samui!" Los hyrbids llamaron y comenzaron a cargar.

"¡Eres mío!"

"¡¿Qué demonios ?! ¡Quítate esto!" Los híbridos exigieron, ya que todos estaban rodeados de piezas de la espalda de Buu mientras sonreía. Los ojos de Samui se ensancharon, ya que no tenía más remedio que ver cómo las piezas rosadas envolvían a sus hermanos y hermanas, sin importar cuánto lucharan. "¡Oi! ¡Quítatelo!"

"¡NO!" Samui gritó mientras luchaba, pero no importaba cuando Buu levantó su dedo y las tres manchas se movieron hacia el emocionado Buu.

"SÍ VEN A MÍ!" rugió mientras se ponía de pie y se alejó de Samui, permitiendo que las manchas cubrieran toda su forma. Samui miró impotente y en completo shock cuando Buu estaba cambiando, lo cual era bastante grotesco. Los relámpagos zumbaron a su alrededor y todo el rosa se ganó color. Su antena era más larga y llevaba puesto el chaleco de fusión. "Funcionó. Dime Samui, ¿qué te parece? Ropa nueva que se ajuste a mi figura y nuevas habilidades también".

Samui se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba a Majin Buu con lágrimas en sus ojos y pronto miró hacia el suelo, su cuerpo temblando de sollozos. "¡Oh, no llores! ¡Puedes unirte a ellos si quieres! Pero creo que preferiría convertirte en una galleta, ¿te gustan las galletas? Trunks dice que eres el monstruo de las galletas", Buu burlado

"Mis amigos," susurró Samui. "Mi mamá, mi mamá", enumeró con Buu levantando una ceja mientras él comenzaba a tener una peligrosa sensación de presentimiento. Miró hacia el cielo, notando que el cielo azul de la tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse cuando los rayos empezaron a golpear y el trueno aplaudió. "Mis hermanos, mi hermana ..." el viento también comenzó a subir también, pero parecía que iba en cierta dirección, justo después de él.

Buu se centró en la rabia llena de Samui. La niña tenía las manos apretadas tan fuerte que sacó sangre. Su aura azul oscuro comenzó a adquirir un color dorado, mientras que su pelo rubio comenzó a moverse. Se desvaneció de rubio a dorado en varias ocasiones cuando los rayos también comenzaron a zumbar a su alrededor. Buu la observó con un gran interés justo cuando todo el vigilante comenzó a temblar y las baldosas comenzaron a levantarse y flotar a su alrededor. Samui dio un gruñido cuando comenzó a flotar.

"GGGRRRYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" Samui gritó a los cielos, mientras el relámpago zumbaba a su alrededor más frenéticamente, liberando su rabia y poder reprimidos. Buu parpadeó cuando ocurrió una explosión de luz, casi cegándolo. Cuando la luz se apagó, Buu miró al nuevo Samui transformado. Su cabello, que era tan largo como el de Trunks, mantenía un dorado mientras que un rayo zumbaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran una rabia llena de espuma de mar verde. No solo se había convertido finalmente en una Super Saiyan, sino que había superado el límite, ahora era una Super Saiyan Two.

Buu parpadeó y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que la perdiera. "Detrás de ti." Buu se dio la vuelta y Samui lo golpeó directamente en la cara, se deslizó hacia atrás aguantándose la cara. Él iba a mirar a Samui, pero ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, torciendo su puño antes de darle una patada en la cara. Samui lo observó mientras salía volando del puesto de observación. Sin embargo, Buu se le acercó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero ella ni siquiera se movió.

Agarrándose de su brazo, ella apretó en realidad haciéndolo estremecerse. Ella luego lo golpeó en el estómago varias veces antes de soltarlo y luego le dio una patada superior en la barbilla, haciéndolo volar. Samui desapareció, para aparecer detrás de él y agarrar su antena, arrojándolo al planeta de abajo. Buu gritó cuando él también fue enviado con un regalo, que explotó con él una vez que chocó contra un edificio.

Samui voló tras él y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Dos discos de energía se acercaron a ella, y Samui miró hacia atrás antes de darse vuelta, desviando uno con el pie y el otro con la mano. Luego, apuntó su puño a Buu y echó el brazo hacia atrás haciendo que él se acercara a ella a toda velocidad por alguna razón. Una vez que estuvo cerca, ella realmente le abrió un agujero en el pecho y luego saltó y usó una patada de hacha para golpear su cara contra el suelo.

Luego cargó energía en sus manos y disparó un rayo azul. Buu lanzó un gruñido cuando se vio envuelto en el ataque. Samui percibió la energía de Buu, y sintió una presencia detrás de ella, no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás y se teletransportó lejos del peligro. Pero una vez que estuvo en camino, no importó porque su perseguidor pasó a su lado, golpeándola en el estómago. Su cabello fue agarrado cuando fue arrojada hacia el suelo. Samui aterrizó sobre sus pies de manera segura y saltó lejos de múltiples rayos de dedo que fueron disparados.

Una vez que aterrizó en el techo de un edificio, estuvo a salvo un poco, ya que su atacante se detuvo. Cuando se concentró en quién la estaba atacando, frunció el ceño cuando Buu le sonrió. "¡Un calentamiento para probar mis nuevos poderes! ¡Aquí vengo hermana!" Buu se burló, cargando contra ella. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por la velocidad que él estaba usando, en realidad fue capaz de atraparla en un ataque de tendedero, estrellándola contra algunos edificios.

Samui se echó hacia atrás y lanzó una ola de energía completa a su cara, causándole un gruñido de dolor. Luego corrió hacia Buu y comenzó a golpearlo con un aluvión de golpes y patadas. Se vio obligada a esquivar la espada que Buu creó. La cortaron en el pecho y luego la golpearon en la cara. Buu corrió tras Samui y la golpeó con una serie de golpes y patadas, enviándola de vuelta al suelo.

La niña se levantó y corrió hacia Buu, ella lo golpeó en la nuca después de volverse. Ella agarró su antena y luego lo tiró; cargando su energía y saltó al aire con un salto hacia atrás. Una vez que su rostro se enfrentó al suelo, desató tres grandes esferas de energía del tamaño de un meteorito que apuntaban directamente hacia Buu. Buu recuperó el equilibrio y vio lo que se dirigía hacia él. Con una sonrisa, disparó tres rayos de dedo. Tomó un momento más o menos antes de que los tres explotaran antes de que impactaran contra el suelo.

"Parece que te estás desesperando, Samui," comentó Buu mientras bloqueaba un golpe del Super Saiyan. La criatura entonces expulsó su energía de su cuerpo, empujándola lejos. Pero antes de que ella llegara demasiado lejos, él la agarró de la muñeca y la sacudió con una ola de energía con una mano.

"Grah!" Un grito sonó detrás de Buu, lo que lo confundió. Se dio la vuelta solo para ser recibido por una explosión de energía de potencia completa en la cara. Pero antes de que Buu pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le dieron un golpe en la cara enviándolo de vuelta mientras patinaba. Miró para ver que era Samui lo que lo confundía. ¡Ella no podía ser tan rápida cuando él la había golpeado!

Sin embargo, él cargó contra ella. Observó a la criatura acercarse a ella, sin embargo necesitaba tiempo. Imagina la sorpresa de Buu cuando un segundo y tercer Samui salieron de la nada y le lanzaron una ola de energía. "Clones?" Buu pensó en voz alta. Samui enfocó su energía en su palma, una bola de energía comenzó a formarse aunque ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de condensarla. Después de unos momentos más, se condensó y comenzó a girar también. Los clones pronto se disiparon cuando Samui se apresuró hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia Buu.

"Rasengan!" Samui rugió mientras saltaba en el aire con un ligero giro y empujó su mano hacia adelante. Ella pudo hacer contacto con la cabeza de Buu, lo que causó una explosión de energía, cegándola un poco. El polvo se desvaneció, revelando un Buu relativamente ileso. Samui frunció el ceño antes de crear un clon y los dos cargaron.

Buu murmuró cuando los vio venir y les bloqueó el puñetazo y la patada antes de apretar su tobillo y muñeca. Samui gritó de dolor mientras el clon desaparecía. Buu la arrojó sobre su hombro. Antes de que ella cayera al suelo, Buu la apresuró. La agarró por el cuello y la estrelló contra dos o tres edificios antes de empujarla hacia el suelo creando un cráter. Buu luego procedió a pisotearla en el suelo, después de los primeros cinco pisotones, Samui abandonó la conciencia y volvió a la normalidad.

Buu estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no hubo ninguna posibilidad, ya que una explosión de energía verde se puso en contacto con él y lo envió en su camino, chocando contra unos pocos edificios. "¡Samui!" Brola llamó mientras se acercaba a su hija que no respondió. Brola sacó los ojos del pelo de la niña antes de gruñir mientras su poder explotaba de su cuerpo con rabia. El pelo negro de Brola comenzó a dorarse con un tinte verde y luego volvió su atención a Buu, que hizo rodar su cuello.

"¡Así que llegaste a tiempo! Me estaba aburriendo bastante con eso", Buu se rió entre dientes mientras Brola gruñía mientras su poder aumentaba constantemente. "¿Sientes mi nuevo poder, sí? Increíble, ¿no?" Buu sonrió. "No tengo a nadie a quien agradecer, pero a tus hijos, mamá ..."

"RAAAH!" Brola gritó cuando su poder estalló y sus pupilas desaparecieron. Su forma creció un poco cuando entró en el legendario Super Saiyan 2, los relámpagos se encendieron a su alrededor mientras su cabello brillaba verde lima. Buu se estremeció de anticipación, luego jadeó y se arrodilló cuando Brola lo había destripado con el puño. Luego levantó la pierna y la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Buu. Aunque fue bloqueado por un antebrazo antes de agarrarlo. Brola fue rechazada por Buu, pero no estaba desconcertada cuando disparó una ola de energía con la mano.

Buu lo desvió, pero se quemó un poco. Dio un fuerte gruñido de dolor ya que no estaba preparado para la rodilla hasta el estómago, haciéndolo encorvarse de nuevo. Brola lo agarró de la cabeza y le dio varias patadas en la cara. Con una mano, el Saiyan lanzó a su oponente al aire y disparó una ola de energía, enviándolo a volar. Buu gruñó cuando él se levantó y corrió hacia Brola otra vez, lanzando una serie de puños y patadas, pero la mujer estaba esquivando cada uno. Y cuando golpearon, su puño la atravesó. "¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearte ?!" Buu exigió antes de esquivar un puñetazo derecho de Brola, pero no contó con la patada alta a la izquierda. La criatura giró un poco antes de ser golpeado directamente en la cara.

"Interesante, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero no importa ..." Buu sonrió mientras se levantaba. "¡Soy más fuerte de lo que era antes! ¡No puedes vencerme!" Buu sonrió con Brola entornando los ojos. "¡Ven! ¡Se mi saco de boxeo!" Brola gruñó mientras volaba hacia Buu y los dos intercambiaron sus puños antes de levantarse en el aire, sorprendiendo a Brola, igualada por igual. Los dos lanzaron puños rápidos y fuertes patadas, pero solo fueron bloqueados y evitados. Brola cortó a Buu con el codo, pero luego Buu cruzó el puño contra su cara.

Los dos volaron a velocidades rápidas chocando entre sí antes de que se detuvieran debido a que Brola envió una patada redonda a la cara seguida de un puñetazo en la tripa. Buu gruñó cuando Brola lo agarró de la pierna y lo tiró al suelo tan fuerte como pudo. Buu se deslizó por la tierra y Brola lo persiguió y derribó una ola de energía, y otra antes de disparar la suya, que Buu igualó. Los dos se enfrentaron y Brola gruñó cuando se encendió aún más y solo creció más antes de explotar. Buu entonces apareció detrás de ella y la tiró al suelo y Buu la persiguió.

Brola cargó con su poder y evitó la patada antes de disparar una descarga de energía que Buu evitó mientras se lanzaba hacia ella con una poderosa patada. Cuando Buu se acercó, Brola apretó los puños y lanzó un rugido, emitiendo una ola súper explosiva. Buu gruñó cuando lo atraparon y lo enviaron de vuelta al suelo. Brola miró furiosa mientras su poder aumentaba constantemente. "Eso fue divertido, Brola", comentó Buu mientras se levantaba y la miraba. "¿Por qué no hacemos eso otra vez?" el sonrió "Parece que eres más débil de lo que pensabas, ¿tu confianza está disminuyendo todavía?"

"Mi paciencia es", gruñó Brola mientras apretaba los puños. "YRRRAAAAAAAHH!" Brola gritó cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse una vez más a medida que su poder crecía y crecía. Buu parpadeó, bastante sorprendido por esta oleada de poder, ¡fue bastante sorprendente! ¡Tenía que tenerlo! ¿Pero cómo? Hmm, solo necesitaba esperar su momento. De repente, Brola dejó de gritar y miró a Buu. Ella casi sacudió el planeta, no es bueno, pero aún así, ahora tenía suficiente poder para patearle el trasero.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Buu apareció ante ella, con su puño alojado muy profundo en su estómago. Brola tosió un poco de sangre cuando Buu se movió hacia atrás y le dio una bofetada. La mujer recuperó el equilibrio y se detuvo. Ella logró bloquear una patada de Buu y le devolvió el golpe con la suya. A pesar de que no se dio por vencida, continuó con una serie de patadas en la cara de Buu antes de terminar con un puñetazo.

"Interesante, tus golpes aún duelen, supongo que eso significa que incluso estamos en fuerza ... por ahora", comentó Buu antes de correr hacia Brola, apuntando a agarrar su garganta. Brola no tenía ganas de ser asfixiada, así que esquivó la mano y se dirigió hacia el esternón antes de dar un golpe de dos al plexo solar. Brola luego terminó con un corte superior. Los dos continuaron luchando antes de golpearse en la cara.

Los dos luchadores saltaron hacia atrás, mirándose el uno al otro. Luego se conectó una explosión de energía con el lado de la cara de Buu. Los dos guerreros parpadearon mientras miraban a Samui, que estaba jadeando e hinchado. "Tu lucha es conmigo, coño!" Samui resopló con una mirada que Buu se burló mientras cargaba contra ella.

Brola maldijo mientras se dirigía a Samui, agarrándola y luego se teletransportó antes de que Buu la matara. Buu, sin embargo, tarareaba mientras miraba a su alrededor y sonrió, "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Brola le exigió a Samui que la fulminara con la mirada.

"¡Ese pinchazo los absorbió! ¡Él mató a mis amigos! ¡Mi familia! ¡Lo quiero muerto! ¡Así que lo voy a matar!" Samui dijo y Brola frunció el ceño antes de sentir algo, peligro. "¡Mamá! ¡Cuidado!" Samui señaló y Brola giró su cabeza con sorpresa y confusión cuando una mancha rosa agarró a Brola, quien comenzó a cargar su poder, pero fue inútil. "Mamá no!" Samui gritó mientras Brola luchaba. "BUU!" Samui gritó, girando instantáneamente a Super Saiyan 2 y cargando hacia Buu, que se echó a reír victoriosamente. "Kamehame ..."

"No creas que me he olvidado de ti pequeña ..." Buu sonrió y los ojos de Samui se abrieron cuando una mancha rosa también la persiguió. Ella disparó la onda de energía, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Buu la controlaba, evitándola. "Ahí, estará bien", Buu se rió entre dientes mientras la mancha rodeaba a Samui llorando y luchando.

"¡Ven a mi!" Buu se echó a reír cuando las dos burbujas que luchaban se fusionaron con él. Cuando la absorción comenzó a calmarse, Buu gimió de placer al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a hincharse y su poder aumentaba muy rápidamente a velocidades asombrosas. "¡Sí Sí!" Buu se rió cuando su forma comenzó a cambiar, al instante se hizo más musculoso y más alto con la banda roja que aparecía en su cintura y el collar de oro que Brola usa. Buu comenzó a brillar inquietantemente cuando sus pupilas desaparecieron y él obtuvo una sonrisa loca.

"¡AÑOS!" Buu gritó victorioso mientras dejaba que su poder aumentara antes de que estallara a su alrededor, destruyendo toda la ciudad. Buu dejó que se calmara mientras miraba sus manos y flexionaba. "Este poder ... es increíble. El legendario Súper Saiyan, ¿eh? ¡Magnífico!" Buu luego se elevó más alto en el cielo mientras miraba alrededor. "Necesito probar esto, necesito hacerlo!" Buu sonrió. "¿No hay más luchadores? ¡¿No hay nadie en este planeta abandonado que pueda desafiarme?" Buu se preguntó antes de que algo cruzara sus sentidos. "Ahí ..." Buu entonces sonrió mientras se encendía y se dirigía al lugar donde comenzó.

El puesto de observación.

Cuando llegó al puesto de vigilancia, se sentó en el suelo con emoción, mirando alrededor antes de que escuchara: "Conozco esa banda". Buu se enfocó en el hombre frente a él que estaba sentado en los escalones, aparentemente esperándolo. Buu conocía a este hombre, no personalmente, sino de la gente que absorbía. Podía sentir a sus víctimas llamando al hombre, rogándole que los ayudara. Ante él, sentado en los escalones estaba Naruto Uzumaki.

Curiosamente, Naruto se veía un poco más joven. Su cabello era rubio platino, mientras que sus ojos eran verde espuma de mar, lo que indicaba que era un Super Saiyajin de potencia completa. Para su atuendo, llevaba una chaqueta naranja de manga larga y cuello alto con una camisa negra sin mangas debajo, junto con un pantalón negro y botas altas hasta los tobillos. Naruto miró a Majin Buu por unos momentos antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Entonces, tú eres la razón por la que no siento ninguna vida en la tierra", murmuró Naruto con Buu sonriendo. "Puedo decir que has estado ocupado. Absorbiendo a mi familia y todo", señaló Naruto mientras sus ojos miraban con calma a Buu. "No lo aprecio," Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo. "Te he estado esperando, ya sabes. Desde que absorbiste a Brola y Samui", dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Buu, que se alzaba sobre él. "Goku y Gohan todavía están entrenando a último momento. Así que seré tu anfitrión por la noche", Naruto luego pasó al lado de Buu, quien levantó una ceja, mientras observaba a Naruto acercarse al borde del puesto de observación.

"¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Pelea conmigo ahora!"

"Relájate, recibirás tu paliza", le dijo Naruto en un tono relajado. "No podemos luchar aquí, son terrenos sagrados". Dijo Naruto mientras se giraba hacia Buu. "Sígueme", con eso, Naruto se cayó del puesto de observación y se dirigió hacia la Tierra. Buu gruñó pero siguió a su presa, aunque estaba confundido cuando aterrizaron en medio del torneo de artes marciales del mundo.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Debido a las travesuras de Babidi con respecto a ti, nunca obtuve mi combate. Así que pelearemos aquí" dijo Naruto mientras miraba alrededor. "Sí, esto servirá," Naruto rodó su cuello y comenzó a estirarse mientras Buu lo observaba. "Entonces, si tengo este derecho, absorbiste a mis hijos y a mi esposa, lo cual te está dando tu poder ... ¿sí?" Preguntó Naruto con Buu asintiendo mientras sonreía.

"Si y me comí Lazuli y Bulma, sabroso chocolate si me preguntas,"

"No lo hice, pero es bueno saberlo", dijo Naruto mientras flexionaba los dedos.

"Lucharás conmigo en todo tu poder", le dijo Buu a Naruto, quien levantó una ceja. "Simplemente eres un Super Saiyan, ¡eso no será suficiente considerando la cantidad de poder que tengo!" Buu sonrió mientras brillaba una vez más. Naruto lo miró mientras Buu sonrió, "¡Así que lucha conmigo!" Buu jadeó mientras caía de rodillas mientras Naruto retiraba su puño. Buu tosió antes de mirar a Naruto, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estabas diciendo?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Majin Buu lanzó una furiosa mirada diabólica hacia Naruto Uzumaki, que tenía una expresión pensativa y lo invitó a avanzar. "Vamos Buu, agrázame con tus habilidades", pidió Naruto. Buu gruñó pero él sonrió mientras apretaba los puños.

"¡He aquí mi poder!" Buu declaró justo antes de que su poder rosado estallara a su alrededor, creando una columna de luz. Sus venas comenzaron a palpitar, y su tamaño aumentó un poco mientras ganó un brillo. "¡Jajajaja! ¡Prepárate!" Buu se rió entre dientes mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante con un ataque precipitado, con la intención de hacer una Prensa Gigante. Cuando llegó a Naruto, el saiyan se hizo a un lado con facilidad, lo que hizo que Buu saliera corriendo del escenario.

Deteniéndose, Buu se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto, quien lo miró con paciencia. Buu se apresuró hacia Naruto, listo para lanzar un puñetazo pero se encontró arrodillado debido a que Naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estómago de nuevo. Cuando se arrodilló ante Naruto, el rubio sostuvo una palma abierta hacia Buu, quien levantó la vista y fue golpeado en la cara por una onda de energía roja. "¡Gah!" Buu gimió mientras se regeneraba mientras miraba a Naruto abajo. Dicho hombre hizo un saludo burlón enfureciendo a Buu con su burla. "¡Vete a la mierda! ¡ERASER CANNON!"

"¿Oh?" Naruto tarareaba cuando Buuu creó una esfera de energía poderosa de color rosa brillante que arrojó a Naruto. El rubio esperó a que se acercara a él antes de tensar su pierna y luego le dio una patada. Buu se quedó sin aliento cuando se dirigió hacia él más rápido de lo que lo había lanzado. No había tiempo para evitarlo, lo que lo obligó a enfrentarlo. Naruto se quedó allí tranquilamente mientras la explosión se extinguía, revelando a Buu que no tenía ni la mitad inferior ni el brazo derecho, la mitad de la cara también estaba destrozada.

"T-tú… ¡bastardo!" Buu maldijo, pero Naruto lo miró fijamente y Buu gruñó mientras respiraba hondo y se reparaba. "Asi que eres…"

"Si vas a usar las técnicas de mi esposa, ¿puedes al menos ser respetuoso y hacerlas fuertes? Eso fue patético", Naruto lo interrumpió, lo que molestó a Buu aún más. "Lo juro, básicamente eres una segunda célula, pero más molesta", se quejó Naruto y Buu gruñó cuando su poder comenzó a aumentar. "¿Hm?"

"¡SOY MAJIN BUU! ¡EL LUCHADOR MÁS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!"

"Eso es gracioso, Cell dijo lo mismo un par de veces"

"¡GRYYAAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto sonrió levemente cuando Buu se acercó a él, enfurecido. Buu estaba rodeado por una barrera mientras también disparaba una descarga de energía que Naruto no se molestó en esquivar ya que ninguno de ellos hizo contacto. Cuando Buu se acercó a él, listo para aplastarlo contra el suelo, Naruto desapareció. Buu parpadeó, pero se sorprendió cuando una mano logró atravesar su barrera y agarrar su antena.

El Saiyajin sonrió mientras sujetaba el apéndice y agitaba a Buu, golpeándolo contra el suelo, luego de un lado a otro sin intención de detenerse. Muy pronto el estadio fue mero escombro de las acciones de Naruto, y lanzó a Buu hacia el cielo. Buu se arregló, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada mientras Naruto usaba una patada hacia el cielo, lo que impactó la barbilla de Buu y lo lanzó más alto en el aire.

Naruto, sin embargo, no dejó de levantar repetidamente a Buu en el cielo, cada una más fuerte que la anterior. Al momento siguiente, Naruto apareció detrás de Buu, y volvió a agarrar su antena, y logró envolverla alrededor de Buu completamente, bien y apretado. Buu gruñó mientras luchaba, confundido cuando de repente se puso boca abajo con Naruto sosteniéndolo. "Dime que piensas de esto!" Naruto sonrió mientras comenzaba a hacerlos girar mientras se dirigían hacia la tierra.

"¡NO! ¿Qué estás haciendo?! Déjame ..."

"Primaria Lotus!"

Cuando Buu se estrelló contra el suelo, debido a que Naruto lo liberó antes del impacto, el estadio ya no existía. De hecho, había un gran cráter que Naruto miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo aprendí de un viejo amigo, ¿cómo te gusta?" Naruto le preguntó a Buu, quien comenzó a salir de los escombros.

"Estás jugando conmigo ..."

"No, no estás tomando esto en serio", se encogió de hombros Naruto. "Vamos, absorbiste a un total de ocho personas, ¿verdad? Seguramente tienes algún tipo de trucos bajo la manga, obviamente puedo decir que la fusión se desvaneció", murmuró Naruto, a lo que Buu frunció el ceño, sabiendo que sí. Esperaba guardarse eso para sí mismo, ya que su poder tomó una caída considerable, pero nada de lo que la absorción de Brola no podía devolver. "Lucharé seriamente cuando empieces a ponerte serio. Hasta entonces, bésame el culo"

Buu lo miró furioso antes de que él se riera y se pusiera de pie. "Ya veo. Como Saiyan, disfrutas de un desafío. ¡Muy bien, te daré uno!" Buu se echó a reír cuando comenzó a encender una vez más, recuperando el poder que perdió y algo más. Naruto miró con poco interés mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar. "HAAAAAAAA!" Buu rugió mientras miraba a Naruto, quien aún permanecía en calma. "YAAAAH!" Buu se abalanzó hacia Naruto, que canturreaba: "¡Toma esto!"

Naruto se encontró con el puño de Buu con los suyos y los dos intercambiaron dos golpes más antes de que aceleraran. Buu tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Naruto se veía tranquilo como siempre mientras luchaba con Buu a altas velocidades. Sin embargo, Buu parpadeó al sentir que estaba perdiendo esta pequeña pelea cuando el poder de Naruto comenzó a aumentar lentamente, lo que comenzó a mostrarse. Buu ya no estaba enviando hits, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de bloquear los que venían hacia él a toda velocidad en todas direcciones. En unos momentos no pudo seguir el ritmo, y se encontró recibiendo varios golpes antes de perder completamente el control y terminó con una rodilla en sus entrañas.

Un uppercut fue enviado a la cabeza de Buu, enviándolo más alto en el aire. Naruto luego voló para encontrarse con Buu y lo tiró al suelo con un codo. Rápidamente Naruto apareció en el suelo donde Buu iba a aterrizar y él, alrededor de la casa, dio una patada a Buu a la izquierda bruscamente. Naruto luego corre hacia Buu, y lo patea en el aire nuevamente antes de crear un rasenshuriken y lanzarlo a Buu, que fue despedazado del ataque cuando explotó al impactar.

"¿Puedes recomponerte? Es impropio", se quejó Naruto cuando los fragmentos de Buu comenzaron a acumularse y se convirtieron en una sola entidad. Buu lanzó un rugido cuando regresó a lo que consideraba su forma definitiva. "Eso está mejor, ahora, ¿cualquier otra cosa que te gustaría probar?"

"Solo uno," Buu gruñó antes de cargar hasta la máxima potencia, lo que hizo que la tierra se agrietara bajo presión. Naruto quería poner los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo porque encontró esto bastante interesante. Podía sentir que el poder de su esposa aumentaba rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo era como si alguien estuviera siendo retenido. ¿Estaba ella consciente allí? ¿Estaba ella tratando de evitar que Buu recibiera y abusara de todo su poder?

Cuando Naruto abandonó sus pensamientos, Buu soltó una carcajada mientras sostenía una bola de energía rosa gigante. "Dolor perdedor, ¿ya vas a destruir el planeta?" Se quejó Naruto. Buu se rió de él mientras Buu lo miraba.

"Cada vez que destruyo un planeta, me llevé un pedazo de su energía. Este orbe es la culminación de eones de destrucción", se burló Buu. "Vamos a jugar a la pelota, si esto cae al suelo, también puedes despedirte de este planeta. ¿Estás listo para el desafío? ¡Todo está en tus manos ahora! ¡No dejes caer la pelota, HAHAHA UGH!"

"Nunca entendí por qué la gente simplemente se sienta allí y mira", gruñó Naruto mientras su puño estaba alojado en el estómago de Buu. "En cuanto a eso," Naruto levantó la vista cuando quitó su puño y apretó su puño. Con un uppercut feroz, la bola de energía fue enviada al espacio donde explotó con seguridad sobre el planeta. Buu tenía una mirada completamente sorprendida en su rostro por lo que sucedió, luego miró a Naruto antes de que se convirtiera en una rabia cuando notó algo.

Ni una sola vez habían comenzado a pelear, Naruto se cargó. ¡Ni una sola vez! ¡No tenía sentido! ¡El tipo era un Super Saiyan! ¡Sólo un Super Saiyan! Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera tener la ventaja y tener tanto poder contra él cuando había absorbido al legendario Súper Saiyajin cuyo poder NUNCA se detuvo?

"Pareces un poco loco, Buu," señaló Naruto, lo que hizo que Buu le gruñera antes de sonreírle. "Probablemente me di cuenta de que todavía tengo que usar más de una fracción de mi poder, ¿eh?" Naruto se rió entre dientes, lo que hizo que Buu se deslumbrara. "Es cierto, pero una fracción es todo lo que necesito realmente, no hay necesidad de volar el planeta cuando estoy tratando de salvarlo"

"Gracioso, Brola dijo lo mismo,"

"¿Ella ahora?" Naruto sonrió antes de golpear a Buu directamente en la cara, enviándolo a través de las gradas. Buu volvió a atacarle e hizo todo lo posible para golpear a Naruto, quien fácilmente evitó todos los ataques con los brazos cruzados y una expresión fría. "¿Por qué sigues perdiendo? ¡Es así!" Naruto sonrió mientras pateaba a Buu directamente en la cara haciendo que la cabeza de las criaturas retrocediera a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño. "¿Entender ahora?"

"Grrrh! Cuídate"

"Por supuesto,"

Buu se apresuró a Naruto y logró finalmente darle algunos golpes. Un golpe fuerte en el estómago, un codo en la espalda y una patada en la cabeza que envió al hombre a volar y estrellarse contra el estadio. Luego, Buu disparó una explosión de energía rosada por varios momentos antes de detenerse y esperar, esperando haber causado algún tipo de daño.

"Eso fue realmente agradable", escuchó e inmediatamente se giró para ver a Naruto mirándolo con la misma expresión fresca. "Necesitaba rascarme, pero lo hiciste por mí. Gracias", sonrió Naruto haciendo que Buu gruñera antes de toser de dolor cuando una mano cubierta de relámpagos atravesó su pecho. "Recogí esto de un viejo maestro mío, se llama Raikiri", le dijo Naruto cuando Buu gimió antes de gritar cuando un rayo electrocutó todo su cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera. "Pero tuve que darle mi propio giro. Si tuvieras un corazón, lo arrancaría", murmuró Naruto mientras le arrancaba la mano. "Dime, ¿te duele de todos modos?"

"¡Ygraaahh! ¡Maldito seas!" Buu gruñó mientras sostenía su pecho mientras una vez más se arrodillaba ante Naruto. "¡Te destruiré! ¡Te lo juro si es lo último que hago!" Buu juró que se regeneraba y comenzó a enojarse mientras sus venas palpitaban. Naruto no se movió. Al ver esa mirada en la cara de Naruto, esa mirada aburrida e indiferente lo enfureció por completo. "Tú ... YGGHA!" Buu chilló cuando comenzó a encenderse en un estilo diferente que hizo que Naruto levantara una ceja con curiosidad. Los rayos empezaron a zumbar alrededor de Buu mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo. "¡Me llevaste a este loco mortal! ¡Es tu culpa!"

Naruto todavía no se movió. Simplemente siguió mirando como Buu se estaba saliendo de control. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que la energía de los planetas se deformaba a su alrededor, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. "Eres un bebé tan grande", se burló Naruto antes de girar el cuello y luego señaló con sus dedos a Buu que gritó más allá de los cielos. "Byakurai," murmuró Naruto. Desde la punta de sus dedos, un poderoso rayo de luz blanca se disparó y se dirigió directamente hacia Buu, que estaba rodeado por una barrera de energía, que era impenetrable.

O al menos se suponía que debía ser.

Los gritos de Buu se detuvieron cuando su cabeza entera fue arrancada de sus hombros cuando el rayo había golpeado. Muy pronto, el cuerpo de Buu cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Naruto bajó el brazo y miró hacia el cielo que estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Luego miró a Buu, quien había crecido la cabeza y miró a Naruto, llegando a la conclusión de que había perdido. Aunque no quería decir que él se rendiría. Solo con ese pensamiento, Buu se teletransportó frente a Naruto, quien levantó una ceja. Buu lanzó un rugido cuando le dio un puñetazo a Naruto, quien lo atrapó, seguido por las decenas de racimos rápidos que Buu le lanzó. Naruto estaba atrapando a cada uno con una mano, murmurando para sí mismo mientras Buu se estaba irritando aún más.

Intentó una patada, pero Naruto la evitó, seguido de otra patada y más golpes hasta que Naruto lo golpeó en el estómago y luego lo golpeó en la cara. Agarrando su anetnna cuando Buu casi se escapaba, el rubio lo agarró y Buu gritó cuando fue electrocutado antes de que Naruto lanzara una poderosa explosión con su otra mano. Buu entonces gruñó mientras envolvía a Naruto, quien levantó una ceja. "Tsk", fue todo lo que Naruto expresó antes de que Buu gritara de nuevo cuando fue electrocutado de los rayos que Naruto produjo de su cuerpo. Naruto luego se tensó antes de expulsar más energía, efectivamente destruyendo a Buu. Las partes del cuerpo de Buu comenzaron a formarse nuevamente antes de que formaran nuevamente a Buu. "¡Te odio!" Buu gruñó. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Cerdo!"

"Tienes al amigo de piel rosada", esto hizo que Buu apretara sus puños cuando se estaba enojando más. "Obtendrás un aneurisma si sigues con eso Buu. Además, ¿cuál es el problema? Has ganado todas las batallas en las que has estado. Por supuesto que fue un secuestro, pero aún así. De todos modos, todo el mundo se encuentra mejor antes o más tarde, "se encogió Naruto. "No hay necesidad de explotar", le dijo a Buu, quien simplemente lo miró con todo el odio del universo.

"¡No! ¡No voy a perder! ¡Ya verás!" Buu rugió cuando comenzó a crecer, su cuerpo se hinchó antes de escupir cinco fantasmas. Naruto murmuró en respuesta. "¡Super Ghost Kamikaze! ¡Ataque!" Antes de que cualquiera de los fantasmas pudiera atacar a Naruto, el rubio levantó la mano y lanzó un relámpago de senbon a cada uno de ellos, haciendo que explotaran. Buu lo miró sorprendido pero sonrió. "Pensé que eso no funcionaría, pero ..."

"¿Lo estás haciendo de nuevo?" Naruto se preguntó cuando Buu creó unos diez fantasmas que envió para atacar. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras se teletransportaban ante Naruto.

"Kaaammmeeeehaaaaammmeee ..."

"Si no." Con un chasquido de sus dedos, todos explotaron de nuevo, haciendo que Buu parpadee de sorpresa. "¿Qué te dije sobre el uso de técnicas de otras personas?" Naruto cuestionó antes de arremeter a Buu en el estómago por lo que debió de ser la millonésima vez. "Si vas a usarlos, al menos sé respetuoso y hazlos poderosos".

Buu retrocedió mientras le gruñía a Naruto con odio. "YAAAH!" Buu gruñó mientras se apresuraba a Naruto solo para que le dieran el culo. "¡¿Cómo ?! ¡¿CÓMO ?! ¡HOWW ?!" Buu exigió mientras enviaba un aluvión de golpes y patadas a Naruto, quien fácilmente los evitó y contrarrestó con ataques simples que hicieron tambalear a Buu.

"Ahí lo tienes, sonando como mi esposa", murmuró Naruto. "No lo sé, tal vez soy tan bueno, o simplemente eres tan débil", se rió Naruto mientras le daba una patada a Buu en la cara. "Estoy bien con cualquiera, tu eliges." Buu le gritó y se preparó para disparar una descarga de energía a quemarropa, pero Naruto se la quitó de las manos. "Tsk tsk, tengo que ser más rápido que eso", Naruto agitó su dedo. "¡Me gusta esto!" Los ojos de Buu se ensancharon cuando Naruto disparó una ola de energía que vaporizó a Buu. Cuando Buu se regeneró, Naruto le habló: "Sabes que siempre puedes darte por vencido. No sé si pensaste en eso, pero pensé que debería ponerlo ahí fuera. Porque no hay forma de que me puedas vencer. Y si todavía estás aquí para cuando Goku y Gohan aparezcan entonces ... hombre "

Buu no pudo hacer mucho más que hacer una mueca y mirar a Naruto mientras pensaba violentamente en un plan. Estaba perdiendo, mal. No importaba si había absorbido al legendario Súper Saiyan, ¡era obvio que el poder no significaba nada en comparación con estos fanáticos fanáticos! ¡Necesitaba hacer algo! ¡Necesitaba ganar! ¡Necesitaba matarlo! ¡IDEA!

"¡Vamos rubios!" Buu dijo ganándose una ceja levantada de Naruto. "¡Sabes que no puedes ganar! ¡Por eso quieres que me rinda! ¡Vamos! ¡Te estoy llamando cobarde!" Buu se burló de Naruto quien continuó mirándolo. "¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Eres pollo ?!" Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Buu y se echó a reír. Sintió engaño, pero estaba bien porque también podía sentir que Gohan y Goku finalmente habían salido de la cámara. Centrándose en Buu, se rió entre dientes.

"Sabes que lo curioso es que sé que me estás jugando a mí", sonrió Naruto haciendo que Buu entrecerrara los ojos. "Pero está bien. Sigue adelante y saca el truco que quieras, Buu. Todavía te daré una patada en el trasero", permitió Naruto cuando se acercó a Buu, quien sonrió.

"¡COMO SI! ¡Eres mío!" Naruto se sorprendió un poco cuando un pedazo perdido de Buu comenzó a cubrirlo por detrás. Sin embargo, el rubio no luchó, ya que simplemente sonrió mientras estaba rodeado y luego se fusionó con Buu. Buu sonrió cuando la mancha se fusionó con su cuerpo, al fin la victoria. "¡Majin Buu! ¡Muy mal Buu! ¡Toma esa perra!" Buu continuó celebrando sin darse cuenta de que Hercule y Dende, que observaban desde el margen, se sorprendieron por lo que sucedió. Buu detuvo su risa y luego le dio una sonrisa malvada.

"Adiós."

"Suena como que ese tipo se lo está pasando bien"

Esto vino de Naruto cuando aterrizó en el suelo, rodeado por una barrera de energía y él sonrió. "Reír mientras que se puede Buu, usted está a punto de tener un caso grave de indigestión," murmuró Naruto mientras rodaba su cuello. "Ahora es el momento de encontrar a los demás", murmuró Naruto mientras liberaba la barrera de energía. "Esperemos que Goku y Gohan lo distraigan lo suficiente", dicho eso, comenzó a caminar, tratando de sentir el poder de Brola, pero estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad.

"Apesta aquí," gruñó Naruto mientras seguía caminando, "Debe estar cerca de las entrañas o algo así". Naruto entonces parpadeó cuando entró en algo e inmediatamente comenzó a hundirse. "¡¿El infierno?!" Naruto luchó y luchó, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que tiró de él y terminó cayendo en algún tipo de fluido. Asegurándose de que nada de eso se metiera en su boca, nadó hasta la superficie y salió. "Ew," gruñó y miró a su alrededor. "Eh, me recuerda cuando vi ese episodio de Teen Titans Go with the kids", murmuró antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Cuerpo de aventura eh, asqueroso".

Al mirar a su alrededor, no vio nada más que dulces, no un pedazo de carne que Naruto gruñó. Su atención luego se dirigió a la corriente que estaba pasando y vio un remolino, y si conocía su anatomía, lo que realmente no sabía, ese era el primer camino hacia el shitter. Naruto miró a su alrededor antes de crear energía y disparó un agujero contra una pared. Una vez hecho esto, saltó a través de él, entrando a otra parte del cuerpo.

Naruto continuó y estaba más disgustado con la dieta de Buu, aunque prefería estar aquí que en el estómago de Goku después de sus puercos. El rubio se detuvo y miró a su alrededor cuando escuchó un extraño sonido. No podía rastrear de dónde venía, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, viniendo de todas direcciones. Luego miró hacia arriba y esquivó cuando millones de limos verdes venían desde arriba y cayeron al suelo. "Eh, interesante", se quejó mientras los veía descomponer la comida que había alrededor.

La comida pronto desapareció y comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de él antes de lanzarse hacia él. Naruto hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitarlos y golpearlos, pero llegó al punto en que comenzó a dispararlos. Pronto se detuvieron, pero tuvo que evitar que algo se le acercara, y parpadeó cuando un gusano azul gigante le rugió, luego trató de comérselo, pero Naruto se burló y lo tiró. Sacándose el polvo, oyó otro rugido y vio un segundo gusano, "Maldición".

"¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Heriste a mi hermano mayor!" El gusano dijo mientras el gusano se deslizaba hacia el otro y Naruto parpadeó, confundido. "¡Flathead! ¡Papá flatheads duele!" el gusano gritó y Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Si esta cosa fuera un niño y tan grande, solo podía imaginar cuán grande era el padre. Pronto obtuvo su respuesta cuando apareció un gusano más grande con bigote y Flathead habló.

"¡Papá! ¡Ese tipo me estaba molestando!" Flathead dijo y el padre miró a Naruto con curiosidad, mientras que el rubio no estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer. Arruinarlos o ... sí, no tenía ni idea. El padre miró a Naruto perplejo mientras Flathead soltaba una risita, "¡Sí! Sin embargo, su padre se volvió hacia él y lo abofeteó. "¡Ow! ¿Cuál es la gran idea?"

"A nadie le gustan los pequeños smartasses!" El gusano regañó.

"¡Pero él me lastimó papá!"

"¡Pudo haberte destruido! ¡Míralo!" El padre regañó. "¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca dejes el paquete?" él exigió que Flathead comience a sentir pánico y llanto. El padre se volvió hacia Naruto, quien estaba realmente sorprendido y confundido con lo que estaba pasando. "Por favor perdona a mi hijo, es joven".

"Um, claro. Yo también tengo algunos jóvenes", Naruto se rió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Hablando de eso, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos? Se absorbieron y realmente te agradecería si me pudieras ayudar, ¿sabes?"

"¡Los he visto!" Los dos gusanos más jóvenes dijeron. "¡Ellos subieron de esa manera!" Los gusanos informaron apuntando hacia arriba. Naruto levantó la vista y solo vio oscuridad, muy atractiva. Su atención pronto fue dada a un retumbar y pronto hubo una inundación de agua, atrapándolos a todos. "Papá, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Parece que es tiempo de ir al baño!"

"Ew!" Naruto frunció el ceño mientras salía volando de los fluidos. Y se dirigió hacia arriba, rompiendo una pared. Naruto continuó subiendo hasta que pensó que estaba en la cabeza de Buu. Mientras caminaba a lo largo de un vástago que zumbaba, estaba bastante oscuro. Luego se detuvo cuando llegó a un camino divisorio, derecha e izquierda. Naruto luego creó dos clones y los envió por la derecha mientras él se fue a la izquierda. Mientras Naruto caminaba por su camino, zumbaba, el lugar era bastante extraño, pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando vio una figura en sombras.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se acercó y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Brola, aunque su expresión era en blanco, y ella estaba radiante. La miró a los ojos y supo que esta no era su esposa. Él también tenía razón, ya que Brola lo atacó y evitó el ataque. Mientras se alejaba, miró hacia un lado para ver a Samui acercarse a él también con ferocidad y frunció el ceño. El cabello rubio platino de Naruto se volvió dorado cuando sus ojos se volvieron feroces y comenzó a luchar contra estos impostores.

Pero no importaba, no importaba lo fuerte que los golpeara, no tenían ninguna herida. De hecho, simplemente vuelven a subir. Pero a Naruto no le importó exactamente golpearlos, aunque cuando lo hizo causó una explosión haciendo estallar una pared. Con la pared destrozada, vio que sus clones luchaban contra Augura, Gotenks y Miysuba. Necesitaba tener una idea. Era diferente pelear contra un oponente que podía cansarse y sentir dolor, solo tenía que golpearlos lo suficientemente fuerte. ¡Pero con estos ghouls, fue una historia diferente!

Naruto levantó una ceja cuando en realidad desaparecieron y sintió que todo el cuerpo temblaba. "Deben ser Goku y Gohan," murmuró Naruto. "¡Mejor uso este tiempo sabiamente!" Naruto entonces comenzó a explorar un poco más. Cuando pasó por encima de las telarañas, sonrió al ver a una inconsciente Brola en una especie de vaina rosada que se pegaba al suelo y al techo. Él inmediatamente comprobó su pulso, capaz de decir que estaba viva. Sus ojos luego vieron a los niños y sonrió, "¡Jackpot! Ahora es el momento de sacarlos, chicos".

Dando un paso atrás, Naruto cortó los tallos y sonrió al sentir que el poder de Buu disminuía de repente. "Oh, sí, Goku y Gohan deberían estar teniendo una pelota ahora ... espera, ¿ese es Vegeta?" Naruto se preguntó con curiosidad cuando sintió otra presencia desde afuera y se concentró. "¡Sí! ¡Lo es! ¿Pero no está muerto? Raro. Tendré que preguntarle más tarde", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo mientras miraba alrededor. "Es hora de abrirme camino de aquí", sin embargo, su atención se centró en otra cosa y vio a Majin Buu ... el gordo. "Whoa", murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Miró por encima del gordo Buu y lanzó un zumbido: "Entonces, si recuerdo bien, ese tonto Hercule se hizo amigo del gordo Buu, entonces había un feo Buu". Naruto vio los recuerdos del Buu y él asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un clon que vigilaba a Majin Buu durante el entrenamiento, pero quería asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo una mala elección liberando a este Majin Buu. "¡Bueno, este será el último de su poder entonces! Es hora de tomarlo", Naruto sonrió con un conjunto completo de clones. "Agarra a los demás, y encuentra una salida, estoy justo detrás de ti".

"¡Derecha!" Los clones saludaron como lo hicieron según lo ordenado. Naruto luego cortó los tallos y casi de inmediato escuchó un grito desgarrador desde afuera. Naruto tarareó antes de volar tras sus clones. Finalmente, alcanzó a sus clones, y notó que el escenario estaba cambiando, y pensó que Buu se estaba transformando. Mientras volaban, Naruto comenzó a sudar, ya que estaba empezando a quemarse bastante, de hecho.

Sin embargo, continuó empujando y él y sus clones se detuvieron cuando el vapor brotó como un géiser. Naruto levantó la vista y, tan pronto como el vapor se terminó, vio un agujero, ¡y lo que parecía la luz del día! "¡Oh, dulce! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos nuestra salida!" Dijo Naruto mientras se encendía y volaba hacia el agujero lo más rápido que podía, con sus clones detrás de él. Con el vapor a punto de estallar de nuevo, él y los clones volaron aún más rápido y aplaudieron cuando dejaron el cuerpo de Buu.

Naruto y sus clones crecieron repentinamente, seguidos por los que habían rescatado, aunque todavía estaban inconscientes. Él sonrió, feliz de haberlo logrado. "¡Hey! ¡Naruto!" escuchó y giró la cabeza para ver a Goku, Gohan y Vegeta, que estaban bastante alejados de Buu, que estaba constantemente haciendo muecas y gritos, volviéndose loco. Naruto saludó a sus amigos antes de volverse hacia Buu, mirándolo con curiosidad. Hizo que los clones quitaran el inconsciente mientras él mismo voló hacia sus amigos. "Así que el plan funcionó?"

"Como un amuleto," se rió Naruto al notar a Vegeta que tenía un halo en la cabeza. "Oye Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Vegeta dio un pequeño resoplido ya que se había cruzado de brazos.

"Esa vieja bruja que Baba me trajo aquí, Yemma sintió que mis servicios podían ser utilizados. Pero cuando llegué aquí, Kakarot y Gohan estaban jugando ping pong con Buu," resumió Vegeta con Naruto asintiendo en comprensión. "¿Qué hay con él de todos modos?"

"No lo sé realmente. Saqué el Fat Buu, así que tal vez eso tenga algo que ver con eso", se encogió de hombros Naruto. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco junto con los demás, ya que podían sentir que el poder de Buu comenzaba a aumentar. "¿Cómo podría estar aumentando en lugar de disminuir? No lo entiendo", murmuró Naruto. Tampoco ayudó que el poder de Buu ahora estuviera superando con creces a su poder cuando estaban luchando.

Observaron cómo el cuerpo de Buu comenzó a hincharse un poco y luego comenzó a hincharse rápidamente, hasta que se puso asquerosamente musculoso. Se detuvo por un momento, pero continuó gritando. Los Saiyajin observaban con interés, ninguno de ellos se movía, ya que estaban demasiado confundidos y curiosos por lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Que demonios?" Gohan expresó su voz cuando Buu comenzó a encogerse, volviéndose más pequeño, alto y físico. En unos momentos tomó la forma de ... ¿un niño?

"¡Ha! ¡Es insignificante!" Vegeta se burló mientras se relajaba junto con Goku y Gohan. "Y estabas preocupado," Vegeta provocó a Goku y Naruto, pero a pesar de la risa de Goku, Naruto se mantuvo serio. "Oye, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿El gato te sacó la lengua?"

"¿No sientes eso?" Naruto cuestionó en un tono serio causando que los tres levantaran las cejas. "Es increíble, tanto poder, tal ... oscuridad", Naruto frunció el ceño. "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Buu estaba en movimiento y de repente Buu comenzó a gritar haciendo que el planeta se sacudiera. Entonces, de repente, Buu dejó de gritar y disparó al suelo. "¡Mierda!" Naruto entró en pánico junto con los demás. "¡No tan rapido!" gritó, lanzando su propia explosión de energía que chocó con la rosa de Buu causando que se disparara y explotara en otro lugar.

"Buen trabajo, Naruto," elogió Goku. "Está loco, eso tenía suficiente poder para destruir el planeta", expresó Goku con los otros tres asintiendo. "Probablemente estaba planeando volverse en pedazos y luego reformarse de nuevo".

"Hey Buu!" Vegeta espetó. "¡Es asunto tuyo si quieres volar el planeta! ¡Pero lucha contra nosotros primero, pequeño cobarde!" Vegeta le gritó a la criatura que giró su cabeza y se burló. Vegeta se rió entre dientes, "Altavoz talentoso". Buu se dio la vuelta, los miró y luego soltó una risita malvada alzando su mano y creando una explosión de energía. "¿Que?"

Vieron cómo la explosión crecía y crecía, "¡Mierda! ¡Eso es demasiada energía! ¡No es para nosotros!" Naruto frunció el ceño mientras de repente se encendía. "¡Tenemos que detenerlo!" Naruto dijo, pero se detuvo de repente cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Eso fue suficiente energía para volar la tierra diez veces. Incluso si lograba patearlo, cuando explotara, la Tierra todavía estaría atrapada en el fuego cruzado. No había nada que lo detuviera!

"¡Tenemos que correr!" Ordenó Naruto mientras se giraba mirando hacia los otros que estaban allí de pie sorprendidos cuando Buu lanzó la explosión. "¡¿Dejarás de estar de pie? ¡FUCKING MOVE!" Naruto gritó mientras corría junto a ellos mientras la explosión se acercaba más y más. Naruto se dirigía hacia sus hijos, necesitaba salvarlos! ¡Él también lo necesitaba! Cuando Naruto se acercó a ellos, preparó la transmisión instantánea, ¡pero se dio cuenta de que no podía concentrarse! "¡Maldición!"

"¡Naruto!" De repente, lo agarraron y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los niños, desaparecieron de su visión.

Entonces la tierra explotó.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Naruto parpadeó mientras se encontraba en la hierba verde fresca que no pertenecía a la tierra. Miró a su alrededor mientras miraba alrededor del hermoso paisaje, sin saber dónde estaba. Luego miró a su alrededor y vio a Vegeta, Goku, Dende y Hercule. Sus ojos no pudieron encontrar a Gohan, ¿dónde estaba? Pero luego le golpeó. Sus hijos, sus esposas ... se habían ido. Su familia ... se ha ido.

Naruto se levantó y caminó hacia Goku, quien tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro. Pero a Naruto no le importó mientras agarraba a Goku quien gruñía por el dolor que Naruto le estaba dando. "¿Guardas el nombre y el idiota, en lugar de tus propios hijos? ¿Me impides salvar a mi familia?" Naruto gruñó y Goku frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Naruto, que estaba llorando abiertamente mientras le gritaba. "¡Estaban en el lugar correcto! ¡LOS TENGO! YO ..." Naruto tiró a Goku, se arrodilló y agarró su cabeza.

"Bulma, Lazuli, Brola!" Naruto aparece como sus lágrimas continuaron corriendo. "¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!" Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. "Nononononnonnononononononono!" Naruto cantó repetidamente mientras golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez, su poder aumentaba constante y constantemente.

Entonces le golpeó.

"Las bolas del Dragón", susurró mientras miraba hacia Dende. "¡Dende! ¡¿Puedes contactar a los namekianos y decirles que recolecten las bolas del Dragón ?!" exigió, pero antes de que Dende pudiera responder, su atención fue puesta en el Supremo Kai, quien les dijo que Buu había regresado. Caminando hacia la bola de cristal, miró hacia abajo para ver que Buu se había reformado. "Así que perdí a mi familia, a mi hogar y este coño vive", Naruto frunció el ceño.

Luego lo vieron mientras usaba la transmisión instantánea, apareciendo en un planeta en busca de algo antes de explotarlo. El proceso luego se repitió: "Creo que está sintiendo por ustedes tres", dijo el élder Kai, ganando la atención de los saiyas mientras parpadeaban ante el anciano. ¿Quien era él? Eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era el hecho de que Buu los estaba buscando. "Detectando espíritus más fuertes que el promedio y revisándolo".

"¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Destruir cada lugar que mira?"

"Sí, me temo que sí", el Supremo Kai asintió con la cabeza. "Este Buu, él no experimenta ningún remordimiento, es una máquina de matar", Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar esto. "Y con la transmisión instantánea, puede destruir todo un sistema solar en menos de una hora. El universo nunca volverá a ser el mismo"

"A menos que usemos las bolas de dragón de namek para revertir todo el daño que ha hecho este coño", les entregó Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero los nombres están muy lejos, apenas puedo sentirlos desde aquí", Naruto mencionó y Goku asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Espere!" El Supremo Kai habló, ganando su atención. "¡No sé qué son las bolas de dragón, pero soy un Kai! ¡Mi movimiento instantáneo no está limitado por la distancia! Puedo ir a cualquier lugar que quiera, ¿ves?" Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon mientras Goku sonrió. "Si ustedes tienen un plan, ¡lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarlos a donde quieren ir!"

"¡Sosténlo justo ahí!" El élder Kai habló, haciendo que miraran hacia él. "Estoy familiarizado con las bolas del Dragón, ¡y usarlas en este caso no es apropiado! ¡Esas bolas son estrictamente para la edificación de una raza muy avanzada y pacífica! ¡Sí!" El viejo Kai parpadeó cuando Naruto lo sostuvo junto a su garganta con un poderoso gruñido.

"¡Escucha, viejo! No sé quién eres, ¡y no me importa! ¡Pero toda mi familia está muerta! ¡La familia de Goku está muerta! ¡La familia de Vegeta está muerta! ¡La Tierra se ha ido! ¡Y mientras hablamos ese idiota rosa! ¡Está explotando planetas de izquierda a derecha! ¡Solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que la amenaza aparezca aquí y explote este lugar también! " Naruto explicó mientras todos lo miraban, ya que estaba en plena potencia inconscientemente. "¡Me niego a dejar que esta oportunidad de esperanza se desaparezca porque TÚ sientes que las bolas se están utilizando mal! ¡Ellos conceden deseos! ¡Y maldita sea, ellos concederán mi deseo! ¡Ahora puedes callarte y ayudarnos! olvido para que no seas un estorbo! ¿Me entiendes? "

"Perfectamente,"

Naruto luego soltó al anciano que miraba a Naruto con miedo. "Bien. Oi, ¿a dónde fue?" Se preguntó Naruto mientras miraba hacia la bola de cristal después de que Buu volara otro planeta. Parpadeó mientras Goku y él reconocían dónde estaba, "¡Eso es otro mundo! Mierda," gruñó Naruto y luego miró al Supremo Kai y al Viejo Kai que estaban conversando. "¿Sobre qué estás murmurando?"

"Queremos que dos de ustedes se fusionen", dijo el viejo Kai y Naruto levantó una ceja junto con los otros dos. "Estoy hablando de la fusión de Portorra. Con estos pendientes te convertirás en ..."

"Pase," Naruto habló primero antes de que Vegeta pudiera. "La fusión sería genial y realmente útil, pero no en este momento", Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Estoy demasiado furioso por que Buu se haya llevado a mi familia. Voy a vengarlos como a mí, a nadie más. Además, tengo mi orgullo".

"Tiene razón," Vegeta sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos y Goku asintió. "Vamos a vencer a Buu como somos o moriremos en el intento. Después de todo, somos de Saiyan, y ese baile es ridículo. Sin importarle a los guerreros de Saiyan", Vegeta se burló con Naruto y Goku riéndose.

"Pero, ¿cómo crees que vas a vencer a Majin Buu en su estado actual?" El Supremo Kai se preguntó si Naruto miraba a Goku, quien asintió con la cabeza, y los dos se volvieron hacia los Kai mientras Vegeta parecía curioso.

"Nos entrenamos durante al menos dos años en la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica", dijo Goku. "Hemos hecho un poco y hemos aprendido algunas cosas nuevas", sonrió Goku, luego asintió a Naruto, quien habló.

"Puedo empujar el límite de Super Saiyan, mi más alto es un Super Saiyan 5", al escuchar a este sorprendido Vegeta mientras el Supremo Kai parecía sorprendido. "Sin embargo, odiaba ese estado. Durante el entrenamiento pude ... convertir mi poder. Porque si realmente lo piensas, cada nuevo estado es simplemente tu Ki tomando una nueva forma. En pocas palabras, ya no necesito ir más allá un Super Saiyan porque todo mi poder de las otras etapas se ha combinado en uno. No puedo ir más alto "

"E-así que esto significa, no más Super Saiyan Four?" Vegeta exigió con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

"En cierto modo, sí. Puedo tener el poder de un Súper Saiyajin cuatro sin tener que transformarme. Si algo, se me pierde", Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos, con este poder puedo pelear con Buu, y con Goku y Vegeta ayudándome, deberíamos estar bien", se encogió Naruto. "Pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, porque está golpeando a Krillin", señaló Naruto y Goku apretó los dientes con ira.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Goku gruñó antes de poner sus dedos en su cabeza.

"Kakarot espera!" Vegeta llamó, haciendo que Goku se detuviera y mirara hacia Vegeta. "¿Por qué no lo traemos a nosotros? De esa manera podemos alejarlo de todas esas personas inocentes. Somos nosotros a quienes buscamos", dijo Vegeta causando que Goku tuviera una mirada dudosa y que Naruto en realidad parpadee.

"Whoa"

"¿Qué?" Vegeta se preguntó.

"No es nada, solo ... no importa", Naruto le hizo un gesto para que Vegeta levantara una ceja. "De todos modos, tu idea funciona. Llamémosle quemando nuestra energía, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Naruto y Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, esto me ayuda a llegar al máximo, chicos también". Los tres asintieron mientras rodaban el cuello y comenzaban a invocar su poder.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Los tres Saiyajin rugieron mientras sus poderes aumentaban dramáticamente, causando que los dos kai los miraran sorprendidos. Sin embargo, el élder Kai notó el poder de Naruto y parpadeó, simplemente asombrado. Su poder era familiar, muy familiar pero ...

Todos prestaron atención a la aparición de Buu, quien apareció, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando aterrizó frente a los tres Saiyajin. "Eso fue rápido, todavía tengo más poder para llamar," gruñó Naruto mientras miraba a Buu, quien se reía de ellos. "Oi! Ustedes tres salgan de aquí, si se quedan ahora, solo estarán ayudando a Buu"

"Tiene razón," Goku asintió en acuerdo. "No podemos luchar a nuestro máximo potencial si estamos preocupados por tu seguridad", agregó Goku. "A los tres de nosotros realmente nos encanta separarnos, y una vez que Naruto entra en la zona, solo tiene un enfoque".

"Ganando," sonrió Naruto mientras flexionaba sus manos.

"Haz tu mejor esfuerzo chicos!" Dende deseó con Vegeta riendo y Goku dando un pulgar hacia arriba. Naruto simplemente asintió, demasiado concentrado en Buu, que parecía estar durmiendo por el momento. Unos momentos después, los tres se fueron y los saiyas se miraron.

"Probablemente deberíamos decidirnos mientras tengamos un minuto libre", Goku mencionó a los tres asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque Naruto tarareaba.

"Pasaré, necesito recargar. Chicos, adelante", les dijo Naruto. Goku y Vegeta asintieron antes de girarse y comenzaron a tocar tijeras de papel de piedra. Jugaron unas cuantas rondas, pero Goku terminó ganando al final, para molestia de Vegeta cuando se apagó un poco. Sin embargo, Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se alejaba y respiraba. "Dame fuerza", oró en voz baja antes de comenzar a cargar su poder.

Vegeta miró a Naruto y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Él no lo entendió. ¿Por qué Naruto renunciaría a la oportunidad de transformarse más alto? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, mientras estudiaba el saiyan, su poder era mucho más fuerte que la última vez que lo comprobó. De hecho, ya debería estar en Super Saiyan dos, ¡pero no lo estaba! Todavía era un Super Saiyan. Mientras Naruto continuaba encendiéndose, Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir como si Naruto fuera realmente el Súper Saiyajin legendario.

Goku pronto se encendió y entró en Super Saiyan dos con bastante facilidad. Al hacer esto despertó a Majin Buu quien se echó a reír y comenzó a golpearle el pecho. Goku lo vio golpearse el pecho por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y aparecer por encima de Buu, haciéndole un rodillazo en la cara. Sin embargo, Buu continuó golpeando su pecho, y Goku apareció detrás de Buu, pateando su cabeza, enviándolo a volar. Pero todavía Buu golpeó contra su pecho, chocando contra una pared.

Se detuvo en seco y miró a Goku, levantando una mano y disparando una bola de energía que fue esquivada. Fue puesto de rodillas en el estómago, con el codo en el cuello y luego pateado en la cara. Buu se quedó un poco aturdido y miró a Goku, quien le dio una patada en la cara de nuevo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Goku, el hombre estaba frente a él con la mano extendida y disparando una onda de energía que vaporizó a Buu.

Sin embargo, unos momentos después, Buu estaba de vuelta, riéndose locamente mientras miraba a Goku. Goku se preparó para la segunda ronda y Buu sonrió cuando desapareció y cargó contra Goku, dándole un puñetazo en la cara y luego los dos disparos de energía dispararon el uno contra el otro, que chocaron y explotaron. Goku luego golpeó a Buu en el estómago, y Buu regresó con una patada en la cara. Goku se deslizó hacia atrás, luego dio una patada redonda a la cabeza de Buu, pero Buu se agachó debajo de ella. Sin embargo, Goku volvió y le dio una patada a Buu.

Buu se detuvo y luego corrió hacia Goku, lanzando una patada en la cabeza que estaba bloqueada. Buu no dejó de patear a Goku una y otra vez, con cada uno bloqueado. Cuando Buu se movió para patear de nuevo, Goku se agachó, causando que Buu fallara, sin embargo, Goku sonrió cuando le dio una doble patada a Buu en la cara. La criatura salió volando hacia atrás, pero no sin enviar una explosión que se evitó. El saiyan lanzó el suyo, pero Buu evitó eso también.

Entonces comenzó el intercambio de explosiones de energía. Después de varios momentos, Goku atrapó a uno y lo lanzó al aire y corrió hacia Buu, que zumbó y clavó el pie en el suelo, que salió y pateó a su enemigo en la cara. Goku se vio obligado a esquivar una serie de patadas del pie de Buu. Luego, cuando llegó otra patada, pisó el pie, enviando la pierna hacia atrás mientras corría hacia Buu, dándole un rodillazo en la cara.

Buu agarró el tobillo de Goku cuando el hombre pasó y lo golpeó contra el suelo. Dando un paso atrás, Buu disparó a Goku, quien lo bloqueó mientras retrocedía. Goku lo vomitó, pero Buu lo atacó de nuevo, pero pasó, sin embargo, su antena se estiró y se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Goku, lo que permitió que Buu lo girara y lo arrojara a una montaña que se partió por la mitad. Buu aterrizó en la montaña y golpeó contra su pecho.

Aunque notó que comenzaba a romperse bajo sus pies, y esto se debió a que Goku lo separó y luego lo voló. Una vez que el polvo se asentó, Buu flotó sobre Goku, quien gruñó: "De acuerdo con el plan B, sea lo que sea". Buu luego desapareció apareciendo por encima del planeta antes de que derribara a locas velocidades, y se enfrentó con Goku, creando un enorme cráter. Los dos se golpearon en la cara y se separaron un momento después.

Entonces, Buu se echó a reír antes de crear una bola de energía que pronto creció. Goku luego lanzó una bola de energía propia para derribar a Buu, pero no funcionó. La esfera de Buu creció repentinamente y la arrojó a Goku. El Saiyajin lo atrapó antes de tirarlo al otro lado, al cielo. Orbitó el planeta antes de regresar a Goku, quien lo evitó, un pilar de energía tomando forma. A partir de ese momento, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, volviéndose rojo, y luego otro color con una tormenta. Buu sonrió mientras se paraba frente a un estoico Goku. Goku estudió al risueño Kidd Buu cuando un rayo lo golpeó, lo cual Buu notó. Goku se encendió y en pocos momentos se convirtió en Super Saiyan Three. "¡Majin Buu! ¡Ha llegado el momento!"

Buu se rió mientras se enfocaba en Goku y luego desaparecía. Goku retrocedió cuando Buu trató de darle una patada, luego el saiyan se lanzó hacia él de nuevo y los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, Goku parecía tener ventaja cuando golpeó la tripa, le dio un codazo en la espalda, le dio una patada en la cara y luego una serie de feroces patadas mientras Goku sostenía la antena. Pero las mareas cambiaron cuando la antena envolvió el cuello de Goku y Buu lo golpeó con cabezazos seguidos de una patada, derribando a Goku. Buu se abalanzó sobre Goku, pero fue eliminado rápidamente de una onda de energía.

Aunque Buu regresó poco después, aunque boca abajo. Buu luego atacó a Goku mientras todavía estaba boca abajo y luego apareció detrás de Goku con un codo en la espalda. Goku respondió con una patada en la cara y luego tuvo su propio golpe en la cara. Luego siguió con un puñetazo en el estómago de Buu, luego recibió una patada en la cara, antes de que el cabezazo Buu y luego Buu lo golpearan. Los dos estaban en lo alto del cielo cuando conectaban constantemente golpes entre ellos. Luego, Buu intentó golpear a Goku en el estómago, pero saltó y luego volvió a bajar con un hacha doble que hizo que Buu se estrellara antes de recuperar el control y aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo.

Luego rebotó en el suelo y regresó a Goku como una bola de cañón, aplastando contra él. Entonces, Buu lo intentó de nuevo, y cuando regresó, Goku se agachó haciendo que Buu volara a su lado. Goku luego trató de huir mientras Buu lo perseguía, todavía una bala de cañón. Se teletransportó al suelo y Buu siguió chocando mientras Goku se escapaba. Goku luego miró hacia el agujero que Buu creó y murmuró mientras trataba de encontrarlo. El suelo comenzó a temblar y Goku comenzó a saltar cuando Buu estaba haciendo un túnel debajo del suelo. Justo cuando Goku se detuvo, Buu salió riendo. Luego se detuvo y flotó, apuntando a Goku mientras se reía. Goku gruñó para sí mismo mientras estudiaba a Buu, quien no mostraba signos de fatiga mientras él mismo se estaba cansando. ¡Ni siquiera podía seguirlo en Super Saiyan tres!

Buu entonces dejó de reírse, y se quedó allí con una mirada pensativa antes de que se precipitara hacia Goku. El Saiyajin gruñó mientras se encendía y comenzó a adoptar su postura característica. "Kaaaameeeehaaaameeee ... ¡HAAAAA!" La ola de Super Kamehameha se disparó hacia un sorprendido Buu, eliminándolo por completo. Goku luego cayó de rodillas, y se apagó, exhausto. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Buu reformó como muchos mini Buu riéndose de Goku. Goku luego intentó encender, pero se desmayó.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y corrió hacia Goku, "Oye, sé que es tu turno, pero creo que debería interrumpir a este punto. A menos que hayas terminado de comer tierra", Vegeta gruñó mientras Goku hablaba cansadamente.

"Sí, seguro ... lo que sea", con eso Goku estaba fuera. Vegeta apretó los dientes y miró hacia Buu riendo y cargando con un rugido. Los Buu rodearon a Vegeta, quien se encendió y los voló antes de que él comenzara a disparar una descarga de energía que los destruyó y dejó de reír. Pero Buu volvió como uno.

"Peek a boo boo!" Buu se rió justo antes de que disparara a Vegeta que era demasiado lento para esquivarlo. Buu se apresuró a Vegeta y lo golpeó implacablemente. Luego Vegeta apareció detrás de Buu, quien se volvió y comenzó a burlarse de Vegeta al intentar ser sexy. Enfurecido, Vegeta corrió hacia Buu e intentó un puñetazo, pero falló y lo intentó una y otra vez, pero Buu logró evitar sus ataques. Vegeta entonces disparó una explosión a Buu que borró su mitad inferior. Buu lo logró, y Vegeta lo intentó una y otra vez, solo por el mismo resultado y estaba muy cansado.

Buu luego estiró su pierna y le dio una patada a Vegeta en el estómago antes de alcanzar su pierna y golpear a Vegeta contra una pared. Buu rodó su cuello cuando Vegeta hizo una mueca; cuando abrió los ojos, Buu estaba sobre él dándole una sonrisa malvada. Luego retrocedió y estaba listo para volar a Vegeta en pedazos, pero antes de que pudiera, una explosión de energía golpeó contra el estómago de Buu y lo envió volando, justo antes de que ocurriera una explosión de proporciones épicas. "Yo,"

"Ya era hora," Vegeta refunfuñó al ver a Naruto parado frente a él completamente alimentado con un aura roja ardiente que lo rodeaba. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"¿Tengo mucho poder? ¿Qué esperas?", Naruto se encogió de hombros cuando vio a Goku que estaba fuera. "Parece que Goku está fuera como una luz. Eso apesta, está bien, es hora de dar una patada en el trasero", Naruto giró su cuello mientras volaba para reunirse con Buu, que estaba volando hacia atrás. Buu se sorprendió cuando Naruto apareció ante él, una rodilla en su estómago seguido por un corte superior. Buu fue enviado volando y Naruto creó una explosión de energía que envió hacia Buu, que se estrelló contra él y explotó en rojo.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos cuando Buu volvió a mirarlo y Naruto le devolvió la mirada. "Ahora soy tu oponente," le dijo Naruto a la criatura. "Tengo un montón de ira reprimida que necesito dejar salir. Sin mencionar a una familia para vengarse tan bien como a un planeta, así que ..." Naruto se puso en una posición de lucha y sonrió. "Ven a mi hermano." Buu se rió mientras se abalanzaba hacia Naruto. El rubio golpeó a Buu directamente en la cara y luego le dio una patada en la cara, antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago y dispararle con una onda de energía roja. Cuando Buu fue enviado a volar, Naruto se apresuró hacia Buu y lo golpeó en el estómago, enviándolo al aire. Luego voló hacia Buu y atacó con un golpe preciso en el codo al estómago, seguido de una poderosa serie de golpes.

Vegeta se quedó asombrado ante la rápida ejecución de Naruto, y por su aspecto, también sorprendió a Buu. Vegeta luego parpadeó cuando finalmente notó el poder de Naruto y superó a Buu solo un poco, sin embargo, el poder de Naruto estaba subiendo y subiendo constantemente. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo este Saiyajin de linaje desconocido no solo superarle a él, sino a Kakarotto?

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Naruto, quien golpeaba constantemente a Buu, que ya no parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Ese tipo, siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conoció, un asno inteligente que podía respaldar sus palabras. Pero no solo eso, él siempre estaba listo para enfrentar el siguiente desafío y luchar hasta el final como lo haría un verdadero Saiyan. No, no se llevaban bien cuando llegó, de hecho, Vegeta lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Kakarotto. Había algo en el hombre más joven que lo enojaba al principio, algo que lo molestaba.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y su relación con Naruto se convirtió en rivalidad, luego en una forma de amistad, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Ahora, fue capaz de saber exactamente lo que le molestaba sobre el saiyan rubio. Se parecía mucho a Kakarot. Tonto, de corazón suave en algunos casos, pero al mismo tiempo, se parecía mucho a él. Orgulloso, y exigente para un desafío. Tenía el orgullo de un verdadero Saiyajin, pero el corazón de un héroe. Le había molestado que el hombre fuera una mezcla de los dos, pero pronto lo aceptó.

Sin embargo, le enojó que este Saiyajin desconocido que había salido de la nada, ya había alcanzado el poder de un Súper Saiyajin, antes de ser el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin. Ya era suficientemente malo que Kakarotto lo hubiera superado, ¡¿pero esta variable desconocida ?! Pero finalmente, cuando finalmente logró el poder, este mismo desconocido demostró que era muy superior a él y a Kakarot, al ascender incluso a un Saiyajin ascendido, ¡al convertirse en Súper Saiyajin Tres!

¡Y cómo podría olvidar que ni siquiera un mes después, ascendió una vez más a una forma que nunca había creído posible! Pero no solo eso, derrotó y humilló al supuesto Súper Saiyajin legendario que lo había diezmado a él, al nombre e incluso a Kakarotto. ¡Le siguió su victoria sobre Cell después de jugar con él durante unos veinte minutos! Luego pensó que tal vez lo que hacía a Kakarot y Naruto tan fuertes eran sus seres queridos, su instinto de protegerlos contra todo pronóstico. Así que buscó una familia propia, pero su poder no aumentó en absoluto. ¡Solía luchar por el puro placer de hacerlo! Por la emoción de la caza, ¡tenía la fuerza inconmensurable! ¡Él no perdonó a nadie! ¡Y sin embargo, Naruto salvó a sus enemigos por aburrimiento! ¡Mostrar misericordia y dar los desperdicios a aquellos que podrían usar un desafío real! Pero a pesar de esto todavía entrenó, para hacerse más fuerte,

Entrecerró los ojos mientras Naruto seguía golpeando contra Buu, que todavía no se había cansado, los dos puños que se enfrentaban luego intercambiaban golpes pesados que hacían más grandes sus sonrisas. ¿Cómo podría un Saiyajin luchar así? ¿Pero al mismo tiempo aburrirse y mostrar misericordia cuando se volvió demasiado fácil? ¡El mismo pensamiento hizo que Vegeta se enojara! Pero tal vez sea su ira lo que lo ha cegado a la verdad durante tanto tiempo. Pero él lo ve ahora, este día lo dejó todo claro. Naruto era mejor que él, al igual que Kakarotto.

Y él estaba bien con eso.

"YAH!" Naruto rugió cuando pateó a Buu en el aire, luego pasó a su lado unas cuantas veces mientras lo golpeaba rápidamente. Luego procedió a patear a Buu en el estómago, antes de deformarse detrás del aturdido Buu y lo tiró al suelo con un golpe en la espalda. "¡Sin terminar!" Naruto gritó y corrió hacia Buu, y apareció justo antes de que el tirano rosado pudiera aterrizar en el suelo. Naruto apretó su puño y le dio un puñetazo a Buu en el aire, luego se movió detrás de él para darle una patada hacia atrás en el hombro.

Levantándose sobre sus pies, puso ambas manos hacia delante para derribar a Buu, vaporizándolo. Naruto rodó el cuello cuando volvió a despegar justo cuando Buu se estaba reformando. No podía dejar de golpear a Buu, necesitaba cansarlo mientras pensaba en un plan. Justo cuando Buu se reformó, Naruto lo sorprendió dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Luego atacó con un aluvión rápido de patadas y puñetazos antes de golpear a Buu en su estómago antes de abrir un agujero directamente a través de Buu.

Quitándose el brazo, Naruto le dio un codazo al aturdido Buu, luego lo atacó de nuevo con una poderosa serie de patadas y golpes, terminando con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que se había reformado. Naruto luego saltó en el aire cuando Buu se arrodilló por el dolor y rápidamente recurrió a su energía. "¡Gran Ola Espiral Final!" Naruto rugió mientras empujaba sus manos y disparaba a Majin Buu que no tenía más remedio que soportar.

Naruto jadeó un poco mientras aterrizaba en el suelo al lado del agujero. Parpadeó cuando su tobillo fue agarrado desde abajo y de repente se metió bajo tierra. "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" Naruto maldijo mientras intentaba teletransportarse, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de intentarlo también, fue golpeado contra las rocas cuando estaba dentro de una cueva con Buu y golpeado alrededor. Buu retrajo su brazo y Naruto jadeó mientras miraba a Buu, "Maldición, eres tan fuerte como el infierno. Más fuerte de lo que te creí"

Buu se rió mientras señalaba a Naruto, "¡Yo, Buu! ¡Te mato!" Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando comenzó a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo. Fue increíble, actualmente estaba usando su poder en Super Saiyan 4 y este tipo parecía tan desconcertado como él. Luego midió la diferencia en el poder y descubrió que eran cuello y cuello, interesantes. Naruto se agachó y se dirigió hacia Buu, que voló hacia él.

Naruto apareció frente a Buu, y lo venció súper duro, enviando a la criatura a estrellarse contra el techo de la cueva y regresar a la superficie. Naruto se combó tras él, y atacó con una poderosa andanada de golpes y patadas que dejaron su marca, y luego lo apartó. Naruto luego se movió sobre Buu y le dio un codazo en la espalda, enviándolo a caer al suelo. "Oye," Naruto se giró para ver a Goku y Vegeta detrás de él y el rubio resopló. "¿Cómo lo llevas?" Goku se preguntó y Naruto rodó su cuello mientras miraba a Buu quien se estaba burlando de ellos. "Está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida"

"Sí, pero lo voy a terminar. Necesito que ustedes dos me compren algo de tiempo sin interrupciones. Enviaría algunos clones, pero eso desperdiciaría energía, los destruiría", Naruto frunció el ceño. Tanto Goku como Vegeta levantaron las cejas mientras los tres miraban a Buu.

"¿Cuanto tiempo?" Vegeta se preguntó.

"Necesito al menos un minuto," respondió Naruto. "Sé que minuto es mucho tiempo en esta pelea, pero eso es lo mínimo que necesito. Tengo un plan que destruirá a Buu para siempre", les dijo Naruto, lo que les llamó la atención. "Pero necesito un minuto para reunir la energía que necesito"

"Está bien," asintió Vegeta mientras flotaba frente a Naruto con Goku uniéndose a él. "Tienes sesenta segundos, Naruto, quizás un poco más con la ayuda de Kakarot". Naruto asintió con una sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta y estaba a punto de volar. "¡Y Naruto!" El príncipe Saiyajin llamó para llamar la atención de Naruto.

"Wassup?"

"No lo desperdicies," Vegeta frunció el ceño y Naruto tarareaba de acuerdo mientras salía volando para poder concentrarse. "Está bien, Kakarot, desperdiciamos a este payaso", Vegeta sonrió mientras instantáneamente convirtió a Super Saiyan en dos y Goku a Super Saiyan en tres.

"¡Derecha!" Tanto Goku como Vegeta se apresuraron luego a Buu, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lucharon duro contra él, coordinando sus ataques juntos lo mejor que pudieron contra Buu hasta que Buu los derribó con una ola explosiva y luego atacaron a Vegeta, lo patearon en la cara y lo arrojaron al suelo. Goku luego se colocó detrás de él y Buu evitó sus ataques antes de golpear a Goku en el pecho, y Goku hizo una mueca justo cuando Vegeta se acercó a Buu y lo vaporizó. "¡Lo tengo!" Goku dijo mientras se apresuraba mientras se estaba formando Buu.

Buu gorgoteó cuando Goku lo agarró por el cuello y lo tiró, luego corrió detrás de Buu y atacó con una gran cantidad de golpes de poder antes de golpearlo. Cuando Buu se salvó, Vegeta apareció ante él y le dio un puñetazo a Buu y luego le dio una patada hacia arriba. Rápidamente, Vegeta se apresuró hacia arriba desde abajo y pateó a Buu brutalmente en el estómago. Finalmente le dio un codazo a Buu hacia abajo.

Goku se reunió con Buu y le dio una patada en el costado de la cabeza, antes de que la bicicleta lo pateara en el aire. Volando hacia arriba, atacó con un potente aluvión de golpes y patadas a una velocidad muy rápida. Vegeta entonces apareció ante Buu y lo golpeó directamente en la cara, luego lo golpeó y pateó rápidamente, terminando sus combos con una rodilla en el estómago. Cargó una ola de energía en su mano y la golpeó contra el estómago de Buu, disparándole, haciendo que explotara.

"Solo tenemos que seguir así", jadeó Vegeta y Goku asintió en acuerdo. Su atención fue dada a Buu, quien caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, "Se ve enojado".

"Oh si,"

Buu se burló mientras corría hacia ellos y rápidamente comenzó a destruirlos. Fue alucinante para Goku y Vegeta, considerando que habían puesto tanta energía en intentar vencer a Buu, solo para que él se ocupara de ellos al mismo tiempo. Más de un minuto había pasado, y Naruto aún tenía que completar lo que estaba intentando también. Vegeta estaba inconsciente, golpeado en un cráter mientras Goku había vuelto a la normalidad, jadeando mientras Buu caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Buu!" Goku y Buu escucharon, haciendo que la criatura se detuviera y miró para ver a Hercule. "Cogió tu mano en el tarro de galletas esta vez, ¿no soy un gran hombre?" Hércules sonrió mientras se paraba en una roca. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes librarte de estas injusticias? ¡El Sr. Satanás intervendrá si ese otro cobarde no lo hace!" Hércules sonrió mientras saltaba de la roca. Hercule luego mostró sus movimientos y Buu sonrió hacia él. "¡Sabes que la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar, así que ríete mientras puedas! ¡Porque voy a librarte de esa sonrisa!" Hercule se jactó de reír.

Goku lo miró con incredulidad, e incluso con más incredulidad cuando Buu se volvió hacia él y Hercule caminó hacia él. "Te divertiste con los otros tres, ¡pero veamos cómo te va, contra el campeón del mundo!" Hércules sonrió mientras se paraba frente a Buu.

Buu zumbó, y lo miró, luego se echó hacia atrás cuando Hercule se puso en su cara y comenzó a hacer caras estúpidas. Buu gruñó cuando Hercule comenzó a burlarse de él, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Buu tiene miedo del campeón? ¡Aww! ¡Pobre Buu Buu!" A Buu no le gustó eso mientras gruñía y se agachaba, y Hercule se preparaba para la batalla. Buu luego cargó contra Hercule listo para quitarse la cabeza de los hombros.

Hercule comenzó a enloquecerse, y Buu dudó por una fracción de segundo, lo que le permitió a Hercule agacharse. Buu gruñó cuando Hercule se inclinó y puso sus manos en un movimiento de oración. "¡Por favor no me hagas daño!" Buu entonces iba a romperle la cabeza, pero Hercule se sentó justo antes de que pudiera. "¡Estaba engañando y bromeando cuando dije esas cosas acerca de que tenías miedo de mí! ¡De verdad! ¡No quise decir nada de eso! ¡Por favor!"

"Increíble," murmuró Goku cansadamente mientras miraba. "Lo tiene hasta una forma de arte".

"¡¿Por favor?!" Hercule le rogó y luego abrió los ojos para ver a Buu frente a él gruñendo enojado. Y retrocedió aún más cuando Buu caminó hacia él, riéndose con maldad. "¡Te lo ruego, Buu! ¡Por los viejos tiempos!" Buu sin embargo se detuvo mientras sostenía su cabeza y comenzó a gritar. Cuando Buu gritó y se revolvió, Goku encontró que Hercule se paró. "Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿No vas a matarme?"

Buu continuó gritando aunque los dos solo miraron. "Debe estar sintiendo mi aura", murmuró Hercule para sí mismo. Luego se ganó la confianza. "¡Jajajaja! ¡Toma eso! ¡Te sirve bien! ¡Siente mi poder!" Hércules se jactó. "¡Jaja, sí! ¡Ahora sabes lo que es el verdadero poder!" Hercule dijo, pero luego Buu dejó de gritar y comenzó a mover la boca como si estuviera tratando de escupir algo. Y así lo hizo, la saliva se convirtió en el gordo Buu. "Buu?"

Kid Buu se echó a reír maliciosamente cuando se sintió todo mejor y miró a Hercule, que corría hacia el Fat Buu, intentando despertarlo. Pero por mucho que lo intentara y llorara, Buu no se despertaría. Luego miró a Kid Buu, que caminaba lentamente hacia él. Mientras seguía hablando de valentía, Buu seguía caminando hacia él. Luego comenzó a golpear a Buu tan fuerte como pudo, pero ni siquiera se movió. "Adelante, toma una rodilla, Buu, sé que me dolió"

Buu se rió entre dientes mientras golpeaba suavemente a Hercule en la nariz, enviándolo hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo mientras sostenía su cara adolorida, girando alrededor. Buu se echó a reír y Hercule rápidamente se escapó de él. Buu comenzó a golpear contra su pecho y comenzó a sonar como un mono. Buu luego persiguió a Hercule, quien comenzó a huir, o al menos lo intentó. Justo antes de que Buu estuviera a punto de derribar a Hercule, una onda de energía salió de la nada, haciendo que Buu la esquivara. Cuando miró para ver de dónde venía, fue el despierto Fat Buu lo que sorprendió a Goku, quien estaba ganando energía para poder volver a la pelea, aunque se preguntó qué le tomaría tanto tiempo a Naruto.

Bee gritó mientras corría alrededor de Majin Buu felizmente, "¡Bee!" Majin Buu saludó alegremente. Kid Buu gruñó ante su copia con una mirada fulminante, y Majin Buu se volvió hacia él. "¡Lo dejas en paz! ¡El amigo de Buu!" Hercule comenzó a crecer mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo ...

Entonces dos Buu comenzaron a pelear.

Sin embargo, Majin Buu no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra Kid Buu. De hecho, Kid Buu simplemente estaba jugando con su copia gorda, y en cuestión de minutos Majin Buu había caído. Sin embargo, Goku logró ganar suficiente poder para al menos intentar mantener a Buu, pero no fue tan bien, hasta que ...

"¡Oi! ¡Rosa corto y feo! ¡Aquí arriba!" Buu miró desde su lugar para ver a un brillante Super Saiyan Naruto que estaba sonriéndole. "¡Sí, te estoy hablando, coño! Lo siento, tardé tanto en prepararme, tenía que asegurarme de que esto funcionara," dijo Naruto mientras rodaba el cuello. "Está bien, ¿estás listo?"

Buu simplemente se burló de Naruto y corrió hacia él, el rubio sonrió. Juntó las manos y cargó con su poder, y los ojos de Buu se abrieron cuando vio al menos un millón de Super Saiyan Naruto. "Whoa!" Goku se quedó boquiabierto cuando lo despertaron Vegeta y Hercule, "¡Eso es más de lo que lo había visto hacer! ¿Era este su plan? ¿Cómo planea destruir a Buu de esa manera?"

"¡Ataque!" Naruto ordenó a su ejército, y rugieron y cargaron contra Buu, quien comenzó a derribarlos lo más rápido que pudo, pero todos se acercaron a él. Naruto respiró hondo mientras levantaba las manos y comenzó a cargar su energía a nuevas alturas. Mientras sostenía las manos en alto y se enfocaba en Buu, que estaba firme pero lentamente, trataba con sus clones que podían llorar sobre él.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Vegeta se preguntó mientras miraba a Naruto, quien ahora tenía una masa negra creciente de energía formándose sobre sus manos. Constantemente creció y creció y creció mientras él miraba hacia abajo. "¡Espera! ¡Su energía! ¡Está disminuyendo!" Vegeta se dio cuenta cuando él y Goku comenzaron a sentir que la energía de Naruto se estaba concentrando en esa gigantesca bola de negro. Muy pronto, los dos notaron que los vientos que se habían levantado antes se estaban volviendo más fuertes y feroz. Pero notaron que era una corriente, que soplaba en una dirección, hacia Naruto.

"Casi allí!" Naruto sonrió mientras su poder se estaba agotando y sus clones se estaban disipando más rápido debido a que Buu lanzaba balas de energía. Naruto miró hacia su masa de energía y vio que el viento que había sido creado giraba alrededor de la masa y pronto su velocidad comenzó a aumentar. Agregando más energía en momentos, justo cuando Buu se ocupaba de los últimos cien clones, las aspas del viento giraban rápidamente alrededor de la masa. "¡Maldita sea, no estoy lista! ¿Eh, eh, Goku? ¿Vegeta? ¡La mente lo distrae un poco, un poco ocupado!"

"S-sí, claro," Goku asintió mientras encendía a Super Saiyan dos y corría hacia Buu para distraerlo. Vegeta se levantó dolorosamente y se convirtió en un Super Saiyan y corrió a Buu también para ayudar a Kakarotto. Buu se rió de ellos mientras intentaban lo más difícilmente dar unos cuantos golpes, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que sus ataques estaban haciendo el mismo daño.

Naruto respiró hondo y miró hacia el orbe de masas y se concentró. Desconocido para los tres luchadores de abajo, la masa negra de energía se estaba reduciendo constantemente a un ritmo agradable que Naruto apreciaba. Solo necesita unos buenos treinta segundos, pero la forma en que Goku y Vegeta estaban aguantando, dudaba que duraran tanto. "Maldición," maldijo Naruto cuando creó unos pocos cientos de clones y los envió para ayudar a sus amigos.

Pronto, la masa negra era ahora del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto y se estaba encogiendo constantemente mientras las palas del viento giraban tan rápido que no parecía que estuviese girando. "Vamos, eso es", dijo Naruto, concentrándose a medida que se hacía más pequeño. Luego miró a Kid Buu, quien había vaporizado algunos de sus clones. Miró hacia atrás a su técnica y sonrió cuando alcanzó el tamaño óptimo de una pelota de béisbol y estaba en toda su potencia. "¡Finalmente! ¡Goku! ¡Vegeta! ¡Salgan del camino!" ladró y los dos miraron a Naruto, quien comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

"¡Derecha!" Sonó Goku cuando agarró a Vegeta y se fue volando. Buu pareció confundido y luego volvió la cabeza al oír.

"¡Este es el fin para ti! ¡Super Bijudama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto gritó y lanzó la esfera de energía. Buu se estremeció cuando pudo escuchar el chirrido de la oreja, el silbido del ataque que hizo mientras arrancaba el aire, dejando la ruina en su camino directo. Buu se echó a reír mientras se preparaba para eliminarlo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de mover su mano hacia ella, se rompió en pedazos.

Una mirada confusa apareció en el rostro de Buu, pero luego estalló en puro dolor cuando el ataque se encontró con su pecho y estalló al instante. Todos se sorprendieron de la onda de choque del ataque cuando una enorme cúpula de energía y viento estalló en una explosión. Ni siquiera podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Buu, ya que el ataque no solo hizo añicos su cuerpo, sino también toda su existencia. Se había ido antes de que la técnica se hubiera calmado.

Cuando lo hizo, Naruto buscó una porción de la energía de Buu, pero no encontró ninguna. Ni un solo rastro y con eso volvió a la normalidad y se desplomó en el suelo. "Lo hicimos, se acabó", jadeó, completamente exhausto.

"Ya era hora," gruñó Vegeta mientras caía con Goku cayendo de rodillas.

"Los tres, formamos un equipo bastante bueno después de todo, ¿no?" Goku dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto zumbó silenciosamente para sí mismo mientras pensaba en sus días como un genin y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, un equipo mucho mejor que eso. Los tres Saiyajin se quedaron en silencio antes de que uno de ellos comenzara a reírse, luego las risitas empezaron a soltarse de los otros dos, y pronto una risa aliviada de alegría vino de ellos juntos. Fue realmente terminado ...

…por ahora.

"Maldición, está rasgado"

"Oh sí, esta es la primera vez que ves a Porunga, ¿no?" Goku sonrió a Naruto, quien asintió, los dos estaban juntos con Vegeta. Los tres estaban detrás de Dende, que estaba antes de las siete bolas de dragón Namekianas reunidas. No muy lejos de los Saiyajin estaban el élder Kai y el Supremo Kai, junto con los aldeanos namekianos. "Entonces, ¿sabemos cuáles serán nuestros deseos?"

"Por supuesto", resopló Naruto cuando Porunga fue puesto en libertad, exigiendo cuáles serían sus deseos. "Está bien, Dende, comencemos con lo obvio. Restaura la Tierra a su estado natural", le dijo Naruto. Dende asintió mientras le hablaba a Porunga en lengua de mal gusto.

"¡Ese no es un deseo fácil de conceder!" Porunga dijo casi enojada y esperaron con las respiraciones contenidas. "Está bien, se concederá". Informó Porunga y sus ojos brillaron mientras gruñía. "Tu deseo ha sido otorgado, la Tierra ha sido restaurada en su estado natural. ¿Cuál es tu próximo deseo?"

Naruto miró al Supremo Kai que miró el orbe con el élder Kai y asintió. Naruto asintió antes de mirar a Dende. "Está bien. Nuestro próximo deseo es también volver a la vida a todos los que murieron después de la mañana del torneo mundial de artes marciales, excepto los malos", le dijo Naruto a él y Dende tarareaba, eso sería. Difícil de traducir, pero lo intentó de todos modos.

"¿Qué? ¡No entiendo!"

"Oh, um, por favor, recupera la vida de todos aquellos que murieron después de la mañana del torneo mundial de artes marciales, excepto por los realmente malos", deseó Dende y Porunga gruñó una vez más.

"¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Muy bien. Tomará tiempo, pero se otorgará", informó Porunga y asintieron mientras esperaban. Pero mientras esperaban, Naruto tarareaba mientras miraba a sus amigos.

"Oye, ¿sabemos lo que queremos para un tercer deseo?" preguntó, ganándose miradas dudosas de ellos. "¿Por qué parece que sucede esto? Espera, déjame pensar en algo".

"Sí, te lo vamos a dejar, ya que hiciste un gran deseo la última vez", Vegeta admitió, refiriéndose a la extensión de la cámara de tiempo hiperbólica. Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de que murmurara y se hiciera una idea, una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Tienes algo?"

"Sí, creo que te gustará", informó Naruto con un guiño. "¡Hey Vegeta! Tu Halo se ha ido, supongo que eso significa que realmente eres un buen tipo, ¿eh?" Naruto señaló haciendo que Goku se riera entre dientes mientras Vegeta miraba hacia ella. Se volvieron hacia Porunga, que gruñó.

"Se ha hecho. ¿Cuál es tu tercer deseo?"

Dende miró a Naruto con expectación, al igual que todos los demás. Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando se agachó y susurró al oído de Dende y los ojos de Dende se abrieron, "¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Sip!"

"Um, está bien", asintió Dende mientras se giraba hacia Porunga y hablaba en su lengua materna. Mientras lo hacía, Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Naruto con una ceja levantada, Goku sin embargo habló primero, curioso.

"Oye Naruto, ¿qué es lo que deseas?"

"Pacientes, ya verás," sonrió Naruto. Vegeta y Goku miraron hacia él y luego se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros. Porunga dio un gruñido en respuesta a la petición de Dende, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Es un deseo fácil. ¡Será concedido!" Informó, haciendo que Naruto sonriera. Los ojos del Dragón brillaron y de repente, tanto Vegeta, Goku como Naruto fueron envueltos por un aura blanca. Ambos Saiyajines se sorprendieron al sentirse ... diferentes. ¿No de mala manera, sino de muy buena manera? ¡Era como si cualquier fatiga que ni siquiera supieran se sintiera arrastrada! ¡De hecho! ¡Ambos se sentían diez años más jóvenes!

"¿Q-qué hiciste?" Vegeta exigió al rubio mientras flexionaba sus manos. Naruto señaló y Vegeta levantó una ceja mientras miraba hacia donde señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron en shock. "M-mi cola! ¡Está de vuelta!"

"¡Ah! ¡Yo también tengo uno!" Goku se dio cuenta mientras miraba su cola que ondeaba detrás de él. "¡Wow! ¡Olvidé cómo se siente tener uno!" Goku sonrió mientras Vegeta asintió levemente en acuerdo. "¿Así que quisiste recuperar nuestras colas?" Goku se preguntó con Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, deseaba que nosotros y nuestros amigos tuviéramos una fuerte vitalidad y longevidad", sonrió Naruto. "En cierto modo," se encogió de hombros. Lo que sinceramente deseaba era que los tres, y que sus familias volvieran a su apogeo y les dieran longevidad. Básicamente, todos los que tenían más de treinta años volvieron a su apogeo. La razón era que recordaba que Bulma se había quejado de un cabello gris hace unas semanas y que parecía que iba a envejecer mientras que Brola y Lazuli seguían siendo las mismas.

Pero ahora todos en su grupo eran más jóvenes y más fuertes. Demonios, mientras miraba a Vegeta y Goku, parecían diez años más jóvenes. Y vivirían más tiempo, fue un gran deseo, me alegro de haberlo pensado.

"¡Tu deseo ha sido concedido! ¡Adiós!" Con eso desapareció la Porunga y las bolas del Dragón se convirtieron en piedra. Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido de que no intentaran dispersarse como las tierras. Interesante. Naruto entonces giró su cuello y se volvió hacia el Supremo Kai con una expresión pensativa.

"¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?" Preguntó y su respuesta fue un asentimiento con una sonrisa. Naruto y Goku agradecieron a los Namekianos mientras Dende se despidió también. Una vez que dejaron al Viejo Kai en la tierra de los Kai, pronto regresaron a casa los terrícolas, encima del puesto de observación de Kami. El Supremo Kai les agradeció antes de irse y Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Finalmente", luego caminó sobre los otros que seguían. Doblaron la esquina para ver a sus familiares y amigos también en la cima del mirador. "¡Yo!"

"¡PAPI!"

"¡Ough!" Naruto gruñó cuando sus hijos casi lo tiraron al suelo. Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de arrodillarse y miró a todos a los ojos, "Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, chicos. Sé que lucharon muy duro y trataron lo mejor que pudieron. Los amo", les dijo honestamente y abrazó a los cuatro. de ellos juntos, mientras lloraban en su abrazo.

Goku fue recibido por su propia familia que estaba feliz de verlo, y Goku señaló el hecho de que Chichi se veía más joven, lo que la hizo sonrojar. Vegeta fue abordado por su familia, con su esposa dándole una suave sonrisa amable. Vegeta luego miró a los gemelos que miraban hacia un lado con tintes de rojo en sus mejillas. Vegeta luego miró a Naruto, quien captó su mirada y le dio un gesto de aprobación. Vegeta se rió para sí mismo antes de que él también se arrodillara y abrazara a sus hijos, quienes estaban sorprendidos. "También estoy orgulloso de ti, Augus, Karasuba". Masa parpadeó, tan sorprendida como sus hijos antes de mirar a Naruto, que estaba ocupada limpiando las lágrimas de Samui. Masa sonrió agradecida al rubio Saiyan, dándole las gracias en voz baja antes de que se encontrara abrazada por su marido.

Naruto sonrió mientras se levantaba y miraba a sus tres esposas que no estaban muy lejos de ellas y su sonrisa se suavizó. Notó cómo Bulma se veía mucho más joven, similar a cuando la conoció después de Namek. También notó las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella fue la primera en abrazarlo, saltando a sus brazos. Él la atrapó felizmente en sus brazos cuando ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, los dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

La alegría se hinchó aún más en el corazón de Naruto, así como el alivio. Después de unos momentos, la soltó y le besó la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Luego dirigió su atención a su hermoso Lazuli, quien le quitó unos mechones de su cabello, mientras apartaba la vista de él, aunque sabía que su atención estaba exclusivamente en él. Luego se acercó a ella y se echó a reír, "Oye, linda".

Lazuli se rió entre dientes cuando se encontró con los ojos de su marido. "Hola, zorra", saludó antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, y abrazarlo. "Te extrañé," susurró ella y Naruto no dijo nada. Él tampoco lo tenía, porque ella sabía cuánto la extrañaba. Los dos compartieron un suave beso, por lo que no era mucho para PDA. Ella sería mucho más agresiva y apasionada cuando regresaran a casa.

Naruto se apartó de ella y luego se volvió hacia su última esposa que estaba allí esperando, ansiosa. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener sus ojos en él, pero al mismo tiempo mirar al suelo. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se prestó atención al hecho de que todos estaban asustados por Majin Buu.

"¡Whoa allí!" Goku lo llamó mientras se colocaba frente a los niños, mientras Buu les hacía caras graciosas. "Está bien, chicos, ahora está bien, lo que significa que está de nuestro lado", les dijo Goku. "No lastimarás a nadie, ¿verdad, Buu?" Preguntó Goku con Buu sonriendo. Sin embargo, los hijos de Naruto todavía eran un poco incrédulos, como lo eran los de Vegeta.

"Está bien", les aseguró Naruto, y se relajaron un poco. Naruto se volvió hacia Brola y él alcanzó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Brola pareció sorprendida por esto mientras la miraba amablemente, "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero todavía te amo, ya sabes". Brola no fue quien lloró, estaba debajo de ella como una guerrera Saiyan. Dejó las lágrimas a Bulma si podía evitarlo. Pero en este momento, la alegría y el alivio puros que tenía en su corazón ahora mismo eclipsaban el hecho de que estaba llorando en el pecho de su marido, disculpándose en voz baja. Él simplemente la consoló, perdonándola.

Una vez que se sentía mejor, Naruto saludó al resto del grupo con una sonrisa feliz y amistosa. Su atención fue dada a Asura, quien saltó para sentarse sobre sus hombros. "¿Se acabó papá? ¿Se acabó realmente?" Preguntó, lo que todos escucharon y miraron a Naruto y Goku quienes se miraron el uno al otro. Los dos Saiyajin miraron a Vegeta, quien asintió levemente con una expresión fría y los dos sonrieron y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, hijo. Se acabó".

* * *

_¡No te detengas, no te detengas! ¡Estamos de suerte ahora!_

_No te detengas, hay mucho que encontrar!_

_Podemos encontrar el paraiso_

_¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir! ¡Ir! Libera tu alma._

_Abundan los misterios hechos de una energía profunda (energía)._

_Los enemigos por todas partes, pero voy a ir sin miedo y libre._

_Te daré fuerza, tú me das amor. Así es como viviremos. (asi viviremos)_

_El coraje no se desvanecerá. Si estás conmigo, mis enemigos nunca podrán ganar._

_Lucharemos por el amor y la gloria. Viviremos para contar la historia._

_No hay nada que no podamos vivir, nada muere; nos levantaremos de nuevo._

_¡No te detengas, no te detengas! ¡Estamos de suerte ahora!_

_No te detengas, mantén tu espíritu orgulloso._

_Y cabalgar sobre el viento_

_¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir!_

_¡No te detengas, no te detengas! ¡Estamos de suerte ahora!_

_No te detengas, hay mucho que encontrar._

_Podemos encontrar el paraíso._

_¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir! ¡Ir! Libera tu alma._

_¡ALMA DE DRAGON!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Naruto se despertó, abrió los ojos y fue saludado a la vista de un cabello azul hasta el hombro. Parpadeó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su esposa dormida y la atrajo más hacia él. Casi instintivamente, su bonito y redondo y suave culo se frotó y rechinó contra su entrepierna mientras inhalaba su encantador aroma. Podía sentir su suave y suave piel suave debajo de su dedo mientras sus manos viajaban por sus abdominales en desarrollo y más abajo.

"Naru ... estoy tratando de dormir," Bulma suspiró mientras se movía un poco, pero se acurrucó más en su abrazo. Naruto se guardó las risitas para sí mismo y decidió detener sus acciones, no fuera que estuviera bajo su ira más tarde. Bulma parecía estar más irritada cuando no dormía lo suficiente o se interrumpía. Así que la dejó sola por el momento, y pronto ella volvió a dormirse.

El rubio se movió un poco y miró alrededor de su cama grande para ver que Lazuli y Brola no estaban en la cama con ellos, lo que significa que estaban de pie. Luego se dio un pequeño murmullo a sí mismo, este sería el momento perfecto para un poco de sexo matutino, pero parecía que tendría que esperar. Naruto suspiró mientras se movía un poco más, así que estaba sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo que era una proyección de espacio. Bulma se movió y se giró para poner su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, su mano recorriendo sus abdominales y sus boxers. No se inmutó en lo más mínimo cuando Bulma agarró su polla, masajeando un poco.

Miró a su esposa para ver que ella todavía estaba profundamente dormida, pero su mano lo masajeó lentamente, y él gimió un poco. Odiaba cuando esto sucedía, porque siempre le hacía querer extender esas piernas sexys y tomar lo que quería. Con Brola eso estaría perfectamente bien, pero fue una historia diferente con los otros dos. Así que por ahora él solo apreciaba el adormecido trabajo manual que tenía mientras regresaba a sus pensamientos. Han pasado unos seis meses desde la batalla con Kid Buu. Y tenía que decir que estaba disfrutando de este tiempo de paz mucho más que después de Cell. Tal vez fue porque en realidad había perdido a su familia? Porque mientras entrenaba, no era tanto y ya no estaba tan ansioso por luchar.

Por el momento, él ha estado viviendo día a día, apreciando lo que era su familia. Honestamente, necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de pasatiempo para mantenerlo ocupado, porque simplemente sentarse o entrenar constantemente era aburrido. Tal vez él pensaría en algo en el próximo año más o menos. El rubio parpadeó cuando sintió que su estómago retumbaba y zumbaba, hora de comer. Miró a Bulma por un momento antes de crear un clon y reemplazarse con él. Naruto luego encontró un par de pantalones cortos e hizo sus rituales matutinos, planeando tomar una ducha después del desayuno. Salió de su habitación bastante espaciosa y se dirigió por el pasillo antes de bajar por el vestíbulo. Una vez que estuvo, se dirigió a la cocina, que era bastante hermosa y no muy lejos del gran comedor.

"Buenos días, papá", Miya sonrió cuando su padre entró y le besó la frente. "¿Como estuvo tu sueño?" Preguntó y Naruto se encogió de hombros al ver que se estaba sirviendo una taza de jugo de naranja. Tomando una taza él mismo se sirvió un poco y tomó un sorbo.

"Estaba bien, ¿el tuyo?" Preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros. "Hm. ¿Dónde están los otros?" se preguntó, estaba muy callado.

"Asura y Trunks se fueron para jugar con Goten. Samui todavía está durmiendo, mamá está en la sala de peligro y mamá está en el jardín", enumeró Miya, y Naruto asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo que él entraba en la nevera completamente equipada. "¿Estás hambriento?"

"Por supuesto," murmuró Naruto mientras decidía qué quería comer. "¿Eres tú?" Ella asintió con una sonrisa y él asintió. "Genial, vamos a cocinar". Miya asintió con entusiasmo y comenzó a obtener los suministros necesarios mientras Naruto obtenía los ingredientes. Gofres, huevos, tocino y papas fritas sonaban bastante bien. Ahora podría haber creado clones para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, pero no lo hizo. La razón es que era una de sus formas de pasar tiempo con Miya. Miya tenía que ser uno de los niños más extraños que había conocido, ¿por qué? Porque le gustaba hacer las tareas domésticas y demás. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba cocinar. Eso no era raro, el trabajo de la casa era extraño.

Si ella no estaba entrenando, o leyendo, estaba limpiando. Una vez más, no sabía de dónde venía porque consideraba que su madre odiaba hacer las tareas domésticas, y no le importaba. Honestamente, Bulma estaba perfectamente bien con conseguir una criada, pero Miya se negó, por lo tanto ella y sus hermanos hicieron tareas. Miya los repartió y repartió castigos cuando no estaban completos. Trunks y Asura usualmente son los castigados.

Mientras Naruto cocinaba los huevos, sintió que unos brazos se deslizaban a su alrededor por detrás y sonrió. "Amor por la mañana", saludó y Bulma le dio un beso en la espalda. Se giró para ver que ella estaba vestida un poco decentemente, con una de sus camisas que le quedaba demasiado grande, pero le pareció muy linda y sexy. Especialmente cuando fue capaz de inclinarla y ... "¿Cómo estuvo tu sueño?" preguntó, necesitando cambiar su proceso de pensamiento.

"Estuvo bien hasta que cierto alguien se puso un poco juguetón", sonrió y él se encogió de hombros en respuesta mientras revisaba los huevos. Miró a Miya para ver si los waffles estaban listos, y casi estaban listos. "¿Tienes algún plan hoy querido?" Naruto zumbó pensando y estaba a punto de responder, pero levantó una ceja cuando sintió que su mano serpenteaba en sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciarlo. Miró a Bulma que le estaba mirando inocente, luego miró a Miya, que estaba ocupada echando jugo en las tazas.

"No lo creo," Naruto negó con la cabeza. Eran momentos como estos en los que estaba agradecido por no despertar a Bulma, porque ella siempre lo llamaba más tarde. Estaba seguro de que si no estaba ocupado preparando el desayuno, estarían arriba con ella de rodillas, chupándolo, como a ella le encantaba. "¿Por qué wassup?" preguntó casualmente ignorando el hecho de que ella ahora estaba masajeando sus bolas.

"Oh, solo pensé que podríamos salir de la casa por un tiempo, solo nosotros dos," Bulma sonrió genuinamente y Naruto sonrió por su cuenta. Eso sonó como una buena idea, así que girándose hacia Bulma, él asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Bulma sonriera. "¡Genial! Iremos después del desayuno," Bulma apretó con fuerza y besó su mejilla antes de decidir ayudar, lavándose las manos primero.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el desayuno finalmente estuviera listo, y Naruto le envió a Miya para que despertara a su hermana y también a sus otras dos madres. Él y Bulma pusieron la mesa con bastante rapidez, aunque Naruto se volvió hacia Bulma y la atrajo para saludarla. Bulma se rió, besando a su marido un poco más. Los dos se separaron, aunque unos momentos más tarde, Lazuli entró, vestido con un par de sudores y una camiseta sin mangas. "Buenos días, bebé", la saludó con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió, besándolo ligeramente antes de sentarse en su asiento. No mucho después de ella, Brola y Samui siguieron con Naruto saludándolos también. Con todos sentados, la familia disfrutó del desayuno bastante tranquilo, ya que los dos bocinas de la familia estaban fuera de casa.

Naruto pronto se bañó y se vistió mientras Bulma lo seguía. Teniendo en cuenta que no iba a continuar nada importante, simplemente se echó un poco de la ropa normal que había comprado durante años con su familia. Blue jeans, una camisa negra y algunos air jordans. Cuando Bulma terminó, ella llevaba un fabuloso vestido rojo. Una vez que se despidieron de Miya y Samui, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a West City, Naruto detrás del volante. Bulma miró a su esposo y le dio una verdadera sonrisa, viéndolo tan relajado y despreocupado. Era una expresión y un estado de ánimo de su ser que ella apreciaba profundamente, y estaba emocionada de ver después de tanto tiempo. Aunque ella lo dudaba ...

... ella desearía que pudiera ser así para siempre.

Un año después

"¡Aquí tienes señor!"

"Ah hombre gracias!" un hombre sonrió y sonrió ante el tazón de deliciosos ramen frente a él. "¡Ustedes hacen el mejor ramen! ¡Hora de chow!" el hombre sonrió cuando comenzó a escarbar en su tazón, junto con todos los demás clientes disfrutando de sus respectivas comidas en el restaurante. "¡Oh wow! ¡Felicitaciones al chef!"

Miya sonrió ampliamente mientras saludaba con la cabeza al cliente satisfecho y se dirigía hacia atrás para atender más pedidos. Al hacerlo, saludaron a Miya al ver a varias personas con trajes de cocina blancos y anaranjados trabajando muy duro. "¡Tenemos a otro papi satisfecho!"

"¡Eso es genial!" Naruto sonrió mientras estaba hirviendo fideos y se volvió hacia sus trabajadores. "¡Hey, hey! Ustedes sigan con el buen trabajo", les dijo Naruto a sus empleados, quienes expresaron una sonrisa de confianza por los elogios.

"¡Si, chef!"

Miya se rió para sí misma mientras llevaba más cuencos mientras Samui colocaba más pedidos en el tablero para que todos los vieran. Samui miró a los empleados y ganó una pequeña sonrisa por su cuenta. Cuando miró a su padre, pudo ver que estaba concentrado, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía todo lo posible por hacer el mejor ramen que pudiera.

Todavía le sorprendía cómo Uzumaki Ramen había explotado tan rápidamente. La idea de su padre de abrir un puesto de ramen fue mejor de lo esperado. Las muchas críticas positivas que recibieron realmente les ayudaron a pasar de un puesto a un gran restaurante que se convirtió en un éxito entre la gente. También podría ayudar que Hercule apoyara el restaurante, lo que, por supuesto, hizo que sus fanáticos vinieran y lo probaran.

Aunque al principio pareció molestar a su padre, pronto lo superó. Él ya no tenía animosidad hacia Hercule, así que ella tampoco. Aunque su madre todavía estaba bastante molesta por él. Samui miró hacia afuera para ver que cada mesa estaba prácticamente llena de más personas que hacían cola o que esperaban el delicioso ramen que hicieron su padre y sus trabajadores.

Solo ella y Miya lo ayudaron con el restaurante, mientras que los demás ayudaron de otra manera que ayudó a su padre a hacer crecer el negocio familiar. Bulma y Lazuli estaban lidiando con el lado de la moda del negocio familiar de Uzumaki. Con Naruto no solo crearon líneas de ropa de moda, sino también líneas de ropa para artes marciales que también fueron apoyadas por Hercule. Aunque el lado de la moda del negocio aún no había explotado, la familia sabía que iba a suceder dentro de los próximos dos años.

Luego estaba el último y tercer aspecto del negocio que su padre parecía disfrutar al igual que él hacía ramen. Abrió un dojo, que por supuesto fue apoyado por Hercule. Los maestros del dojo eran, por supuesto, su padre, Brola, Vegeta, Krillin y, a veces, Piccolo.

Ciertamente le dio a Vegeta y Krillin algo que hacer, y pagó las cuentas. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un Dojo, Naruto y los demás no se molestaron en enseñar al público sobre Ki y demás. No necesitaban que un tipo obtuviera algunas ideas brillantes y deseara volar la ciudad y otras cosas. A pesar de que daría a Gohan y Videl algo con lo que trabajar, considerando que todavía eran ese dúo ridículo, Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman.

Sin embargo, hubo algunas excepciones en lo que respecta al dojo y a los estudiantes donde su padre y los demás entrenarían a algunos estudiantes más que a los demás. Sin embargo, solo aquellos que mostraron una verdadera determinación, confianza y tal fueron los que los impresionaron lo suficiente como para enseñarles algunas cosas. Asura, Augus y Trunks ayudaron bastante con el dojo, queriendo hacer lo que les gustaba.

En general, los negocios empezaron a crecer para su familia, lo que los mantuvo ocupados junto con el hecho de que ella y sus hermanos asistían a una escuela pública. En lo que se refiere a la educación, su padre no tuvo mucho que decir, ya que fue Bulma junto con Chichi quien más insistió en el tema. Así que fueron, y Miya fue la única a quien no le importó. Ella misma lo encontraba bastante molesto, mientras que Trunks y Asura siempre intentaban deshacerse de él. ¡Estar en tercer grado apestaba! ¡Especialmente cuando eran mucho más inteligentes que los de su edad y podían patear el culo!

Pero a pesar de su apretada agenda, casi no importaba porque siempre encontraban una buena cantidad de tiempo para pasar juntos. También ayudó que gracias a su padre conocieran la técnica de Kage bushin. Como familia, a menudo hacían actividades juntos, que podían considerarse "normales", como jugar juegos de mesa familiares o noches de cine, tal vez incluso patinar y jugar a los bolos.

Y parecía que sus padres no tenían problemas para encontrar tiempo para estar juntos, ya que su madre acababa de dar a luz a un niño hace varios meses. Su nombre era Atsui, y una vez más estaba demostrando a sus padres que este segundo hijo se parecería a su madre. Y una vez más, Lazuli retiró la cola de Atsui antes de que Naruto tuviera la oportunidad de protestar. A Samui realmente no le importaba tener un hermanito, mientras que Miya lo adoraba por completo mientras Trunks y Asura no podían esperar hasta que creciera.

Lo único que a ella le importaba era cuando él gritaba en medio de la noche, lo que su madre dijo que era un gran contraste para ella cuando era un bebé. Ella misma casi no lloraba, pero esta niña lloraba casi todo el tiempo hasta el punto de que había empezado a molestar a Brola, trayendo malos recuerdos. Por lo tanto, se fue para atacar a Goku cada vez que sentía la necesidad. Samui comenzó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando salió y puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro,

"Hola, ¿qué puedo conseguirte hoy?"

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no fuiste al torneo?"

Lazuli se mordió el labio tembloroso, un tono rojo en sus mejillas cuando sus ojos estaban medio cerrados. ¿Razón de ser? Su maravilloso y sexy esposo actualmente la estaba ayudando a aliviar algo de estrés, su cabeza entre sus piernas y su maravillosa boca se dirigía a la ciudad en su vagina que ahora brotaba. Atsui estaba actualmente en su cuna, profundamente dormido debido a que ella solo lo estaba abatiendo.

"¿Por qué ir al otro mundo a pelear, cuando puedo enviar a mi bebé a otro mundo?" Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras comenzaba a chupar su clítoris mientras sus dos dedos bombeaban lentamente dentro y fuera de ella. Lazuli se estremeció cuando ella agarró la cabeza de Naruto y lo empujó más adentro, gimiendo en voz baja mientras lo hacía. Increíble, de verdad.

Varios momentos después, Lazuli se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza cuando ella vino, Naruto feliz lamiendo sus jugos antes de que él se levantara y comenzara a bajar sus pantalones, su polla de pie en su mástil. Lazuli dio una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación cuando Naruto estaba a punto de embestir dentro de ella, pero se detuvo, algo más llamó su atención. "¿Qué es?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy sintiendo una repentina oleada de poder", frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Lazuli y se encogía de hombros. "Gohan puede manejarlo, estoy aquí!" él sonrió y Lazuli soltó una risita cuando Naruto agarró sus muslos y se deslizó dentro de ella y él gimió mientras ella soltaba un gemido.

"¡Una de las mejores sensaciones!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estamos convocando a Shenron?"

Gohan, Bulma, Videl, junto con Goten y Trunks se giraron para ver a Naruto caminando hacia ellos con una expresión un tanto curiosa. Bulma sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su esposo y le dio un ligero beso antes de fruncir el ceño. "Bueno, algo realmente extraño ha estado sucediendo. Es como si los muertos hubieran vuelto a la vida. Frieza, Celular ..."

"Mientras Kid Buu no regrese, entonces estamos bien", dijo sinceramente Naruto mientras se enfocaba un poco. "Algo extraño está sucediendo, una perturbación realmente", murmuró antes de mirar a Gohan. "Adelante, pero dudo que pueda conceder nuestros deseos en estas circunstancias"

"Correcto", Gohan asintió antes de volverse hacia las bolas del Dragón y llamar a Shenron. Momentos después, el eterno dragón se levantó de su sueño y Naruto frunció el ceño. Realmente sintió como si las Bolas del Dragón se volvieran locas algún día debido a toda esta invocación.

"¡He venido a concederte tres deseos! Dime cuáles son, para que me vaya".

"Shenron!" Gohan llamó al gigantesco dragón. "¡Shenron! ¡Hay personas del pasado que han vuelto a la vida! ¿Puedes devolverlos a donde vinieron y restaurar el orden natural?" Gohan preguntó con Shenron dando una queja.

"¡Debe ser hecho!" Shenron les dijo que hizo que Trunks y Goten se animaran. "¡Espera! Me equivoqué. Tu deseo no puede ser concedido", Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras Shenron continuaba. "Puedo mover estas almas a la siguiente dimensión, pero no hay nada para mantenerlas allí. La barrera entre las dimensiones ha fallado, y está más allá de mi poder restaurarlo".

"Genial," gruñó Naruto mientras miraba al cielo pensando. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando entonces, necesitaba encontrar a Goku y descubrirlo. Tal vez el rey Kai podría darle algunas respuestas. Parpadeó al sentir una enorme ola de energía proveniente de la distancia. "Goku," dijo Naruto mientras miraba a todos los demás. "Ustedes lidien con las cosas aquí, voy a ir a ver a mi hijo", entonces Naruto besó la mejilla de Bulma antes de que desapareciera, usando la transmisión instantánea.

Cuando Naruto reapareció, estaba al lado de Goku quien estaba actualmente en el Super Saiyan tres, "Yo". Goku se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de Naruto cuando se apagó un poco. El rubio luego miró a su alrededor y murmuró: "Lugar extraño. ¿Qué es eso?" Señaló mientras observaba a una criatura amarilla gigante comenzar a mutar de alguna manera.

"Se llama a sí mismo Janemba", le dijo Goku con una mirada estoica dirigida hacia Janemba. "Sus poderes son extraños, capaces de atravesar y alterar las dimensiones", murmuró Naruto en comprensión.

"¿Entonces él es la causa de los muertos vivientes, eh? Su nivel de poder parece lo suficientemente alto, pero está aumentando", Naruto notó que Goku asintió con la cabeza mientras observaban a Janemba comenzar a transformarse. Se hizo más pequeño, más delgado y en realidad parecía un demonio. Armadura morada y piel sangre roja con ojos amarillos deslumbrantes. "Wow, una mirada ruda para ir con ese poder rudo. Genial. Mierda, él viene"

"Sí,"

Tanto Goku como Naruto saltaron cuando Janemba se precipitó hacia ellos. Goku se fue a la izquierda mientras Naruto se fue a la derecha, inmediatamente se convirtió en un Super Saiyan y combinó su poder con el de Janemba.

"¡Kamehameha!"

"Onda espiral!"

Ambas ondas de energía se encontraron con Janemba, pero para sorpresa de Naruto, él y Goku fueron golpeados por detrás por su respectiva técnica. "Mierda," gruñó Naruto justo cuando Janemba se acercó a Naruto y le dio una patada, solo para que el rubio se agachara y luego respondiera con su propia patada en la cara, haciendo que el monstruo tropezara con Goku, quien lo golpeó justo en la espalda antes de agarrar su Cola y golpeándolo contra el suelo.

Janemba se estiró y colocó su pie contra la cara de Goku enviándolo. El monstruo se levantó y fue golpeado en el pecho por Naruto, quien luego se curvó detrás de él y le golpeó el cuello con una fuerte patada. Naruto entonces apareció frente a Janemba, listo para hacerlo pedazos, pero el monstruo realmente sonrió mientras lo desmaterializaba. "¡Naruto!" Goku llamó justo cuando el brazo de Janemba se materializó detrás de él y le golpeó la espalda, enviándolo a volar.

Janemba se volvió hacia Goku con una sonrisa y soltó una onda explosiva que Naruto apareció antes y tiró. "Eso estuvo cerca, y esto es divertido", sonrió Naruto mientras su aura se encendía, su poder aumentaba. "¡Mi turno!" Janemba se sorprendió cuando Naruto en realidad apareció justo delante de él y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago antes de darle un codazo en la espalda y arrodillarse el costado de la cabeza. Janemba gruñó cuando Naruto luego agarró su cola y lo trajo de vuelta, golpeando su mano contra el pecho de Janemba y arrojándolo con una explosión de energía como regalo.

La criatura explotó y estuvo en silencio por un momento, pero Naruto saltó cuando un brazo se materializó debajo de él. Con una sonrisa, Naruto agarró el brazo y lo arrancó del suelo antes de lanzarlo al aire. Luego voló rápidamente hacia Janemba, la casa redonda lo golpeó antes de torcerse detrás de él para darle un codazo en el estómago cuando se dio la vuelta. Naruto luego atacó con un aluvión de patadas y puñetazos, luego marcó una patada que le disparó más en el aire. Luego lo puso de rodillas en la espalda y conectó un golpe de doble hacha, que lo envió al suelo.

"Goku mueve!" Ordenó Naruto justo cuando Janemba llegó al saiyan con una espada. Lo giró y Goku lo esquivó justo cuando Naruto vino volando hacia Janemba arrodillándolo en la cara antes de lanzar una serie de patadas contra la cara de los monstruos, pero su tobillo fue agarrado por la cola y fue arrojado, mientras Naruto disparaba una espiral. saludar a Janemba. Sin embargo, se abrió un portal tal como se envió hacia Goku, quien lo derribó y luego evitó un corte de espada. Goku lanzó una explosión a Janemba, que se partió a la mitad, pero chocó contra su estómago y lo hizo estallar.

Goku voló más alto en el cielo mientras Naruto se enfocaba en aumentar su energía. El aura roja estalló a su alrededor justo cuando Janemba le lanzó una tajada a Goku, cortándole el hombro. Janemba apareció ante Goku y comenzó a piratear, o al menos lo intentó también antes de que Naruto se deformara frente a él y el poder lo golpeara en las entrañas y continuara lanzando una serie de golpes seguidos de un feroz uppercut, enviándolo lejos con una explosión. por sus problemas que pronto explotaron.

Naruto entonces agarró a Goku y se alejaron justo cuando el humo se elevó alrededor de Janemba, su espada se desmoronó. Cuando Naruto y Goku reaparecieron, este último dejó caer su Super Saiyan tres y respiró. "Hombre, este tipo es duro, ¿puede incluso ser golpeado?"

"Todos pueden ser derrotados, Goku, mira a Buu", sonrió Naruto antes de rodar el cuello. "Pero él es fuerte, y rápido, sus poderes tampoco nos ayudan", Naruto frunció el ceño. "Podría ir a toda potencia, pero creo que podría igualarlo y cansarme finalmente. Ni siquiera tiene un rasguño", gruñó Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos pensando.

"Espera, está luchando contra nosotros por separado y, francamente, está ganando, pero" Goku murmuró mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja. "¿Qué tal juntos? ¿Como uno?"

"Estás bromeando," se burló Naruto y Goku dio un puchero infantil. "Buu era mucho más fuerte que este asno, y no usamos la fusión. No creo que lo necesitemos, solo tenemos que hacer todo lo posible", Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero Goku lo miró. "¡No me mires así, baka! ¡No lo necesitamos!"

"¿Entonces por qué nos escapamos?" Goku respondió que Naruto se congeló y le dio a Vegeta un gruñido, su frente se contrajo. "Vamos. Estoy seguro de que si nos fundimos juntos, ¡podemos patear un poco el culo!" Goku sonrió mientras Naruto lo meditaba. "¡No tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que nos encuentre a Naruto!"

"¡Bien vale!" Naruto lo permitió, haciendo que Goku se riera con entusiasmo. "¡Vamos a movernos!" Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba a Goku y desaparecían de nuevo justo cuando explotaba el lugar en el que estaban escondidos. Cuando reaparecieron, Naruto rodó su cuello, "Muy bien, ya terminemos con esto". Naruto se quejó con Goku asintió emocionado mientras se encendía, a juego con el de Naruto.

"¿Listo?"

"Vamos con eso"

"¡FUUUUU!"

"SSSSIOOON!"

"HAAA!"

Janemba volvió la cabeza al ver un pilar de luz en la distancia y zumbó. Dio un solo paso hacia ella, pero se quedó helado cuando en un instante un hombre que parecía la combinación perfecta de Naruto y Goku que poseían un corto y desordenado cabello negro salvaje, apareció ante él y rodó su cuello mientras flexionaba sus manos. "Hola, Janemba", saludó el hombre con una sonrisa, su voz era una mezcla de Naruto y Goku. "No me conoces, pero no soy Goku o Naruto, soy Goruto. Y este es el final para ti"

En respuesta, la criatura comenzó a ponerse en marcha, y Goruto sonrió con satisfacción cuando él mismo se volvió Super Saiyan y se agachó. "¿Listo?" Janemba rugió, emitiendo energía negativa, "¡Vamos!" Goruto sonrió mientras empujaba el suelo y se fue con el viento. Janemba se encogió de dolor y levantó la vista, esperando ver a Goruto, pero no había ni rastro de él. Mientras se levantaba, mirando alrededor, sintió que un puño se golpeaba en su espalda seguido por muchos. Goruto sonrió cuando alcanzó los cuernos de Janemba. Con una voltereta hacia atrás, logró golpear a Janemba en el suelo y luego lo pisoteó.

Goruto sonrió cuando dio un paso atrás y extendió la mano. La energía comenzó a tejerse junta, formando un Rasengan blanco puro y, de repente, apareció una hoja de energía negra que giraba rápidamente a su alrededor, creando un silbido que perforaba las orejas. Janemba se puso de pie, miró a Goruto y se precipitó hacia él, "¡YAH!" rugió, golpeando a Goruto en la cara, pero el Saiyajin ni siquiera se movió. Los ojos de Janemba se agrandaron al ver a Goruto sonreír y mirar hacia abajo para ver el extraño ataque de energía.

"¡Se acabó! ¡El juicio del alma!" Goruto sonrió cuando dio un paso atrás y empujó la técnica contra el pecho de Janemba. Ni siquiera un momento después, Janemba fue destruida por una erupción de blanco. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, de pie ante él estaba un ogro joven que parpadeó y luego se escapó de Goruto, que tenía una sonrisa. El Saiyajin se rió antes de mirar hacia la dimensión reformadora.

"Guay."

Un año después

"¿Y quieres que te atienda?"

"¡Sip!"

"No,"

Hercule parpadeó perplejo mientras miraba a Naruto que estaba sentado frente a él. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa en el restaurante mientras varios clones estaban alrededor, contando el dinero, limpiando mesas y pisos, lavando platos, trabajando que él mismo preferiría que sus empleados en algunos casos. Acababan de cerrar por la noche, y entró Hércules con ganas de hablar con él.

El supuesto campeón del mundo había estado trabajando en un gran hotel durante los últimos dos años desde la batalla con Majin Buu. La gran inauguración fue en tres días, y quería celebrar una gala de pre-inauguración para todos los que lucharon contra Majin Buu. Fue realmente una idea reflexiva, lo que Naruto apreciaba. Sería una buena manera de ver a todos sus amigos sin trabajo y podrían pasar un buen rato. De ahí uno de los motivos por los que dijo no a la restauración.

"B-pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque, no quiero trabajar aún más por un tiempo que debería ser relajante y divertido", Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Y además, eso es un montón de maldita comida que debo hacer, y no estoy hablando de la gente normal como tú y Videl. Menos Bulma y Lazuli, solo mi familia puede cerrar un buffet, luego agregas Goku y Vegeta? Además Goten y Gohan, ¿quiénes comen igual? Pase, "Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Prefiero no tener una migraña tratando de alimentar a esos tipos"

"Lo entiendo", admitió Hercule mientras asentía con comprensión. "Bueno, pensé que al menos preguntaría", Hercule se encogió de hombros y Naruto asintió con comprensión. "¡Sólo organizaré un banquete! ¡Todo lo que puedas comer!" Hercule se rió, y Naruto se rió entre dientes, sabiendo que Goku aparecería seguro.

"Espera, ¿va a haber prensa? No me importan los medios, ya sabes".

"No hay prensa!" Hercule negó con la cabeza. "¡Este es un momento para que los amigos que arriesgan sus vidas se reúnan y celebren! No para las entrevistas y las noticias", Hercule negó con la cabeza y Naruto asintió agradecido. "Así que no hay prensa".

"Estaremos ahí."

"¿De verdad quieres ir a esta cosa?"

Naruto pasó la página a su cómic mientras se encogía de hombros mientras Lazuli yacía a su lado, leyendo su propio libro. Brola estaba actualmente en la ducha mientras Bulma estaba cepillando su cabello. "No veo por qué no", respondió Naruto a Bulma, quien tarareaba. "No es mi dinero, comida gratis y una fiesta con amigos. Estoy seguro de que lo pasaremos bien", asumió Naruto.

"Sí, tienes razón. Sería bueno hablar con Chichi de nuevo. Parece que no la he visto en mucho tiempo, pero Trunks y Asura siempre están con Goten", murmuró Bulma. "Tal vez pueda aprender por qué tienen una granja de rábanos, no parece el estilo de Goku"

"Chichi sería la mejor persona para preguntar", Lazuli intervino mientras pasaba la página. "Goku probablemente se confundiría," Naruto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con una risita mientras guardaba su cómic y miraba a Bulma que estaba usando un camisón morado mientras Lazuli tenía pantalones cortos cortos grises y un gran top sin mangas. Se movió y se puso cómodo justo cuando Bulma entró y se acostó a su lado, descansando su cabeza a su lado.

"Hey cariño,"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Alguna vez piensas en tu planeta natal?" Bulma preguntó en voz baja, lo que atrajo la atención de Lazuli mientras miraba a Naruto con curiosidad. Los dos sabían que el tema de su antiguo hogar era uno que no debía discutirse. No es que le hiciera enojar, era un poco bajo y no tenía mucho que decir. Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, quedándose dormido.

"No."

"¿Por qué están ustedes dos vestidos así?"

"¿Hm? Esta es la ropa formal de Saiyan".

"Sí, esto es demasiado!"

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía a Atsui en sus brazos entre Vegeta y Goku, quien de repente se puso en posición, dispuesto a luchar con Bee moviendo la cola al lado de Naruto. El rubio luego miró a Brola quien frunció el ceño, casi un puchero. Ella no estaba exactamente lista para la batalla como esas dos vestían jeans y una blusa halter. El mismo Naruto también estaba vestido de forma casual y miró hacia atrás para ver a Bulma con un sexy vestido rojo de pie junto a Lazuli, quien llevaba pantalones cortos y una manga larga mientras Chichi estaba en un bonito vestido, y Masa estaba en un bonito vestido negro mientras se reía de ella. marido.

A su familia realmente no le importaba el vestido formal, con Miya tal vez siendo la única excepción. Hablando de eso, podía escuchar a Asura y Augus discutiendo entre ellos sobre algo infantil no muy lejano mientras Karasuba estaba bromeando. Miya, Trunks y Goten estaban bromeando como de costumbre, mientras Samui estaba hablando con Kisa.

Su familia y Vegeta se salieron con la suya mientras Videl se había tomado la libertad de recoger a Roshi y sus compañeros de casa, junto con la familia de Krillin, Yamcha y la familia de Goku. Piccolo también estuvo presente mientras volaba al lado de su avión. En este momento, todos estaban esperando que se les abrieran las puertas, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho más porque les dijeron que la fiesta estaba lista para comenzar.

"¡Espera Vegeta, comamos primero! ¡Voy a salir!"

"¡No tanto como yo!"

"¡Como si!" Brola se unió para hacer que Naruto suspirara a su esposa mientras se unía a su estúpida competencia. Naruto negó con la cabeza y cambió el peso de Atsui cuando el bebé chupó su binky. Luego se fue con Brola parpadeó y lo siguió mientras caminaba junto a Lazuli. A los pocos minutos todos se sentaron en sus asientos.

Naruto se sentó con sus esposas con Atsui inquieto en su regazo. Luego se dio cuenta de que la potorra fusionó a Kibito Kai, Baba, luego al Rey Kai y a Bubbles. Después de unos momentos, se prestó atención a Hercule, quien subió al escenario con Majin Buu. "¡Gracias por viajar tales distancias!" comenzó con una sonrisa. "¡Estamos aquí para honrar a los que lucharon y vencieron al malvado Majin Buu! Por favor, disfruten", se inclinó Hercule.

Con eso Goku fue el primero en arrancar, Vegeta y Brola empezaron a competir. La frente de Naruto se contrajo mientras Bulma tiraba de la cola de Brola, haciéndola estremecerse y tensarse, "¡Manners Brola!"

"Lo siento", ella hizo una mueca. Su atención, junto con la de todos los demás, se prestó a la atención de reporteros de noticias que corrieron al comedor y comenzaron a acosar a Hercule, preguntándole por el hotel. Naruto pudo ver que Hercule estaba sorprendido como estaban y resopló, luego miró a Piccolo quien asintió. Y justo en ese momento, las cámaras fueron destruidas y Naruto levantó un dedo, causando que todas fueran arrastradas.

Naruto luego comenzó a comer y alimentó a Atsui también, quien también comió con avidez, "Incluso cuando eres un bebé, tu hambre es la de un hombre adulto", se quejó Naruto mientras Lazuli y Bulma se echaban a reír. Todos empezaron a comer también, disfrutando de la comida durante varios minutos hasta que Naruto se detuvo a la mitad del tenedor. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño, "Tenemos compañía". Al escuchar esto, aquellos que podían sentir la energía estaban de acuerdo.

"Se acerca rápido", asintió Lazuli de acuerdo, mientras ella le quitaba a Atsui cuando él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección del poder. Naruto fue el primero en salir afuera con todos los demás siguiéndolo. Tan pronto como llegaron, fueron recibidos por alguien que estaba justo delante de ellos, junto con una pequeña criatura verde. "Esa cola," advirtió Lazuli.

"Un Saiyan", dijo Krillin mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

"Tarble," escucharon a Vegeta decir, haciendo que Naruto le devolviera la mirada y luego a esto, Tarble. Era bajo, más bajo que Vegeta, de hecho. Tenía el pelo negro alto y puntiagudo con un solo golpe. Sobre su traje azul de salto estaba una armadura de batalla, botas blancas, guantes y un explorador verde azulado. Todo el mundo pareció sorprendido por esto cuando Vegeta bajó los escalones, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" el se preguntó.

"¡Hermano!"

"¡¿Hermano?!" ahora incluso esto sorprendió a Naruto cuando Vegeta caminó hacia Tarble. El Saiyan saltó del avión en el que había estado parado y se dirigió a Vegeta.

"Encantado de verte, Vegeta, hermano." Tarble saludó. Vegeta se volvió de su hermano y se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño un poco.

"¿No te envió un padre a una estrella remota porque no pudiste pelear?"

"Un namekian me dijo que regresaste a la tierra después de derrotar a Frieza", dijo Tarble. "Un terrible dúo de hermanos llamado Abo y Cado están aterrorizando a mi planeta. ¡No he podido competir con ellos, ayúdenos!"

"Son fuertes, ¿eh?" Preguntó Goku mientras subía por detrás de Vegeta comiendo una pierna de pavo.

"Super fuerte,"

"Suena genial," sonrió Naruto mientras caminaba también. Tarble tarareaba mientras usaba a su scouter para leer el nivel de poder de Goku, y frunció el ceño.

"Disculpe, pero no creo que tengas la fuerza de combate", dijo Tarble, mientras miraba a Naruto y notó que era mucho más alto que el de Goku, pero no lo suficiente. "Igualmente,"

"No confíes en tu scouter," Vegeta habló. "La fuerza de combate puede cambiar fácilmente", le dijo Vegeta. Tarble parpadeó y luego se sorprendió cuando su scouter comenzó a sonar rápidamente cuando el poder de Naruto aumentaba muy rápido y antes de que lo supiera, se rompió, el último número que vio fue un millón ciento cuarenta y cinco mil. Luego se acercó a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso debería ser suficiente! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!" Tarble se declaró. "Me siguieron aquí!" Naruto levantó una ceja, pero su atención fue dada a Vegeta quien se burló.

"Patético como siempre," Vegeta se dio la vuelta y sonrió levemente. "No importa. Los manejaré. Será un buen entrenamiento después de la cena"

"No Vegeta!" Goku habló haciendo que lo miraran. "¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y suena divertido!"

"¡No! ¡Este soy yo y el problema de mis hermanos!"

"¡No seas así!"

"¡Lo siento!"

"¡Oh vamos!"

"¡No!"

"Lo haré padre!" Augus le dijo a su padre, entonces Asura habló.

"No, lo haré!"

"¡Yo también!" Goten sonrió.

"¡Cuenta conmigo!" Troncos añadidos.

"Estoy interesado," se rió Samui suavemente. "Parece que será genial"

"Samui, no hay recompensa", le dijo Lazuli a su hija con un pequeño ceño fruncido, mientras que Atsui parecía estar muy emocionado mientras aplaudía, como si quisiera unirse también. "Ahora lo tienes irritado", se quejó Lazuli mientras el bebé estaba inquieto. Muy pronto todos los demás también quisieron unirse, incluyendo a Roshi. Naruto suspiró ya que él era el único que realmente no ponía su sombrero en la pelea.

"Solo hay dos de ellos, ya sabes. No queremos intimidarlos hasta matarlos," gruñó Naruto y Goku tuvo una idea.

"¡Oh! ¡Dibujaremos un montón! ¡Agárrate de mí!" Goku sonrió haciendo que todos parpadearan, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Unos momentos después, estaban en el monte Paozu. Naruto parpadeó realmente sorprendido mientras todos estaban asombrados y Chichi tenía una sonrisa orgullosa. "Yo y Chi-chi cultivamos estos rábanos", dijo mientras sacaba uno. "Adelante, tira uno para ti. El más largo es el ganador".

Krillin fue el primero en tirar, pero a pesar de que lo intentó con todo, no se movió. Pero luego lo hizo y fue insignificante lo que hizo que Naruto se riera mientras Maron consolaba a su esposo. Con eso hecho, todos los que querían luchar sacaban rábanos. Miya sacó un rábano muy grande y Vegeta se chupó los dientes, murmurando que Karasuba o Augus tiraban de uno más grande que el de Miya. Tan pronto como dijo eso, Augus sacó un rábano muy grande y largo, mientras que Karasuba sacó un rábano del mismo tamaño que el de Miya, lo que molestó a los dos.

"¿No vas a unirte al amor?" Bulma le preguntó a su esposo, quien negó con la cabeza mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Él era el único que no estaba en su familia y no tiraba, Samui incluso había logrado convencer a Lazuli para que tirara mientras sostenía a Atsui, mientras que Brola y Asura estaban buscando buenos. Trunks no estaba muy lejos de Goten en busca de uno grande también.

"Nah, probablemente lo haré en exceso. Deja que los niños se diviertan", sonrió Naruto mientras él a tientas le tocaba el culo y ella se mordía el labio y soltaba una risita. "Y tendré el mío"

"Sabes que eres igual de malo, Roshi", señaló Bulma y los dos miraron para ver que Roshi había sacado un rábano bastante lujurioso. Luego volvió a mirar a su esposo y le acarició la mejilla. "Pero es una de las cosas que amo", con eso compartieron un beso, pero prestaron atención a Trunks, quien se retiró por más tiempo. "Parece que Trunks ganó, Goku dijo el más largo", sonrió Bulma. "¡Ve por los Trunks!"

Vegeta soltó un gruñido molesto, pero bufó cuando pronto vio al extraterrestre que deseó suerte a Trunks. "Por cierto, Tarble, ¿quién está contigo?" Vegeta se preguntó mientras miraba al pequeño alienígena con ojos negros, y dos orificios nasales, vistiendo un top morado y blanco con guantes blancos y calzado morado.

"Ah, sí", asintió Tarble con la cabeza. "Sí, lo siento, esta es mi esposa". Esto sorprendió a Vegeta cuando el alienígena corrió hacia Vegeta y se inclinó.

"¿Cómo estás, mi hermano? Soy Gure. Me siento honrado".

"Uh no, el honor es mío", Vegeta se inclinó, lo que sorprendió a Naruto un poco, sin ver a Vegeta hacer una reverencia. Bulma notó que era muy diferente y miró a Masa, que parecía estar igual de sorprendida.

"Los saiyas siempre parecen elegir esposas extrañas", comentó Roshi haciendo que dichas esposas fruncieran el ceño y comenzaron a castigar a Roshi por completo con una furia justa. Naruto se rió, no podría haberlo hecho mejor él mismo. "Ow ... no hay respeto por los ancianos". Naruto frunció el ceño al sentir nuevos niveles de poder.

"Ellos estan aqui."

Y en un instante regresaron a la entrada del hotel, frente a las dos cápsulas que aplastaron el avión de Bulma, para su irritación. Luego miró a su hijo, "Trunks ... ¿patear sus culos por favor?"

"¡Apuesta!" Trunks sonrió mientras rodaba su cuello justo cuando las vainas se abrían y de ahí salieron dos alienígenas. Había azul y rojo, ambos humanoides con brazos delgados, en la cabeza del azul había un cuerno, mientras que el rojo tenía dos. Eran armaduras de batalla y scouters también.

"Tarble, nos causaste problemas," Avo, el azul habló.

"Muéstrate", Cado, agregó el rojo. Gure se escondió detrás de la pierna de Tarble mientras miraba a los dos.

"¿Estos dos?" Naruto levantó una ceja antes de burlarse. "Bañador,"

"¡Derecha!" Trunks sonrió cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, mientras caminaba, los demás lo animaron. Sin embargo, Goku miró a Naruto y le susurró al oído:

"Naruto, si hay dos de ellos, deberíamos ser dos de nosotros"

"Los troncos serán suficientes"

"¡Cierto! ¡Muy cierto!" Goku asintió con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Augus, "Oye Augus, Naruto dice que puedes pelear con Trunks". Escuchar esto hizo que Augus se emocionara mientras su padre sonrió y Augus se fue.

"¡Oi! ¡Goku no es justo!" Tanto Bulma como Naruto se giraron hacia Goku mientras Masa se interponía entre ellos, riendo tímidamente.

"Oh, vamos chicos", se difundió haciendo que ambos padres miraran a Goku y luego suspiraran. Avo murmuró mientras miraba a los dos niños caminando hacia él y su hermano. Los estudió con el scouter y leyó su pequeña fuerza de combate.

"Se están burlando de nosotros", se burló Cado mientras caminaban hacia los dos niños. Trunks y Augus se miraron el uno al otro, pero bufaron cuando se dirigieron a sus dos víctimas.

"Tengo el feo", sonrió Trunks.

"¿Cual es ese?" Augus regresó.

"Tarble, son los hombres de Freezer?" Vegeta preguntó con Tarble asintiendo, diciendo que esos dos estaban en otro planeta cuando mataron a Freezer. "Espera, ahora lo recuerdo. Clasificaron con la fuerza especial de Ginyu en ese entonces".

"Ahora son más fuertes. Tan fuerte como lo fue Frieza"

"¿En serio? Oh, entonces no tendrán ningún problema", sonrió Naruto con Goku asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que Tarble parecía curioso. Luego se enfocaron en los niños con Trunks parados frente a Avo y Augus frente a Cado.

"¿Ven a jugar a la casa niño?" Avo se burló de Trunks mientras le daba una palmadita a Trunks en la cabeza, haciendo que el ojo del niño se estremeciera. "¡Juega bonito UGH!" Avo gruñó cuando Trunks lo golpeó justo en el estómago justo cuando Augus le daba una patada en la cara a Cado. Los dos volaron por el suelo y los chicos se acercaron a ellos, les dieron una patada y luego los derribaron.

"¡Tú lo pediste!" los extraterrestres rugieron mientras cargaban contra los niños listos que los habían usado como rellano. Trunks se burló mientras corría hacia Cado, atrapando su puñetazo y respondiendo con una patada al rostro, enviándolo a la izquierda. Caminando sobre Cado, pisoteó la cabeza del alienígena y lo golpeó contra el suelo.

Augus evitó el puñetazo de Avo y apareció detrás de él, enviándole una poderosa patada en el cuello, ganando un gorgoteo de dolor. Cuando Avo se cayó, Augus lo golpeó en la espalda, antes de agarrarlo del brazo y golpearlo de lado a lado con facilidad. Augus torció su brazo y luego lanzó a su víctima al aire, enviándole una explosión también.

Trunks agarró el brazo de Cado y lo arrojó al cielo también, causando que los dos alienígenas se golpearan y explotaran. "Je," Trunks sonrió, pero cuando el humo se desvaneció, vieron que había varios clones de Cado y Avo. "Clones, ¿eh? ¡Tráelo!" Trunks sonrió mientras corría hacia los clones con Augus siguiéndolo. A pesar de los números en contra de ellos, los muchachos lograron atacar a todos con facilidad, sorprendiendo al enemigo.

"Trunks realmente los está consiguiendo", notó Bulma con una sonrisa orgullosa, ver a su hijo pelear fue tan increíble. El infierno de ver a cualquiera de sus hijos pelear era genial, y se lo debía a su padre. "¿Cómo es que no usó la técnica de clon que le enseñaste?" Bulma se preguntó con Naruto canturreando mientras veía a Trunks golpear despiadadamente la cabeza de Cado con una serie de patadas.

"Porque le gusta el desafío"

"Je, como un verdadero Saiyan", comentó Vegeta. También se enorgullecía de ver a Augus también golpeando brutalmente a Avo, sin dejar lugar para contraatacar o tomar represalias. Con estos dos muchachos peleando brutalmente, terminaría muy pronto. A pesar de que todos estaban curiosos cuando Avo y Cado estaban juntos, después de que los dos fueron enviados al suelo. "¿Qué están haciendo?" Vegeta se preguntó y parpadeó cuando los dos se fusionaron y se convirtieron en un gigante cornudo púrpura.

"Eso es grande, no está bien", expresó Samui justo cuando el ser gigante, Abo Cado saltó hacia los niños.

"¡No es justo! ¡Se fusionó!"

"Vamos, tengo una idea", dijo Augus mientras se convertía en Super Saiyan. "¡Siga mi ejemplo!" Dijo y corrió hacia Avo Cado. Trunks dio un gruñido en respuesta,

"¿Quién demonios te hizo jefe?" se preguntó antes de que él también se convirtiera en un Super Saiyan. Augus fue el primero en deformarse antes de que Avo Cado y su lado pateen su cabeza gigante, más arriba. Luego voló y la casa de máquinas lo golpeó y le hizo un gesto para que le codeara el estómago. Luego atacó con una serie de golpes y patadas, terminando con una fuerte patada en el aire, hacia Trunks. "¡Oh!"

Trunks sonrió cuando se torció ante Avo Cado y le dio una patada doble en el aire. Luego se apresura hacia el aire detrás de él y lo golpea con el mango del hacha y le da un puñetazo hacia Augus. Los dos asintieron y rápidamente se desviaron hacia Abo Cado y lo golpearon implacablemente juntos, sin retener ninguna de sus fuerzas. Juntos agarraron sus brazos y lo arrojaron al aire mientras lo teletransportaban al suelo.

"¿Listo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Fuego!"

Ambos muchachos levantaron sus manos hacia el cielo, se inclinaron hacia atrás y produjeron una luz brillante en sus manos y se inclinaron hacia adelante, lanzando varias ondas de energía azul hacia Avo Cado, eliminándolo por completo del planeta. Una vez que terminaron, todos empezaron a regresar adentro listos para continuar comiendo.

Y comieron lo hicieron.

"¿QUIERES CONOCER A LOS SAIYES A BAJAR LA FUNCIÓN?"

"Lo siento…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Dos años después

"¡Bulma! A todos nos gustaría desearte ..."

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Bulma que sostenía una copa de champaña mientras estaba sentada en su silla de cumpleaños no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa feliz al ver a sus amigos y familiares sonriéndole felizmente. Sus ojos se posaron en su apuesto y sexy esposo, que en realidad estaba vestido formalmente ... bueno, semi-formal. Incluso Brola llevaba un vestido bastante lindo, que le quedaba a la mujer Saiyajin a pesar de que no le gustaba usarlo. Lazuli estaba al lado de Naruto con un vestido morado, que también le quedaba bien. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron a sus hermosos hijos que tenían un cierto grado de sonrisa feliz en su rostro, vestidos de forma semi-formal como su padre.

Ella se sintió increíble, honestamente realmente lo hizo. A pesar de tener treinta y ocho años de edad, gracias a su brillante esposo, no se veía ni un día más de veintitrés, ¡sin mencionar que también se sentía así! Pero lo que es más importante, era muy estática y muy orgullosa de su familia, que había organizado toda la fiesta para ella. Bulma al principio pensó que tendría que idearlo y financiarlo y todo, pero Naruto se lo quitó por completo sin decir una sola palabra. Varios días después de una cuidadosa planificación ... ¡y aquí estaban!

Excepto uno ... Goku. Piccolo estuvo aquí ... Hércules estuvo aquí ... Majin Buu estuvo aquí ... Dende estuvo aquí ... Masa y sus hijos estuvieron aquí ... ¡Y Goku! ¡Su mejor amiga desde que era una adolescente, quien comenzó toda esta aventura que era su vida no estaba aquí! Entrenamiento demasiado ocupado en el planeta del rey Kai! ¿Por qué se perdería esto? ¡¿Para entrenamiento?! ¿No podría entrenar al día siguiente? No no. Ella no iba a dejar que la ausencia de Goku y su pensamiento idiota, arruinaran su estado de ánimo. No sería justo para sus amigos y su familia. Y especialmente no sería justo para Naruto. Así que con una sonrisa, levantó su propia copa y la fiesta continuó.

Naruto sonrió mientras se sentaba en un asiento comiendo felizmente su ramen mientras sentía las buenas y positivas vibraciones de todos. Vio a la chica del cumpleaños conversando con Lazuli, Chichi, Masa y Krillin, probablemente contándoles a los dos qué tan buen trabajo hizo. Luego miró para ver que Trunks y Goten estaban jugando con Atsui que estaba corriendo con un globo.

Sus ojos pronto se posaron en Samui que estaba con Miya, hablando con Videl. Pensar en la mujer casada hizo que se volviera hacia su marido, Gohan actualmente estaba comiéndose con Brola, Asura y Augus. Karasuba no estaba muy lejos de Piccolo, los dos meditando. Los otros simplemente estaban conversando entre ellos, lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera mientras seguía comiendo. Realmente chupó a Vegeta y Goku decidió entrenar, entendió por qué Vegeta no se presentó, pero Goku era el mejor amigo de Bulma, así que fue realmente decepcionante que él no se presentara. Lo que sea, le habría dado algún sentido más tarde.

El rubio pensó en los últimos años desde que Hercule abrió ese hotel suyo, lo que, si acaso, aumentaba un poco el ego del hombre. Bueno, eso es hasta que él y Brola se pelearon por algo de comida y causaron que se viniera abajo. Tampoco ayudó que Goku y Vegeta hicieran lo mismo. De todos modos, eso humilló al hombre un poco en silencio. No como él planeó que eso sucediera, pero Videl estaba muy feliz por eso. Luego Tarble y Gure regresaron a su planeta, agradeciéndoles la ayuda.

Desde entonces todo ha ido bastante bien. Bulma finalmente se rindió y decidió educar en casa a los niños. Uzumaki Ramen ahora tenía algunas tiendas en cada ciudad importante, la moda de Uzumaki despegó, permitiendo a Naruto y Goku ver a más personas vestidas de naranja, lo que era increíble, y el dojo se estaba volviendo popular cada mes. Aunque todavía no se había llevado ni a los alumnos ni a Ki para que lo enseñaran, sin embargo, esperaba que para el vigésimo octavo torneo mundial de artes marciales haya muchos más luchadores que no fueran débiles. Así que el negocio estaba en auge. Ah, y su familia acaba de descubrir que Brola estaba embarazada. Así que sí…

En cuanto a la fuerza, su poder parecía no tener límites, por lo que realmente no había mucho más que decir allí. Goku, Vegeta y Brola finalmente pudieron convertirse en cuatro patas de Super Saiyan, gracias al hecho de que tenían sus colas, y Vegeta pudo crear una luna artificial. Ahora que estaban cerca de su nivel, hizo que el combate fuera mucho mejor, al punto que a menudo entrenaban en la tierra de los kai para evitar volar la Tierra. Otra cosa que Naruto encontró genial fue que las bolas del Dragón aún no se habían utilizado desde que él y la pelea de Goku con Janemba. Permitiendo que su miedo a que algo salga mal con toda esa situación.

Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos había tenido un extraño sentimiento acerca de algo que era un misterio para él. Sentía que se avecinaba una nueva aventura, y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse exactamente al respecto. Su última aventura resultó en la destrucción del Universo y el asesinato de su familia. Así que sintió que tenía derecho a desconfiar de lo que iba a venir, pero nunca se retractó de un desafío. Él tenía su orgullo después de todo.

Sin embargo, su atención se dirigió a un repentino aumento de energía, y levantó la vista al igual que Gohan y Brola. Goku acababa de ir de Super Saiyan cuatro, pero ¿por qué? Antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, el poder se había ido. Naruto levantó una ceja, extraño, estaba allí hace un minuto. Goku no estaba muerto, lo sabía, pero aún así, era extraño. "¡Naruto!"

'Rey Kai, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Goku se volvió hacia SSJ4? Naruto cuestionó a su mentor.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora. ¡Mi mensaje es extremadamente importante!" El rey Kai le dijo que Naruto hizo todo lo posible para mantener una mirada seria de su rostro y volvió a comer su ramen con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, el rey Kai sabía que estaba escuchando: "Beerus, el destructor, se ha despertado y se dirige hacia la Tierra".

'¿El destructor? ¡No suena demasiado bueno, pero al mismo tiempo el sonido es muy fuerte!

"¡Idiota! ¡No tengas ninguna idea brillante! ¡Goku acaba de conseguir que le entreguen el culo antes de que sea un minuto completo!" El rey Kai lo regañó, lo que sorprendió bastante a Naruto. "¡Él es un dios, Naruto! ¡Debes tener mucho cuidado de no enojarlo de ninguna manera! Tiene un historial de volar planetas debido a su ira", murmuró Naruto en respuesta cuando recibió más ramen con algo de pan. "El destino del mundo está completamente en tus manos, Naruto"

"Desde que he aparecido, ¿cuándo no?" El rubio gruñó mientras se cortaba la conexión. Levantó una ceja al sentir una cabeza apoyada en su hombro y miró hacia abajo para ver a Bulma sonriéndole suavemente. "Oye, hermosa, ¿necesitas otra bebida?" Se ofreció, notando que su copa estaba baja.

"Creo que estoy bien, no estás tratando de emborracharme, ¿verdad?" Bulma bromeó con una ceja levantada. "Cariño, si quieres mostrarme un buen momento, solo tienes que preguntar, no es necesario que me desanimes," Bulma hizo un guiño haciendo que Naruto se riera mientras se inclinaba y la tiraba a un beso amoroso que ella aceptó con entusiasmo y devuelto Sus lenguas se mezclaron lentamente entre sí y Bulma tuvo que apartarse, por temor a que le pidiera que la follara en una de estas mesas. "Gracias, esto realmente significa mucho para mí".

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Bulma", sonrió Naruto, "Dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto", se rió entre dientes haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco juguetonamente mientras besaba su frente. Luego miró a su alrededor junto a Bulma y su sonrisa se iluminó. "Todos parecen estar pasando un buen momento", Naruto notó que Bulma también estuvo de acuerdo con una inclinación de cabeza. "Lo siento por Goku querido"

"Está bien," Bulma lo despidió. "Sé que le patearás el trasero más tarde, así que está bien", sonrió Bulma mientras lo besaba suavemente. "No te preocupes. Ahora, creo que es hora de que hagas un poco de socialización. ¡No te he visto hacer nada más que comer ramen! Vamos, hora de hablar con tus amigos", dijo Bulma entrelazando su brazo alrededor de su y arrastrándolo mientras gemía juguetonamente.

"¡Naruto!" Oyeron y vieron que Vegeta caminaba hacia él, usando su armadura de batalla con su cola envuelta alrededor de su cintura. "Necesitamos hablar, es importante", Vegeta le dijo con una mirada seria.

"¡Oye, hola! ¡De la Tierra a Vegeta! ¡Esta es una fiesta, mi fiesta de cumpleaños para ser exactos! ¿Por qué viniste con tu armadura?" Bulma se preguntó mientras Vegeta y Naruto se miraban fijamente. "¿Hola? ¿Me estás ignorando?"

"Ya conozco a Vegeta," le dijo Naruto, causando que Bulma resoplara. "Solo mantente tranquilo", aconsejó Naruto con el resoplido de Saiyan justo cuando Masa se acercaba a su marido y le daba una mirada interrogante.

"Vegeta-kun, ¿qué pasa?" se preguntó y Vegeta la miró a los ojos y pareció visiblemente calmarse. Naruto tenía una sonrisa suave, apreciando el efecto positivo que Masa tenía en Vegeta. Luego miró a un curioso pero molesto Bulma y atrajo su atención tirando de ella para darle otro beso que hizo estallar su irritación por completo.

"Ah, el príncipe Vegeta supongo", escucharon que los ojos de Vegeta se ensanchaban visiblemente mientras miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente. Naruto también miró a su alrededor, mientras la voz continuaba, "Te has convertido en un gran guerrero. Por desgracia, la energía que utilizas para tu fuerza no tiene efecto en deidades como yo", se rió la voz.

Vegeta comenzó a buscar frenéticamente hasta que él y Naruto finalmente vieron a una persona gato humanoide de pelaje púrpura y lo que parecía ser su asistente, sentado en uno de los sillones a la sombra. Los ojos de Vegeta se volvieron increíblemente grandes mientras Naruto levantó una ceja al ver a la criatura. "No me digas que te olvidaste de Lord Beerus", dijo la criatura, sus orejas se movieron un poco. Una mirada de realización apareció en el rostro de Vegeta mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¡Naruto frunció el ceño, irritado que ni siquiera había podido sentir la llegada de este tipo!

"Es difícil de creer, incluso con mi gran intelecto, que cuando nos cruzamos por última vez, solo eras un niño". Beerus entonces miró su dedo con desinterés. "Se siente tan reciente. Como si fuera ayer, tu padre estaba extendiendo la propagación del honor por mi llegada"

"Beerus el destructor, mi señor," Vegeta hizo una pausa mientras lanzaba una mirada a Naruto, quien suspiró pero lentamente asintió. Sería respetuoso, no sea que quisiera que el planeta explotara. Beerus se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor.

"Parece que todos están celebrando una agradable primavera de algún tipo", notó Beerus. "Y si lo digo, la comida huele espléndida", sonrió Beerus mientras olfateaba. Naruto se echó a reír, dando a conocer su presencia.

"Está todo, bastante bien. Mi hija Miya preparó el servicio, ella es muy buena en eso", Beerus y Whis miraron a Naruto y el primero entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, mientras estudiaba a Naruto. Whis también estudió al hombre con un ojo cuidadoso, mientras que Naruto giró su cuello mientras él acercaba a su encantadora esposa hacia él, pero la mantenía cerca.

"Hoy estamos honrando el cumpleaños de mi esposa, Bulma. Cariño, este es el destructor del Señor Beerus", presentó Naruto con Bulma sabiendo que algo estaba pasando. ¿Por qué? Porque Naruto nunca fue tan respetuoso con la gente que no conocía. ¿Señor? Él lo habría llamado Beerus y lo habría llamado un día. Luego miró a Vegeta, quien se veía absolutamente estremecida y supo con seguridad que algo estaba pasando. Así que por ahora, ella estaría segura.

"Placer por conocerte, mi señor," Bulma se inclinó un poco. Beerus le sonrió mientras la miraba, luego miró a Naruto y murmuró para sí mismo.

"Lo mismo digo, querida. Feliz cumpleaños", Beerus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "Ahora, por qué estoy aquí", luego sorprendió a Naruto y Vegeta con su velocidad cuando el Dios apareció ante Vegeta. "Dime, en todo tu tiempo de viaje y qué no, ¿alguna vez has escuchado el término Super Saiyan God?" cuestionó con Naruto y Vegeta luciendo un poco confundido. El legendario Super Saiyan? Sí. Dios Súper Saiyan? No.

"Espera un Dios Súper Saiyan?" Vegeta cuestionó, sonando sorprendido, lo que era.

"Así que eso es un no", se quejó Beerus mientras Whis flotaba detrás de él. Luego miró a Naruto, "Tú um ..."

"Naruto, señor," Whis suministrado. "También es un Saiyan"

"¿Lo es? ¿Por qué es rubio? ¿Es un Super Saiyan?"

"No, solo vine así, señor" respondió Naruto con sinceridad. "Soy un ... caso especial, se puede decir", sonrió levemente. "Pero no, tampoco he oído hablar de un Dios Super Saiyan, es nuevo para mí".

"¿Es posible que tu profecía estuviera equivocada, Beerus?" Whis bromeó el dios.

"Nunca me equivoco en esas cosas!"

Sin embargo, Whis se rió de él. "Reemplazar nunca con siempre".

"Me estás poniendo de mal humor, Whis", se quejó Beerus mientras Vegeta se ponía nerviosa. "Ahora, odiaría imponerme a tu fiesta, pero no soy capaz de rechazar un olor tan delicioso, como el de ese".

"¡Sé mi invitado!" Bulma sonrió mientras les señalaba a la fiesta. Los dos luego caminaron hacia la fiesta y Bulma miró entre los Saiyajin. "Explicación, ahora!" Ella susurró en voz muy baja.

"No lo molestes, destruirá el planeta", dijo Naruto simplemente con Vegeta asintiendo con la cabeza mientras los dos lo seguían. Bulma parpadeó y ella suspiró, genial ahora que realmente necesitaba verla beber. Con eso siguió a su marido.

Por un tiempo, realmente no fue tan malo, aunque Vegeta permaneció tenso. Todos conocieron a Beerus y Whis, y les dieron una cálida bienvenida. Beerus parecía estar disfrutando un poco la comida, especialmente el ramen de Naruto. Pero a pesar de este tiempo de descanso, incluso Naruto estaba hasta un poco nervioso, lo que provocó que Brola y Lazuli, junto con Miya y Samui, se preguntaran qué había pasado con él. Sin embargo, no pudo explicarlo, así que simplemente pasó por alto sus preocupaciones. Hubo un karaoke en el que Piccolo era bastante horrible, tenían un anillo de baile en el que Beerus participó alegremente para mostrar sus increíbles movimientos de baile que Naruto disfrutaba mientras Vegeta estaba aturdido.

"¡Oye Naruto! ¡Tu hijo tiene novia!"

Al escuchar esto, miró a Bulma que estaba de pie junto a Goten mientras Trunks se iba a ver a unos niños que realmente no conocía. Un mono azul, un perro y una niña, todos mirando alrededor de la edad de sus hijos. Naruto miró hacia donde estaba bebiendo Beerus con Krillin y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Se suponía que él estaba divirtiéndose, no cuidando niños. Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a Bulma, y levantó una ceja, "¿Qué está pasando ahora?"

"¡Trunks tiene novia!" Goten dijo emocionada causando que Naruto frunciera el ceño ligeramente. "¡Dijo que se toman de las manos y todo!" Naruto murmuró en respuesta. "¡Es tan bueno!" Bulma levantó una ceja cuando notó que Naruto no parecía divertirse como ella.

"Lo que está mal, deberías estar feliz de que tenga una niña", Bulma bromeó mientras Naruto frunció el ceño pensando. "¿Huno?" preguntó mientras ella y Goten miraban a Naruto.

"Si Trunks tiene una novia, y nos la impide ... entonces ... ¡MIYA! ¡SAMUI!" él llamó y salió corriendo mientras Bulma y Goten parpadeaban. Bulma entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Naruto mientras acosaba a sus hijas que estaban completamente avergonzadas y tratando de ignorar sus preocupaciones de que tuvieran novios.

"¿Que pasó?"

"Está siendo un padre preocupado, eso es todo", Bulma se rió entre dientes. Más tarde, después de que Trunks trae a su novia y sus amigas, ella decide interactuar un poco con ella mientras Naruto no estaba demasiado lejos, mirando a Beerus. "¡Creo que Mai es un nombre tan bonito! ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Bulma preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de limonada.

"Cuarenta y uno en marzo", respondió Mai con indiferencia. Bulma jadeó un poco mientras el chico azul, Pilaf, se rió jugando. La misma Bulma se rió un poco cuando las hermanas Trunks decidieron conversar con la chica, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaban sobre una novia. Aunque Mai estaba constantemente sonrojándose mientras Trunks intentaba que sus hermanas se echaran del culo. Asura estaba demasiado ocupado alimentando su cara con Beerus y Brola para realmente preocuparse.

Muy pronto, llegó el momento del Bingo, que Naruto mismo decidió albergar, ya que todo este asunto de la fiesta era su cerebro. "¡Ahora para lo más destacado del día! ¡Es la hora del bingo!" sonrió mientras estaba de pie en el escenario con una pantalla a su lado. Pronto salieron dos modelos de trajes de baño, que mostraban fotos de los premios, lo que provocó que Roshi y Oolong se volvieran locos. "Ahora, creo que todos podemos admitir que el Castillo y la llanura son todos premios increíbles, pero ambos palidecen en comparación con el gran premio de ..." luego arrancó la tapa del gran premio de ...

"Un conjunto completo de los siete ... ¿qué?" Naruto miró hacia la pila para ver que solo había seis. ¡La bola de cuatro estrellas faltaba! Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta y vio al niño mono azul que gritó, y lo vio sosteniendo la bola de cuatro estrellas y todos prestaron atención a ellos. "¿Te importa explicar por qué tienes ese niño pelota?" Justo cuando hizo esa pregunta, Trunks fue mantenido cautivo con una pistola en la cabeza mientras el perro sostenía una espada en la garganta de Trunk. "Eh?"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Escuchen, amigos! ¡Si no quieren que aplastemos a este niño con la salsa de manzana, nos pagarán un millón de zeni!" todos lo miraron en silencio. "Cien mil también funcionarían", tiró y todos se echaron a reír, incluso Naruto y Lazuli.

"¿De qué te estás riendo? ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo digo en serio!" La niña amenazó y Naruto entonces notó cómo Vegeta estaba aplacando a Beerus, quien aparentemente quería disciplinarlos ya que un niño amenazaba con matar a otro niño y todos se echaron a reír.

"No estamos haciendo tonterías por aquí, ¿dónde está el dinero?"

"Oye, Mai, quiero romper"

"Cram it rehén!"

"Pero tu pecho está en mi hombro"

"¡Olvida el juego de bingo!" Gohan sonrió y Naruto sabía que estaba un poco borracho. "¡Esto es mucho más entretenido! ¡Quiero jugar tu juego de rehenes también, chicos!" Gohan dijo alegremente mientras se arrancaba la ropa, ¡ahora Gran Saiyaman! "¡Aquellos que cometen el mal! ¡Cuidado con el gran poderoso, el Gran Saiyaman está aquí para salvar a Trunks de su malvada novia!" Gohan bailaba alrededor y posaba. Esto se ganó aplausos, por supuesto, mientras Gohan caminaba hacia ella. "¡Si vas a dispararle a alguien joven, dispárame!"

"¡No voy a dispararte!"

"Retrocede hombre!"

"No, en serio, dispárame", les susurró Gohan. "Vamos a poner las cosas en orden, ¿sí? Hazlo más dramático para el resto de la fiesta", dijo Gohan confundiéndolos. "Oh, y no solo dispares una vez. Entra en pánico y vacía todo el clip en mí, ¿eh?"

"Estás loco,"

"He luchado junto a Gohan en casi toneladas de batallas", dijo Trunks. "Es lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar casi cualquier cosa"

"Tampoco apuntes a mis manos o pies, solo sea sencillo", le dijo Gohan. "¡Solo apunta a mi parte superior del cuerpo y la cara!" con eso, él regresó y Naruto suspiró, esto estaba realmente arruinando sus planes para Bulma. "¡Muy bien, villanos! ¡Puedes disparar cuando estés listo!"

"¡Bien! ¡Lo pediste!" Dijo Mai mientras amartillaba el arma y comenzó a vaciar el clip en Gohan. Y los bloqueó a todos con un dedo, Gohan se echó a reír mientras se asustaban por lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Eso fue un arma real?" Naruto parpadeó. "¡Los niños pequeños no deberían estar jugando con armas reales! ¡Podrías haberle disparado a alguien!"

"¡Ah! ¡Me dispararon!"

"¡VER!" Naruto señaló a Videl mientras Hercule y Gohan corrían hacia Videl. "¡Gohan! ¡Tu estúpido juego de superhéroes casi mata a tu esposa!" regañó mientras Gohan se disculpaba. "Dende, ¿puedes por favor?"

"Si, lo tengo."

"Gracias."

"Buen trabajo, pequeño verde".

"Todavía te odio". Dende se quejó mientras Krillin se desinfló un poco. Pronto la herida se curó y Videl le dio las gracias, aunque parecía un poco sorprendido. "Oye, um, puedo sentir que tu ..." hizo una pausa cuando Videl lo hizo callar, sin querer que nadie lo supiera todavía. "Ah, vale."

"¡Gohan! ¡No quiero que bebas más ponche hoy! ¡¿Me oyes ?!" Chichi regañó.

"Si mamá."

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco al recordar algo, algo importante ... algo sobre destruir ... "Oh, mierda. ¡Señor Beerus!" Naruto gritó frenéticamente mientras miraba al destructor que tenía una bala en la cabeza. "¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh mierda!" en realidad se asustó junto con Vegeta cuando Beerus se estaba enojando.

¡Pensar! ¡Pensar! ¡PENSAR! "Hey tu gente!" Naruto gritó en el micrófono cuando Vegeta se unió a él en el escenario. "¡Ahora que el estúpido truco de la fiesta mortal de Gohan ha terminado! Es hora de ..."

"El torneo de bingo!" Vegeta terminó cuando él y Naruto comenzaron a bailar mientras la música sonaba.

"¡BINGO!"

Honestamente se sintieron ridículos, pero ...

"¡BINGO!"

¡Necesitaban asegurarse de que ese maldito gato no volara su casa!

"¡BINGO!"

¡Ya fue volado una vez! ¡No necesitan que sea una segunda vez!

"¡DIVERSIÓN DEL TIEMPO DE BINGO! ¡Es el mejor lugar para estar, sí! ¡La comida también es sabrosa, SÍ!"

"Lo perdieron", se quejó Brola mientras ella y todos los demás observaban a los saiyajines, que estaban orgullosos de sí mismos, haciendo el ridículo en el escenario bailando y cantando. Bulma frunció un poco el ceño y Masa, ya que ambas esposas sabían que esto iba a lastimar a sus respectivos esposos más tarde.

"¡Vamos! ¡Oye, yo! ¡Seamos amigos, OH!" Naruto y Vegeta cantaron mientras bailaban en perfecta sincronización. "¡Vamos a jugar! ¡BINGO! ¡TIEMPO PARA JUGAR ALGUNOS BING-O! ¡OH SÍ!"

Luego los dos miraron a Whis y Beerus, quienes los palidecieron, pero al menos no estaba enojado. "Eso fue ciertamente algo"

"De hecho. Nunca imaginé a Vegeta para un hombre tan pobre en canciones y bailes, y ese tipo de Naruto tampoco se ve así", se quejó Beerus. "Pero seguro que pueden darte una oportunidad por tu dinero"

"Ahora solo estás siendo hiriente".

Tanto Naruto como Vegeta se calmaron cuando los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al buffet, de nuevo. Los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio antes de que el puño se golpeara entre sí, bien salvado. Naruto luego atrapó la bola de dragón que Bulma tomó de los niños y les dijo a todos que era hora de Bingo. "Nos hicimos tontos, pero solo tenemos que mantenerlo de buen humor y persuadirlo para que se vaya", Vegeta le dijo a Naruto que asintió con la cabeza mientras Vegeta salía del escenario.

A los pocos minutos, Naruto comenzó el juego de Bingo con mejor ánimo ya que todos se estaban divirtiendo, incluso Piccolo, aunque parecía estar murmurando maldiciones. Entonces todo se fue a la mierda ...

"¡Dale pudín a Lord Beerus!"

"¡No! ¡Budín de todos los Buu!"

"¡Estás siendo un invitado grosero!"

"¡Mía!"

"¡DÉME PUDDING BLOB!"

"¿¡Llamas tonto a Buu ?! ¡Ahora Buu te convertirá en dulce y te comerá!"

"Ah, mierda". Tanto Vegeta como Naruto gimieron.

"¡ME HACES ENOJAR!" Beerus rugió mientras su poder explotaba, tomando un ki púrpura. Buu gruñó y corrió hacia Beerus, pero pronto fue empujado, cayendo al agua.

"¡¿Una pelea?!"

"¡Señor Beerus! ¡Por favor, para!"

"¡Vamos chicos, vamos a rodar!"

"¡No todos se detengan!" Naruto se quebró, pero nadie escuchó mientras Beerus derribaba fácilmente a Tien, Piccolo, Krillin y Gohan. "¡Para para!" Naruto gritó pero nadie escuchó, incluso mientras quemaba su ki. "¿Por qué no me están escuchando?" luego vio como Vegeta se apresuraba a que Beerus se volviera Super Saiyan Four. "Maldita sea, esto es malo!" el gruñó "¡Necesito calmarlo!" Murmuró Naruto justo cuando Vegeta fue enviado a estrellarse contra el suelo. Se molestó aún más cuando sus hijos decidieron fusionarse y desafiar a Beerus. "¡Mierda!" Gruñó, luego miró a Brola y Lazuli, "¡Ustedes dos no se mueven! Este tipo está muy por encima de nuestra liga", ordenó con la voz más seria que pudo.

"¡Entonces patea su trasero antes de que mate a nuestros niños!" Brola lo miró bruscamente y él asintió y se fue volando justo cuando Miysuba y Augura estaban sorprendidos y Gotenks estaba recibiendo un azote. "Huh, no podría haberlo hecho mejor yo", se rió entre dientes Brola mientras Lazuli ponía los ojos en blanco.

"¡Señor Beerus!" Naruto llamó al dios, todavía existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ser respetuoso y salvar su planeta porque aún no había explotado. "¡Puedo conseguirte pudín! ¡Todo el maldito pudín que quieres! ¡No destruyas mi planeta!"

Beerus miró a Naruto mientras él tenía una pequeña mueca, mientras aterrizaban. "No consigo una taza de pudín, y el Dios Súper Saiyajin no está aquí", murmuró Beerus. "Sin embargo, todavía tengo que pelear contigo. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?"

"Lo sé cuando me vencen, no soy estúpido", Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Está bien, ya es bastante tonto!" escucharon y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al ver a Bulma detrás de Beerus.

"¡Bulma! ¡Sal de aquí!"

"¡No! ¡Tú y los niños planearon una fiesta maravillosa, la mejor que he tenido y este asno viene y lo arruina!" Bulma gruñó. "¡No me importa un comino si eres el destructor del mundo o como te llamen! ¡Nadie pisa el arduo trabajo de mi familia y se sale con la suya!" con eso ella lo abofeteó mientras Beerus se giraba hacia ella.

"Ah ..." Naruto se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba cómicamente. Pero otra parte de él en el fondo, encontró su ira bastante sexy. Pero ahora no era el momento para eso, a pesar de que él estaba pensando en inclinarla y ...

¡BOFETADA!

¿Acaba de abofetear a Bulma?

Él acaba de abofetear a Bulma.

¡JUSTO HA PASADO A BULMA!

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Naruto gruñó cuando su poder estalló a su alrededor y se elevaba por milisegundos a alturas que ni siquiera había alcanzado antes. "¡Golpeaste a mi Bulma! ¡Mi Bulma!" Naruto gritó cuando la tierra entera comenzó a temblar y el cielo se oscureció mientras su cabello dorado se tornaba verde claro, su aura se estaba volviendo un poco roja mientras sus pupilas desaparecían. "¡NADIE LLEGA A MI BULMA!" Naruto gritó más allá de los cielos, una columna de oro que se veía desde el espacio.

"¡TE MATARÉ!"

Capítulo 20: Capítulo 20

Capitulo veinte

"¡TE MATARÉ!"

Naruto gritó mientras literalmente desaparecía de su lugar.

Beerus parpadeó cuando un puño chocó con su cara, enviándolo a deslizarse hacia atrás y Naruto continuó mientras no cedía, ni siquiera dejando que Beerus anotara un golpe. Beerus no había sentido tanto dolor en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo lo golpeaba este tipo? ¡¿Era este su Dios Súper Saiyan ?!

Naruto evitó el puñetazo de Beerus y lo puso de rodillas justo en la tripa antes de golpearlo con un gancho doble de mango de hacha. La cabeza de Beerus fue derribada y Naruto luego le dio un puñetazo en la garganta, lo que provocó que se atragantara y lo mandara a volar. Naruto gruñó mientras su poder aumentaba constantemente y empujaba el suelo. Justo cuando Beerus se levantó de nuevo, Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lo envió de vuelta antes de darle una patada en la cabeza y lo envió.

Antes de que Beerus pudiera responder, Naruto ya tenía lista una explosión de ki negro, "¡Imari!" Naruto rugió, disparando la onda destructiva del planeta a la cara de Beerus en blanco. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Beerus sacudió el ataque punzante y frunció el ceño ... esta energía era ... diferente. No fue dios ki, sino algo cercano a eso. "No he terminado el coño!" Beerus escuchó justo antes de que lo enviaran volando hacia el suelo debido a un poderoso mango de doble hacha.

Beerus aterrizó en el suelo y Naruto apareció ante él una vez más, dándole golpes cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más rápidos, cediendo a su rabia. Si alguien prestaba atención, su ki dorado rojo ahora se estaba volviendo negro como una perra, mientras que su cabello se ponía cada vez más pálido, pero seguía brillando. El rubio luego le dio una patada en la cara a Beerus seis veces antes de que el séptimo lo lanzara con fuerza contra el suelo con su público en estado de shock.

"¿Que es esto?" Beerus gruñó justo cuando Naruto se combó frente a él y lo destruyó, haciendo que se encorvara. Naruto entonces agarró la cara de Beeru y canalizó una gran cantidad de energía a su mano, y voló a Beerus una vez más, lo que realmente dolió. "No es dios ki, pero maldición, estoy perdido ...", susurró mientras Naruto aparecía ante él de nuevo y golpeó la frente de Naruto causando que el saiyan cayera inconsciente al instante.

"¡Naruto!" Lazuli atrapó a su esposo cuando él cayó al suelo y ella aterrizó en el suelo. Mientras Beerus hablaba con Whis, Naruto también comenzó a venir. "Fácil", le aconsejó ella cuando se despertó para ver que su familia estaba cerca de él. "Usted bien?" él asintió levemente y se inclinó hacia arriba, rodando el cuello para salir de las torceduras.

"Bulma"

"Estoy justo aquí", expresó Bulma cuando entró en la línea de visión de Naruto. Él la miró y le acarició un poco la mejilla y ella se estremeció, todavía le dolía. Ver esto obviamente enojó a Naruto inmensamente cuando su poder estalló a su alrededor, pero era negro en lugar de rojo. "Naruto cariño, estoy bien, por favor"

"No importa", Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y miraba a Beerus justo cuando Whis lo dejaba por más comida. "Él va a destruir el planeta de todos modos, y no puedo dejar que eso suceda. ¡No otra vez!" con eso se volvió Super Saiyan aunque su cabello estaba pálido en lugar de dorado. Justo cuando Naruto comenzó a volar a pesar de las súplicas de su familia, escuchó a Goku llamar a Beerus. Naruto giró su cabeza para ver a Goku caminando hacia Beerus que flotaba arriba.

"No deberías haber vuelto", declaró Beerus antes de que murmurara. "¿A menos que finalmente hayas descubierto la profecía del Dios Súper Saiyan?" Goku se detuvo frente a Beerus, que ahora estaba encima de la piscina.

"No he resuelto todos los problemas todavía, pero sí sé que no puedo dejarte volar la tierra".

"¡La destrucción está en mi nombre!"

"Créeme, soy consciente de ese Lord Beerus," Goku asintió en comprensión. "Pero esta vez, ¿puedes darnos un pase?" esto sorprendió a todos mientras Beerus zumbaba.

"Y si lo hago, ¿seguirás peleando conmigo?"

"Sí, me encantaría ajustar la puntuación, pero estoy seguro de que me matarán. No importa en qué nivel de poder esté, no será una pelea justa".

"¡Voy a pelear contigo!"

"¡Papi!"

"¡Deja de ser estúpido Naruto!"

"¡Tranquilo!" Naruto le espetó a su familia. "¡Este tipo es el dios de la destrucción, hace explotar planetas por diversión! Si dice que no volará el planeta si alguien todavía lo combate a pesar de las posibilidades de ganar, lo haré. Porque lo haré". "Tengo mi casa volando de nuevo", gruñó Naruto.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Dijo Goku, atrapando a Beerus y Naruto con la guardia baja. "Hola, Lord Beerus, necesito un minuto para probar una última idea loca".

"¿Idea para qué?"

"¡Por invocar al chico del Súper Saiyajin que quieres conocer!" Goku explicó. "Creo que sé cómo hacerlo ahora, pero no va a ser fácil", informó. Beerus resopló: "Solo necesito cinco minutos. ¡Solo un poco de tiempo, eso es todo lo que necesito!"

"Está bien, tienes cinco minutos".

"¿Cuál es tu plan Goku?" Exigió Naruto mientras colocaba las bolas de dragón ante Goku justo cuando Karasuba y Augus traían a Vegeta que todavía estaba dañada.

"Ya lo verás," dijo Goku haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. "¡Etenral Shenron! ¡Por tu nombre, te invoco!" luego Shenron salió disparado de las bolas mientras Naruto miraba a Beerus, quien aterrizó al lado de Whis, quien tenía que cumplir sus órdenes.

"Me has convocado. Te concederé tres deseos, ¡ahora habla!"

"Voy a hacer esto rápido Shenron. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de ... un Dios Súper Saiyajin?"

"¡Ese posiblemente no puede ser tu deseo!" Naruto frunció el ceño a Goku, quien le dijo que se callara. "Bien, pero tengo los siguientes dos", resopló cruzando los brazos.

"¡Sí, lo he hecho! ¡¿Tu deseo es saber si conozco a un dios Saiyan?"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Solo trae a ese bastardo!" Naruto habló antes de que Goku dijera algo estúpido que los sacara de un deseo.

"¡No puedo! ¡Para uno no existe! El Dios Súper Saiyajin solo puede permanecer temporalmente en tu mundo cuando múltiples Saiyajines proyectan su energía en otro", explicó Shenron, causando que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan un poco.

"¿Puedes repasar eso una vez más?"

"Tantas preguntas, pero no hay deseos!"

"Bueno, es algo así para Lord Beerus. Dijo que volará la tierra si no consigue uno".

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Está aquí ?!" Shenron cuestionó lo que sorprendió aún más a Naruto ya que no había visto a Shenron sentirse tan ... bien sorprendido. "¡Lord Beerus! ¡Encantado de conocerte! He escuchado cosas"

"Igualmente, pero tengo prisa, así que dime cómo convocar al dios Saiyan".

"¿Soy solo yo, o alguien ha visto a Shenron agotado?"

"Me alegra que no sea solo yo", Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con Bulma, que se rió. De hecho, saber esto ayudó a Naruto a tener una idea más grande sobre Shenron. ¡Siempre pensó que el dragón era una creación de Kami, no un ser real que tenía una vida fuera de ser convocado! Tantas preguntas ... tantas ideas! Tener poder que no podía obtener a través del entrenamiento era ...

"Hace mucho tiempo, un pequeño grupo de saiyas de corazón puro cuestionaron el mal cometido por su raza. Los buenos saiyas decidieron liderar una revuelta contra los malos. Para asegurar la victoria, juntaron sus poderes para crear un salvador, un Dios Súper Saiyan". Shenron explicó, interesándolos a todos. "El Salvador derrotó fácilmente a los malvados Saiyajin con su inmenso poder, pero luego desapareció tan rápido como llegó, ya que la energía que los Saiyajin le ofrecieron no pudo durar mucho". Shenron ha compartido "Con el tiempo, el mal comenzó a echar raíces una vez más en el Planeta Vegeta, y el recuerdo del Dios Súper Saiyajin se convirtió en un mito, luego se perdió por completo, pero aún sé cómo convocarlo".

"Nunca lo he escuchado hablar por tanto tiempo", murmuró Goku con Bulma y Krillin asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Estás siguiendo todo esto Naruto, Vegeta?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Lo está explicando!"

"Cinco Saiyajines con corazones rectos deben unirse e inculcar su luz interior en otro. Con la energía de sus amigos fluyendo a través de él, el Saiyajin tomará la forma de un Dios Súper Saiyajin. Le he dado el conocimiento que desea, su deseo ha cumplido ", les dijo Shenron mientras miraba a Beerus antes de mirar hacia atrás," Por favor, discúlpeme "con eso, desapareció y las bolas del Dragón desaparecieron.

"¡¿Qué diablos ?!" Naruto parpadeó. "¿QUÉ PASA CON MIS DOS DESEOS, MISMO?" gritó al cielo. "¡Mierda! ¡Esta vez realmente iba a desear algo bueno!" Naruto gruñó y miró a Beerus. "¡Pero Beerus lo asustó!" Naruto resopló antes de mirar a Goku y luego a Beerus. "Lo estoy haciendo,"

"¿Eh? Pero Naruto ..."

"Vete a la mierda, Goku," le espetó Naruto a su amigo que parpadeó, todos sorprendieron. Entonces sabían que Naruto estaba realmente enojado porque nunca maldijo a Goku de esa manera ... nunca. "Arruinó la fiesta que mi familia trabajó tan duro para hacer, estrelló el cumpleaños de Bulma, me obligó a hacer un baile estúpido por prácticamente nada, asustó a Shenron, así que no pude cumplir mis dos deseos y ¡abofeteó a mi esposa! Todos los derechos que quiero patearle a su peludo culo! " Naruto le explicó con enojo. "Además, tengo más Saiyans que tú, pero si todos nos llevamos bien y lo hacemos, estoy seguro de que realmente puedo patear el trasero".

"Está bien," gruñó Goku. Realmente quería pelear contra Beerus, pero Naruto tenía muy buenos puntos contra los que no podía discutir. Además, no era nuevo para él que Naruto era mucho más fuerte que él, no sabía cómo, pero lo es. Si alguien tenía la mejor oportunidad de vencer a Beerus, era Naruto.

"Bien", Naruto se volvió hacia Bulma y la besó ligeramente. "Lo conseguiré para ti, amor," Bulma sonrió con un ligero rubor cuando Naruto estaba rodeado de sus hijos, Brola, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Karasuba y Augus. Era más que suficiente para convertirlo en el dios que Beerus deseaba. "¡Todos juntos ahora, tan alto como puedas!" Naruto ordenó que cada uno de ellos se convirtiera en su forma superior de Super Saiyan y comenzara a alimentar a Naruto con su energía a medida que él comenzaba a aumentar su propia

Los once Saiyajin se sorprendieron cuando estaban rodeados de energía azul y comenzó a alimentarse de Naruto, que flotaba más y más alto antes de que lo rodeara una esfera azul de energía. Se produjo un destello de luz y, al parecer, Naruto estaba en su estado normal, sin embargo, era mucho más delgado y su cabello y sus ojos eran rojos, lo que era bastante natural para él, haciéndolo aún más guapo. Extraño.

"¿Entonces, cómo te sientes?" Brola se preguntó mientras miraba a su compañero, ella y los demás no podían leer su energía. Naruto flexionó sus manos mientras luego giraba su cuello mientras sonreía.

"Como un dios. Estoy listo, Beerus," Naruto sonrió mientras comenzaba a volar en el aire y Beerus terminó su bebida mientras él también seguía a Naruto en el aire.

"¡Ve por ellos papá!" Asura animó junto con sus hermanos. Cuando Naruto voló, la energía roja comenzó a desprenderse de él y los dos se miraron durante varios minutos. Por alguna razón, Naruto sintió como si hubiera más en esto como si ... había un poder más profundo dentro de él que le faltaba. Pero no podía pensar en eso en este momento, tenía que centrarse en la tarea en cuestión. Pateando el culo! "

Naruto sonrió cuando apareció ante Beerus, quien bloqueó su golpe, pero rápidamente se movió para barrer debajo de él, causando que Beerus se tropezara. Naruto usó este tiro para golpear a Beerus en el estómago enviándolo de vuelta. No cedió mientras seguía corriendo hacia Beerus, quien se defendió con una sonrisa propia. Naruto se lanzó, golpeándolo con un tendedero, luego agarró a Beerus por los hombros y lo pateó verticalmente en el aire.

Luego desapareció, se combó junto a la aeronave Beerus y lanzó una serie de apasionadas patadas divinas que atormentaron el cuerpo de Beerus. Beerus envió sus propios ataques a Naruto que el rubio a veces logró bloquear, pero otras veces, recibió un golpe fuerte en la cara y luego se arrodilló en la tripa antes de dar la espalda. Naruto se detuvo mientras evitaba la patada dinámica de Beerus, y respondió con su propia patada al cuello de Beerus. Naruto no se detuvo mientras continuaba, enviando a Beerus a través de la ciudad.

Los dos se enfrentaron e intercambiaron golpes de alta velocidad, pero Naruto logró dispararle un codo más alto en el aire, luego se combó y le dio una patada a Beerus en el estómago. Su siguiente ataque fue un puñetazo y luego un aluvión de patadas antes de que Roundhouse lo pateara. Beerus sonrió cuando llegó a Naruto con fuerza, lanzando golpes y patadas que dificultaron que el Saiyajin se desviara o evitara.

Sus rápidos golpes cesaron cuando tiró a Naruto al suelo, que estaba cayendo bastante rápido. Beerus entonces iba a dar una patada de buceo, pero Naruto rápidamente lo evitó, apareciendo de nuevo en el cielo. Beerus zumbó antes de que él ganara una sonrisa, apareció ante Naruto, dándole un codazo en la barbilla y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago para que el rubio tosiera sangre. Luego enganchó a Naruto y luego siguió con una patada en el aire. Volando hacia él, le da un puñetazo a Naruto en la cara, seguido de otro puñetazo y una patada circular en la mandíbula.

Beerus estaba a punto de dar un puñetazo a Naruto, pero el rubio lo atrapó con una mueca y levantó su cuerpo para patear a Beerus en la cara y enviarlo a volar. El saiyan lo siguió con la mandíbula apretada y le dio un puñetazo a Beerus en la cara, antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago y disparar una onda de energía. "¡Esto es tan irritante!" Naruto gruñó mientras Beerus levantó una ceja mientras se sacudía el polvo. "¡Este poder es jodidamente increíble! ¡Pero no puedo alcanzarlo! No puedo sin los demás, sin desear un poder ilimitado ... ¡Lo odio!"

"¿No te alegras de tener amigos y familiares para convertirte en un dios? ¿Por qué lo hiciste si lo odias?"

"Sí, de hecho estoy bastante contento porque no habría estado de acuerdo", admitió Naruto. "¿Hacer que alguien más sea un dios para que puedan tener un impulso de ego? Al diablo. ¡Pero lo hice porque quiero patearte el trasero!" Naruto rugió cuando sorprendió a Beerus apareciendo ante él con una rodilla en las tripas y luego dándole las manos con la mano derecha, enviándolo a volar a un bosque. Hizo girar su cuello y aumentó su poder y lo persiguió, disparando varias ráfagas mientras lo hacía, que fue derribado.

Los dos se levantaron fácilmente, pero a medida que se descubrían, tenían la misma fuerza, lo que provocó la destrucción de muchos árboles y la formación de muchos cráteres debido a sus choques. Naruto gruñó mientras se empujaba más, agregando un poco más de ventaja a sus ataques contra Beerus, que estaba hábilmente evitando y desviando, así como contraatacando.

Los dos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban viajando mientras luchaban y Naruto se encontró cayendo al agua que se partió por la mitad. "¿Odias tu poder porque no es tuyo? ¡Ja! ¡Ese es el Orgullo Saiyajin, que será tu ruina!"

"¡Lo que sea!" Naruto se burló cuando los dos se encontraron con los puños y luego las rodillas antes de que Naruto intentara patear, pero Beerus lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en la tripa. "Mierda", el saiyan hizo una mueca cuando él entonces fue uppercut y pateó a un lado.

"Es raro ver a un Saiyajin que no sea consumido por un orgullo tan tonto", se burló Beerus mientras se curvaba sobre Naruto y le lanzó una patada de hacha en la cabeza, enviándolo a estrellarse contra una cueva. Siguiendo, vio que el Saiyajin estaba tomando una respiración corta, rodando su cuello. "Deberías saberlo, no estoy muy satisfecho"

"¿Seriamente?"

"Sí, en serio, todavía no me he acercado a usar todo mi poder en esta lucha. Aunque eres bastante luchador", admitió Beerus mientras Naruto tarareaba.

"Supongo que también he estado conteniéndome un poco," Naruto se encogió de hombros haciendo que Beerus gruñera mientras estaba sorprendido por esto. Así, Beerus cargó contra él, y Naruto entrecerró los ojos antes de bloquear el golpe de Beerus seguido de su rodilla y respondió con su propio golpe en la cara. Sin embargo, sí notó que la intensidad de Beerus era mucho más que antes, sus golpes eran más fuertes y su velocidad era mucho más rápida.

Naruto evitó todo lo que pudo, pero Beerus lo estaba atacando con fuerza, lo que lo estaba echando un poco. Necesitó unos momentos para sacar a relucir su propio poder para igualar al dios lo mejor que pudo. Esto no podría suceder cuando Beerus le estaba lanzando explosiones de energía a gran velocidad, destruyendo la cueva. Sin embargo, Naruto usó la transmisión instantánea para aparecer a una distancia del dios que continuó disparando. "Ahora está en puta ..." Naruto sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y Beerus se detuvo al sentir algo, algo peligroso y antiguo.

"GRRRRRYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Los ojos de Beerus se ensancharon cuando, una vez más, el mundo entero comenzó a temblar y la cueva se derrumbó sobre ellos. Este poder ... ¡ahora lo sabía! ¡Sabía lo que era! Pero, ¿cómo podría ser esto? ¡Este no era un Dios Saiyan! Este poder ...

"¡Come esto! ¡Super destructiva ola de Bijudama!"

Beerus miró hacia abajo para ver una esfera de energía pura y negra sentada entre las palmas de las manos de Naruto y luego se vio envuelto. Un rayo negro de energía pura se disparó desde la Tierra al espacio, creando un pilar para que todo el mundo viera cómo la Tierra se estremecía. Cuando el rayo finalmente se disipó, Beerus se encontró en el espacio resoplando dolorosamente. Su cuerpo se veía como si hubiera recibido una paliza y gruñó, ¡esto no debía suceder! ¡Esto no tenía que suceder! ¡NO!

"¡TOMA ESTO!" Beerus gritó mientras miraba al planeta debajo de él, creaba un sol en miniatura y lo lanzaba hacia la tierra. A medida que volaba, creció más y más, lo que atrajo a los luchadores Z a los ojos sorprendidos. Antes de que Goku o Vegeta pudieran moverse, Naruto había salido volando del agujero que había hecho y se dirigía hacia el próximo ataque.

"No otra vez…"

Naruto!

Naruto!

Naruto!

¡Papá!

¡Papá!

¡Papi!

¡Papi!

"¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡YAAAHH!" Naruto rugió cuando se vio envuelto en una feroz energía negra y, por un breve momento, su cabello se volvió blanco como si fuera un Súper Saiyajin, sus ojos carecían de pupilas. Beerus observó en absoluta confusión y conmoción mientras su ataque estaba siendo ... ¿absorbido? Los momentos habían pasado y la energía se había ido.

"Wah?" Beerus parpadeó ya que solo quedaba un agotado Naruto que estaba en su estado normal. Frunció el ceño y se bajó para estar con el mismo nivel que Naruto, "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"No sé ..." Naruto jadeó mientras miraba a Beerus. "Pero fue super genial"

"No lo sé hm?" Beerus se rió entre dientes mientras estudiaba a Naruto. "Eres una criatura fascinante", le dijo al hombre antes de levantar el brazo y tener al hombre en la mira. Invocando su energía, pero Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó, se tensó ni nada. No había miedo en sus ojos, dificultad para respirar, pero no miedo. Así que bajó su brazo y canceló su energía.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"

"Solo quiero escucharte decir que te rindes"

"Nunca."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, Beerus," Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Pero no puedo rendirme. Me enseñé a no rendirme nunca. Perderé antes de rendirme", suspiró Naruto mientras Beerus lo miraba. "Los conociste, mi familia. Ellos me admiran como su padre. Si me rindo cada vez que algo me parece imposible, entonces no podría llamarme un padre que se supone debe guiar a sus hijos para que sean lo mejor que puedan ser, y no renunciar cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles ", se rió Naruto antes de centrarse en el dios.

"No puedo ganar, eres demasiado fuerte. Admito que eres mejor que yo, la mejor pelea que he tenido desde Majin Buu", admitió Naruto con una sonrisa tonta. "Eres un dios, lo entiendo. Pero no eres imposible de vencer, nadie lo es. No puedo ganar en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que podré hacerlo más tarde. Por eso no voy a ceder". arriba, "sonrió Naruto con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

Beerus continuó estudiando a Naruto y se echó a reír para sí mismo. "Entiendo. En realidad, te respeto por eso. Para ser sincero, eres el tercer luchador más fuerte que he enfrentado", declaró Beerus con Naruto parpadeando un poco. "Conozco la fuerza cuando la veo, y la tuya es formidable".

"Tercero, ¿eh? ¿Quién es el primero?"

"Es un dios, como yo. O al menos lo era," Beerus frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de sacudir un poco la cabeza. "Pero te voy a decir una cosa más, y no se trata de no destruir la tierra", Naruto se desinfló un poco al escuchar esto. "Un dios destructor debe mantener su credibilidad después de todo. Pero de todos modos, ¿ves a mi asistente Whis allí disfrutando su encantadora comida?" preguntó haciendo que Naruto parpadee y mire a Whis, lo que sorprendió bastante a Naruto. "Mientras que él me espera de pies y manos, también es mi maestro".

"¿Eres profesor eh? Lo que lo hace…"

"Más fuerte que yo, dependiendo de a qué realidad te refieras también", se encogió de hombros Beerus. "Soy el destructor de este universo, el séptimo. Hay otros, doce en total. Algunos han engendrado guerreros incluso más poderosos que nosotros".

"Guay."

Luego se desmayó.

"¡Papi!"

"Oye," saludó Naruto a Samui con cansancio cuando fue arrojado al suelo por Beerus. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes mucho por mí", le dijo a su familia que se había reunido a su alrededor. Luego comenzó a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Brola y Lazuli, girándose para enfrentar a Beerus y Whis con los demás.

"Así que dije que destruyo la tierra y ahora es el momento de cumplir mi promesa", declaró Beerus mientras pedía su energía, levantando la mano. Todos empezaron a ponerse ansiosos y nerviosos, especialmente porque nadie podía luchar contra Beerus considerando quién es él. Naruto tenía un ceño fruncido en su cara mientras Goku apretaba los dientes y Vegeta gruñía. Entonces Beerus destruyó un pilar de roca.

"Wow, mira a ese lord Beerus. Destruiste la tierra como dijiste que harías"

"Sí, solo que no tanto como esperaba. Supongo que gasté toda mi energía en la pelea. Solo iré a casa y destruiré la tierra en otro momento cuando esté listo", Beerus resopló haciendo que Naruto sonriera levemente mientras Goku sonreía a él mismo.

"Gracias señor Beerus"

"Sabes, tal vez podamos hacer que Naruto sea el destructor cuando Beerus patea el balde"

"Oi!"

"Voy a tener que pasar por eso", se rió Naruto cuando Lazuli lo pellizcó, aunque en realidad sí lo pensó.

"Señorita Naruto," llamó Beerus ...

"¿Sí?" Lazuli, Brola y Bulma hablaron, lo que realmente sorprendió a Beerus y Whis.

"Espera, ¿tienes tres esposas?"

"¡Sip!"

Beerus gruñó para sí mismo, lo que solo Whis escuchó, y él lo interrogaría más tarde. "Bueno, Bulma", dijo él haciendo que ella parpadee, pero ella se mantuvo tranquila. "Lo siento por interrumpir tus festividades"

"¡No importa eso! ¡Deberías disculparte por golpearme!"

"Ah ... sí, perdóname".

"Sabes que todavía puede matarnos, mamá", se quejó Miya.

"Nos sentiríamos honrados si nos invitas a tu próxima fiesta", dijo Beerus, lo que los sorprendió a todos.

"Solo si tu promesa de no arruinar las cosas de nuevo,"

"Estaré de acuerdo con eso. ¡Aunque la próxima vez voy a insistir en comer un poco de ese pudín!"

"Llenaré toda la piscina de pudín que te gustaría", acordó Bulma mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Buu, quien se quejó. "Pero si lo intentas y no te gusta, no te quejes"

"Si tienes un luchador aquí", Beerus le dijo a Naruto que se rió en voz baja. "Si estoy disgustado, no diré ni una palabra de que destruiré tu mundo", agregó. Esto hizo que Naruto resoplara mientras Goku sonrió mientras daba un paso adelante.

"¡¿Lo que significa que la próxima vez que podamos pelear, cierto, lord Beerus ?!"

"Por supuesto, si puedes convertirte en un Dios Súper Saiyan", Beerus sonrió a Goku que estaba emocionado. "Hasta entonces, ustedes tres," miró a Naruto, Goku y Vegeta. "Trabaja diligentemente y aumenta tu fuerza a nuevas alturas. Espero una batalla más vigorizante la próxima vez", dicho esto, Beerus y Whis se fueron en un destello de luz y un pisotón del bastón. Una vez que se fueron Naruto se rió entre dientes ...

Antes de que se desmayara.


End file.
